Of Dragons and Faeries
by RelenaS
Summary: What if Draco's dad went nutz and bought a summer house in a muggle neighborhood? : Complete :
1. Neighbors?

Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione walked into her room after the long drive from Kings Cross. She couldn't believe her dad wouldn't let her go to Ron's Right away. 'I'm more of a witch now then a muggle.' She thought sadly to herself. After setting down her books and Crookshanks Hermione quickly laid down and slept.  
  
When she woke, She could hear yelling, shouting, and laughing all at once. Sighing she got up and went down stairs to see what was going on. About half way down, she heard one voice, then two she recognized. However, these weren't friends voices, no quite the opposite. Moreover, the LAST thing she was thinking of was letting them know she lived here. However, how to do it without her parents giving her away, or herself?  
  
Stepping quietly down the steps she got to the point where she wasn't hidden. Sighing, she was glad to find that they were at the door. Hermione waved furiously to her mother beckoning her over, before her father saw.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked, concerned.  
  
"That's Malfoy and his father!" she whispered sharply. "Don't let them in, or mention me! Its for your own safety PLEASE!"  
  
"Alright dear, I trust you." Then, her mother walked over, and quickly found a way to make the Malfoys leave.  
  
"What was wrong, they seemed nice enough!" Her father wined, as he often did.  
  
"Draco, the boy my age, is the school bully, and the cruelest in my age group! His father works for the Evil wizard society, and is worse." The Evil Wizard Society is what Hermione has to tell her parents so they understand; Death Eaters would be above them.  
  
"Well, you can't stay locked up in the house, especially if you plan on visiting your friends." Her father stated. "You'll see them eventually."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione looked like she might be sick if her thought were correct.  
  
"Well, their summer house is just up the block, you know that wreck of a house that looks like it came from the Victorian age." Her mother asked.  
  
"Not there." Hermione nearly fainted, but wasn't one for worrying her parents over this. The house in question was black, and creepy, how well suited. In addition, it happened to be the first house beyond the field behind the Grangers place.  
  
"Well I honestly think you taking this all way out of hand dear, they only came over to introduce themselves." Then her mother went off to the computer to do work, and her dad to cook lunch.  
  
"If you knew them long enough to mention me, you'd know why." She muttered as she went upstairs to write Harry and Ron letters explaining what had just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe his father. Imagine, him buying a house in a Muggle town! If the fact of staying near them wasn't enough, his father insisted on MEETING them! Later he'd talk to his mom, see if dad had finally lost it.  
  
Draco glanced at the mirror on the wall and ran a hand through his now sandy blonde hair. Pleased with his reflection, he flicked open his closet and found a pair of loose jeans the color of milky cocoa. 'They'll do,' he decided. He then grabbed a white t-shirt and a plaid jacket. With a shrug, he put them all on, sticking a hand experimentally into a pocket.  
  
"Muggle clothes," he stated flatly. He was due to go meet his new Muggle neighbors today, with his father. The day would be hell, at best.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Being, as she was, Hermione, she didn't have any summer homework since she'd already finished it. Instead, she took out something she never wanted anyone to know she had: a sketchbook that served as a sort of pictorial scrapbook. In here, she could draw how she viewed things, as well as adding in pictures of what everyone saw. With captions, of course, so she would never forget anything that had happened to her, anything at all. But the thing was, not all of the memories were good. Some of the pictures were of dead people, car accidents, and the last one she had, besides that of Rita in bug form, was one of Cedric, on the night of the third Task. Most of the images held private meaning to her, and if anyone read the book, they would be reading her soul. That could never happen.  
  
Taking out her handy dandy sharpened pencil, Hermione started to draw a picture of Draco. She laughed to herself as she drew her worst enemy for the hundredth time. She glanced out the window, only to see that very same person she was drawing staring up at her aimlessly. Then only to find herself starring straight into his eyes. The dragon is a magnificent creature, feared for its magic and strength, and held in awe for its beauty. Draco, which is Latin for dragon, was amazingly well named. A dragon, in human guise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes caught his, and locked. It was the oddest feeling that came over him- he couldn't look away. Of course he knew she was there, no introduction needed. Who else had parents who were both doctors? Not to mention had the last name, which couldn't be that common. He knew he'd have to eventually talk with her, see her, the whole deal. After all, they'd be spending the summer as neighbors. But never had he imagined he'd be having a staring contest with her that he didn't want to end. And through her window, at that.  
  
A fly buzzing in front of his face snapped him out if it. After killing the dumb insect, he looked up and found that she too had snapped out of it. But then something else caught his eye: an old book she was holding. It wasn't the fact of a book- she always had a book on her- but it was the page facing him. On that page was a perfect sketch of himself, the himself he had tried to hide his entire life. The himself that only he was supposed to know about.  
  
'Stupid mudblood, how in the hell did she see that side of me?' he thought to himself crossly.  
  
Shaking himself out of the thoughts that were now running though his head, he looked up and caught her eyes again, this time on purpose. Giving his trademark smirk, he nodded very slightly in her direction, and turned on his heel to join his father in going home.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of it, one thought still raced though his mind. The thought that had made him look up there in the first place. 'She really does look like a faerie when up close.'  
  
Though Draco swore his entire summer to making sure she forgot the image he saw in her book, he couldn't help thinking how very long this summer was going to be. Draco just prayed his father would regain his sanity soon so they could go home and have nothing more to do with Muggles.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was having troubles keeping her thoughts calm. What in the name of Merlin was that about! Of course, Malfoy always annoyed her simply by his presence, but something else was making her furious. He had seen her sketch book, and if she didn't know better, he'd also seen his picture! Well, she'd have to get back at him somehow. She'd have to make sure no one else ever heard of her book!  
  
And that is where it all begins. 


	2. Tennis Lessons

Chapter Two Tennis Lessons.  
  
" 'Mione dear! Your friends are here to see you!" her mom called as she headed out to work at the office.  
  
"Thanks ma!" Hermione called down. It was her third day of summer, just last night she received owls from Harry and Ron, both telling her to go to Ron's ASAP. But Hermione had other plans she needed to take care of, plus she hadn't seen Rachael or Doreen in ages!  
  
She finished putting on her tennis out fit, a white tank polo shirt, and a plated skirt that went down to above her knees. She was tying up her laces on her tennis shoes, that were white too. After brushing her hair so it went down flat, she placed her sun visor on and grabbed her racket. Today was the first day of tennis season, well at least according to whoever opened up the nearby courts. Hermione raced down the steps to see Rachael in her light purple out fit that matched her brunette hair and her olive eyes. Then Doreen was decked out in her sage out fit that went well with her emerald eyes and golden blonde hair.  
  
"Oi, 'Mione! Ready to get your ass kicked?"  
  
"Oh, not quite Rachael, I was wondering if you were?"  
  
"Touché!"  
  
"Well, any way, we need another person, Kathleen is visiting her grandma this summer, so either one of us sits out, or we need another player." Doreen always analyzing far above what Hermione does naturally.  
  
"Well then how about that hunk who just moved into the black mansion?"  
  
"You mean Draco?" Doreen's eye glassed over "He's too high class to want to play tennis!"  
  
"Yeah, and I think a pig, would have more manners." Hermione said too bluntly. She soon realized her two best friends were looking at her oddly.  
  
"What's wrong with Draco Hermione?" Rachael asked coldly.  
  
Adapting Draco's very own smirk, Hermione said, "Why don't we ask and have you see Ray." Very bluntly yet again.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And they walked up the mansion, before Hermione remembered a fatal mistake she had made. "Aya! Wait up you two! How about I go up and get Malfoy and you two stay here until its safe?"  
  
"Safe? What's up Hermione?"  
  
"I can't tell you, just trust me."  
  
"Alright, we'll stay here, you get Draco, and we also want to talk to him."  
  
"Fine, be right back, also you two should know, if he doesn't come, it wasn't because I didn't try." They nodded, thinking maybe Hermione had lost it finally.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong! "I got it Sirs and Miss!"  
  
"If it's a muggle, don't open the door." Draco said coldly, remembering two girls he had met who seemed too overly interested in being his friend.  
  
"Draco!" His Father looked stunned.  
  
"What father? We don't want the muggles to see poor Missy do we?"  
  
That got him. "yes of course. Missy, get us before you open the door!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Good thing Hermione had made a habit of always having her wand on her, she knew they wouldn't open the door unless they knew she was a witch. She though of all the confusion that her friends would make coming up to this door. "Miss?" she was snapped out by the voice of a very young house elf.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Draco's from school, can I talk with him?" she held up her wand to show she was safe.  
  
"Certainly miss, wait right there!" Hermione was very glad the tiny creature didn't come out, as her friends were in perfect view of the house. She just hoped that they wouldn't pressure her too much about not telling them she and Draco went to school together.  
  
The door opened and there stood Draco in pure black, a black T-shirt and black slacks. She could almost hear her friends swoon as he walked out side and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want mudblood?"  
  
By that time her friends were up real close and heard the insult. " 'Mione what does Mudblood mean?" Doreen asked. But it was Draco who answered.  
  
"Something Muggles like yourselves need not understand. So what's up Granger? Its not every day you gladly wish to talk with me, I'm curious on what you have to say."  
  
"Malfoy, my friends and I were going to play tennis, a muggle game with balls and rackets-."  
  
"Yes I'm quite aware of what it is Mudblood. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, my friend Kat is staying with her grandmother this summer, and we are a player short, My friends were wondering if you'd play with us."  
  
"Not you?"  
  
"No Malfoy, I'd gladly die before I play with a hot headed pureblood Slythrin son of a death eater like yourself!" By this time Rachael and Doreen were far beyond confused.  
  
"Don't worry about me I'd rather not either, but I'm bored and I have finished my DADA homework. So I have nothing else to do now."  
  
"Could either one of you explain the vocabulary your using?" Doreen begged. "or at least tell us how you know each other?"  
  
"School," they said at the same time. "so Malfoy, care to play?"  
  
"Sounds like fun, although I wish to make you lose yet again to my magnificence, I'd rather be your teammate, instead of a teammate with a muggle, it'd degrade my name." Hermione was listening in barley, and rolling her eyes mostly after hearing this same pride invoked talk for the thousandth time.  
  
Nodding she turned to her friends and in a far nice voice responded. "Alright we have another player, he's on my team. So which of you cares to teach him?"  
  
"I know how to play granger. Just give me a second to change."  
  
"that's odd, most purebloods don't know muggle games. Least not to the point where they could play them."  
  
"Alright Hermione, What in the hell were you two saying?" Ray stated plainly.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "As Draco said plainly, muggles like you couldn't understand. But I will tell you what muggle means. It means normal people." She was sad to have to call her friends Muggles, but they needed to get the point. "why don't you two go ahead, I need to talk with Malfoy anyway."  
  
"Alright, see you Mione."  
  
"ahh, so what do you wish to say to me mudblood?" He was standing right there wearing light green tennis clothing.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything mean to my friends."  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
"Or you'll find yourself in trouble with the ministry, not to mention me." She said coldly. "Also, Draco why are you here? I thought your family hated muggles."  
  
"Dad's gone nuts and we have to follow him or be harmed in the process." He said plainly. "And since when, Hermione are we on first name terms?"  
  
"Since my friends were. And I do hope you know how to play, I've never lost to them, and don't plan on starting now."  
  
"Sure, and Hermione, WE need to talk later about what I saw you holding the in window. Or do mudbloods always draw those superior to them?"  
  
"we'll talk later about that, now come on or we'll be late." As she started down the road to the courts. "And one more thing Draco, no muggles, mudbloods, purebloods, Slythirin, Gryfindor, or any other words, muggles have never heard of before. If you say one thing I swear you'll regret it."  
  
"Why? Are your friends nosy?"  
  
"No, just curious, they never quite believed the story I gave them about where I go to school. I believe they are also quite capable of finding out I lied to them, and their questioning sessions are hell to live though with out telling the truth, I almost slipped once." She smirked. "actually, I might let them give you the third degree if you say anything odd." And she continued walking.  
  
'Man She's tough, I never thought Granger as one of those twisted punishing people. Oh well, she'll get hers soon enough. And I will not lose this match, what ever made her think that, well , I'll have to prove it wrong.' Draco spun his black racket he just transfigured from a metal bar around his finger and walked behind Hermione until they reached the courts.  
  
"Oi, Mione get over here! We are flipping to see who serves first!"  
  
"K! I call it, Heads!"  
  
And the coin landed heads up. Draco smirked, having noticed Hermione's wand was on her. "alright, but I get to actually serve, Hermione."  
  
"Alright, I'll serve second set." And she stood at her place on the court, once ready, Draco tossed the ball into the air and smacked it right past Rachael, who was receiving first.  
  
"Fifteen- love!" Hermione called.  
  
"Man! Draco, your good! Hermione, does your school teach tennis?" Doreen Asked curiously.  
  
"No, not really." Draco answered, looking a bit annoyed, but staying civil just the same. "Really? I thought St. John's school was famous for its tennis program." Doreen was smirking. "Or is that not where you go Hermione?"  
  
"I already told you a million times Dora, I go to St. Johns. Draco just is the best at school, so he doesn't learn it there. So I guess he might have spaced it. Right, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Dora was it? I meant that they don't really teach it , you can't teach tennis, you can be coached in it, and even then, they send their tennis players to learn elsewhere." Draco sounded like she had just made an idiotic mistake. " and I need to talk with my partner for a sec."  
  
"sure." and Doreen went and got ready to receive the next serve.  
  
"Mione," Draco started, adapting the nickname. "you need to send me everything on this St. Johns, So I don't flop up again."  
  
"don't worry I will, its my back too. Until then let me answer all the questions."  
  
"And how are you going to explain that, by any chance?" Draco was pointing as a white Owl with a red envelope was flying over to them.  
  
"That's not good," Hermione turned white.  
  
"And why, might I ask, would Potter be sending you a howler Hermione?"  
  
"I told him, you were staying near me this summer, and I kind of told him and Ron both I'd rather stay here this summer then go to Ron's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Would you two please hurry it up!" Rachael asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes, and what's that? I've never seen an owl out in the daylight hours." Doreen squinted to see better. "and is that red thing it's holding a letter?"  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, almost to quickly. "Do you know how to stop howlers from, well howling?"  
  
"Yes, but I think you may want to stop it from coming here first." Draco was becoming scared too.  
  
"And how do I do that?"  
  
"Shew it away?" Draco looked at her confused. " I don't' know I've never stopped mail before."  
  
"I'm going to kill Harry."  
  
"Really, may I join you?"  
  
"Oh shut up! And watch my racket. And how do you stop howlers from howling?"  
  
"placidus." He said looking at her oddly "For a brains you should know your Latin better."  
  
"I know, I'll be right back." And she ran off towards her house, praying Hedwig followed her, and hoping her friends wouldn't hear from there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! If I'm doing anything wrong tell me too. (But I do like the Nice happy your so good reviews too..) ^_^  
  
Umm I am going to start the Third chapter now, it may be out later, like on Saturday..maybe later, depends on how well I'm writing.  
  
And I own the spell placidus. one, I don't know what JK would use fro a spell in this case, Two, its close enough. Plus. Placius means quiet in Latin too. Quietus is also Latin for quiet, but its used for when someone doesn't want to talk loud.oh well enough lecturing.  
  
Well, bye!  
  
Relena~S 


	3. A life of Secrets

Chapter Three: A life of Secrets  
  
Hermione knew that the howler would explode in her hands if she didn't open it. So she did and automatically said the charm "Placidus!" She was rather amazed at how well it worked.  
  
"Go Draco, I guess it was his back too he was covering." She said with a slight grin. "I guess we are in the same boat now."  
  
As she listened to the ranting of the whole Weasley family and Harry shouting at her to get over to the Burrow immediately or they'd send someone to get her, she looked over near her bed at the picture of Malfoy she drew. She changed it a bit, making his eyes more Dragon-ish and giving him a warm look to, the one she saw yesterday while she was trapped in his gaze.  
  
It was really amazing that he had noticed it yesterday, she was after all on the second level of her house. But one thing nagged her, why had he even cared of what she was drawing? I guess when someone you hate is drawing you that there is something wrong. That must be it.  
  
Hermione sat down and caught her breath, and drank some water. It was amazing how fast she ran home, I guess fear does that to you, she thought. "And for someone so sure of your self your are saying a lot of 'I guesses' today aren't you Granger?" she said warningly to herself. "you don't need to go and lose touch with what you know now, especially when Malfoy is around."  
  
"But that's what happens when your life is made up of secrets." She laughed at her self. "And talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." She said quoting Doreen's favorite saying, and immediately starting thinking on what was going on at the courts. "Poor, Draco, I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now."  
  
Looking up at Hedwig she smiled "And you should know better then coming out in broad day light! Especially with a howler attached to you!" she got up and poured some of her water into a dish for the white owl along with food in another. "You're staying here until tonight, you got that Hedwig? I need to reply to Harry." And she went back down stairs and headed out to the courts again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did Hermione go, Draco?" Doreen asked sweetly as she could after Hermione ran off to her house. But Draco, from doing the same thing his entire life, knew she was trying to get him to make a mistake, and slip some information she wants out. He wasn't falling for it.  
  
"She forgot something she needed to do, like feeding her cat or something, she didn't tell me. But she did say that she'd be right back and that we aren't going to forfeit the game." Draco drawled off his tongue as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Hum." Doreen could find anything wrong with this. "Tell me Draco, there are some thing's Hermione keeps from us, could you answer a few of them for us?"  
  
"Why? For such good friends Granger claims you are, you sure aren't trusting are you?"  
  
"Yes, like that, why do you keep calling her Granger? You know her right? So why use her last name?"  
  
"I despise her of course." Draco noticed instantly how they never answered his question. But it was made up for as he saw the shock and realization cross their faces.  
  
"Well, that explains why she didn't want to play with you." Rachael stated.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was board and I'm kind of glad there's something for me to do." He said simply.  
  
"Tell me Draco, is Malfoy your last name, or an insult?" Doreen stated completely honestly, with out a trace of hatred in her voice. She was curious. Though she never meant to hurt his pride, she did a good job of it .  
  
"My last name that you very much." He hissed like Snape would have in his situation. Draco's eyes narrowed and turned into ice.  
  
"Well sorryyyyyyyyy. How was I supposed to know? You never told me your full name, and with you two shouting at each other in a different language apparently, what was I to think?" Doreen turned cold. " would you mind telling me what Mudblood means? or perhaps death eater? Or maybe pureblood? Hum? Then I might be able to understand you when you talk."  
  
"Oh stop it you two." Rachael stepped between them. "Sorry Draco. It's just we hardly ever see Mione any more. She leaves for school, and then she sometimes never comes out for summer. We are afraid we are losing touch with our best friend. We ask her about what she does at school, so we might get some idea about how she's changed. But she won't tell us more then that she has two friends and great teachers. When she doesn't come back for summer, her mom and dad say that she's staying at a friends for the summer." She was almost in tears. "Then when we ask her she says that she had to do something. Last summer when she came home she was near tears. We asked her about it but she wouldn't say anything. Then she spent most of the summer in her room studying she says. Then she leaves again for her friends.  
  
"We are losing our best friend here Draco. And you, even as her enemy as you claim, you know her far better then we do. You know why she smiles, why she cries, what she likes doing, her hobbies, her interests, weather she has a boy friend, all the teachers she hates and loves. You know more as her enemy then we do as her friends, can you see why we are worried for her? she won't tell us anything any more." She had calmed down a bit, but even still Doreen put her arm around her and comforted her.  
  
"That's why we ask questions, Draco. What's the big secret in her life? Why can't she tell the two biggest friends she's ever had them? She used to trust us you know." Her eyes darkened. "Every weekend we'd go over to her house and discuss school, and she's show us her picture diary. We'd laugh at her drawings until they got to artist level. She draws what she sees, everything she wants to remember for ever.  
  
"Since she went off to that school, we haven't seen a single one anymore. She wont show us them. She keeps saying 'one day I'll show you' but I have a feeling the day will never come." She looked up at him "So will you please tell us what is going on with our Mione? Why wont she tell us anything any more?"  
  
Draco was lost for words. Never had he imagined mudbloods having to keep so much from their friends. Their family knew of course, they had to, but friends weren't allowed to know. Draco looked down at his feet, lost for words but something came out. "she that's why she was drawing me, yesterday." He muttered. The two girls looked at him oddly.  
  
"Will you answer our questions Draco?"  
  
"No, I will definitely not answer them. But I will tell you one thing, Hermione and I don't go to St. Johns, forgive her for lying to you, but she had to, no choice in the matter." He shook his head. "her two best friends she was telling you about are named Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely. They are never seen apart in school, the "dream team" their dubbed." He smirked. "I'm Harry's best enemy, making Hermione mine too. And no, I will not tell you where we go to school, just trust that Hermione goes to one in the country."  
  
They nodded. But both still looked skeptical. "Why can't you tell us any of this? What is the big secret Draco?"  
  
Thinking about Voldemort, and all the death eaters have done, all he has done.Draco shook his head. "Trust me. You don't want to know."  
  
"So, you too have to lead a life full of lies and secrets?"  
  
"No, not really, I have it better then Hermione. At least I have some people I can talk to." Draco looked at then and turned cold. "Don't you dare tell you I told you any of this or she'll have my head. Instead just stop giving her the third degree."  
  
"Has it bothered her that much?" Rachael looked up at him, almost scared, like there was some mysterious essence around him that he saw around Hermione, a sense of power that she couldn't explain.  
  
"Think about it. You had to keep something from someone, and they continually bugged you about it, how would you feel?"  
  
"I see."  
  
"HAY!" and they all turned to see Hermione happily running toward them. At that instant all of their expressions changed, the two girls acted like nothing had happened, and Draco turned cold again.  
  
"Well, why are you three standing around for? Don't we have a game to finish?"  
  
"Yeah!" and Rachael and Doreen ran over and Draco grabbed the ball and began to serve again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I had to say some things in here. Also I found it hard to continue from this point so I decided to stop and post it for you all to read.  
  
ALL PLEASE NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING!  
  
Semper Odimus Eosdem Quos Amamus.  
  
We always hate the very ones we love.  
  
This is what drives my writings. I hope you enjoy my story, Keep reading and checking in I'll try to update as much as possible! 


	4. The Coming of Harry and Ron

Chapter Four: The Coming of Harry and Ron  
  
The game lasted until around five pm. Hermione and Draco slaughtered her friends, until that last part when they almost made a comeback. But it wasn't enough.  
  
"You two should play pro! Your so good." Ray noted as they walked Doreen home.  
  
"Yeah, that or teach us how to play, and we'll go Pro!" Doreen laughed. Hermione didn't know what happened when she was gone, but her friends suddenly seemed much happier then they were ever since she went away. Never question miracles. She thought to herself. And laughed along.  
  
Draco, the mean evil Sythrin had seemed more, well, nice, today. Hermione didn't know why, but she was sure that, given the chance, he'd either stay like this for good, or morph back to his original self. She hoped the first came to pass. He wasn't half bad to know when he was being kind.  
  
"Well here's my place, see you three later, oh yeah, and I'm helping my mom clean tomorrow so we'll have to hold off the rematch for another day. K well bye" and she went inside and shut the door behind her. Next was Ray's place. Which was a little further off then Doreen's.  
  
"Hermione, today was nice, don't you think? WE haven't played tennis like that in ages!" Ray smiled, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yeah it was." And they stayed quiet for a while. Walking they all just smiled, even Malfoy.  
  
"It was nice getting to know you and Doreen, Ray." Draco stated breaking the silence. "I don't have to many friends of my own, most people just flaunt over me."  
  
"Well it was nice to meet another friend of Hermione's." Draco turned cold, suddenly.  
  
"I'm not, nor have I ever been her friend." He stated shortly, almost as if he had been offended.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so." Ray grinned as she moved her arms so her hands were behind her back. Hermione had trouble keeping her self from laughing. If only Ray knew the Draco I do.  
  
"I don't see what so funny, Granger. And what's is that supposed to mean Ray? 'if I say so' you don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Not one bit." She shook her head as if to emphasize her point. "and this is my place, so I'll see you two around sometime, hopefully more sooner then later. Bye Mione, Bye Draco." And she ran up to her house and went in.  
  
"Alright, do you need any help getting to your house?" Draco asked as if she were a three year old baby, and not a sixteen year old witch.  
  
"No, but I would like to talk as long as we are heading in the same direction." She smirked. "you have a lot of explaining to do Malfoy."  
  
"Fine, I guess it's my punishment for living behind you." He drawled as if he didn't care, but Hermione knew better.  
  
"You do not live behind me. you live behind the field that's behind my house, you know, the only house that's separate from the others?" She smiled ever so sweetly in his direction. "Now first, why were you friendly today, when you had no reason to be."  
  
"Yes I did." He said shortly as he copied Ray's stance with the hands behind the neck.  
  
"Care to brief me on this reason?" She said kindly as she ignored the annoyed look he had on his face.  
  
"I was bored, and if I was mean, you wouldn't let me play, then I would have had nothing to do. I was kind so I would actually have something to do today." Draco looked over at her as they walked down the road leading to her house. "And don't flatter yourself Granger, I wouldn't have been nice unless I some how gained, you should know that much by now. Also, don't expect to not see me again, I'm coming over tomorrow to discuss that picture you drew. After that, then yes, plan on not seeing me for the rest of the summer."  
  
They approached her house, but Draco didn't stop. Instead, he continued up to his house. "Well, if it matters much," Hermione muttered as she watched him walk off into the sun set. "You were actually nice to be around today, I myself wouldn't mind repeating the experience." Then she remembered something, she'd have to see him again. "Hay DRACO!" she called, and watched as he stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"WHAT MUDBLOOD?" he called back, and she grimaced as he used the insult yet again in the place of her name. she was really surprise at how much it hurt her to hear it now, when it had hardly bothered her for the last six years. But that didn't matter now.  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN, AT LEAST FOR THE REMATCH AGAISNT RAY AND DORA!" she called, and saw him smile  
  
"I ALMOST FORGOT, THANKS! SEE YOU LATER GRANGER!" and he turned and continued on home.  
  
"Sure, no prob." She sighed as she opened her own door and walked inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hay Mione, how was your day?" her mom greeted her as she walked in.  
  
"It was fun mom!" She smiled forgetting how cold Draco turned when Ray had mentioned that they were considered friends now.  
  
"And I see you played with Draco too." her mom was getting to a point, Hermione didn't like.  
  
"We needed another player," She shrugged. "and he was the only one around."  
  
"Oh I see." Hermione noted how her mom seemed to not believe her, but let it go. "You got normal mail today, Mione, its up on your bed."  
  
"Thanks." And she started up the steps.  
  
But before she could get up them her dad popped his head out of the kitchen and stated "Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half so don't fall asleep."  
  
Smiling, Hermione nodded and went up to her room. Hedwig was still there, like she was supposed to be. "Hay girl, how about I get you a message to send to Harry?" and Hedwig hooted approvingly.  
  
Looking over at her bed, she saw a white envelope. Picking it up she noticed it didn't have a return address. Puzzling over this, along with the fact that that she never got mail, she opened it. Inside was a letter, plain as can be. It wasn't written on parchment, so she knew it was either from Muggles, or a witch or wizard who knew the Muggle world fairly well.  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Granger  
  
We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Separious School of Art and Witchcraft, continued. This is a continued schooling that takes place after your regular seven year school in the arts. Please write us back with a reply, to whether or not you wish to join us. Attached are the forms you need to fill out, and a school supply list. We hope to see you on Oct. 1st after your seventh year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mildred Thorns Deputy head mistress.  
  
That was really odd. Was the thought flowing though Hermione's head. Then another letter flew in from the window, no two. One was from a black owl the other a regular brown. She opened the brown first.  
  
"This sure has been my day for letters!" she stated a tad bit annoyed. "What can these be about?"  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
By now you probably have noticed Draco Malfoy along with his family is staying in your neighborhood this summer.  
  
"No duh, how could I have avoided it?" and she read on.  
  
Well, you see we could help it, if that helps any. We are however asking for your help. Lucius Malfoy has come down with a very severe case of Amnesia. No we don't mean he forgot everything, no, he just forgot who he was, his personality. Well, he started acting like the first person he saw, Dumbledore. Ironic huh? Well any how, he needs to stay around muggles for a bit so he can gradually change back, they seem to have no impact on himself.  
  
Then we found out that the only place with the lowest population of wizards in where you live. So we figured to send you a letter explaining things, you mustn't tell his family, they must believe that Lucius bought the house on his own free accord, so they can help mold him back.  
  
Yes, you are probably wondering why we would want him back to normal, a good Malfoy is a great thing right? Well, we don't want to send him to his grave if we can help it. If you know who found out about this, he would surly kill him very quickly.  
  
That's where you come in. We would appreciate it if you stayed away from him, as you are the only witch for five miles, besides Mrs. Malfoy. This would help us out a great deal, and make our lives much easier. But we wont blame you if you are forced into a situation with Mr. Malfoy, just try to act very neutral, upon anything! Once again thank you very, very much!  
  
Cynthia Cobble WPHD  
  
"Well isn't that dandy!" She really couldn't tell why she was angry, but she had a very good guess at it. Her guess, had, of course, something to do with the fact that she was told to stick around as well as stay far away from the Malfoys, to help her mortal enemy's father recover from amnesia about his own personality.  
  
"Well, time for the next one, Sorry Hedwig, but I have to see if I'm needing to write any more letters." And she opened it. It smelled sweet, like poppies. She unfolded the letter.  
  
Granger,  
  
I'll be coming over around noon, I expect you to prepare for a long questioning session. Also, I expect to see that book that I saw my picture in. All of it. Not just my picture. And granger, if you have been drawing me all over its pages, I highly expect you to see a therapist. Soon.  
  
Malfoy  
  
"Ok then, well, mom and dad will both be out by then, so I guess its ok." She sat down at her desk and scribbled 'see you then' on the back handed it back to the black bird. Then she grabbed another piece of parchment for her letter to Harry.  
  
"Let's see, what to write." she snapped her fingers and started to write.  
  
Dear Harry, and Ron if you're with him,  
  
Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really! Plus I have something I have to do over here this summer I can't go to Ron's. Also, I haven't seen my friends for ages! So I would highly appreciate if you stopped sending letters and howlers to change my mind, it just won't happen ok? I'll write you often and update you on what's going on around here so you wont need to worry.  
  
See you at kings cross on the first, or may be sooner,  
  
Hermione  
  
She rolled up the paper and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig chirped happily as Hermione opened her window and let the bird soar out. She watched until Hedwig was well out of sight before she shut the window and drew her curtains. Sighing, she turned off her light and headed down for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Morning Hermione felt as though an earthquake had just started. But when she opened her eyes, she realized it was something much worse. Harry and Ron stood over her apparently very angry.  
  
"EEK! Harry, Ron, honestly! Couldn't you two have waited until like ten?" she glanced at her clock to see that the time was nine thirty.  
  
"Mione, we got your letter." Ron said drearily.  
  
"You had to come all this way, wake me up, before ten, just to tell me you got my letter?" she asked, very confused.  
  
"We were worried." Hermione hit her head.  
  
"Did you even read the letter?" she asked very seriously.  
  
"We did, and Mione, we think we deserve a very long explanation as to what you have to do out here, that's so important that you'd risk being around Malfoy!"  
  
Sighing Hermione stepped out of bed, her light pink pajamas looking as if they were designed for a house elf, a rather tall house elf. She walked over to her desk grabbed the letter about Draco's dad, then thought again, and hid it in her desk.  
  
When she turned around, she saw something in Harry's hand. That something, was the last thing Harry needed to see.  
  
"Hermione what's this?" and he was about to open it, when it was snatched out of his hands, by a very scared girl.  
  
"Don't touch that!" she snapped at him. The look on her face, mixed images of scared and confused, made it appear as though she didn't recognize the two people in front of her.  
  
"Mione what's wrong?" Ron had come over to see what was going on.  
  
"I need to stay here, for reasons that if I could tell you I would. You two however are not aloud to be anywhere near this place! So go! Hurry before the ministry sees you here." She lied beautifully.  
  
"Mione," Harry started very worried. "What's in that book?"  
  
"It's none of your business Harry! Really now Go!" she was very angry, she knew that she shouldn't be this way with her friends, it was probably just making them doubt her wanting to be here along with her sanity. But she also knew, that the longer they stayed, the longer until Draco's dad was healed and the longer they would be staying here.  
  
"Mione, give me the book." Ron said calmly.  
  
"No Ron." And her eyes instantly darkened "Leave now, before I owl the ministry and tell them your messing with their plans."  
  
"At the end of our fourth year, Mione, we stopped listening to the ministry. Remember?"  
  
"This is different, this has to do with someone's life, you can't stay here, or you risk their life!"  
  
"Mione, I don't believe you." Harry said very seriously. Hermione, shocked, turned her back on her friends.  
  
"Then why are you still here? Go, now, before I soak you with one of my acne causing potions." * She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mione, Listen, we are just worried. What your saying makes no sense, please tell us the truth, you can trust us. Is Malfoy putting you up to this?" Ron stepped up to her, being the neutral in the argument.  
  
"Which one?" she asked softly.  
  
"Draco of course!"  
  
"No, Ron he isn't putting me up to this, could you two leave now, I promise to write every day so you know I'm fine. If I need you I'll owl instantly, ok?" She smiled reassuringly. Smirking, Ron took her book from her hands and opened it quickly. "Hermes!" She shouted quickly, before Ron got a good look at anything, and the book shut shocking Ron. He dropped the book. She dropped to the floor and held it to her chest tightly.  
  
"Go now. Just .GO!" she shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. Both Harry and Ron were very confused by they way Hermione was acting, but they knew by now, that if she got this way, best to high tail it out of there.  
  
When they were gone Hermione put her book on her night stand and instantly fell onto her bed. Then when she was sure her parents were gone, she started to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*= Ok first of all, I believe that the use of potions, isn't really using magic if they brewed them at school, thus it isn't an offense.  
  
AN:  
  
So, how did you like it? I wrote this while very asleep and forgive me if there are any obvious errors. I Also like this chapter very much because it puts in a plot, if any of you don't like what I have done, tell me please, and may be I'll change it.  
  
Also keep up those reviews! They are nice encouragement to continue writing.  
  
Thanks Relena 


	5. A Book of the Past

Chapter Five: A Book of the Past.  
  
When Hermione finally regained composure, she sat up and wiped off her tears, and got dressed. After she finished brushing her hair, she sat down and picked up her book.  
  
"Mercurius." She whispered. Suddenly a silver winged sandal appeared on the cover, it vanished. Suddenly gold ink flew across the cover, writing out Hermione's name, once it was done, she opened the book at a random spot.  
  
She loved to draw, it was a passion she never could rid herself of. What she was good at drawing was how she saw things. So that's how this book started. At first she showed it to her friends, but after her letter from Hogworts, when she was eleven, she couldn't anymore. She wrote and drew what went on in her life, everything of great importance.  
  
But she couldn't let anyone see this, because it might hurt their feelings, if how she saw them wasn't what they wanted her to see. So she risked telling Dumbledore about it, and he came to her rescue.  
  
"pensive," is what he called it, but not a normal one. So to protect her privacy, he placed a spell on it, so that all written things would vanish from the pages, at a single word, and at a different one, re appear. Her name, being the female version of Hermes, caused her to pick that as her closing one. And since he rules Mercury, she chose it's Latin name to unlock the secrets  
  
The page opened to her, was the first time she met Draco, when he was attempting to talk with Harry, though then, she really didn't know Harry to well. Her book had a strange tendency to get bigger form the inside, but never look any larger from the outside. She smiled as she flipped though the pages that held her life story.  
  
Sighing, she realized Draco would be reading this entire book to satisfy his curiosity about what she was drawing.  
  
She opened to the last page she was one, and stated to draw and update her book. Then she started on the morning events. Even though she knew someone was going to read it, she kept true to her promises when she originally started it. She would tell every single detail, no matter what.  
  
That meant Draco would learn about his dad. But she was sure, he would understand. Though of course, she didn't know why she suddenly felt so trusting of the Slythrin prince, but for some reason she wasn't about to question, she did.  
  
She sat there, drawing and writing for a long time. When she finished writing 'I'm afraid I might have given them every reason to hate me when I acted like that, I hope they forgive me. They are after all, the only people who can truly understand Me.' she closed the book and whispered 'Hermes' and her name morphed into a golden sandal and vanished into the cover. Setting down the book, Hermione only had enough time to stretch before the doorbell rang. Draco had arrived. Looking over at her clock, she saw it read noon.  
  
"Right on time, man, he sure is good with keeping his word." She opened the door to her room and ran down the stairs quickly and opened the door to an impatient dragon. "Your on time, come on in." and she indicated to him to walk in.  
  
Once he was in, she shut the door. About to show him up the stairs to her room, she was suddenly stopped by her stomach growling at her for not feeding it yet.  
  
"Umm. Have you had lunch yet.?" Hermione asked warily.  
  
"No, but I take you haven't eaten at all this morning, have you?" she might have though that he was concerned, if he hadn't smirked at her discomfort while he said it.  
  
"Uhh, no, I haven't. Come in here and I'll make us lunch." She showed him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. She got him a glass of juice and started making the only meal she really could make well, Tuna macaroni casserole.  
  
"You do know, for someone who passes potions, while the teacher hates them to bits, you really can't put together more then that can you?" Draco stated as he saw the final result of Hermione's cooking.  
  
"It's not that bad, it's supposed to look like that, it's a casserole, after all." She stated as she started to eat her own portion.  
  
"This is good." Draco stated after he tried a bit. "What was it again?"  
  
"A complement, Mr. Malfoy? Its Tuna macaroni casserole." She then went back to eating.  
  
After lunch was cleaned up, Hermione showed Draco up to her room. When he stepped in he looked around him, like he had never seen a room before.  
  
"So, Draco, is my wallpaper that interesting?" she smirked at his discomfort.  
  
"I've just never expected to see so much green in your room." Draco smirked. "Tell me, do the other Gryfindors know you betray them during the summer?"  
  
"First of all, its sage, not green, at least, not slythrin green." She stated as if she had just been insulted. "Second, it's my favorite color, thank you very much, and it has been so since before I even knew what Hogworts was."  
  
Draco, for one, was unmentionably shocked. "And you weren't put in slythrin again because?"  
  
"I'm a mudblood, if you have forgotten." She sneered. "And you house founder hated us remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." And Mione rolled her eyes, doubting that he simply 'forgot' something like that.  
  
"Alright, my mom and dad will be home around five, and I for one don't want to get grounded, so it's best that you start reading now."  
  
"Reading? I thought we were going to talk about that picture?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy, it's hard to explain, so it's best if you read." She flopped down onto her bed and grabber her book. She held it out in front of her. "Mercurius!" The sandal appeared, the her name. after it was done she handed it to Draco. "There."  
  
Confused, Draco took the book and opened it to the first page. After examining the pages, to make sure no curse was ready to be put on him, he started to read, what appeared to him, was a picture book. A very long picture book.  
  
My life, I'm afraid, is too complicated for words or pictures alone, so I adjoined them both. Here in this book is my life, my story. These pages are meant for none to look onto with out reason, or cause. My Name is Hermione Elizabeth Granger, Mione for short.  
  
About four hours later, Draco had only read half the book. Hermione stopped him and pointed out the time. "My parents will be home in about fifteen minutes, you should go now." She stated simply.  
  
"can I take this with me and continue reading at home?" Draco, to her surprise, looked like he was pleading.  
  
"Alright, but one thing, when your not reading it, say the closed cover, "Hermes." It's easy to remember, because it's the masculine version of my name. when you want to read again say "Mercurius." Its like the planet Mercury."  
  
"Got it, I'll be back tomorrow, make that tuna stuff again, see you!" and he left.  
  
'was it my imagination, or did Malfoy just do a three sixty?' she shook her head and thought how much she needed to write in her book now. 'I wonder, what will Malfoy think about me once he has read my entire lives story and experienced though reading everything I have in my life from my perspective? I guess only time will tell. And she went down stairs to greet her mom and dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An: ok, I know it's uneventful, but its necessary! Writing has its down points so you can understand it better!  
  
Please review on this k?  
  
Thanks  
  
Relena 


	6. Answers

Chapter Six: Answers  
  
That night Draco couldn't sleep. Every now and then his eyes would leave the pages of Hermione's book, just to gaze up at the stars and think ' how does someone who lived though all this, stay happy?'  
  
He was on her year ten chapter, he just passed the part where her grandfather and grandmother died because their house caught on fire. There were happy times in this book, they were small, like she went out to her parents work picnic with them, or one of her friends birthdays. One thing he did know, was that he was indeed crazy. Not like his dad but, what slythrin worth his title, would be reading a book that a muggle born wrote about her life, and actually care?  
  
The first couple of chapters were brief, very brief. He guessed that she had to recall those memories. The real chapters started around age seven, though her art work seemed to progress slightly, her writing hadn't changed much. He laughed when he thought of how easily he could recall information about her that he learned from this book.  
  
"I know more about her now, then any one else in this world." He suddenly said, once the thought became clear to him. "Why would she allow that?" he asked puzzled. "I'm her enemy after all. Oh yeah, the picture." Sighing yet again, he continued to read.  
  
It just didn't seem right to flip though all these pages of her life, just to see a moment. It's the journey not destination after all, that has any meaning. It was about 12:04 when he finally looked back down, and continued to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep either, she kept pacing her room, lost in thought, and annoyed. Since she was eight, she had never put aside her nightly drawings. She had never before, not gone eight hours with out reading or writing in her book, and it was driving her nuts!  
  
Finally, exhaustion took over and she sat down. "I wonder if Malfoy is even still reading my book." She opened her window and looked out, and sure enough, a single light was still on in the mansion.  
  
"He'll get board around chapter nine." She said to her self matter of fact. Shutting her window, and turned and got ready for bed.  
  
Within an hour, she was dead asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Draco didn't come at all, making Hermione wonder weather of not her book was safe. Not to mention she was beginning to feel like a coffee addict who was separated from her coffee supply.  
  
So she did what she thought necessary, she waited until her parents were gone, and went over to the Malfoy's to get her book back. she didn't realize until she was almost across the field, the Draco was sitting under a tree in his front yard.  
  
"Hay granger! Came to get your book back?" he called tauntingly. "Well to bad, I'm on chapter thirteen and well enjoying my self thanks!" and he went back to reading.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, 'third year? Oh god' there were many things that Draco, of all people, shouldn't know that happened in that year. "Oh ha ha." And she walked right up and sat beside him. "Now that I know your going to read into the school year, you have to promise not to tell any of the things you learn from this book, that could very well hurt people and their reputations."  
  
"Such as when you stole supplies from Snape's office in second year, and Potter and Weasley snuck into our common room, just to see is I was, or was not Slythrin's heir?" he said not skipping a beat, and he turned the page.  
  
"Malfoy," she said in a very dangerous tone, a tone he honestly hadn't heard come from her at all.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont tell, well at least if I don't have to." She was interrupting his reading! Why would she just leave! "I also promise not to tell the rest of the dream team, your deepest and darkest secrets. Now will you just leave me alone? I'm reading after all and your annoying!"  
  
"Fine, I'll expect it back first thing tomorrow." And she started to leave.  
  
"Wait, Granger." He said suddenly. "I'm confused on a few thing here, mind clearing them up?"  
  
"Depends. You are after all the first person to read that book, it may just be a good thing to leave you confused, so you wouldn't be able to repeat any of the information." She looked over her shoulder with an ' I can be evil too' look.  
  
"Funny Grang-"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"you will be addressing me by my first name. You know more about me then Harry Ron, my mom, dad, Ray and Dora all combined, so it seems natural."  
  
"Fine Hermione." He scowled at her. "First, why in hell have we been enemies?"  
  
This was not the type of question she had been expecting. "Because you've acted like that around me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"like 'I'm the big bad Slythrin prince, my word is law.'" She looked at him confused. "You have never once been civil around anyone, and you treat me like I'm the dirt under your toenails. You have never laughed, except at the pain and suffering of others. Never once, in all the time I've known you , have you smiled, or been friendly. You constantly are trying to get me Harry and Ron in trouble---."  
  
"No." Hermione looked at him shocked. "only Ron and Harry, you were just there."  
  
She smirked. "and you hate my friends, that's why."  
  
"you do realize, that you Harry and Ron are just the same don't you?" his turn to look confused.  
  
"meaning?"  
  
"Well, for one, Colin Creevy. You guys weren't all happy to him, yes you were a bit kind, but you might as well have said, stay five feet from us or parish for all the good it did." He looked her in the eye. "there are multitudes more if I need to continue."  
  
"point taken." Hermione glared at him so hard, they broke eye contact. " now, when you insulted Ron on our first day here while trying to make friends with Harry, big mistake."  
  
"That explains Harry, and Ron, not you."  
  
"you hate my friends, and were mean to me, that's why. Plus I'm Mudblood remember?"  
  
"actually, it doesn't matter."  
  
"what?"  
  
"it doesn't matter. Are you def? Mudblood means that your muggle blood has spoiled and weakened you magical ability. Mudbloods are bad because they weaken us as a whole, and they tend to 'give away' our secret. You however are born of muggles, but you are not a Mudblood by my definition. Least, not anymore. "  
  
"So I'm not a mudblood?"  
  
"nope,"  
  
"So no more calling me mud blood got it?"  
  
"ok." He blinked. "how about this, we are under mutual terms tell no one of my family, and I wont call you mudblood around anyone, and I wont tell any one about your past, or of this book."  
  
"Then you're going to have to tell me or make me read you past."  
  
"Fair." He nodded "now second, you know where Black is, you have known since third year, and you haven't told any one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because the only people he would harm are Voldemort, Wormtail, or any of Vlodies followers." She said simply.  
  
"Ah." And he broke out laughing. "Voldie, that's great! You really aren't scared of him are you?"  
  
"Not really. If he were in my face, then yeah maybe a little. But Dumbledore has always said 'if you fear something's name it increases the fear of the thing.' Or something along those lines."  
  
"alright number four."  
  
"what happened to three?"  
  
"that was the are you afraid of Voldemort question."  
  
"ok, ok number four."  
  
"are we friends now?"  
  
She paused, not quite sure on what she should answer. Then it came to her. "yeah, and I have a question for you."  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
" Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"Nope you must be at least eighteen to join."  
  
"is that your only reason?"  
  
"No, I have my pride. I want power, and not the kind that is given to a slave. So Voldemort has power, he didn't get it by following someone else. Also, he isn't using it to fix this messed up world of ours, he's just making it worse."  
  
"Completely agree with you. Maybe I should lend you one of my books, 'The Life of Adolf Hitler.' It would really surprise you how similar the situations are."  
  
"really, yeah I would like to borrow It." Within the course of the conversation, Hermione noticed that he never sat down the book.  
  
"Ok now the rest of your questions." Hermione was really surprised, she was actually enjoying getting questioned on things about her that she would never tell any one, normally. It felt as though a great weight was being lifted from her.  
  
"alright, number five, how do you manage to stay happy? You've had so many horrible things happen to you."  
  
She looked down at her feet. Not the question she was hoping for, but, she still had to answer. "I don't know. My studies occupy most of my free time, that or my friends. I guess it would be because I always look ahead, not backwards, also so many good things have happened to me, enough to counter the bad."  
  
"I see, but don't the bad things sometimes overwhelm you to the point where you just want to cry?"  
  
"Sometimes, then while I'm crying I just let out all my anger and sadness and hatred, and realize. I've it made. I'm the smartest most powerful witch in my year. How can it get any better then that? Draco, you should know, that I believe highly in karma. That's why I come off as a goodie two shoes. But it also helps me keep a good perspective on my life."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, for the first time. "I see. You know Mione? You a lot different then what you seem."  
  
"Same for you." She looked at her watch. "whoa! I've been out here for two hours! My time flies." She looked back at the confused Draco. "I have to get home and do my chores before my parents get home." She stood up and brushed off all the leaves and grass bits off herself. "Well, it was really nice talking to you Draco, now remember to bring that book back to me tomorrow. I can't go to long without writing in it." And she ran off waving good bye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe Mione." Draco thought to himself that night as he came to the part where his picture was. "Maybe I'm exactly what I seem to you. You, and no one else." He shut the book as he finished it. He was right, she did know about his situation. He shut his eyes. And he was also right about the fact that she seemed to be able to see right though all the barriers he put around himself, and she knew. She knew it too.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: ok it's not a cliffy, at least I hope not. Ok here's the deal, I have a very busy week ahead of me so you probably wont be getting an update for a bit, but I think you can handle.  
  
SO I wish you all a very happy beginning of October!  
  
Also, thanks to all of my reviewers! You all are a very big help. Thanks!  
  
Relena 


	7. Spilling the Truth

Chapter Seven: Spilling the Truth  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!" sang an annoyed sing song voice into her ear waking her up right then and there.  
  
"Ayah! Who what when where and how?" she muttered. Sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes trying to get them open  
  
"Dara, Ray, and me, coming to wake you up for the rematch for the last ten minutes right here in your room while you slept like a rock, but we finally managed to wake you by singing in your ear." Draco answered each one with out skipping a beat.  
  
"Very funny, now leave my room so I can get ready, I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes!"  
  
"Fine Mione, see you soon, and if you're late we are coming up no matter what!" Dora called as the last person to leave her room.  
  
It was Saturday, a week from the day Draco finally returned the book, and two weeks since the start of break. Hermione sighed, 'time is moving way to fast!'  
  
She quickly got dressed in her tennis outfit, grabbed her racket, and headed down the stairs. When there, she saw Draco laughing. 'wow, he should do that more often.' "K!" she announced her self, and everyone looked at her smiling.  
  
"Ok let's go!" Dora called. And started to head out the door.  
  
"You two head out and start practicing, I need to talk with Mione for a minute." Both Draco and Dora were very surprised at Ray's request, but said nothing. When Draco shut the door, Ray turned to Hermione.  
  
"Ok spill."  
  
Hermione almost fell over in shock. "What?"  
  
"I said spill, and believe me Hermione Elizabeth Anne Granger, I mean it."  
  
"Alright, I'll spill, once you tell me what you want me to spill about."  
  
"Draco, why in hell dose he know more about you then we do!"  
  
"We've been in the same school for six years. Things happen at school, you know."  
  
"Yes, and didn't he once dub himself your sworn enemy?"  
  
"Once? He still is! We are just on terms of an agreement."  
  
"What agreement?"  
  
"I help him, he helps Me." she said simply.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Nothing to."  
  
"There you go again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hiding from us again!"  
  
"Ray."  
  
"No Mione, Draco told us to ease up on you because you couldn't tell us things about school, but you are more of a stranger now then Draco."  
  
"Ray please."  
  
"Mione, you're such and idiot! How can you trust him, if you hate him so much, over us!"  
  
"You like him don't you?" Hermione finally realized.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
" you should stay away from those thoughts Ray, for your own good, and don't think I'm telling you this because I like him or any thing, I don't its just I know things you would understand.  
  
And for your question, Ray, I don't like Draco, but he is the closet person who can understand me. no I never said 'could' I said can." Hermione looked her friend in the eye. "You and Dora are right, I'm not telling you a lot, that's because I can't, though I wish I could! Draco knows because we go the same school. So he has the capability to understand."  
  
"Mione, what dose your school have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's school, that is the secrets, Ray. The school is the whole reason I have the secrets!" She was starting to lose it.  
  
"Maybe, you should tell her, Granger." Draco stepped out from behind the drapes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh come now Granger! You of all people should know how good I am at getting places without people knowing!" She slightly blushed, forgetting a crucial fact about him.  
  
"Oh I see." Ray was starting to laugh. "Draco and Mione like each other." At this Draco scoffed.  
  
"You don't know the half of it stupid Muggle, so don't jump to conclusions. And yes Granger, I said tell her."  
  
"you know I can't."  
  
"I know you can. Come on, top mark student teacher pet, you're the smartest girl in our school, no make that person. Now tell me what will come if you know who comes around here and starts trouble. Will your friends trust you if they learn your secrets then? Or will they trust you if they learn them now? Best come from the person, not a stranger, eh granger?" and he laughed at his little rhyme.  
  
"Very funny Malfoy!" She though over what he had said. "I guess your right." She sighed and turned to Ray. "I'm a witch, Ray, and the best at my school not including the teachers."  
  
"funny, the truth now."  
  
"Uh. Ray, that was the truth." Draco said feeling a bit out of place. "Wow you muggles sure like to deny us don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and if she is a witch, what are you?"  
  
"Wizard."  
  
Draco's 'really I'm not joking' tone of voice threw ray for a spin. "No really?" Things were starting to dawn on her. she slumped to the floor. "Wow, wait until Dora hears!"  
  
"Hears what?" Dora just came in. "Draco, why did you vanish like that! And what is going on here!"  
  
"Wow, two for the price of one, good luck Granger!" and Draco started to leave.  
  
'oh what the hell! I haven't been warned yet, and they know anyhow, well at least Ray dose, but Dora will know soon enough.' When Draco reached out with his hand for the door handle he found that it was jerked back, onto his bonded body. It took no time for him to fall flat onto his back.  
  
"oh no you don't." Hermione said gaining back the attention of the two muggles. They soon noticed that she was holding a piece of wood in her outstretched hand. Hermione Muttered words, that held no meaning to the two and pointed her wand back at Draco, he seemed to spring apart from what ever was holding him. "You got me into this, you're staying until the end."  
  
"Ahh no fair Mione!"  
  
"don't you Mione me Mal-." But Hermione was stopped short by the look Dora was giving her. "what?" She said as if she had just done something normal.  
  
"What in the- ok Mione Spill!"  
  
"I'm a witch, wow, I seem to be saying that a lot!"  
  
"only twice." Ray said kindly back to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"since when?" Dora pressed, not noticing that her friend was uncomfortable.  
  
"Take a guess Doreen."  
  
"Since you left."  
  
"Hole in one!" and Mione smiled. "You two were always so smart, you wont believe how hard it was to hide this from you two!"  
  
"No flattery! Your in big trouble Mione!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You lied to us!"  
  
"you know that!"  
  
"Yeah but still."  
  
"oh come on! Neither of you seem to mind Draco, and he's the bad Wizard!"  
  
"Wizard?" Dora said instantly.  
  
"yeah, and his dad works for the worst of our kind, you know witches and wizards."  
  
"Granger, if you wouldn't mind. I said to tell them what we are, not explain it all! God that's like explaining TIME!"  
  
"not quite!" she countered, after all I learned it quite well.  
  
"yeah, well that's you."  
  
"Harry , Seamus-."  
  
"No I don't need a list!"  
  
"fine. So now that you two know, I need to know something. If you did of did not figure it out, and if you did when?"  
  
"Never figured it out." Ray said honestly.  
  
"Fourth year." Dora said honestly as well.  
  
"how?"  
  
"I saw you book one day, it was open to the picture of that boy dead, and you were crying. Since it was open I decided to read it, but Mione I thought you were just kidding! I didn't realize it was all true!"  
  
"I see." She sat down for the first time. "You wont tell will you?"  
  
"Never." They said in unison.  
  
"Thanks," And she smiled "Now how about that Game!"  
  
"Last one there fetches all the balls!" Draco yelled as he made a b-line for the door. The rest followed suit running down to the courts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Hello! Ok I know I'm repetitive, and I lost the pull that I had in the last chapter, but I needed to resolve this conflict immediately. It was blocking my creativity. But more then that, it needed to be resolved for the rest of the story to make sense. Plus I needed out posts! Other people in it besides Draco and Hermione whom they could talk to! You understand.  
  
Also, thanks you guys for waiting for so long, I'm sorry that it's late coming, but I assure you that the next will be out in a week, thanks!  
  
Also, do I even need to say it? Yes. Ok then, remember to Review! Please guys! It really helps me get flowing ideas and it helps bring me out of blocks from what I can do! So please!!!!!!  
  
Also if you guys could read my story 'Raven' That I wrote a long time ago and just posted, and tell me whatcha think, it would be appreciated!  
  
Here's the link  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=998136  
  
Thanks billions!  
  
Relena 


	8. Rematch

Chapter Eight: Rematch  
  
"Dam it." Dora cursed, as she was the last one to arrive. "Do I have to get all the balls?"  
  
"That was the deal!" Draco said merrily considering he was the first one there, then Hermione then Ray. "Also, since it's a rematch same teams."  
  
"Well, duh!" Ray said a tad annoyed. "But don't get to cocky, we are going to kill you two!"  
  
"Now who's being cocky?" Mione said. "And Draco, I'm serving first."  
  
"Fine, I served last time."  
  
"I'm receiving first!" Ray called and got into position.  
  
"Fine, pick on the small one!" Dora got into the other position.  
  
Hermione's first Serve was fantastic, it was so fast that Ray didn't have time to react before the first points were given to Mione and Draco.  
  
"Fifteen -love!" Mione called out as she gave the next serve. Dora however returned the serve, only to lose it from Draco's sly return.  
  
"Thirty-love!" Mione called out as the ball yet again passed my Ray.  
  
"Ayah!" Dora called out, "Hay Ray, get it together! That or we'll lose!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Hermione, why don't you do the, you know." And he winked. Mione nodded smirking, and went back to serving.  
  
"Thirty-five-love!" This serve, was a slammer. It hit the ground so fast it left a mark, that, and it hit right below Dora's racket, so she couldn't return it if she wanted.  
  
Smiling, Hermione called out "Forty-love!" and once again the ball passed by Ray. "First round, us!"  
  
"I'm serving next!" Dora said, and Draco passed her a ball.  
  
"Well, you'll have to get it past me."  
  
Dora's serve wasn't as spectacular as Hermione's, for one thing, Draco returned it, for another, Dora and Ray didn't.  
  
"Didn't you two say that you practiced? You are worse then last time we played you!" Draco scorned.  
  
"Did you two practice?" Ray returned.  
  
"Course." Mione replied shocked. "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"That's the reason Draco."  
  
Next Hermione was receiving, and she slammed it to the blind spot of Ray.  
  
"Love -thirty!" Dora shouted spitefully. And slammed it past Draco.  
  
"YEAH! Fifteen-Thirty!" Dora shouted happily  
  
"Draco!" Hermione walked over to him.  
  
"Shhh.." He bent in closer to her ear. "Let them have their glory, if we don't then we'll feel bad at the end.  
  
"Malfoy having a conscious.call the daily post." Mione awed, then nodded "I understand."  
  
"But remember, it's hard to come back from a duce." Draco warned.  
  
"I know."  
  
Mione let them take the next ball, then Draco hit one past Ray. "You two are losing your touch!" Ray chided.  
  
The two just smirked and continued to hit them past their opponents. " First set us!" Draco called.  
  
They then sat down to eat the lunches Draco made for them, well as far as Dora and Ray thought.  
  
"You two cheated!" Dora called.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"You used magic, how else?"  
  
"No we didn't. First of all, no magic over the summer holiday. Second, why would we need to cheat, we are better then you two without trying!"  
  
"Don't you 'no magic' me! Hermione used magic earlier today."  
  
"Yeah and I will get a warning later for it."  
  
"That or they'll just ignore it because my dad's around here, and he can just veto it."  
  
"Yeah, that's the weakling way to do it, no honor!"  
  
"Yeah, but if you Ms. Granger, did anything wrong, your "top marks" friends with potter and bookworm status would save your back!"  
  
"So , I earned those titles, and Harry is my friend because he wants to be, so I can't change it!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Mione." And they continued to eat.  
  
After they had finished the delicious lunch, they went back to the game.  
  
The next set, just to prove that they were indeed not cheating, Hermione and Draco gave to Ray and Dora. Now with the score 1-1, Hermione was once again up to serve.  
  
"All right you two, no more nice Mione!" and she waked the ball so hard that there wasn't even time for them to respond to her remark.  
  
"Man Mione! Give us a break will ya?" Ray whined, as for the tenth time the ball flew by her.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't lose." Draco sounded as if he was really in fact sorry. "Maybe you two should forfeit now?" He lost the innocence act with his hopeful, and taunting voice.  
  
"Never!" they both cry.  
  
"Fine. Though, remember, I did give you both the opportunity to back out without having to be embarrassed."  
  
The two girls 'humped' him as Mione gained the first round. Next, Draco was up to receive the serve.  
  
After hitting the balls just so correctly, that the other team couldn't return the hits, Mione and Draco won their second set.  
  
And so the game continued, well at least the final set, where Mione and Draco yet again swabbed the deck with the other two. The game ended D/H - 3 D/R - 1 .  
  
"WE WON!" Draco and Mione tossed their rackets up into the air and caught them as they fell.  
  
"Yeah rub it in our faces why don't you!" Ray chided yet again.  
  
Draco walked over to ray, a gleam in his eye. When he was an inch away from Ray, confusing her beyond all belief, he picked her up and spun her around. "And if we weren't playing you two, the victory would be as great!" he shouted.  
  
Every one, needless to say, was in perfect high spirits. Hermione watched on as Draco, Ray and Dora danced hand in hand round an invisible circle.  
  
'Maybe there is hope for him' she thought with a smile on her face. 'Just may be there is hope for the rest of the wizarding world too.' And she set down her racket and went to join in the dance.  
  
"Thanks for the game everyone." She said once in the circle.  
  
"No prob." They called back. "And thank you, too."  
  
Soon enough though, they had to return home. It was after all four, and Mione's parents needed her to come home early today, for some reason.  
  
After they had dropped off Ray and Dora to their respected houses, Hermione and Draco headed towards theirs, both seeming to nearly burst with unasked questions.  
  
"Mione?" Draco started.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" she responded  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An: All right I know I know, its short, but work with me here, the next chapter will be long, really long! And if I didn't stop it here, I'd just confuse you all. And no I didn't want to do that! So if I did, forgive me.  
  
Also, no one has read Raven, that or they aren't reviewing it. Is it that bad? Oh well, I guess I'll just stick with this one. (PS the other one isn't really along the same lines as this one, I like looking at things from all angles.)  
  
Any who, I'll stop and thank my reviewers!  
  
THANKS ALL OF YOU! YOU REALLY ARE SO HELPFUL AND NICE I APPREICATE ALL THAT YOU HAVE SAID IN REGAREDS TO MY STORY!  
  
Well, I'll talk with you later! See ya!  
  
Oh yeah, and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Relena 


	9. Dinner

Chapter Nine - Dinner  
  
"Mione I was wondering, why did you tell Ray that we still are enemies?" he asked after a long pause. They just had arrived at Mione's home  
  
"Umm. it may have been just a reflex. I have to go Draco, mum and dad are waiting for me, I'll see you later!" and she went inside her house.  
  
After she shut the door she leaned against it and listened until she could hear him leaving. What she did want to discuss was that very thing he had just brought up, but she couldn't bring her self to talk about it when the time came.  
  
Yes, she and Draco had become closer since the beginning of break, but she wasn't quite sure whether he was just using her friends ship for something, or not. She was just confused. Plus she really wanted to see what her parents had needed her back so early for.  
  
She heard laughing in the living room, a good place to start.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco got home, his head was pounding with confusing questions. Like, for instance, why Hermione didn't want to discuss that subject.  
  
May be she was just using his friendship? No, that wasn't her style. Maybe she thought that he was using her? that fit better. Though he hated to admit it, she had every reason, not to trust him.  
  
He leaned against the door to his room and hit the door hard with his fist. After opening the door he walked in a bit and fell face first onto his bed. Even though they won the game today, his happiness was short lived.  
  
WHY? Why did he have to ruin the moment by asking that! She probably would talk to him for a bit, that is, until she figured out a reason she could give. Damn it! He knew the answer, even if she didn't. He just wanted to hear her say it.  
  
He angrily turned over so he faced the ceiling. Why did his dad have to go insane? 'because you two were dueling, and you knocked him out.' A nasty voice said in his head.  
  
Why did he have to be stronger than his dad? 'what's with all the 'why's' Malfoy? Weren't you the one who always had the answer to everything?'  
  
"No, that's Granger." He said softly and sorrowful to the ceiling.  
  
"DRAACOOOO!" he heard his mom call. Getting up he realized that he had a headache. ' great just what I need.' He opened his door realizing that there was an imprint were his hand hit. 'the house elf can deal with it.' He slammed the door and went downstairs to see what in world his mom needed him for.  
  
"You do need to learn how to control that temper of yours." She said when he was at the base of the steps. "I would ask what is wrong with you today, but we have more important matters to discuss. Your father, god bless him, invited a few of the families in this neighborhood to dinner tonight."  
  
Draco's head snapped up. "Which ones?"  
  
"The Grangers, I know about, I don't know the other two." She smiled sweetly at her son. "At least he had some sense to invite a family with a witch in it, eh? So we wont seem to pathetic to them, with nothing to say." She turned on her heal. "Come on, I need help transforming the house elves into human bodies."  
  
"Why torture them mom? You know that they hate that form." He followed her  
  
"Yes, but muggles can't see house elves, and I for one am not going to be serving dinner. First of all I don't know how, second of all why would I degrade myself?"  
  
Draco nodded and followed his mom into the kitchen. 'great.' He thought, 'just what I need, Granger over now, with all of what's going on.' 'but wait.' Said another voice in his head. ' what if the dinner helps her forget your little question?' 'nice point.' He agreed 'if she can come at all, dad can't be around anyone who would be able to influence him.'  
  
'oh she'll come.' The voice replied. 'I hope so.' And he shook his head. 'talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity, and mom doesn't need another sociopath to take care of.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're what?" Mione said happily, not quite believing what was happening.  
  
"Going to the Malfoy's tonight for dinner, isn't that nice of them to invite us?"  
  
"Yeah, it is mom." She stood up. "Wait right here while I hit my head on the door now to wake up out of this nightmare."  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth GRANGER! You get back over here and explain your actions." Hermione slowly turned around to face her father, who rarely got angry. "Better, now what's with this? I thought you and that Draco kid were getting along pretty well. Is this not the case?"  
  
"No, me and Draco are ok, but technically I'm not allowed around his dad unless it's a dire circumstance."  
  
"why?"  
  
"He's trying to regain his personality, and any one who can influence him is not allowed to make contact, order from his doctor." She shrugged. "Guess I can't go eh?"  
  
"He invited you separately. You are going to come."  
  
"Great, well, what should I wear? Robes?"  
  
"Funny." Her mom definitely wasn't laughing. " You'll wear some semi casual clothing, not anything fancy, just look nice."  
  
"Alright." And she quickly retreated to her room, to 'get ready'.  
  
When she got up there the first thing that came to her mind was what was she to do when she faced Malfoy. Answering his question was out of the question. She shook her head as that though came across strangely.  
  
She grabbed her book and started to draw and write everything that happened that day. Her friends learning her secret, the game, and the question , now the dinner.  
  
"Mione we are leaving in two minutes!" her mom called up.  
  
"Be right down!" she sat down her book after locking it, took off the polo shirt and pulled on a nice cotton blouse. It looked country, but it always made her happy to wear.  
  
She then pulled on a black skirt, hooked a choker around her neck ran a brush though her hair and was down the steps in less then a minute.  
  
'Hogworts,' she said thoughtfully 'If you learn nothing else there, you learn how to get ready instantly.'  
  
Since they lived a short walk away, they decided that the exercise was good for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, you will be welcoming the guests." Stated his father "You will take their coats and put them up, then lead them to your mother in the living room."  
  
"Narcissa, dear, you will offer them tea and make small talk with the women, just pretend that they are witches too, minus the magic stuff, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Father." "Yes dear, now who did you invite?"  
  
"Just the Grangers, Spinets, and Smiths."  
  
"Mione, Dora and Ray?" Draco asked not skipping a beat.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to meet your new friends that you are always with."  
  
"I see, well darling," Narcissia began "What of your condition?"  
  
"Muggles aren't to affect me."  
  
"Yeah but dad, Granger is a witch." Draco pointed out.  
  
"The doctors wouldn't have moved us here if they thought her a threat."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Just then the door bell rang. "Go answer it Draco." And Following orders Draco turned on foot to get the door, and welcome the guests.  
  
'dad is never coming back.' he thought as his hand touched the door handle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mione!" Dora and Ray called out as Hermione's mom was about to press the door bell.  
  
"Dora, ray?" Hermione turned and hugged both of her friends. "You're invited too?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Great." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope your parents like practical jokes." Hermione whispered winking.  
  
Both got the jiff that Draco's mum and dad must use magic too, and that they probably hadn't seen muggles for years.  
  
"Dun worry, they'll get it." Dora said cheerfully as she went up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
Draco answered looking a bit forlorn. "Hello." He said cheering up when he saw the three girls. Looking up he saw three pairs of parents.  
  
One set had blond hair, and looked very urgent, though very happy. The lady of this couple wore glasses, and like her daughter Dora, was always questioning everything. "SO your Draco, nice to meet you, now where are your mum and dad. While we wait is it true that you and our Mione go to the same school?"  
  
"May I take your coat Mrs. Spinet?" she looked very shocked at this, probably this was the first time someone didn't answer her questions.  
  
"Sure, sure." And she handed it to Draco, who also took Mr. Spinet's coat.  
  
The next couple, was beyond odd. Mrs. Smith had brown/black hair like her daughter, and that wasn't the only resemblance. Mrs. Smith obviously had ten to twelve double shots of espresso prior to their coming.  
  
Her husband was attempting to be funny, an odd occurrence, considering he was a happier version of Dora's dad.  
  
Then last was Hermione's family. They hadn't changed since he last saw them. Her mom gave her daughter her bushy hair, while her dad supplied the color, both of her parents had green eyes, however, unlike their daughter. They both were fun loving, practical parents.  
  
'They are all the exact opposite of my family on a normal day!' Draco thought honestly shocked.  
  
After he had put away the Spinet's jackets, simply because they were the only ones who sought fit to wear them, he showed them into the living room to meet his mother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa was sitting in a large chair reading, something Mione honestly thought she would never do. Once she was in the room, however, Draco's mom sat down the book she was reading and stood up to greet the guests.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" She said in a quiet sincere manor. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable! Shall I get you some tea?" She asked rather quickly. Mione had the feeling that she was nervous.  
  
Mione and her family chose the greenish red sofa to sit on. Dora's took the tan, and Ray's took the purple one.  
  
Draco sat beside Mione on the end of the sofa smiling. "Of course mom, they must be wanting some of your famous herbal tea?"  
  
Hermione knew that she hadn't dreamed or hallucinated the boastful look that came over his mother, and she for one wasn't going to let it leave. "Of course! I would absolutely love some of your tea Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Me too," Dora copied  
  
"I would like some as well." Said Ray, and soon the adults were asking for some too.  
  
AS they each were served tea, which tasted fantastic by Mione's standards, Lucius came in and sat in the other large chair, making him and Narcissa look like the king and queen of this home.  
  
"I'm so glad you all could come, we have a few minutes before the food is ready, so why don't we start the conversations here?"  
  
"Certainly," Dora's Mom started. "First I would like you to know a bit about me, I'm a reporter for the local paper, and you have probably seen some of my work. Possibly you two wouldn't mind me putting your family in the personal interest column would you?"  
  
"Actually," Narcissa started.  
  
"WE really don't like publicity, nor" Lucius added.  
  
"People but close friends knowing where we are residing.." Nracissa continued.  
  
"..For our own personal reasons." Lucius finished.  
  
"I see." And she went back to sipping her tea.  
  
"Well, I'm a Designer for a clothing brand." Started Ray's mom. "I love my work very much, and Narcissa, you don't mind if I call you by your first name do you?"  
  
"Not at all. Please continue."  
  
"Well, I absolutely love your dress! Where might I ask did you get it? Or did you design it yourself?"  
  
"I designed it myself." Even though Mione swore she saw a dress just like that in Mary's merrier robes. But she had enough sense to know the Narcissa was lying on purpose.  
  
"Oh really? Well you must show me the pattern to it some day!" Draco's mom nodded.  
  
"Oh course, but you will give me credit right?"  
  
"Why yes!" It was at this time that a man wearing white stepped into the room and squeaked:  
  
"Dinner"  
  
Mione knew that this was a house elf but under a heavy charm, but once again held her tongue, but instead tapped Draco and the shoulder and winked in the direction of the 'butler'. He nodded back knowing what she was asking.  
  
"Okay! This way to the dinning hall." Draco jumped up and led them all to the table. There were no head seats, but six seats on each side of the table.  
  
Dora's family sat across from Draco's, while rays sat by hers. Mione's family sat beside Draco's, and Mione by Draco in the center, mirrored by Ray and Dora.  
  
"So, tennis lives on?" ray asked, to be replied by laughs of an inside joke. "Me and Dora were on a team against Mione and Draco." She explained to the confused adults.  
  
"Alright, now what were we talking about?" Lucius Piped up after an odd silence.  
  
"We were introducing ourselves." Mione's dad Spoke up. "Well, as mostly everyone here knows, me and my wife are the head Dentists for this city. We even travel out of city, because we are so well known." Mrs. Granger nodded in reply.  
  
"I sell cars!" Said Mr. Spinet.  
  
"Course you do dear." Mrs. Spinet answered in an uncaring way.  
  
Hermione noticed the best she could, that there was actually no food on this table. "Umm, Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"the food."  
  
"Oh yes, of course, one moment." And she hurried off to the kitchens. Everyone, but the host family and Mione thought that she was off to 'get' dinner. The others knew she was seeing what the hold up was.  
  
When she returned they had just learned that Ray's Dad was a real state man.  
  
Hermione noticed admiringly that Draco's family didn't mention their ignorance on half the subjects that they were discussing. She also had the feeling that they were quite used to having people over who said things that they frankly didn't comprehend. She smiled at the Irony as twelve men in white suits served then their food on their left side.  
  
Dora's mom humped at this display of money and importance "You must have great jobs to be able to support this." She said indicating everything about the Malfoys.  
  
"I'm just a.oh dear me I forgot what its properly called!" Narcissa looked off to the side as if trying to remember a math problem that she studied a million times. "Mione Dear, what would one call my profession?" her quick wink indicated that she needed help lying.  
  
"A Financial advisor."  
  
"Oh yes that's it!" she laughed "Half the time I'm just doing these peoples bills so I forgot!"  
  
"And I work for a very wealthy companies board of directors." Lucius lied almost as if he used the lie before about a million times.  
  
"I see, well will Draco be following either of you?"  
  
"well, I believe Draco has the capability to start his own business." Said Narcissa merrily.  
  
"He'll get into Government work." Lucius added almost knowingly.  
  
"I'm actually," he glared at his parents. "Planning to become an Auror."  
  
"ah, and Our Dora will be a detective if she has anything to say about her future." Her father said happily. Her mom on the other hand was eating her pasta, trying to put two and two together, when one of the twos acted like a three.  
  
"Our Ray, she has always wanted to be a teacher. How about Mione?" Ray's mom asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged the oddest look when Ray's Mom asked this Question.  
  
"We, don't really know Mary." Her mom answered. "What do you want to be Mione?"  
  
"Well, I was planning on going to collage first. I was notified a week back that I was accepted to Separious. So I'll go there first, then since I have good detective and cop skills, I guess I'll be an Auror like Draco." She said simply.  
  
Draco beamed, he knew that was precisely what she was planning on doing, but he didn't realize the collage she was going to. The Separious School of Art and Witchcraft was one of the best Magical collages known. ' go Mione, just like you to get accepted to that school.'  
  
"Ahem." Dora's annoying mom spoke up "What may I ask is an Auror?"  
  
The silence that fell over them was very unnerving. Draco, with his famous sythirin trait was thinking a mile a minute. 'Dad for one never had to lie for an Auror, mom has never bothered with lying that much. Oh well, must pick up the slack I guess.' " Its kind of like a mix of." He started, finding that he didn't know quite what to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dora's mom looks awfully proud of her self!' Mione glared. She heard Draco start to explain it, but fail. Mione saw an opening.  
  
"A bounty hunter, cop and a detective." Mione finished proudly. The look of pride failed from Mrs. Spinets face.  
  
"Mione?" Ray's dad started. "What dose this, Separious school teach exactly?"  
  
"Art." She said simply.  
  
Suddenly there was a choke of pain. Mione looked over to see Lucius double over in pain, clasping his left arm. After dealing with death eaters as much as she has, she knew what was going on.  
  
"Draco, go see what's up, Mione could you help me bring My husband to bed?" Nodding quickly, and leaving some confused guests, Draco went out front to prepare the dark lord fro entry to his home while Hermione and Narcissa were trying to hide his best supporter.  
  
What everyone forgot about, however, were the other guests. The 'muggle' guests.  
  
Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Sorry to leave ya on another cliffy, but I wanted to finish this so you could read it.  
  
If I waited any longer, most of you would have lost hope in me, trust me I know it. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Relena  
  
Also remember to review! 


	10. Choices

Chapter Ten: Choices  
  
  
  
Draco stood outside watching and waiting as a looming cloud over took the sky. In front of him stood a figure, wide and slumped over.  
  
"Pettigrew!" Draco called to the figure, just loud enough so he could hear, but yet quiet enough so that he didn't attract attention to himself from the neighbors. "Pettigrew, what are you doing here where is our lord?"  
  
"I need to speak with your father, brat!" He said trying to sound brave and strong, but Draco wasn't fooled. Pettigrew was one of the people who joined the dark ring because he was afraid, a stupid coward of a man that was a literal slave to Voldemort.  
  
"Only the Dark Lord himself may call on my father after a burning and you know that!" Draco spit on the ground. "Leave this place now or do I need to help you on your way?" Draco pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the lowly man.  
  
"I'm ordered to bring your Father to you-know-who."  
  
"Pettigrew, only those who are our lord's enemy call him 'you-know-who' or are you so afraid that you have become a spy? Need I report this to our lord?" Draco smirked, for the first time in a while, and he loved it. This person deserved his unwavering insulting ways.  
  
"You may do that, for it's either I bring Lucius or someone who can report to the lord why I couldn't bring him." Peter grinned. "I'm not taking the beating fro this, young Malfoy, so if you insist your father can't come to see me, then you come!"  
  
"My father isn't well enough to leave the safety of our home, nor is he sane enough to see our lord."  
  
"Sane?" Pettigrew came closer. "Your father is 'insane'?  
  
"Yes Pettigrew, my father is insane! Why else do you believe he would move our family here?" Draco said partly annoyed.  
  
"Pettigrew!" a females voice called, shocked. "Why are you here?" Narcissa came out of the house wearing her normal robes.  
  
"I'm here to collect your husband, Narcissa. But your son here has been saying that my task is impossible to do."  
  
"Draco is absolutely right, he cannot leave our house." she shook her head to emphasize. "But I take you need to bring some one don't you? I'll go. Draco, stay here and watch over you father, make sure he doesn't do anything crazy.  
  
"Right mother, I'll see you later then." and he turned on his heal much like Snape did and walked back to his home as if he was a king and had dismissed the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was still inside. After she had helped Narcissa bring Lucius to bed she had been told to go back down stairs and make sure that the muggles didn't leave or make to much noise. Hermione knew to obey, simply because she knew the consequences of not obeying.  
  
When she got back down everyone looked grave. Dora and Ray jumped up and raced over "Is everything ok Mione?"  
  
"Everything is fine." She said sounding slightly tired, but urgent. This in itself made everyone clam down. Mione had been in situations like this before, she knew that if she sounded tired, it would not only clam the people she was talking to but it would make them quiet and put their minds at rest.  
  
Now that's what she needed them to do, telling them simply not to panic would just bring them to panic.  
  
She went and sat back down. "Draco should be back momentarily, then we can continue our dinner." She said in the same tone of voice. She just hoped that none of them would ask the one thing that would bring them from this quiet serenity.  
  
But that was not how Dora's mom worked. "What was the problem?" she asked rudely. "Certainly, if it was really important, our guests would have asked us, the other adults present to help, not teenagers!"  
  
"The teenagers have been in this situation millions of times prior to this occasion, and knew what needed to be done in a situation that needed quick thinking." Draco drawled in his cruel voice that he always used at Hogwarts. He walked over and sat back down  
  
Hermione flinched. She didn't realize a situation like this would bring the old Malfoy back with such a vengeance. "Malfoy!" she snapped. "Be considerate! They were just worried after all!"  
  
"You should know better Granger! Weren't you the one mom assigned to make sure that they didn't ask any questions?"  
  
"Questions are inevitable when they just saw their host fall to the floor in pain!" she snapped back. Taking a deep breath that was necessary to keep her breathing, and not from yelling or overreacting. She tried again.  
  
"Draco," she started softly "They aren't like us in more ways then one, and you for one should know that. They have never had to live at our school go though our trials, they have never been faced with life or death situations that they needed to stare down before!" her voice rose a bit, but only to add the urgency that needed to be expressed. She softened her voice again. "Your mother will be back tomorrow I take?"  
  
"Yes, she has something she needs to take care of."  
  
"What, I take, you have tried to avoid in these last few weeks?" she said suggestively.  
  
"Well, Duh! It means our lives Mione; well at least it has the chance to mean our lives." He said claming down.  
  
"Everything will be fine Draco, you wait and see."  
  
"You all have better leave now, my parents aren't able to host this get- together any longer, and there isn't much left to do anyway. I'll see you to the door, and get your jackets Mr. and Mrs. Spinet." He stood up, following suit everyone followed him to the door. He got the jackets and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience of the night, I do hope you enjoyed yourselves for most of it, fare well." And he took one look at Mione that said 'I'm going to owl you later, just don't be mad.' Then shut the door.  
  
Mione had noticed the odd quiet around Dora's mom; usually she couldn't shut up in situations like this.  
  
"Mione one moment." She finally said. "You all go on head home I need to talk with Mione for a minute." They all nodded, still shocked from the argument between Draco and Mione.  
  
"Yes, what is the matter?"  
  
"Mione, one thing keeps going in my mind, something I really don't get, but makes sense while it doesn't."  
  
"Tell me the thought, and perhaps I can help you with deciphering it?"  
  
She smiled. "I was hoping you'd help me. Well here's the thought. 'Perhaps Mione and the Malfoys come from a different world then the rest of us.' You see?"  
  
Mione just nodded. "When I got accepted to my school," she started "Never mind. Look, we are different yes, that because we have live though hard situations together that's enough to change anyone. Make sense now?" And she turned on heal and walked home.  
  
Leaving a very confused muggle.  
  
"I'll talk to Dora." she finally said and went home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco knew very well what would happen. His mom would have to tell Voldie the entire story, leaving out as much as she can manage, he would then come over and help Dad get back to normal, and they would move back to their old house.  
  
No more Dora always curious.  
  
No more Ray acting as if the world is full of butterflies.  
  
No more Mione. when he left, she would never be Mione again, she would go back to being 'Granger' or 'mudblood'. The friends ship that he worked so hard at, would be lost in a night.  
  
He hit his fist against his door in the same place. 'why is my life cursed!' he thought 'why is it that whenever I try to be nice, its always thrown back into my face?'  
  
Draco sat on his bed and looked out his window to see Mione's light on, she was writing in her book again. He smiled. 'Only for her will this be remembered.' He thought for a second. 'maybe, because she has always known this, maybe that's why I seem to hurt her more.' He shook his head.  
  
Moving over to his desk he began to write.  
  
"Dear......Mione....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I know I should Owl Ron and Harry.' She thought to herself as she drew in her book everything that had just happened.  
  
'but they'll just act like idiots again.' She sighed. 'when we get back to school I have large choices to make. My self and Draco, or the way things have always been. Whether to tell everyone about my book, or keep it secret. Whether to tell everyone about this summer or not. Whether to keep the fact that there is a nice Draco a secret or not. '  
  
She shut her book.  
  
"Damn I hate choices!" she laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She almost laughed at a thought that decided to cross her mind. 'Draco loses his temper like Ron does!'  
  
"Draco, why do you have to keep secrets from me?" she said to no one. He had still not told her about his life like he promised, and she hadn't given him that book. She sat up and went over to her book case and grabbed it.  
  
She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it 'if Harry AKA the boy who will just not die didn't have his 'run in' with Voldie, this would have happened, but Voldie wouldn't have killed himself, so it would still be going on. Hermione.' And she gave the book and paper to the owl that hung around her house.  
  
Just then a black Owl flew in with a note attached.  
  
' Dear Mione,' it started:  
  
'I know I was a big prat tonight, forgive me. it's just that my life seems to be falling part again for the hundredth time. My mom left with Pettigrew, no Voldie didn't show his face. But once my mom talks with him, he will. Then he'll cure my dad, and we'll have to leave.  
  
I know its sounds absurd, me Draco Malfoy not wanting to leave. Well I'll tell you this ms. know it all. I have had the best weeks of my life here. I really don't want to leave, but I know my dad, and I know I will have no choice in the matter.  
  
I'll be around for a bit still, I'm greatful for that. But, it won't last Mione. I'll let you know when I can when we are leaving. I want to talk to you before then, I after all haven't told you my story, after you told me yours.  
  
I feel I need to explain my actions. It was like Hogworts all over again! When I was talking to Pettigrew I felt it come on. I'm almost addicted to that side of myself Mione, it feels so good to act that way around people. But after I regain my senses I want to punch myself, but settle for my door instead.  
  
I'm sorry for my actions, really I am. But it's still me you know? I think you do, better then anyone else. That's why you acted the way you did. I'm greatful.  
  
I know I'm blabbing, but I'm restless. I just need to get all of this out. You understand I know you do. You know what Mione, its odd, how you can see past any guise I wear, it's like a gift you have. Then again it may be because there's a little part of you that's like me.  
  
I really don't know. It's nice to get this all off my back, thanks for reading!  
  
Draco.'  
  
"I get it." She said. "You really don't keep secrets from me do you? You just trust that I'll see them.and," she paused, "I do." She sat down the piece of parchment and started at her door like it was the most fantastic item in the world.  
  
'Wow, its like the world has opened its eye and I'm seeing though it.' She though as she laid down. 'every action, every word, I understand it. Everything Draco, everything, yet why? I have a choice to make, will you help me? do you see this too?'  
  
She looked up at the light and turned it off. She shut her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was on the third page when he looked up at something. Mione's room was glowing, and it was dimming, but her light was off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ok ten completed what did you think? This was an easy chapter to write since I have been trying to get here for a while.  
  
Well anyway, what do you think? Has the story started to bore you? I hope not. My story needs lots of space to develop, I can't cut anything short or it'll confuse you later on. Well I hoopoe you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Relena 


	11. Past to Present

~~~~Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I created, J.K. owns Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Eleven: Past to Present  
  
Draco lay in bed sleeping when he heard the main door close. 'mom's back' he thought and went down stairs to greet her.  
  
She looked pretty worn, and tired, like she hadn't slept all night. "Mother" Draco went down and had to catch her before she collapsed. "Mother, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm Fine Draco, he will be over in about a few weeks, to heal your dad."  
  
"I figured as much, come on lets get you to bed."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"What's changed in you?" she looked up at her sons face. Carefully she brought her hand up, and examined his face. "You are not the Draco I brought up, so what changed my son?"  
  
"Nothing has changed mother, this is me." He took her hand from his face and held it. "This has always been me, its just before I was always hiding." He Smiled to reassure her. "Come one you look like you had a hard night, lets get you to bed." And he helped her up the stairs.  
  
"Draco, don't go and change on me like your dad."  
  
"I haven't changed, mum, I'm the same as always, just with dad not to order me around, I have no anger."  
  
"That's all." she yawned.  
  
"That's all." He whispered as he opened the door to her room and laid her on her bed. "Sleep well." And he left.  
  
Once he was down stairs he sat down to have breakfast, but he was interrupted by a white snowy owl flying onto his head.  
  
"Ack!" he swung his arms around aimlessly trying to get the bird off. Once this task was done the bird landed on the table, and Draco finally recognized it. It was Potter's Owl Hedwig.  
  
"Got a letter for me Hedwig?" She hooted and Draoc took the piece of Parchment from her leg, then read:  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I know this is going to sound odd coming from me, but I want to know if Hermione is alright, we haven't heard form her in ages, and Ron's dad said there was some dark activity around that neighborhood.  
  
I would ask Mione but I don't want my head bitten off again.  
  
Mione won't talk with us and we are really worried, as you can probably guess by the fact I'm owling YOU to find out. Well, anyhow please respond.  
  
Harry  
  
Draco read the parchment twice over. No doubt about it, potter was definitely worried. "Accio Parchment! Accio Quill! Accio ink!" Soon the objects were at his disposal and he started to write.  
  
Harry,  
  
Yes I'm calling you by your first name. Hermione is fine, yes there was activity last night, it was centered around here, my dad couldn't go to a meeting so my mom had to go and explain why. Granger wasn't involved.  
  
She's been, for a lack of better words, enjoying the muggleness of life. So you really don't need to worry, but I'll ask her to owl you if I see her.  
  
By the way, have you ever asked about her home life before?  
  
Just a thought.  
  
Well, I guess I'll be seeing your face when school starts up again.  
  
Draco.  
  
He looked at the letter and was quite proud of himself. He gave the letter to Hedwig and sent her on her way home.  
  
'now,' he thought 'Time to find Mione, we need to talk.'  
  
And he ate his breakfast and went over to his neighbors house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up that morning in a very large daze. In fact for hours she didn't realize where she was.  
  
When she finally realized, she remembered what had happened. "What was that?" she kept asking herself, and for being the resident know-it-all of Hogworts, not knowing something was a very big deal to her.  
  
So she did the only really logical thing to do. Try to do what ever she had done, again. This proved to no avail, besides giving her a very large head ache.  
  
After taking some Tylenol, Mione got dressed into Jeans and a t-shirt, then went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
Cereal, the one thing in the world you can make while still half asleep. Mione poured her honey frosted mini wheat's into the bowl and drenched them in milk. She grabbed a spoon and started eating.  
  
One she had finished, she felt much more awake. She grabbed a drink of OJ, and was about to drink when her door bell rang.  
  
Mione raced to get it, so that her parents didn't wake up.  
  
There stood the very person who shouldn't be ringing her door bell.  
  
"Draco! Its ten what in the world are you doing here?" she whispered.  
  
He smirked. "Your family, late sleepers?"  
  
"YES!" she hissed.  
  
"Come, walk with Me." and he turned on his heal.  
  
Mione slipped on her flip flops and quickly followed him, because she didn't have much of a choice, her curiosity had got a hold of her, and she knew it would be rude to leave him.  
  
Once they were a good twelve feet from the house Hermione decided to see what was up. "Draco?"  
  
"You realize Mione, I still haven't told you my history?"  
  
"Yeah I figured that you just weren't ready."  
  
"Well I am now." He looked at her, "Lets go to the park, and we can talk there."  
  
The park was right beside the tennis courts, tall trees, Draco lead Mione into the park and to a bench that was somewhere in the middle, and sat down.  
  
"Well, I can remember only when I was five, the youngest that is." He started when she sat down.  
  
"I was still to young to realize that there was more to the world I was a part of, I didn't even know muggles existed. I had always though people could do magic as a trait of the race, my dad encouraged this thought. When I was ten I had already learned about Voldemort and Muggles, though it wasn't until I was eleven that my dad started to teach me what he called pride of a wizard. I guess that's why it stuck so easily, I was just entering the world of magic, away from my home, and I trusted all advise giving to me.  
  
"My dad inflated my ego, and I kept believing it. You three were what my father had taught me were bad examples of wizards, the worst kind with no pride. As I entered Hogworts, Snape took me aside before my first night, and told me words that, without, I would never be more then a follower of anyone. He said ' You come from a good background Malfoy, but your upbringing was only so-so.' This made no sense to me at the time, but I guess it does now, it means that I have access to things and knowledge that people from lesser families don't have, but I was brought up worse then those kids, since I took what I had for granted.  
  
"It was about second year when I realized how much I had at my fingers, and how much I had lost by being ignorant of it. I had a friend when I was younger, but I lost him because I was selfish. It really hit me hard when I finally realized, that you three had the best upbringing. That you three understood things that I was confuse on, simply because I wasn't taught it. In third year, I was still trying to be better then you, it was hard work, I really don't know how you do it Mione, I guess books aren't my way of learning.  
  
Fourth year, though, my dad was starting to do his drilling again, but I was smarter, I knew better. He was shocked to find that I would never join Voldemort, and he was twice as mad to know that I would never follow his deceitful foot steps." Draco laughed at this point. "Shows him doesn't it? I'll never follow, I'm better then that, I'll do what I believe in. but I was still confused on what exactly that was, so my dad made a deal with me, fifth year I was to try out his way, and if I didn't like it, I could do what I wished.  
  
"Halfway through the year, I decided against his way of life completely. But we made a deal, and he couldn't disown me. Since then I have been watching, waiting, planning, seeing what I like." He looked up at the sky. "Then my dad hit his head, woke up a different person." He shook his head. "SO I got the chance to try out this life, and Mione, I like your way of life. I think I'll stay with it. But, not at school, I want to ease them into it, most of the people who are close to me after all, are future Death Eaters."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Thanks Draco,"  
  
"No prob., I told you I would, I owed you." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hermione Granger, it's been a while." The two looked over to see a boy with sand blonde hair and sapphire eyes. He looked like a scholar slash biker.  
  
"umm who are you?" Mione asked nicely, while still looking oddly at the person.  
  
"You don't recognize me because I've changed, but you haven't hair ball." He smirked. and Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why didn't I ever think of that one?"  
  
"Because its immature and below your standards Draco, and you must be Rick, you're right you changed, you lost weight for once, and must have had at least one nose job." She countered.  
  
"Knew that would get you to remember."  
  
"Wait, Mione is he the guy that always picked on you in second till fourth year?"  
  
"The very same," she sneered.  
  
"Whoa! Mione, look I've changed in personality, its just that was the easiest thing I could remember. I'm really sorry about all of that, now want to ditch this loser and take a ride with me on my bike? It's by the Tennis courts."  
  
"Not in your dreams, Rick." She Smirked "Me and Draco were just talking, mind leaving us or do I need to make you?"  
  
"I'm staying here, babe." He smiled "Until you ride with me."  
  
"Get your blanket. Come on Draco, this park just got too crowded for me." and they left with Draco Smirking at the Guy, but he stopped while Mione left.  
  
"She's gotten better, trust me I used to aggravate her all the time. You had better leave her alone though, she can do worse then insult you, and not to mention what I could do." Draco patted his back and followed Mione back to her house.  
  
"BABE? What in the hell was he thinking?!" she was flushed red from anger.  
  
"Calm down Mione, I don't think he was all that great of a person either, but do you see me blowing up?"  
  
"that's not your way." She shook her head.  
  
"Neither should it be yours. It's just best not to let people like that get to you or you'll be angry all the time, and you'll soon find that you are hurting people without meaning to. Be clever and cunning, be nice to them, just to see the confused faces that have, it will not only make you laugh, but they'll stop quicker."  
  
Mione stopped in her tracks. Draco turned back to her. "Did you just give me good advice?"  
  
"I believe I did, so?"  
  
"Call the daily prophet!" and she laughed and caught up with him and they walked to Mione house.  
  
When they got there, Mione Mom and Dad had just woke up.  
  
"oh hello Draco," Mrs. Granger Yawned, and sat down. "Where's break fast Mione?"  
  
"Its lunch time Mom," she turned to Draco, "You best get home, thanks for the talk."  
  
"any time." And he left, wonder weather of not they had just some how become closer then that morning. It only hit him when he got home, that he forgot to ask about the glowing.  
  
"Ah mustn't be that big of a deal," and he forgot the entire thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YEAH! He told her!  
  
I'm out of my block! (does a little dance) you'll get the next chapter soon. Warning it's going to be short.  
  
Well yeah you all know the routine! Review!  
  
Also I would like to thank all of you that reviewed constantly from the beginning, you all are my motivation, and the reason why I forced my self out of this block, well thanks!  
  
Relena 


	12. Change of Scenery

Chapter Twelve: Change of Scenery  
  
It was a week until Draco and Hermione had to return to school. Dora and Ray knew this well. It was their last year. All of them had only one year left of schooling before they headed out into the world.  
  
And only one week stood between them and the beginning of that year. Hermione was almost to tears whenever she thought about it. She talked about it often with Draco and her friends.  
  
One thing that came up in her mind, one thing that she would regret, is that she never would have shown her friends at Hogworts her diary. Draco Suggested that since it was their last year and that most of them would see her again, that she should show them.  
  
But the thoughts kept coming. She wrote to Harry for the first time since their 'Argument' simply to see when he and Ron were planning to go to Diagon ally. The reply was nicer then she had thought. They told her that the Sunday prior to school stating would be the date. They always went right before school stated.  
  
But she was happy for she actually had time to see her friends before she had to worry. Ray and Dora were planning their senior prank, something Mione only recently learned of.  
  
Draco suggested that they do something similar. "A seventh year prank! Sounds great!" He explained. "Maybe, we could clean Snape's hair!" He and Mione Laughed but the other two didn't "Inside joke." He muttered a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I know." Said Mione devilishly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have all the seventh years switch tables."  
  
"What do you mean switch tables?" Ray asked.  
  
"We all have to sit at our house tables. So we could all sit at any table as long as it wasn't our own!"  
  
"Where would you sit Mione?" Draco asked wonder what more surprises that little planner had up her sleeves.  
  
"I was wondering what look the great hall had from the Slythrin table."  
  
"And I would sit at Gryffindor." He said plainly. "We need more, Snape's hair and the tables don't seem to much."  
  
"The last day we could all protest the last day of school." Mione suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could sit in a large circle and pass a ball around and when we got it we could say why we don't want to go to classes. And do it all day. But it would have to be everyone. That way they couldn't take away points or stop us."  
  
"you two are so smart." Ray commented.  
  
"Yeah, the ideas sound good, but they will be hard to do. After all Slythrin and Gryffindor Hate each other and would do whatever possible to get each other in trouble."  
  
"Let me handle my house, Mione."  
  
"sure you can get them to do it?"  
  
"No prob. But who will wash o'l slime buckets hair?"  
  
"Me Harry and Ron."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Need one person form each house. Especially his own."  
  
"So, you me Hanna and Padama." Hermione said the first names that came to mind.  
  
"Works, Padama and Hanna know styles right?"  
  
"what are you thinking of?"  
  
"We could , you know decorate his hair, and put a protection charm just powerful enough for someone to see him before he fixes it."  
  
Mione burst out laughing. Ray and Dora stood up giving each other a look. "WE have to get home, we haven't finished our summer work." Ray said quickly, and they waved bye as they ran off.  
  
"Have a feeling that was intentional." Mione said once they were out of earshot.  
  
"It was."  
  
She glared at him "So what do you know of it?"  
  
"I planned it." He said softly. And took out a black box.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something for you, of course. Mione look, we know that once we get back to school we can't act like this, or there will be rumors before we are in bed." He smirked. "And a majority of my house will be wanting to kill me and you know it. And unless I have missed my guess, you'll be up all night trying to explain to dear Ron why he shouldn't join my house in my beheading." Mione laughed at this.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"But I also don't want you to think that this summer was one big ruse." He took her hand. "Mione, I want you to know that I'm still the same person you met this summer. The same person. I may act harsh to you, but I want you to know that it will hurt me to call you names and insult your family." He sighed "But it must be done, or else."  
  
"I understand Draco." She squeezed his hand "Don't worry I will remember."  
  
"that's not all, yesterday, my dad, he remembered. We are leaving in a few hours. And I can't say much longer." He looked up at her. "We are friends right Mione?"  
  
"Yes of course!" she was wondering what all this had to do with the little box.  
  
"Then, take this, a token of my friend ship." He opened the box and inside was a silver necklace with a small ornament, of a dragon.  
  
"Oh Draco its beautiful!" she took the box, and he took the necklace, and put it on her.  
  
"I want you to wear this unless necessary, I always want to see it on your neck." He said sternly, but yet soft enough that it didn't seem rude. "Wear this, and if I seem to become unbearable, I want you to touch it and remember how hard it is for me. This signifies, Mione, that this summer did happen, and nothing that anyone says, can change that." He smiled at her once he had it clasped. "I'm still your friend. and I'll be there for you if you need me and.man Mione, you look beautiful with it on."  
  
She touched it, blushing, "It'll never leave my neck, not for a second." She looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much Draco."  
  
"Malfoy." He whispered into her ear. He stood up and held out hid hand for her. once they were both standing he looked to his house. "I have to go now. Remember Mione, Call me Draco and Die, its Malfoy." He said softly. "Bye."  
  
And he walked off.  
  
Mione nodded and went home, tomorrow she would see Harry and Ron again, tomorrow, as far as anyone was concerned, this summer didn't happen, Except for Mione and Draco.  
  
"I've been here all summer." Mione stretched as she thought on how she never once left this small neighbor hood. "It'll be good to have a change of scenery." She said knowingly, as she shut the door to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Ok I know, Short chapter, little events. But hay, it's a transition chapter, and no this isn't the end.  
  
Hope to see your reviews!  
  
Relena 


	13. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, J.K. Does.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Train Ride  
  
As Hermione stepped onto the platform at Kings Cross, she was greeted with merry people. She was wearing a white t-blouse and jeans, her necklace was shimmering in the sun light. True to her promise she hadn't taken it off, except for bathing.  
  
Yesterday, she Ron and Harry went to Diagon ally to get school supplies, she has also found out that they were back to being great friends, the little mishap over summer was completely forgotten.  
  
Not to mention, Mione also found out that she was..Pause for suspense..Head Girl. Like that was any really big surprise. The head Boy was a guy named Tom from Ravenclaw, that she herself had never heard of prior to being told yesterday.  
  
She spotted Harry easily, he was the only boy with messed up hair. "Oi! Harry," She called, and soon saw Ron as well, and added "Ron!" quickly.  
  
"Hay Mione!" they said at the same time.  
  
The two boys said bye to the group that they were talking to and went to the final compartment.  
  
They normally sat in the back, but this year, more students were going to Hogworts, and the three liked their privacy, well as much as they normally got.  
  
The train soon left and the boys started their ceremonial 'talk of Quidittich'. Hermione pulled out a book and started to read.  
  
After she had finished the fifth chapter and was about to start the sixth, she was interrupted by The cart lady coming in and offering sweets, and food.  
  
Hermione bought two pumpkin pasties and a some chocolates frogs. She placed her book mark in her book and sat it down so she could eat.  
  
Crookshanks was taking a nap in the seat beside her.  
  
"So, Mione." Harry started. "How did you survive the summer with Malfoy?"  
  
"I mostly avoided him," she answered "How was your summer Ron?"  
  
"Good, Gin started to learn how to wear makeup and she looks weird, well she did, but then she got a bit better."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Practiced and worked mostly, Ron's mom gave me garden work so I could keep fit this summer."  
  
"That's nice" and they went on eating.  
  
In about five minutes, like they always did at one point during the trip, Draco and his two body guards came in to do their ' we're here' insults.  
  
By this time Hermione was already reading again, but Draco took her book.  
  
"Whatcha reading Granger? Something muggle written I bet."  
  
Mione smirked, "Best put that down Malfoy, it belongs to a mudblood after all, wouldn't want to get you infected."  
  
Draco looked at her shocked and sat it down. Dream team one-malfoy none. He picked up his smirk again and turned to Harry.  
  
"Same Potter, why don't you comb your hair once in a while? You'll end up like Snape if you kept it like that."  
  
"No , malfoy, if you keep gelling yours, you'll end up like Snape, his hair is greasy, but still very neat, or hadn't you noticed?" Harry countered.  
  
Dream team two-malfoy zip.  
  
"Ah, Weasely, How's your sister doing?" He asked kindly, shocking everyone.  
  
"She's, fine thanks for asking." Ron looked at him with a puzzled glance.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd make sure she doesn't talk to any more clowns, she might become one soon, and I really wouldn't want that to happen to a pure blood you know? Wreck our good name."  
  
Ron, being the person he was, never tried to dish back Malfoy's words. This time was no different. He got angry, but before he blew up, the lights went out.  
  
"Tut tut, you need to control your power more Weasely." Draco, Smirked, and lit his wand.  
  
"that wasn't me." Ron looked like a ghost, but lit his wand too. Hermione and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Then it was a black out, I hope they get it fixed soon, really this train is old!" Malfoy whined, and took a seat. The two personified boulders , did the same.  
  
"I don't think it's a black out, Mafloy." Harry whispered as he looked out his window. "I think that we are moving back words.  
  
"What?" Mione jumped up and opened the compartment door. "Ack!" she shut it again. "Ok, Ron you plug your ears." He did so, "I'm afraid, gentle men, that we have been separated from the rest of the train."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron, hadn't kept his ears plugged.  
  
"Great, now Ron don't panic." but he started to pace and looked very worried. Mione sighed. "You're panicking."  
  
"I know I know!" And he panicked more.  
  
"Honestly, you've been Harry's friend how long-oh never mind Patrificus totalus!" and Ron was petrified. "Much better, Harry," she turned to him. "Have Hedwig?"  
  
He nodded, "She's here," and he pointed to where her cage was.  
  
"Good, get a letter to Dumbledore, explain what has happened. Malfoy." She turned to him. "Care to help any or just sit there."  
  
"I'll just sit here thanks."  
  
"And you'll leave you life and reputation in the hands of the dream team?" Mione knew that she needed his help for what they had to do next. Night had fallen, and finding this compartment would be hard, aseptically if it was moving backwards.  
  
"If you put it that way, what can we do?" He indicated Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"How strong exactly are those two?"  
  
Draco smirked "I don't know." He turned to them, "How much can you handle?" He asked them.  
  
"Large bricks, really large bricks." Crabbe answered.  
  
Mione sighed. "Can you handle this Compartment?"  
  
"No, to big." Goyle answered.  
  
"I see, Malfoy, know any stopping spells we could use to stop us from moving?"  
  
"Have it handled." And he took his wand out and whispered "desiit!" and pointed towards the wheels. Soon they stopped moving. "Better Granger?"  
  
"Much." She answered.  
  
Then Harry came back "Hedwig's off, I told her to fly really fast, she'll catch up with the train, they can notify Dumbledore."  
  
"Good, now you two." So pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. "Make sure Ron stays put until this is over."  
  
"We, only do what Malfoy says." They answered. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and looked to Draco, pleadingly.  
  
"Do as she says until we get to school, she is running this operation." Draco told them, and they nodded at Mione.  
  
"Good, Harry, you and Malfoy follow me." she opened the door, took notice at the looks of hatred the two were sharing and stepped off. "We have to make us noticeable, but not so much that Muggles will notice." She said once they were both off.  
  
"We could make it glow?"  
  
"good idea Harry, the Muggles could dismiss it as a crazy UFO sighting." She nodded. "The glow spell, we don't want it to be to bright, now."  
  
"Candeo!" They said simultaneously and the compartment started to glow.  
  
Hermione turned to Malfoy "Thanks for your cooperation, none of this will be repeated to anyone else."  
  
"You know I do nothing, except for my own purposes." He replied and they sat in the compartment waiting for help to arrive.  
  
They undid Ron of his restraints, since all they were doing was waiting. Mione noticed that they weren't fighting.  
  
"You three aren't fighting, that's a nice change." And she picked up her book and started reading, but before she did, she heard the words.  
  
"Video vidi visum mercurius." She knew Draco had spoken them, not to mention she knew what they meant "Understand Granger." She smirked and went back to reading. The saying was also a very handy spell when one didn't have enough time to explain everything. Hermione herself didn't quite understand why Snape never used it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry really didn't understand at all, what had happened. Here Draco was insulting them, then they get separated from the rest of the train, and suddenly he's mister helpful!  
  
Something was up, Hermione didn't seem to notice this, and well she was the one who got him to help. Not to mention since when was Hermione such a quick thinking leader?  
  
Something was up.  
  
"You three aren't fighting, that's a nice change." Hermione said. And if Harry didn't know better she had addressed all three of them at once! Hermione spent all summer near Malfoy, maybe she learned a bit of tolerance for him, just so they could get along. Well, if that was it, no big, she'll be back to norm soon enough.  
  
But something didn't fit. Mione wasn't Mione, its almost like something in her had awakened, she not only acted differently, be she seemed to have a better perspective on every thing.  
  
"Video vidi visum Mercurius." Malfoy responded.  
  
Harry, was even more confuse now. He knew the spell, but who was he addressing?  
  
They sat there in silence. Ron decided to grab a text book, potions to be exact, and started to prepare himself for the first class. Ever since he found out last year how much this helped, he had started to 'pre-study' as he called it. So now he wouldn't have to study 'and' do the assignment in the allotted time.  
  
Harry just watched the trouble threesome. Draco had actually fallen asleep. Crabbe and Golye were talking, if you could call it that. Harry decided to glance over at Mione, see how she was holding up.  
  
Amazingly, she looked calmer then at the beginning of the train ride when she was reading before. What had changed? Sure the three were here and it was quiet, but Harry had a feeling that it wasn't either.  
  
Changing his view back to Mafloy, he saw that he was awake, and looking at Mione.  
  
Harry saw his face change as he realized that he was being watched. "Don't you ever stop reading Granger?" he asked.  
  
"No." she said simply without skipping a word on the page. Malfoy shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
If Harry didn't know better, something more went on in that little surge of talking. Also, if it was even possible, could Mafloy possibly be being nice to Mione? Harry remembered the look on Mafloy's face before he realized that he was being watched. It was an odd expression. At least for Malfoy to have. It was a look of concern.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wouldn't have minded spending the night, but it would have been awkward. Not to mention Harry staring at me like was!  
  
Honestly, he did catch me looking at Mione, but I was worried. She never acted like that all summer, something had happened to her.  
  
When I left, I tried to forget about her, and try to remember the know-it- all-mudblood. But it didn't work. Even as I watched her to see why she was so calm when we were in what would be a crisis, I see the necklace that I gave her. She doesn't worry about wearing it in public, maybe she has an excuse lined up for its origins, but she would never tell the truth.  
  
Honestly, yesterday was the worst. I was scared about whether I would fudge up the acting or not. Then I remembered, she had the necklace, so it was fine to go all out on her. But part of me doesn't want to do that.  
  
Not to mention my dad found out I wasn't head boy, and I suffered the usual Curtaius.  
  
So I used that anger, and became self centered again. Suddenly I was back, and I realized I didn't want to be, but I had to.  
  
My life is all screwed up! And what will I say when I get to that castle? I helped? No.  
  
I would say that it was annoying having to be stuck with them, and that I should have gone sooner. That would work.  
  
Honestly, it's not as hard for Harry and Ron as it is for Mione. I still hate them, but I have more respect for them. They have a friend who they don't know the first thing about, but yet think they do.  
  
Yeah, they know her surface, her mask. But not much more. But how can you miss something you don't even know is there? Pathetic fools. I laugh quietly to myself, but Harry notices.  
  
"Your dream funny Mafloy?" he asks innocently  
  
"Yeah, thanks for asking."  
  
The teachers arrived shortly after this, and they got us to Hogworts. Me and the two dodo brains that follow me around, left the company of the dream team so fast I hoped it looked like disgust.  
  
I sat down by Pansy, she smiled, then asked. "Where were you?"  
  
"I went to bug the dream team, and got delayed by the compartment being disconnected, it was hell, remind me to have fun with them sooner rather then later on the ride home will you?"  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
And the night resumed as though it had been but on pause, on one of those muggle tape players.  
  
Dumbledore made his usual, and unusual statements, we ate, the sorting happened while we were 'absent'. Then it was off to bed.  
  
Tomorrow we get our schedules, oh god please not potions first thing! The last thing I need to have happen is potions with Granger. An entire hour I have to be mean to her.  
  
"I'm becoming really soft. I am." I said quietly before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nice bit of action to start off the year eh?  
  
Well I got this one out fairly quickly, the next one might take a bit so be patient if it isn't out in three to four days.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Relena  
  
Remember read and review! 


	14. Tom

Chapter Fourteen: Tom  
  
When Mione woke up that morning, the sun was in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her wand from her night stand and shut them. She then proceeded to get ready.  
  
An Owl flew into her room, her schedule attacked to it, she grabbed it and dismissed the flying creature. She put the paper into her bag and continued her morning ritual.  
  
She dawned her school robes, and buttoned on her badge. When she emerged from her room five minutes later, she saw a strange boy with black hair was sitting on a chair in her common room. She immediately guessed who she was looking at.  
  
"Tom I presume?"  
  
They stranger looked up to see Hermione's smiling face. "That's correct, your Hermione right? 'Tis a pleasure!" He stood up and extended his hand.  
  
She took it, expecting a shake, but instead he turned it over and started to talk. "Your far away from home, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. You have a love , whom you don't knows exists.hum can't be me, says you know the person." He fiddled with her hand while Mione didn't know what to really do. "You hold secrets from everyone, but yourself and one person. I think that one person might be the one.but I could be wrong, it could be a girl. IT says here you have a gift.not magic, but something else. You are also to live a long life and die naturally. That's good, Voldemort won't kill you." he trailed as he studied her hand.  
  
"Umm, Tom? Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh!" he let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, it's just that my family is of gypsy origin, and its kind of habit." He laughed.  
  
"Its alright, I haven't ever had that accurate of a reading before."  
  
"You've been read before? Then why do you have secrets still?"  
  
"I hide them very well."  
  
"I see.well Hermione-."  
  
"Mione."  
  
"who?"  
  
"Mione, all my friends call me that."  
  
"Oh! Yes well Mione, umm I should warn you.people who stay in my presence don't hold secrets from me for long, not like I pick at them or anything, its just that, I can figure things out pretty quickly." He seemed embarrassed at this, so Mione knew he wasn't bragging.  
  
"Oh, well if you do, I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone."  
  
"Yu could make it easier and just tell me them later.we have to leave now or we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah!" and Mione grabbed her book bag and walked out the portrait of the Hogworts crest and went down to the great hall.  
  
When she entered she saw Harry and Immediately went over to say hi.  
  
"Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Two things."  
  
"Firsts first."  
  
"Why was Malfoy helping us yesterday?"  
  
"Simple really Harry. I told him that if he didn't help we could tell the entire school how Malfoy was saved from that predicament by us." She smirked "I just played on his pride a little."  
  
"Clever Mione, now the second, how did you like your new common room?"  
  
"Its nice, and quiet!" she started to laugh. "But I still miss all the excitement in Gyffindor tower!"  
  
"Mione," Ron perked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"the remembrance charm, what do you do besides say the charm, what's the other part, I can't remember."  
  
"Typical! You forget a forgetfulness potion in your first year and you can't remember a remembrance charm in your seventh!" she obviously found this funny, and so did Harry. "You have to focus on the past as you do the charm Ron." She answered his question.  
  
"Oh!" and he scribbled it down. "Thanks Mione."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Mione what's that on your neck?"  
  
"just a pendant my mother gave me, isn't it beautiful?" she showed him.  
  
"It's a dragon." Harry said worried.  
  
"Well of course, my mom thinks of magic in the terms of Faeries and Dragons."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Also Harry, you should know Dragons Portrait wisdom of power and magic. My mother thought it quite suited me well."  
  
"I think it does too, its just I didn't realize you liked them." Mione muttered to herself a bit. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh I said I could have sworn I told you!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, did you guys get your schedules?"  
  
"Yeah, Potions first thing!" Ron sneered. "Can you believe it? They usually wait until Friday!"  
  
"Potions?" Hermione paled. "WE have to be around Malfoy so soon after that? Honestly, they should be more considerate of our feelings!"  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry agreed. "But transfiguration is right after Mione!"  
  
She went though her papers and grabbed out her schedule. "Yeah it is, that's good. Then Athermancy! Well, they make up for it in the long run!"  
  
They ate breakfast and headed to the first potions lesson of the year a half an hour early.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Dungeon where potions were held as soon as it was time. He noticed that the dream pair and Mione were already sitting and laughing about something. Draco's day brightened significantly when he saw the pendant that he gave Mione on her neck.  
  
He sat down as Snape started role. "Everyone's here." he drawled like he was angry at this fact. "Well, best get started then." He said mostly to himself, but as Draco was sitting up close he heard it clearly.  
  
Snape stepped in front of the class and his voice grew louder "This is your first class in the new year, so I know none of you realize how tough all the teachers will be on you. This may be your last year, but there will be no partying because of it. Instead you'll find yourselves studying more then ever, since, as you all should know." He said this last part warningly to Neville. "Your Newt's will be taken this year in addition to your Exams." He glanced sneeringly at all the Gryfindor's "SO I expect from all of you by now to know how I expect this class to be run, so everyday, notes will be on the board and the potion I expect you to make, and I expect it all to be done in a classes time, if you finish early, then you may leave. No, you may not stay once done."  
  
He said then walked over to the board, and started to write. "Ms. Granger." He said halfway though the second sentence. "You are to do nothing today, I don't want you to move of one muscle during the duration this class." And he continued to write.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione looked up shocked. "But why?"  
  
"There will be no talking or detentions will be assigned." And he started to work on something else.  
  
Mione, being who she was, obeyed, no matter how outrageous the proposal was. But she was angry, and that anger had to go somewhere, and she had an entire class to hold it for, or she would face a detention, and loss of points in the first day.  
  
But her anger had to go somewhere. Looking forward, Mione's anger was focused on the potions master, ad he smirked at her predicament. Harry and Ron gave her sympathy glances, but that's all, they had work they needed to do.  
  
Mione shut her eyes, and tried to remember that night where the world opened up for her. She fuelled her eyes with her anger, and though of the thought she had in her mind when it happened first. Draco.  
  
Suddenly she remembered what the letter had said. It said that she could see something that was never shown to any one, she could see everyone's secrets. And it worked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Draco was about to start working on his potion, he was suddenly distracted by a clash. Snape must have noticed it to for he also looked up.  
  
In front of both of their eyes, a female student was glowing a brilliant gold. Draco knew it was Mione from the time she saw he before.  
  
Suddenly they saw where the noise was coming from. Mione was trying to get a caldron, Snape noticed that the parchment in front of her was writing all of her notes.  
  
The ingredients were flying at her, the things that needed to be cut, were cutting themselves. Her potion was putting itself together, and Mione sat there with her pupils dilated and her body glowing.  
  
Soon the class was over, Mione never moved an inch, but her potion and her day's work were completed. The second class ended she was released from the spell and she walked out of the room as quickly as she could.  
  
Draco turned in his potion and walked out as well, followed by the rest of the class, who oddly enough, seemed to be untouched by what Granger just did.  
  
He knew where she was heading, transfiguration, he needed to catch up with her, without anyone noticing, before she got there.  
  
Amazingly, the traits that put him into Slythrin, didn't work. She was already in class and he had to pass the room by and head for herbology.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner Mione was quite shocked to find that during the entire day, no one asked about what had happened in Potions. She herself knew she was doing something out of the ordinary, however, no one else seemed to mind.  
  
Very odd indeed.  
  
Harry and Ron sat by her during dinner, and they talked about the new students, quidditch, and of course, to their surprise, the fact that they had no homework.  
  
Hermione had her thoughts else where as she ate her meal. While sipping some of her grape juice, she took a glance around the hall. She found Draco picking at his food while in deep thought, she had a fairly good guess at what was going though his mind.  
  
Her eyes continued to move since, if she locked them on Draco, eventually Harry and Ron would notice, and that's the best that would happen then. Her eyes passed the Hufflepuff table, and eventually made it to the Ravenclaw table, where she spotted Tom. A smile graced her face as she thought about how soon she would have someone whom she could actually talk to about the thoughts racing around in her head.  
  
She Also knew that when she told him about everything, she would have to actually tell him, she couldn't let him borrow her book. After what happened today, she would be really surprised if she got sleep.  
  
Sighing Hermione stood up and told Harry and Ron that she was tired, which was true, and that she was going to be now. One thing she noticed was that when every she did her 'trick', using as reference this incident and the one prior, is that she was always very tired afterward.  
  
She almost made it out of the hall, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Snape glared at her. "You will be dismissed form the rest of my classes Miss Granger, during the next class you are to talk to Dumbledore in his office.  
  
And he left.  
  
Then another hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Tom.  
  
"The slimy git picking on you?"  
  
"Nope, just releasing me from the suffering of his classes for some reason."  
  
Tom smiled and started to walk, Hermione followed him "So," he started "You going to tell me tonight, or make me wait a bit?"  
  
"Tonight, and I hope you don't have a class first thing,, because this will take a while."  
  
"It might not take as much time as you think, I just met you, so a lot of things might not need to be corrected." He smirked, making Hermione realize how close he was to guessing her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, well you are going to have to tell me your secrets too, just to be fair."  
  
At this Tom laughed. "Got it." And they went up to their common room, and started to talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw Snape Approach Hermione, and he hoped she wasn't in trouble, but from the looks of it she wasn't. He just whispered something to her and she nodded.  
  
He also saw the head boy walk up to her and ask her a question that was probably funny, then they left.  
  
Draco felt a bit jealous, but knew that she had just met this guy, for he was never mentioned in her book, so he really didn't worry. But this didn't stop him from being angry for no reason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
I am so sorry about having this out so late, but it took me a bit to write. I hope this clears up some misunderstanding a few of you have.  
  
Also, one thing I heard about, nearly in every other review was: What is the understand granger part about?  
  
Well the Latin translates latterly to "Understand Mercury" but as we all know from the fact of her Journal thing, that Mercury is Hermione.  
  
So its understand Hermione, but since Draco is suppose to be being mean, its Granger.  
  
Now it means that Hermione is saying how wonderful it is how they re all getting along, well at least not going to each other throats. Malfoy is telling Hermione to Understand that it's simply because of the situation that they are in, that they are not fighting.  
  
Hope that helps!  
  
If not, you really don't need to get it.  
  
Well any how, I want you all to know that this story is going to be talking a backseat to homework, and to the other stories I read. :P I like reading and its easier than writing, not to mention that there are some a some stories and Hermione and Draco on the net.  
  
I hope you realize that I will get my stories out ASAP.  
  
This includes "Fly", "Raven", and of course, this one.  
  
But it may take a bit, 'cus I have been negating the other two U.U poor stories!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well you all know the saying Read and Review, so I hope to see your inputs.  
  
P.S. there is something that is going to happen that you'll all love later! ^_^ I hope I get there soon. (Not in next chapter, it may take a few)  
  
Well, byes!  
  
Relena 


	15. Getting Around Things

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Getting Around Things  
  
Cautiously leaving out her book, her muggle past, and a whole lot of other useless information, Mione told Tom about her summer.  
  
It took less time than she originally thought, but still managed to keep them up most of the night.  
  
Around eleven they both decided to finally turn in for the night. Mione glad that for once she had no homework, just flopped in bed, and welcomed sleep with open arms, and closed eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Mione walked out of her room to see tom sitting on the couch, just finishing his homework.  
  
"I was thinking Mione." He started. "If I'm the only person here at school who realizes that you and Malfoy are quite friendly with each other, shouldn't he know? Mind you I wont tell anyone, I know how precious this secret must be."  
  
"I was thinking along those line too, I think I'll owl him now."  
  
"You have no homework?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wow."  
  
She nodded and called some writing utensils to her and had about started the letter, when her brain actually woke up. After shaking her head in disbelief she called green ink to her and started to write properly.  
  
At least, for an untraceable letter.  
  
'Caro Draconis,'  
  
She started.  
  
"Prima di tutto, ti sto scrivendo in questo modo, e cosi' dovresti fare tu, cosicche' nessuno realizzi che si tratti di noi. Tu sei Draconis ed io sono Mercurio. In seconda battuta, scriviamo in italiano, semplicemente per confondere la gente. Bene, ora nel merito: abbiamo un nuovo alleato, vieni su alla mia stanza comune, la parola d'ordine e' 'verde' e tu lo incontrerai, prova ad indovinare. Bene, comunque, ti parlero' piu' tardi.  
  
Mercuriorn"  
  
Smiling she put the letter in an envelope and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'm heading to the owlry, then down to breakfast." She said, Tom nodded and continued to work.  
  
Walking out , and along the corridors, she was glad that Harry and Ron didn't decide to meet her.  
  
When she reached her first destination, she picked out a rather fluffy owl and attached the letter to its leg. "Quick, preferably breakfast please." She said kindly, the owl nodded and flew out.  
  
She then headed down to breakfast.  
  
Once in the great hall, she saw Tom was already there, he saw her and waved, she waved back and sat down between Harry and Ron who were debating with Ginny over some trivial matter. When she actually listened she found out it wasn't all that trivial, actually it was about her.  
  
"So Mione, how about the truth on the matter?" Ginny said once she realized she was there.  
  
"Matter about what?"  
  
"Snape! Of course!" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh that." She noticed how everyone listening rolled their eyes at "that". "Well I'm not in Potions anymore."  
  
"Well after what you did, I would think so much." Harry said plainly.  
  
"Did what?" Hermione Played innocent praying they didn't press the matter.  
  
Both Ron and Harry glared at her, along with all the seventh years who were listening in, and were in the class. "You know very well what!" One hissed at her.  
  
She made her look more confused then before.  
  
"Maybe she forgot.. ." Ron said thoughtfully. Mione signed heavily inside.  
  
"Well, Snape said that I need to go to professor Dumbledore's next time we have potions." She said hopefully.  
  
"That really odd."  
  
Mione nodded and started to gather her food. Just then mail came. Mione looked up supposedly trying to see if she got mail or not. She saw the fluffy owl land on Draco's shoulder and went back to eating.  
  
Harry noticed the little 'glance' of hers and thought to ask her later, with all of the rest of his questions.  
  
When she finished, Mione looked considerably happier. "Ok! Care of Magical Creature today, come on lets go help Hagrid set up!"  
  
Harry and Ron, all thoughts discarded, looked up and nodded merrily. They left the hall rather quickly with broad smiles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Opened the letter that came from the odd owl and instantly recognized the handwriting. Reading a very long book, handwritten by a person would do that to you.  
  
Reading he realized that it was written in Italian, Reading it for the second time he translated in his head:  
  
Dear Draconis (Draco),  
  
First, above most, I am writing this way, and so should you, so no one realizes it us. You are Draconis (Draco) and I am Mercury (Mione). Second, we write in Italian simply to confuse people. Ok now onto the subject, we have a new ally, come up to my common room password 'green' and you'll meet him, take a guess. well anyhow, I'll talk at you later.  
  
Mercury (Mione)  
  
Smirking he crumbled it up and set it to flame in the air and continued eating, only looking up when he saw the dream team leave the hall.  
  
Shaking his head he continued to eat, getting weird looks form his two 'bodyguards'.  
  
When he finished he stood up in a flurry of robes. "Alright boys, and girls." He started. " Its about time we paid our humble respects," he added a sarcastic hint to that last, "to the half Giant."  
  
Grinning evilly at that, all of the Seventh year Slythrins followed him out of the hall, that is, all who took the class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione spotted the group of Slythrins walking towards Hagrid's little hut, but said nothing more then "They're here."  
  
The group stopped short of where they were supposed to be, and smirking. Mione sighed as she thought of what they could be planning.  
  
"Welcome back e'ry one!" Hagird stepped up merrily to them "Today, we all a'e going to the lake, so follow me."  
  
They did so. The Gryffidors, more specifically Harry Ron and Hermione, followed right behind him, the rest, kept their safe, and disgusted, distance, respectfully.  
  
Mione heard snickering from behind her, recognized Malfoys voice, and mentally prepared for what ever they could come up with.  
  
Draco may be her friend, be he was also quite a character when it came to his little practical jokes, and possibly it was because she was his friend, that she knew very well what he was capable of doing. Tugging on Ron's robe and tapping Harry's hand she discreetly nodded behind her to indicate trouble. They both glanced behind themselves and nodded their understand back to her.  
  
Malfoy was up to something, and they weren't going to let it ruin the lesson, again.  
  
Once there, Hagrid introduced the lesson, Merpeople.  
  
Harry gave Ron and Mione a look that said, don't worry, I already know all about them. So instead of listening to the lesson, (not including the assignments, they paid close attention to them) they kept a careful eye on Malfoy and the other Slythrins.  
  
Malfoy didn't seem to ever stop smirking during the duration of the lesson, but once Hagrid let them lose to work in groups discussing the lesson. The smirk grew into a very evil grin.  
  
He walked up to the threesome, flanked by the personified boulders and the screechy blonde bitch. Hermione noticed herself glaring at Pansy more then she ever had before, and tried to stop but found it a fruitless effort.  
  
Instead she clutched her pendant and glared into Draco eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said rather sweetly.  
  
"May we join your group?"  
  
Harry and Ron nearly blacked out at that single sentence, Mione noticed, but she knew him, she knew that this was the real him, but knew that it was at the same time, not him at all.  
  
"If you four can manage to be civil then of course." She sat down to try to revive her friends from the shock.  
  
Once her task was done the seven of them sat in a neat circle, and Mafloy Started. "I believe we all understand the lesson, with some exceptions." He nodded at the boulders. " so why don't we add to all of our knowledge," he looked at Harry "I believe in Fourth year you got to talk to a few of them Potter, anything you wish to add?"  
  
Pansy and the Boulders were still smirking. Mione knew this was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Well, they are very chivalrous, and have high egos. They are quite powerful, and don't like talking to much." Harry glared at Malfoy. "That all I got out of talking with them, tell me do you see any new information there?"  
  
"Granger, you said we could join your group if we were civil, how about Potter? I believe he should be on the same restrictions we are."  
  
Sighing Mione knew she was in a ditch. She looked over at Harry "I have to agree Harry, they have done nothing wrong, stop acting like they have." Harry looked rather shocked at this, then clamed down considerably, but as she had said before, that was only the tip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco knew that Hermione could keep Harry under control, and he was quite surprised that he effected him the much, he wasn't aiming for Potter any way.  
  
Weasely, there was a target.  
  
Pansy was up to bat now, and for simple sake of Mione, Draco wasn't going to do the initial damage himself. But he had to be in there enough to appear to be the main cause. Only Mione would ever know the truth.  
  
"So," he heard Pansy start. "Ron, you don't mind if I call you Ron do you?"  
  
He looked startled, ah, the innocence!  
  
"N-no, course not." He stuttered.  
  
"Wonderful! Well you were down there longer then Harry," she paused and looked over at Harry. "You don't mind Harry if I call you that?"  
  
Harry, in a strange but silent retrieval, only shook his head.  
  
"Great! Well do you or Mione have anything to add to what Harry said?"  
  
Draco, knew that potter would figure it out sooner of later, he silently hoped for the later. Mione couldn't be burdened by trying to explain everything to the idiots.  
  
Just as he expected, he saw Potters eyes flash, when he noticed that Pansy didn't ask Mione on the change of terms.  
  
"We were both quite asleep Pansy, it was part of the rules." Mione said. "May I ask you something?  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Why are you calling me Mione without my assent, when you asked for Harry and Ron's?"  
  
"Oh! I just figured that you would except too, I'm sorry, Granger, I wont call you Mione."  
  
'nice save Mione.' Draco though to himself.  
  
"Well," Draco spoke up again, "I believe that we have finished our task, so Ron, you don't mind, Pansy after got assent?"  
  
"No.. ." but it was obvious that Ron was getting angry.  
  
"Oh well, I noticed that you must have talked with your little sister, she actually looks nice in make up, least properly done make up."  
  
Draco didn't realize that Mione was the cause of this, she made a note to help Ginny yesterday before dinner, to show her the simple and correct way to apply makeup.  
  
Ron didn't know whether or not to be angry, or take the complement.  
  
Mione realized at that moment what was going on. Draco told her himself right after her run-in with her old rival.  
  
'Be clever and cunning, be nice to them, just to see the confused faces that have, it will not only make you laugh'  
  
It was something he was quite used to already, but he hadn't used it on them. Not to mention the torture was worse simply because Harry and Ron were being assholes.  
  
Ron was about to blow up, and she knew it, confusion made him blow quicker then anything else, on that short fuse of his. Red heads, what could you do.  
  
Dampen the wick.  
  
Mione had never noticed Harry's retrieve, Constantly watching, observing, trying to put two and two together, but never getting four. It was about the time when something almost clicked that Ron blew.  
  
"Alright you four, I don't know what you are up to but stop acting like you just went nuts its messing with my head!" he jumped up.  
  
"What could you be talking about?" Pansy started, But Draco put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Pansy, class is about to end, take Crabbe and Goyle up to the castle and make sure they make it to the next class will you?"  
  
She looked at him oddly, but agreed. Soon it was just the four of them.  
  
"Potter,"  
  
"Back on last name terms?" he asked.  
  
"I was never on first with you. Only Ron." He said, but realized that he made a fatal error. 'shit' he scolded himself as he remembered the letter he wrote before school started.  
  
"Any how it's not important, I was just wondering why you seemed to be out of things today, it isn't like you."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Potter, if you start acting like anyone but the world saving happy boy who lived, it puts mud on my face too. For it lessens my status." He drawled. "Granger? Mind telling the head boy that I'll be over around nine tonight for our meeting? I'm sure you could get the message to him quicker, as you do share a living space."  
  
"Of course, he'll know by lunch."  
  
"Good, I had better catch up with my class mates," and he left.  
  
"Something's changed," Harry said once Malfoy was out of earshot. "And it has him at the center."  
  
"I'm sure its just your imagination Harry, he seems like the same egotistical basterd he always was."  
  
"Its not that, I don't know, it seems more, you know, more of a perspective thing."  
  
"Well, I hope you figure it out Harry, if there is something up, our reputations require that we fix it." Ron stated.  
  
Mione looked down. "But Ron, what if it's for the better?"  
  
Both of the Boys didn't hear, for she had whispered her comment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mione finished her Dinner, she Remembered what Draco had told her. she sorted it out when she came to the conclusion that he wanted to meet Tom, and he was planning on tonight.  
  
Silently she chided herself on not figuring it out earlier, but she had other problems. Harry seemed to be absent from reality lately, and she kept noting how when she let little truths go, he seemed to gather them up as if they were puzzle pieces he was looking for.  
  
Harry was figuring out that something was up, he told her so earlier. Gratefully he hadn't connected her yet, or had he? She would just need to be more careful. Not to mention, she had to talk to Draco, he was being too careless.  
  
She knew that he was hoping that Harry and Ron would believe him to hide the truth tightly and give them lies, but he didn't know Harry to well, even after reading her book. It was an understanding that came from experience. And she knew that Harry was very capable of figuring out the truth, much like Ray and Dora.  
  
Ironically, she always rubbed this trait onto her friends, and it didn't help that Harry had it to begin with.  
  
Ron, she was relived to find, had no idea about the impending doom around him. She prayed that it would remain that way, but knew better. Once Harry got enough proof, Ron would know before anyone else.  
  
The owl that stayed at her house, decided to make an appearance then. Taking the letter, she let the owl eat some bread while she read.  
  
'Dear Mione,  
  
A few things. First, My mom has been bugging me lately, why? Because she is trying to figure out why she can't figure you out. If that makes any sense. A little help wanted here?  
  
Second, Wow, Owl post? That's original! I love the idea, maybe us muggles can adapt it?  
  
Or maybe not. Well anyhow how are you and you know who doing? He owled me yesterday telling me about your owl, and not to write his name in letters. I'm still grasping it. Maybe Ray will even owl you sometime. Who knows?  
  
Well the advice thing, and please hurry!  
  
P.S.  
  
Is there any way you could get the letter to your house? I'll pick it up there, so mom won't see.  
  
Doreen'  
  
Harry looked over at her.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"A pen pal From a witching school in America. Her name is Doreen." She said the first thing on her mind, while making a mental note to let Dora, Ray, Tom and Draco know the excuse.  
  
A lie is true if there is no one who can counter it.  
  
She put away the letter and headed up to her room. It was seven, so she had some time to write back.  
  
"Tom I just got a letter from a Muggle." She said once she was safely in the common room.  
  
She loved watching the look that overcame his face. "WHAT?!"  
  
"My friend Doreen, she owled me."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"Her mom is bugging her about me and where I go to school."  
  
"Oh, well you should have her tell her mom the excuse you give any muggle about your schooling."  
  
"She'll figure it out, she has the sources."  
  
"Then, have Doreen tell her mom that she shouldn't be putting her nose that carefully into peoples businesses, its rude and degrading."  
  
"Its her job."  
  
"Tell her that anyway!"  
  
"Ok," and she grabbed paper and ink and started to write back.  
  
'Dora,  
  
Draco owled you? Why? Ok never mind, scratch that. He's fine, so is everyone else here. Now what to do about your mom, well tell her this:  
  
You shouldn't be putting your nose that carefully into peoples businesses, its rude and degrading. If you want to know, ask her yourself straight up!  
  
I wont be around, so it works.  
  
I hope that helps you some. Tell Ray to owl me, Never mention Draco's name, unless necessary!  
  
My friends hate his guts or my oh my I will have a situation on my hands. I hope to hear from you again soon, more then one person besides Draco I can talk to safely is a good thing and I'll need it before long.  
  
Hermione'  
  
"There." She held up the finished product. "Hay Tom?"  
  
"Hum?" he looked up from his book.  
  
"Do you have an owl?"  
  
"Yes, Ebony. Care to borrow her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask."  
  
"She's in my room." He nodded to the stair way opposite her Stair way.  
  
"Thanks!" and she ran up to Owl it.  
  
His room was one word. Blue. Blue and Black, Blue pillows and Curtains, Black covers, Black walls, Black Lamp a blue dresser, blue trunk. Sighing she recalled how her room was very green.  
  
Must be his favorite color combo. She found Ebony and sent the letter out. Taking one last look at the room she shut the door and came down stairs.  
  
"I think for Christmas, I'm getting you a red pillow." She said once she was back in the room. "What do you do up there? Its so dismal!"  
  
"No, its cool."  
  
"Yeah what ever you say." And she sat down and started on her homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked up from his books at his clock. "Time to go" he said to himself. Putting down his books, he grabbed a plain silver robe, and tossed it over his shoulders.  
  
After living amongst Muggles for a few months, he realized how comfortable the outfits were.  
  
So after classes, he changed into a black T and dark blue jeans. His hair wasn't really all slick back, he didn't like gelling it, made it harder to clean, so lately, he had sort of stopped.  
  
Hands in pockets he glided along the halls ways up to the head tower. On his way, he passed a few lost First years, a couple snuggling in the corner, and lots of portraits.  
  
Finally he reached the picture of the Hogworts crest.  
  
"Green."  
  
Nothing happened. "Damn, she gave me the wrong password." And he thought for a second. "Wait, maybe, Verde?  
  
And the Picture slid up reveling a door. Draco grasped the handle and turned.  
  
"Very funny!" he said once he got in. "Writing in Italian while giving the correct password, which just happens to be Italian for green?"  
  
"Oops, did I do that?" she said walking up to him looking innocent.  
  
"Don't play the innocent with me." he scowled, crossing his arms and going into the 'stance'.  
  
After a minute they burst out laughing and gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
"'Lo Mione."  
  
They shared a smile for a moment, then Hermione Led him over to a chair. He occupied it and looked over at Tom.  
  
"Tom, now you won't tell, will you?" he asked the black haired boy.  
  
"I already told Hermione, I won't."  
  
"Allies? Or would you prefer friends?"  
  
"Friends." He stood up, and Draco followed suit. They clasped hands and did a quick hard shake.  
  
Draco lightened up. "Its nice to have a place where we can actually quit the acts, right Mione?"  
  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"So, Draco, a bit about yourself?"  
  
"You probably know everything you need to." He looked at Tom oddly.  
  
"From what I hear, appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"Well, my Father is Lucius, I spent last summer in a muggle neighborhood, I have had my eyes open to truths in the last two years, I won't become a death eater, and I have gained two muggle friends, I like flying and pissing off Potter, My favorite color is ice blue, and I can't stand runes. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's perfect." He looked over at Hermione. "You told Draco about my gift right?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Oh well, I can tell peoples secrets after being around them for a while. MY favorite colors are Sapphire and Black, Hermione plans on getting me a red pillow because she believes my room is dismal, I have been the shadow of our year since I arrived, and I'm from Ravenclaw. Also my parents were both Muggles."  
  
"Do you fly?" Draco asked getting more and more comfortable by the minute. Hermione Smiled it was great that they were getting along.  
  
"A little, I'm pretty good, but not on my team."  
  
"I can't fly." Mione said simply.  
  
"Maybe me and Tom can teach you, this room has a pretty high roof, and we could hold the lessons here."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, How about it Hermione, care for lessons?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great!"  
  
"Good we'll use my broom." Draco nodded. "I know it better."  
  
"Ok, and while we are planning things. Tom how would you like to help me and Draco with our Seventh year pranks?"  
  
"Pranks?"  
  
"Its tradition among Muggles, and I say, it's a very good one, and that we magical folk should have it too." Draco said knowingly.  
  
Tom laughed at this. "You really did spend a couple of months around us!" he looked slightly thoughtful. "Seventh year pranks? Why not? Ok I'm in."  
  
"Great!" Mione exclaimed.  
  
"You have a few ideas?"  
  
"Yep," and Draco started to list them off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An: YEAH chapter fifteen! I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I hope I make it up by the length there was just so much I needed to say here!  
  
I'm starting on, Sixteen but keep in mind the time window ok.  
  
THANKS BUNCHES TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS !!! you guys (and gals) are the best!  
  
Relena~ 


	16. Dreaming and Scheming

Chapter Sixteen: Dreaming and Scheming  
  
The hallways, weren't any he knew, the way was unfamiliar, yet he kept walking. He heard voices laughing. Two to be precise, both male, and both men. He looked around, the walls were made of the same brick stone Hogworts was, and hanging all along the corridor, were silver and black banners. The carpet itself was black as well.  
  
As he walked the voices grew. He could start to make out where they were coming from, and started to walk towards the place, a room, the only place glowing while everything else was dark.  
  
He opened the door a crack and peeked in.  
  
"Really! Could you possibly imagine the looks on their faces if they found out?" Harry crept into the room, and hid behind a sofa.  
  
"Yeah, though Rowena would find out a way for sure to blame this on our scheming, Helga would sure fall over laughing her head off!" the sandy blonde head nearly fell over himself from his own laughing.  
  
"That precisely why, Godric, we can't let them know." Looking closer, He saw a man sitting by the fireplace, he had black curly hair, and though it was odd, he felt that he had somehow, seen this man before.  
  
Harry, the boy who lived , or the boy who just wouldn't die, depending on how you looked at things, woke up from a strange dream he was just having. He flopped back down and tried to go to sleep again.  
  
The problem was, however, that when Harry dreams, half the time he's dead on target, and his dreams either happened or will happen sometime soon.  
  
Eventually, sleep took him. A sleep that wasn't plagued with dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes. Gold, slits of eyes stared at her. A smirk of silver underneath them, it grinned evilly at her.  
  
Suddenly light filled the room. Harry stood in front of her, but it wasn't Harry. At least not the Harry she knew all to well.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, spitefully.  
  
"Why, don't you recognize me Mione? Its me Harry."  
  
"If you're Harry, then I'm a goddess." She spit at him. "Now answer my question!" she nearly yelled at him.  
  
"Well, my goddess, if that's indeed what you are, then this wont hurt a bit, will it?" He raised his wand. " Curcio!"  
  
And she screamed.  
  
Draco heard and ran to her room, from the common place. He had decided to stay the night considering that it was midnight when they finally all got to tired to talk. This in itself rendered him useless in walking around at night, without getting caught.  
  
So he was decently asleep when he heard the scream. It was female, making it Mione who screamed.  
  
Opening the door a crack, he looked in to see if it was alright to enter, when he saw that she was in her P.J.'s he opened the door and walked over to her bed, where she was crying.  
  
He puts his arms around the little shaking figure and started to rock her. "Shhhh.. ." he whispered into her hair. "Its alright, shhh.. . everything is fine.. . your fine.. . shhhhh."  
  
"Harry.. .he.. .he."  
  
"Shhhh.. . tell me what Harry did."  
  
"He, wasn't himself." She whimpered. "He had gold eyes.. . He cast the Curtaisous curse on me!" and she went into another wave of sobs.  
  
Draco started to rock her again, holding her tighter now. "Shhhh I'm here, me Draco, your Fine Mione, Shhhh, everything will be alright, Harry would never do anything like that to you." He was really amazed at how easily she could be scared. He never imagined that she would break down into a fit of hysteria just because of a dream.  
  
Closing his eyes, he gently blew into her ear, thinking about complete solace. Praying that the technique that his mother used on him worked, he was happy to see her falling back into a peaceful sleep. When he was sure that she was asleep, he laid her back down onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her.  
  
Leaving the room, he looked back to see that she hadn't woken up. Reassured that she hadn't he quietly shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How very loving of you." Tom stood in front of Draco smiling.  
  
Draco was partly shocked to see the other boy there. "What? Why are you up?"  
  
"Her screams probably woke the entire school, come on we had better hide you." And Draco followed the Boy into his room, where he was hid in the very large closet he had.  
  
Pointing his wand at the ground a bed appeared. "Go to sleep, I'll handle the teachers." Tom then left the room.  
  
Draco, to tired to argue, went to bed and made sure that the door was locked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as he predicted, It took no time for Three professors to enter the room. McGonagall, Followed by Snape along with Dumbledore entered the room quickly.  
  
"Tom!" Dumbledore was shocked to see the boy there.  
  
"Don't worry, she was probably having a nightmare, she sleeping now, quite peacefully, and I believe she needs her rest."  
  
"Oh, well, tell her to come up to my office tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said merrily. "WE do need to see if she is alright."  
  
"Certainly professor."  
  
"Tom," Snape started slyly, looking over at a book on the coffee table. "What is that book doing there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't put it away."  
  
"But it belongs to Mr. Malfoy." he said innocently  
  
"Yes, I'm borrowing it from him."  
  
"right." And they left. Except the head of Gryffindor.  
  
"If she has anymore nightmares, notify me before the headmaster."  
  
"Will do, Professor."  
  
And she too left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up right as the sun wise rising in the sky. The Light that hit her eyes was precisely what woke her from her sleep. Yawning she felt her cheeks tugging against the action. Touching them, she felt the dried up tears that she shed the night before.  
  
Sighing she stepped out of bed, and walked over to her trunk. The memory from last night was still fresh in her mind, much to her surprise, and she didn't want to forget it before she put it down in her book of memories.  
  
Opening her trunk, she picked up all of her clothing and set it aside, then her books, then her potions and inks and pieces of parchment. One thing remained in the trunk, a small blue silk baggie.  
  
Picking it up she dumped the contents out onto her hand. There sat a small brown book, no bigger than her thumb. Picking up her wand she pointed and whispered the spell "Engorgio!"  
  
Her Book now laid in her embrace. "Mercurious!" she whispered into its pages. Setting it aside she carefully put everything else back into her trunk. That task done she stood up and plopped onto her bed.  
  
Picking up the pencil that was inside her book, she began to enter the dream into the pages of her memories.  
  
When she was done with her work, she put away the book, walked out of her room and saw Tom reading a book as usual.  
  
"Morning." She said slightly out of habit.  
  
"Did you sleep well, after.. ."  
  
She knew what he was talking about. "Yes, I did. Where's Draco?"  
  
"He went down to his bed after the teacher left. He thought it would be safer."  
  
"The teachers were here." She sat down on the couch nearest Tom's chair and started to brush her hair.  
  
"Yeah, and I beet that it they could have, Ron and Harry would have been here to."  
  
"Was I that loud?"  
  
"You must have been pretty scared, Mione." Tom put down his book at looked at her in a worried fashion. "Tell me of your dream."  
  
And she did, knowing that Tom was the only person she couldn't keep anything from, apart from Draco. It was quite an odd friendship that had. Nothing like that of what she had with Harry and Ron. With those two, it was more of a team thing then friendship. That caused a thought to cross her mind.  
  
"You know Tom." She started. "My birthday is in 15 days."  
  
"Really? It's the fourth, so your were born the 19th?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll need to make a huge party for you!"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its my seventeenth birthday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I promised Ray and Dora a while back that I'd have that birthday with them!"  
  
"Oh." And he thought for a bit. "Maybe, you could get them up here?"  
  
"How." She challenged him.  
  
"I don't know, maybe with Draco, we could figure out a way?"  
  
"And after we are done with this year, Hufflepuff will certainly win the house cup!" Mione sighed, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah! I told Harry and Ron that Dora and Ray go to a witching school in America, try to keep to that story, I'm telling Draco later."  
  
"Alright, and your right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Hufflepuff will win if we don't have a representative from their house working with us." Tom looked at Mione oddly. "When we were talking last night Draco said we need to make this group a foursome or we'll get in trouble, with one person from each house we can't have points deducted without it not mattering."  
  
"So, we need to find someone from Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"We start searching today, watch the whole lot, we need someone who has good traits for tricks, and who wont tattle at the first sign of danger."  
  
"Right, shall I tell Draco?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Well, yes of course. So far we have made the impression that he and I are close."  
  
"I missed it then."  
  
"Well, he told 'you' to tell 'me' that he would be coming up last night. And last night I told Snape that I was borrowing a book from him, so I'm covered as a friend."  
  
"I see, well that makes life easier. Tell Draco also that after lessons tonight, I want him to read my newest entries to my book."  
  
"Ahh, the infamous book. Pray tell, when will I get the honor of being allowed to read it?"  
  
"When there is reason." She answered as she clipped her hair back in a Pollyanna.  
  
"What's Draco's Reason?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"He had already seen it without my consent."  
  
"I see, well I'm going down to breakfast, see you there."  
  
"Of course, and we have charms together today!" she yelled that last part. He nodded in response as the portrait closed behind him.  
  
Sighing, she began the process of getting ready for the day.  
  
It didn't take much time; she grabbed a blouse and a pair of pants and put her school robes over them.  
  
Once she had all of her books in hand, she headed down to breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I know it's just a turning chapter, but I hope you all liked it just the same.  
  
Sorry it was out so late but as you can probably tell by how my writing disinagrated, I'm having trouble thinking today, and my brothers gunshots (fake) aren't helping much.  
  
Well, review, I will be taking a break from writing but you'll get the next chapter before December, so don't worry too much.  
  
Thanks again every one. Also, 100 reviews! Yeah! ^_^ you don't know how proud I am that this story has proved itself to be worth 100 reviews!  
  
My hard work has paid off, but it wouldn't have happened with out any of you, so thanks bunches!  
  
Relena 


	17. Potions and Charms

Chapter Seventeen: Potions and Charms  
  
When Mione had almost made it down to the great hall for breakfast, she was grabbed aside, into one of the rooms.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"Mione" and she finally realized that Draco was the one who had grabbed her.  
  
Looking up she smiled "Hay Draco, I'm glad you wanted to see me but couldn't you have done it in a more civilized manner?"  
  
"This was the only time I could catch you without body guards." He emphasized the last part, which lead her to understand what he had meant.  
  
"Alright, so what's up?"  
  
"Are you doing ok?" Shocked she looked up. "I had to leave right after the teachers, it was close, I was almost caught, but I was worried, your fine right?" he almost looked like he was pleading.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He seemed to let go of a lot of worry with a single sigh. Smiling he looked back at her. "If anything happens with Harry," he paused, his smile faltering. "Just let me know. I want to know the second your dream may be coming true, or anything else."  
  
Still shocked Mione breathed, "Ok." in a questioning manner, then remembered something, "oh yeah, and you can read the newest entries in my book." Smiling and nodding, Draco squeezed her hand and left the room.  
  
Shaking her head, she predicted that Harry and Ron would act similar. But what she really wanted to know was what had provoked this sudden, protectiveness, in Draco.  
  
Sighing, she left the room thinking how a single sigh could say a million things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Mione entered the Great hall, all talking stopped as everyone looked right at her.  
  
"Ok." And she looked around and caught the eyes of Tom Draco and Harry and Ron. Shaking her head she walked over two her two friends at the Gryffindor table, like everything was normal.  
  
"Hay guys!" she smiled good-naturedly. Then she sat down and became rather serious. "Ok what's going on, whys everyone looking at me?"  
  
Harry shifted nervously, and Ron shook his head. "Are neither of you going to tell me?" She looked taken aback.  
  
"No, its just, how couldn't you know?"  
  
"I just don't, please fill me in?"  
  
"Your scream last night woke up the entire castle, everyone." Harry looked at her oddly. "And for some reason, everyone knew it was you. Hagrid heard it out in his hut! Mione why did you scream?"  
  
"Bad dream," she mumbled, and for some reason, she couldn't look at Harry. ' The dream didn't affect me that much did it?'  
  
"What was it about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing I wish to relive thanks." She smiled and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged odd looks then looked back at their friend, who managed to be reading and eating at the same time. With their shrugs as a sort of sign, the Hall went back to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God did you see how clueless she was!" Draco laughed at his table. Everyone joined in, not daring to challenge his authority.  
  
"Hay, Draco." Blaise looked over at the blonde head, "I noticed you weren't in bed last night, where were you?"  
  
"That's for me to know Blaise." He smirked, and all the seventh year slythrins guessed that he was doing something sly. Mentally shaking his head at their innocence, Draco went back to eating.  
  
"Draco, we have another potions today, double, with Gryffindor. It's after our transfiguration though" Pansy whined, and Draco honestly wondered when she would stop doing so.  
  
"Ohh, what fun." He replied keeping up the act. "We get to bug Granger after all this." He gave an 'I have something planned.' Smirk and all the slythrins joined him in walking up to class.  
  
Unlike the other Slythrins, however, Draco knew that Mione wasn't going to come to class that day, and it made him smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she walked into charms, Mione instantly sat down beside Tom. Harry and Ron looked a bit skeptical but sat on the other side of Mione.  
  
Tom winked at the two boys and whispered, "So when are you going to actually tell them?" into Mione ear.  
  
"When they either let me know that they know something, or when I need them to, never before or after." She whispered back.  
  
"I see, well I hope that they are ok with that."  
  
"They will be."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Ron looked over.  
  
"Just wondering what our first lesson will be." Tom said gleefully.  
  
"So who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Head Boy, my names Tom." He nodded as if to acknowledge them. They nodded back.  
  
Mione smiled, at least they knew of one of her new friends. Flitwik walked in at that moment and got up onto his stack of books.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" he smiled at all of them. "This is in my opinion the best year of charms! You are all quite capable of doing all of the charms I assign so this year will be basically, lets see how many useful and fun charms we can learn before your N.E.W.T.S."  
  
Everyone smiled at this.  
  
"Ok so the first charm will be, a dancing charm." Everyone looked hopeful at this. "This charm when cast, makes your target dance and lip sync to a song of your choice. Though since the song will magically play, only one team at a time." He looked around. "Ahh Ms. Granger, would you and Tom mind showing the class?"  
  
"No professor." And they walked up.  
  
"Mione, you wish to cast it?" he looked a bit down at this idea.  
  
"No, you cast." She smiled. "I want to dance."  
  
"Ok you two have whose casting arranged?"  
  
"Yes professor." They said together.  
  
"Great, Now the charm is 'facina -oris'" and he singled them to start.  
  
Tom stood there. Looking at loss for words.  
  
Mione was taken over by a fit of giggles. "Tom, your saying action."  
  
"Oh right." And he prepared his wand. "Facina Oris!" and Mione started to dance, and sing. The items around the room making for quite an unusual orchestra made the music. Tom himself was honestly surprised at how well Mione Danced.  
  
When the song stopped Mione was on the floor in a fit of giggles. "That was great!"  
  
The class cheered. But Mione suddenly stopped laughing, he hand on her chest.  
  
She looked up at tom, very scared. He got worried. "My necklace!"  
  
"What! Aren't you wearing it?" he went over to her, and helped her up.  
  
"It's not on, I must have forgotten!" looking around the room she spotted the Professor. "Sir? May I please go get my Necklace from my room? It's very important to me and I left it off."  
  
Taken aback by the fact that Ms. Granger had forgotten anything, he let her go and told her to come back quickly.  
  
And Hermione ran from the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Tom sat down, it was in Mione's spot. "How could she forget that?" and he shook his head.  
  
"Forget what?" Ron asked; Harry turned his attention to the conversation.  
  
"Her dragon pendant, it means everything to her."  
  
"The one her mom gave her?" Harry asked.  
  
Praying that he wasn't trying to be sly, and that that was indeed the excuse that Mione gave, he answered. "Yeah, that one."  
  
"If it means everything to her, then why did she forget it?" Ron looked worried.  
  
"Probably her nightmare, she didn't talk much this morning either." Tom looked down at his hands, praying that he looked worried for her. He was worried, but because this was the first time he ever lied. "It must have been awful, wish I knew what happened in it."  
  
"Are you and Mione friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. We are."  
  
"Does she tell you anything?" Harry kept pushing, hoping that he could get information from this guy.  
  
"Doesn't need to, it's a gift of mine to know people back to front if left in their company to long."  
  
"Are you friends with Mafloy?"  
  
"What makes you ask that? I thought we were talking about Mione?"  
  
"Well, Miones Been acting differently, so has Malfoy, and if your friends of both, then maybe you know why?"  
  
"I'm Friends with Draco yes, but they both seem quite normal to me. Then again, if this change just happened this year, you should know that I just met both of them, so I wouldn't know any different."  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley? Your turn." And Harry and Ron went up.  
  
Tom sighed. That was close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Granger!" she heard a voice she didn't like call out to her as she was running. She stopped and turned.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in charms with your house?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Yet you're wondering the halls."  
  
"No professor."  
  
"Then what are you doing Ms. Granger?" he gave her a questioning look like he knew he had her for something, yet she was trying to get herself out of it.  
  
"Professor Flitwik gave me permission to go get something, and I just did, but he told me to be quick and I'm afraid I have to go now, or that wont happen." She gave him a quick nod and went back to running.  
  
Snape looked at the girl running up to the charms corridor, and shook his head. As a teacher who taught a core class, he knew very well, that something was different about her. He also couldn't help wondering, why the longer she had been in Hogworts; the more she showed signs of belonging in Slythrin.  
  
Turning on his heal, he went back to the dungeons to prepare for the next class, Seventh year, Slythrins and Gryffindors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Charms was dismissed. Mione walked up to Dumbledores office, like she was supposed to.  
  
The gargoyle took one look at her and jumped asides, like she was highly expected.  
  
When she reached the door she knocked and walked in. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ahh! Ms. Granger, please come in come in." Even though she was already in, she said hi to Fawks and sat down.  
  
"As you probably already knew, your out of potions." She smiled and nodded. "Good, then Severous told you. Now I have tow bones I need to pick with you."  
  
"What is it professor?"  
  
"First, the facts. You are to do independent study with potions. Let Professor Snape know your project and tell him of anything you need, materials, assistance, and give him a deadline. At the deadline, you are to turn in your work and he will grade it, and that's how you'll get a grade for potions. You understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now Ms. Granger, your probably wondering why we are letting you do this, correct?"  
  
"Uh yes sir. Why have me take this?"  
  
Dumbledores eyes sparkled like they did whenever he had a plan or idea in mind. "You are at the top of your class, and in potions all you are learning is how to put together things to achieve a certain goal. You already know how one combines all-important ingredients, and I'm sure you'll figure out the others. You know how to time, and you know your basics.  
  
All the others are learning is how to prefect this art, while some of them learn potions easier this way. Snape told me that you were quite capable of experimenting on your own with some assistance, so we are letting you learn the science of the science of potions. Its time you started to learn how to make your own." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir, for your trust."  
  
"Thank Professor Snape, he was the one who suggested it."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Today, I let you go to the library to start looking up what you want to do." And Dumbledore scribbled something on a piece of parchment, and then handed it to her. "And this gives you full rights into the restricted section. Now go, and have fun."  
  
"Thank you sir," and she left.  
  
"She'll do great things that girl." Dumbledore said to Fawks. "Just watch. She'll be the one who brings us all together." And the bird nodded in response.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An:  
  
OK Potion things solved! Know you all know. And I'm asked multiple times, when are they going to kiss, and when is Harry going to figure it out.  
  
Well, I tell you this, grasshoppers! You'll know when you are to know, and you'll be glad I won't tell you.  
  
Believe me, it's the journey, not the destination.  
  
Also from now on, when the day changes, (IE it becomes another day.) I'll give you the date. This will come in handy trust me.  
  
Well, keep up the reviews, I'm glad having them! ^_^  
  
Relena~ 


	18. Resident Trickster of Hufflepuff

Chapter Eighteen: Resident Trickster of Hufflepuff  
  
9/4/97 Thursday  
  
As he sat in transfiguration Draco watched all the Hufflepuffs, knowing that eventually, one would be joining their group, fairly soon, and he wanted to make sure, that whoever it was, that they were the best.  
  
"Now, today I want you all to transform your rocks into silver." McGonagall started the class off and looked at each of the Slythrins individually. "And take heed, all of you, that all money exchangers know real silver, from magicked."  
  
Draco looked at the rock in front of him; it was black, and shinny. Draco knew this rock to be Obsidian from how much he studied rocks, as a hobby.  
  
Closing his eyes he concentrated on the atomic matter within his little stone, and how it related to silver, thinking on how this would be the best relationship to work with.  
  
All transfiguration was, was finding connections between people, items or animals and the thing you wanted to change it into, and then using that connection to urge the matter into the other shape with magic.  
  
In Draco's opinion, this class required the most magic use, and control. Slowly, he figured out the connection and how to change it. Picking up his wand he pointed it at the item and visualized that connection, then willed it into its other form.  
  
Since silver has less density then obsidian, he had to change that, so his piece of rock wobbled and gushed into a square, where Draco could control the mass per area inch.  
  
With that done, he started to change the atomic structure. Visualizing in his head, all the neutrons and protons, he started to switch and place, and disconnect. Making sure that in all of his work that the matter, stayed within his control, while not making anything to radioactive.  
  
Slowly, he removed all the useless atoms and opened his eyes again. There, in front of him, was a perfect piece of silver.  
  
Smiling, he sat back in his chair, to rest from the effort, and to wait for McGonagall to inspect his work.  
  
When she did, she picked it up and turned it around in her hands, said a spell, and dropped the silver onto the table.  
  
"Mr. Mafloy! What in Merlin's name did you do?" she looked at him with open eyes, as the entire class followed suit.  
  
'How can they abandon their work like that?' he thought as he looked up at the deputy headmistress. "You said, turn it into silver, so I did. What, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! You just, literally made it silver!"  
  
"Now I'm confused professor, isn't that what you told us to do?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, the spell I placed on your silver, was to change it back to its original form, your silver, is in it's original form, even though I saw you change it."  
  
"So, I?"  
  
"Changed its atom structure, to the point where it doesn't remember ever being obsidian."  
  
"Oh, well yeah, that's the connection I used."  
  
"Well," she realized that they were being watched. "Go back to work all of you! This is due at the end of the hour!" and they all went back to working, even Crabbe and Goyle, whose rocks were starting to grow hair and pinfeathers. "Mr. Mafloy, I must ask that you never use your ability, or knowledge to swindle money, not that you need it. Also I must ask you never to give out how you did this, not even to me. I trust you to have enough economic sense not to ever use it your self."  
  
"I give you my word I wont use it, and I wont tell anyone else, but Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I have a friend I share all my secrets with, and I'm sure that she would never use it either, or tell anyone, may I at least let her know?"  
  
"She?" McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. "We'll talk after class Mr. Mafloy, and I'll give you a pass."  
  
Draco Nodded, but was wondering why she had suddenly wished to speak with him after class.  
  
Crabbe at the end of the hour had successfully made a chicken out of his rock, but how he did that while trying to make silver was a mystery. Goyle had at least silver hair. Pansy make the rock have specks of silver in it, and only one other person in the class had actually made their rock into silver.  
  
Hanna Abbot. Draco made a mental note of this.  
  
"For homework, describe precisely what you did today, five page essay. Mr. Mafloy Ms. Abbot, you both are excused from this assignment." And the class left.  
  
Draco told Pansy to take Crabbe and Goyle down to Potions, she agreed, reluctantly. He then went up to the front of the room.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You may tell this friend, and any other friends of yours you find trustworthy," she started. "However, I need their names, the ministry, as a precaution must know who holds this knowledge. And ask me before you tell, there are certain people, I don't want you telling." She looked at him oddly again. "Whom may I ask is this friend of yours?"  
  
"Umm." Draco didn't know what to say.  
  
"From your lack to tell me, I guess that I should let you know, I wont tell anyone of your friendship if its necessary, but Mr. Malfoy, I need to know the name." sighing she stood up. "To tell you the truth, I really was surprised to know you actually had a friend you trusted this much. I taught your father, and he never told anyone, all of his secrets, and I presumed that he would teach you such. I guess I was wrong." She looked at him with some kind of respect.  
  
"Hermione Granger professor."  
  
"What about Ms. Granger?" she was a bit taken aback at the name of her best student.  
  
"She's my friend, the one I trust, and I would highly appreciate if you didn't let anyone besides those you need to know of this."  
  
"Who would you consider needing to know?"  
  
"Dumbledore, but none of the other teachers. Don't let anyone at the ministry know that were friends, just say we both happen to know. And no one else needs to know." He looked up at her pleadingly.  
  
"I wont tell."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"And one more thing, Mr. Mafloy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Glad you have someone you trust, however, I need to ask you to tell me if anything happens with Ms. Granger, such as relapses or day nightmares, anything out of the normal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I believe that you recall your last potion class?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"We must avoid that happening at all costs."  
  
"Of course professor."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And Draco left.  
  
"Mr. Mafloy!" she ran up to him with a piece of parchment. "Your pass." He accepted it and left to the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once he reached the classroom, he was four minutes late. Though he really didn't need to calculate that, considering the first words he heard when he entered Snape's domain were "YOU'RE FOUR MINUTES LATE!"  
  
"I have a pass professor." And he brandished the piece of parchment.  
  
"Well, bring it here." Draco did so, all while getting odd looks from the rest of the class. 'Why would Draco Malfoy, teacher's pet, be late?' he guessed they were all thinking. Suddenly he had a strange urge to punch them all, but held it back, since logically, it was his thought he was angry at.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" he looked at the professor.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I expect to see you after class, now sit down."  
  
"Yes sir." And he walked towards the Slythrin table with Pansy Crabbe and Goyle. Sitting Reluctantly on the edge, he looked up and gave his entire attention to Snape.  
  
"Now, as some of you may have noticed, Ms. Ganger isn't with us today. She wont ever be joining us again for the rest of the year. So I suggest you ask her why." He changed footing. "Now onto a more important matter, only twenty percent of you actually completed the last potions assigned, to standards.  
  
AS so, today, you will all need pens and paper and I want you to write a five-page essay on how you screwed up. Then when done, you may start your homework. You have two hours; I expect all pages to be perfect." And he sat down again.  
  
The class would have groaned at this, but five pages was quite a lot, and they needed their energy, not more pages.  
  
After class was over, Draco was nursing a sore wrist when he walked up to Snapes Desk.  
  
"You wished to see me professor?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to know, as your head of house, why Minerva wanted you after her class. You weren't misbehaving in transfiguration were you, because if you were, you'll have a detention tonight, with me."  
  
"No professor, she just wanted to ask me for a favor, that's all." Draco said honestly, since their conversation could be translated that way.  
  
"I see." Snape stood. "Mr. Malfoy, if I find that you are lying to me, then not only will you get a detention, but I will personally see to it that you don't play Quidditch this year, understood."  
  
"Perfectly, professor."  
  
"You are dismissed, good day, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
One thing everyone didn't know was, that even for Draco, the potions master was quite evil, actually, Draco had a feeling that Snape was worse to him then any of the other Slythrins.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About around nine that night, Draco sat down his quill, his homework completed. According to Hermione, at nine thirty was the time Mrs. Norris and Snape went down Slythrin corridor. Sighing he walked over to the door that lead to the common room and looked in, no one was there.  
  
Grabbing his broom, Draco preceded to leave Slythrin dungeons and head up to head tower.  
  
On passing the great hall, Draco nearly keeled over. Some one was up, and inside, with all the candles lit. Just to make sure it wasn't a teacher, Draco peered in.  
  
Only one person was in there, and it was a Hufflepuff, to his luck. He opened the door a crack and quietly walked in.  
  
It wasn't just any Hufflepuff it was Hanna.  
  
And she was doing a sort of fighting. All the tables were moved to the sides, and she had lots of room to jump kick, hit and spin kick while in the air.  
  
Draco, who only knew how to duel, and fence, was pretty impressed. So he put down his broom and started clapping.  
  
This shocked Hanna into flying ten feet up. "God Draco!" she called, once she had caught her breath. "Quiet will you? I don't want to be caught, nor tarnish my perfect record, not like I haven't had reason to before but gees!" she whispered.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Karate, it's a muggle form of fighting that helps me concentrate, and focus."  
  
"Hum, interesting, care to teach me?"  
  
"Sure, but, what time is it?"  
  
Draco took out his pocket watch. "Around nine fifteen."  
  
"Shit!" she started to grab everything she owned, and then with a wave of her wand, the hall was back to normal. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him from the hall, as she put out all the lights. "where were you headed, she whispered.  
  
"Head tower." He answered.  
  
"Good, lets go now." And Draco realized that he would have to lead her.  
  
"Quick question, if you don't mind?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are we running? Its quieter if we walk fast."  
  
"Because this way isn't being checked yet, and we barley missed Snape heading for the dungeons."  
  
Draco looked at her with awe. "This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"  
  
"Nope, what was your first guess?"  
  
"I don't know, probably the fact that you seem to know pretty well what your doing." They glanced around a corner, and continued up to the tower.  
  
"So, Draco, what are you doing out after hours?"  
  
"You'll see, since your obviously coming with me, not matter what I presume?  
  
"Correct."  
  
Draco Nodded and then headed up the stairs and down the last corridor, until he found the painting of the Hogworts crest. "Verde!"  
  
He turned the handle and stepped inside. Hanna followed, not quite knowing what she just got herself into.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: so, thoughts? I kept remembering in the second book, when all the Hufflepuffs were talking, I noticed how each of them acted, and I chose accordingly. I do hope you like my choice.  
  
Anyhow, this time I would actually like to thank some reviews personally. So please be patient, and don't get mad if I don't mention you, I still appreciate your reviews, just these people have either given me above average reviews that have helped me a lot, or they have been supportive throughout my entire story.  
  
f0xyness39- you're awesome. You've been there from start to finish and you've been patient with me even though my blocks, thanks bunches! People who are reading, This person was my first constant reviewer.  
  
Sasery- I agree with you completely on those story plots, main reason I wrote this, was to prove that those aren't the only way that this can happen. I also appreciate your support, and understanding. Also I'm very glad you like how realistic my story is, I do try. You have submitted the longest review I think, I may be mistaken about that, but it is also the most recent. Thanks. Also Draco, love him? Glad, I do too in my story. I'm quite happy on how he turned out. Your review did make my day and I hope you continue to read my story.  
  
Hedwig7up- you are also one of my five or so, constant reviewers thanks a lot, I really enjoy your positive supports on all my stories, you are also the one and only reviewer of Raven, I really do appreciate that.  
  
Heavengurl899 + purplelily - Thanks Heavengurl for being a constant reviewer, and that's lily for reading, I'm glad you think its cute, I hope you keep reading.  
  
Miz Zag- my first reviewer ever, thanks so much!  
  
Draco Lover- Once again thanks for reviewing, I'm trying to get my story out as fast as I can so you and everyone else can read it. But for a good story, time is necessary. I do hope all your questions are eventually answered.  
  
KAOS- how on earth did I almost forget you! I love your stories, and I'm glad you like mine, your also one of my constants and I'm glad to have your opinion, because it means a lot.  
  
I know that there is a lot more of you out there, and I thank all of you, your reviews mean so much to me!  
  
Review still I'm glad to know your insight, you all do realize that writers don't read their story they way you all do right? We see things happening in the background that aren't in words, simply because we know why its happening and what its affecting, to know what your seeing, helps us correct mistakes we may have made, and allows us to make the story flow better.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Relena 


	19. The Hogworts Flush

Chapter Nineteen: The Hogwort's Flush  
  
Hermione was laughing at Tom's last joke about Snape. She didn't notice the two people who had just walked in.  
  
Draco signaled to Hanna to stay quiet and out of sight. She nodded in understanding. He handed her his broom, and she hid behind some curtains as Draco snuck up behind Hermione.  
  
She threw her head back laughing just as Draco started to tickle her. "Dra- Draco stop!" she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Nope, not until you recite the schools motto."  
  
"Now, Draco that's going a bit to far. As you can plainly see she's having trouble breathing, let alone have her recite Latin!" Tom chided and Draco stopped and hugged her instead.  
  
"Sorry Mione."  
  
"You just shocked me that's all." And she hugged him back.  
  
"Oh! And I brought a friend!"  
  
"Who?!" both of them asked suddenly, scared that it might be someone untrustworthy.  
  
"Honestly you two!" and he looked over at some curtains. "Hanna, come on out."  
  
The red head Hufflepuff peaked out from behind the curtains with Draco's broom clutched to her chest. "Uh, hi?"  
  
Mione smiled largely and looked up to Draco. "You think that she'll work?"  
  
"Of course, would I risk this otherwise?"  
  
"Hanna Abott." Tom Nodded and shut his eyes. Then looked up at Draco. "She has a clean record, Draco, do you honestly think she'll go along with this?"  
  
"Honestly, Don't either you have trust in me?"  
  
By this time a very confused Hanna walked up Hermione and handed her Draco's Firebolt. "I have no clue what's going on, but everything seems well, right." She shook her head. "But that makes no sense in itself!"  
  
"In this room, at this time," Hermione stated, "Never use logic, trust what you see." She smiled. "I guess I should welcome you?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"We, haven't quite figured that out, but tell me Hanna what do you see?" Draco Smiled.  
  
"Well." And she looked around. Tom understood what Draco was doing, and so did Mione. If Hanna figured it out, she was trust worthy, if she didn't, then whatever answer she gave, they would give back to her, and send her on her way.  
  
"I see, Tom, from Ravenclaw." She smiled at him "I see Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slythrin, all acting out of character." She shook her head, and their faces fell. "You are all known as the top of your respected houses." They nodded. "And you're all friends from the looks of things." They all started to grin, just a little more. "And you all planning something, I don't know what, but you need me, and no I'm not a goody two shoes, and yes, I want in." She smiled and so did they all.  
  
"OK! This is great!" Draco looked at Mione she had broken the silence.  
  
"You." He looked sternly at the brown head. "Need to start practicing." And he pointed at the broom.  
  
"Oh you ruin all the fun." And she pouted.  
  
"And you know how to make me bend!" he shook his head in defeat. "Tomorrow then." And she cheered greatly.  
  
"Ok, hello, I'm still a bit confused."  
  
"Course you are." Tom stated, and drew Hanna's attention from the two. "You are to represent Hufflepuff in our little end of the year pranks." The other two looked over, and Draco sat down in his seat, like he lived here.  
  
Hanna took the only other chair, which was black. She noticed that Draco's chair was green, Hermione's a gold and Toms a dark blue. "These chairs.." she started.  
  
"Oh yes, since this is head tower, we have chairs that change into the respected colors of each persons house." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ah, so, why do you need me form the pranks?"  
  
"Well, besides the point that your house would win the house cup from the points we are bond to lose, having one of each house, would not only be a prank in itself," Draco started, "But it would bring security, the teachers can't take points equally from us, without it not mattering." Draco looked over at her. "And you know the halls at night as well as Mione, so I figured that you would help."  
  
"Course, but if we are going to do this, we will need and alias, just in case." Hanna offered. "That, or a group name, just so that we are remembered as something other then, 'one student from each house'." She explained.  
  
"Yeah but what?"  
  
"What has four in it?"  
  
"There are four animals, we could go by that?" Tom offered, a bit lost.  
  
"No thank you, but I am not going to be a badger under any circumstances!" Hanna retorted.  
  
"And Slythrin and Gryffindor don't need more prejudices!" Hermione added.  
  
"Cards?" Draco offered.  
  
Mione looked at him oddly. "Draco, we are having a serious conversation now, we can play later."  
  
"No, there are four suits in a deck of cards, and four high cards. Why don't we use that?" Everyone else in that room looked at him, beginning to understand.  
  
"And we could leave calling cards!" Tom agreed. And everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm the Diamonds and the Ace." Hanna Called.  
  
"Why?" Mione asked  
  
"Aces are the best! And I like the suit of diamonds." She explained.  
  
"That leaves me the queen." Hermione responded, "I'll be the Queen of hearts."  
  
"Nice." Draco and tom thought. "I'm spades," Draco called.  
  
"Fine, but I'm the king."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But what should we call us?" Hermione had a point.  
  
"What do muggles call this card combo?" Draco asked Mione  
  
"A perfect flush, why?"  
  
"Then that settles it!" Tom exclaimed. "We are the Hogworts Flush."  
  
And they all laughed in agreement.  
  
Hanna found that she quite enjoyed being around them, they were happy, and not full of hatred, she just wondered how, or why this came about.  
  
"So, tell me, how did you all become friends."  
  
"Me and Mione became friends over the summer." Draco explained. "Mione could show you her book on that time period.."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"My book." And she went into her room to grab it, then went back to the group and handed it to Hanna, opened to the spot, "Read form here to here." And she pointed at the pages. And she did.  
  
"You're getting more open about that." Draco muttered to Hermione as Hanna Read.  
  
"I just figured that she should know it all, and it would just be hard to explain."  
  
"I see." And Hanna Finished rather quickly.  
  
"That makes sense, so Tom how did you join?" she asked.  
  
"Head boy, I guess that I was just trust worthy." And he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah right." Hermione Snickered. "You would have found out sooner or later, so we told you sooner, and as an ally to our secret, we became friends."  
  
"Oh yeah." Draco suddenly remembered something. "McGonagall knows."  
  
"WHAT?" Tom and Mione yelled.  
  
"Oi! She only knows about me and Mione being friends, end of story, I had to tell her or I could tell you something."  
  
"What?" Mione asked.  
  
"I can make true silver, it can't be changed back."  
  
"So that's why she was yelling at you today!" Hanna handed Mione back her book.  
  
"Yeah, I told her about Mione, and I told Mione, you both just heard, so I don't have to tell her about you two." Draco beamed at his own cleverness.  
  
"Oh ok." Hermione dismissed it. "But that's nothing compared to what I can do." She smirked.  
  
"You learned how to control it?" Draco looked up.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Show us!" Tom and Draco yelled, Hanna had no clue what was going on but smiled and urged her on silently.  
  
"Alright, since you insist!" and she held out her hands. "How about those calling cards?" she smirked again and went back to concentrating.  
  
Her hand glowed a brilliant gold, she shut her eyes, and looked properly. Seeing her goal, she urged it like her friends had her. Slowly the Gold left her hand and formed into a small brick shape, then it left and she opened her eyes. In her palm sat a perfect deck of cards, with the Hogworts seal on the back of each.  
  
She started to deal out the cards as one would for a game where all cards were played.  
  
Once Hanna got her set she noticed how, she only had Diamonds, and that her ace, was brimmed with yellow and black.  
  
Draco noticed the same with his spades and jack.  
  
Tom with his Clubs and King, and Mione with her queen and hearts.  
  
"So, think that's enough control?"  
  
"Yes." They all said simultaneously.  
  
"Good." And she smiled.  
  
"So, Hanna," Tom asked, fingering his king who looked like an older of himself with a raven on one shoulder, and a navy cape over his black robes, with a brass staff, "You understand our pranks form your reading right?"  
  
"Yes, Mione wrote in full detail." She looked over. "Hope you don't mind, everyone else calls you that."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Hanna Beamed. "So, Tomorrow night," she said indicating that it was well past ten and she needed to be back. "We discuss all the details of the operation."  
  
"And you start you lessons, and I Mine." Draco added.  
  
"And I start teaching each of you how to do my tricks." Mione Continued.  
  
"And I teach mine." Tom finished.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled. "AGREED!" and they all laughed and went on their ways to their own respected beds, tomorrow was Friday after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So what do you think? Did Hanna enter to quickly? I hope not.  
  
Also thanks to all of you for reviewing again and I would like to especially thank Tropical flavored yama, Sorry I spaced you on my full shout out! Falls and hands and knees begging for forgiveness.  
  
That done, I hope you all like where my story is going, and no, its not getting any more weirder, except for the points you all can easily guess.  
  
Have fun and enjoy December! (Remember, less then a month until break from school.)  
  
Relena 


	20. Letters

Chapter Twenty: Letters  
  
Friday September 5th  
  
Hermione woke that morning to an owl scratching at her window, moaning, she stood up and opened it, letting in the barn owl that hung around her home.  
  
Taking the letter and summoning water for it, she went and sat down on her bed.  
  
She opened the muggle envelope by tearing it to get at the letter.  
  
Unfolding the piece of paper, she scanned the signature and saw the Ray was writing her this time.  
  
'Dear Mione,  
  
Wow, I do hope this gets to you, I'm not all that trusting of letting an owl send you things, but your mum and dad said it was safe.  
  
Things are great out here, but you realize that you have ten days to get your but out here right? You promised your seventeenth birthday to us, remember?  
  
Oh yeah! Guess what? No, you wont believe this, but the Malfoy's moved back in! Isn't that wonderful? Mrs. Malfoy has Dora and me over everyday after school and we ask her questions, about wizarding stuff. She knows that we know. Mr. Malfoy helps us with essays and other homework, its wonderful! I thought that they had moved away for good, but Mr. Malfoy told us that he finally got his priorities straight, so they moved back.  
  
Oh Draco would be happy to hear that wouldn't he?  
  
Oh well, owl me back, though I'm not quite sure how my mum would handle having an owl fly into her kitchen, how about you just owl it to your place, I'll pick it up there.  
  
Ray'  
  
Mione shook her head as she looked over all the flaws in logic Ray had made, openly naming people who ought not be named, and giving away vital information. What if she had opened this at the table? Then again, Ray did always have the best of luck.  
  
Grabbing a piece of parchment she started to write back.  
  
'Ray,  
  
Never ever mention names and information so casually to me in your letters any more. You may not realize it but if I hadn't gotten your letter, when and how I did, a lot of people would be suffering for your carelessness.  
  
Onto happier talk, I was thinking about my birthday, why don't you and Dora come out here, to hogworts I mean. I've been telling people that you and Dora go to a witching academy in America, so it would be safe. I know you both probably know enough about our world to not be strangely shocked by what you see.  
  
How to get you out here, would be the problem, the castle is magicked so that no muggle can come near it. But I'm sure my friends and I could find away, we'll owl my home and tell you and Dora, once we figure out how, k?  
  
Have a fun time until I see you!  
  
Hermione'  
  
And she gave the letter to the owl, telling it to take it to her parents. The owl nodded, as if understanding, and flew off.  
  
Shaking her head, she got ready for the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up in a similar fashion to Hermione, A white owl was scratching at the window to the seventh year slythrin boy's dorm. How they managed a window beat him but he forgot all things when her noticed Hedwig outside of the window.  
  
'Shit.' He cursed. 'If any of the others see this, they'll start talking.' He opened the window and took the letter, the banished Hedwig saying that if a response were necessary, he would get it there, by other means.  
  
Opening the letter, he noticed that it was from Potter.  
  
'Malfoy,  
  
I was just looking over the letter your sent in response to mine, over the summer. I just have a few questions.  
  
First, on how well of speaking terms are you with Mione?  
  
Second, Did anything odd happen to Mione over the summer?  
  
Third, what in hell has happened to you? You used to be, well, a lot more sinister.  
  
Fourth, Do you understand why Mione is not telling Ron and me things as of late?  
  
I would highly appreciate if you could answer some of these, Malfoy. Take heed, I wouldn't ask you of all people, if I really couldn't find out any other way.  
  
I also suggest a cease-fire between us, we can still insult each other in the halls, I know you have an image to maintain, however, I would not really like to ask you a civil question and get cursed in the process.  
  
Oh well,  
  
Harry.'  
  
Draco then realized how much Potter was guessing at, and how much on target he was. Mione had to know. But so did Potter. The last thing they needed was Potter playing detective and figuring things out, then telling the entire population.  
  
Though he hated to admit it, his old Pureblood ways kicking in, Potter was one damn good sleuth. Though just thinking that, and realizing it, showed how much he had changed.  
  
Grabbing ink and Parchment Draco started his response.  
  
'Potter,  
  
It's really sweat how you care so much about that mudblood, it's touched me, so I think I'll comply with that cease-fire thing.  
  
As for the questions, here are my answers,  
  
My speaking terms? She's a Mudblood, need I say more? I do talk with her time to time, in a civilized manner, but that's for Tom's Sake not mine.  
  
Anything odd? Tell me Potter, how would you react if I moved in next to you?  
  
And me? Well, I'm the same loveable slythrin I always have been, just more mature, so anything I do isn't childish any more, possibly that's why you aren't noticing eh Potter?  
  
As for this one, I have no idea, but tell me, or more think of this to yourself, either way. Have you done anything as of late, to make Granger fear for trust in you, or are you just being so thick minded that she might not see reason to talk with you? Granger may be Mudblood, but she's smart, possibly she just doesn't believe she could trust you.  
  
And no Potter, I know nothing more, so don't bother me any more all right?  
  
Draco Malfoy'  
  
Reading it over, Draco made sure that it sounded as egoist and one minded as possible. Smiling he congratulated himself on a great fib.  
  
Getting dressed in his robes, Draco went right up to the owlry to send the letter out, Draco hadn't marked the cover, except with a green slash, he prayed that potter had enough sense not to open it at the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Draco and Hanna Walked into the head tower together, believing that the safety was needed.  
  
Hermione was just finishing her Arithmacy homework when they walked in, she jumped up and gave Draco the letter from Ray. "You wont believe this!" she stated, and he took the letter, like he had just won it.  
  
Once he was done reading, he shook his head, and didn't stop. "I don't believe it!" Setting the parchment down he flopped into his chair, still in disbelief. "My father, Death eater extraordinaire, just woke up one morning, changed his priorities, and moved back in next to muggles, my FATHER!"  
  
"Really?" Hanna looked hopeful and Tom walked out of the shower.  
  
"I heard father, so I presume we have a letter from Lucius?"  
  
"No, Ray." Hermione amended. "She owled me asking when I'm coming out for my Birthday, and Told me that Draco's family moved back in."  
  
"I see." He shrugged said a spell and was instantly in his robes. "Well, who knows, maybe he liked living there when he was nuts." And sat in his seat.  
  
"I'm lost." Hanna raised her hands in defeat plopping in a chair as well.  
  
The other three started to laugh, but when they saw her fuming they started to explain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Shut the curtains to his four-poster bed and spelled them for silence. He then grabbed a stuffed letter out of his pocket.  
  
He knew that it was from Malfoy, No other person who ever owled him never wrote a name on the letter.  
  
Opening it up, he read it, and then realized how dumb he was for asking Malfoy, of all people. Sure he had been decent that summer, but why did he expect a civilized response. Well, he got one that was more the 'fuck off potter' , but it still did him little good.  
  
Harry fell back onto his pillows and thought.  
  
Mione had changed.  
  
Malfoy, was acting strange  
  
Mione was avoiding him and Ron.  
  
Mione was holding secrets from him.  
  
Mione had a book to of which was locked with magic, that she didn't want him or Ron to see.  
  
Mione was acting more civilized towards everyone but him and Ron.  
  
Mione had gained herself an air of mystery.  
  
And none of it made sense!  
  
Frustrated, he did what he normally did when he couldn't think; he pulled out a piece of really old parchment and laid his wand on top whispering 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'  
  
Looking on the marauders map he glanced all over for Mione's Dot. Spotting it, he saw that she was with three other people.  
  
Draco Malfoy from Slytherin  
  
Tom from Ravenclaw  
  
And Hanna Abott from Hufflepuff  
  
'One from each house.' He mused. "Tell me a truth and I'll spin you a riddle." Slowly the map focused onto the room and little word bubbles protruded from each of the little dots.  
  
' No really! I knocked him out, he went nuts and we moved in!' said the bubble from Malfoy.  
  
'It was really funny, his parents invited Dora and Ray's families as well as mine over for dinner!' said Mione 'and they're muggles!'  
  
All of them laughed. Harry shook his head. Tapping the paper, he muttered, "mischief managed."  
  
What was wrong with him? He of all people should have more trust in her. Mentally cursing himself, he made a promise never ever to do that. He would never again risk the faith Mione had in him, no matter how little it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
First I have some things I need to answer for some of you.  
  
Yes Slone you may use my prank ideas, just give me credit ok?  
  
Then, rarachie, you may use my foursome idea in a story yes, however, don't make the story horrible ok? No insult to your works, but just in case, I want to be able to read it. I have read a few stories that have borrowed ideas, and they are not so good. So I just ask this of you, and of course, you give me credit, where credit is deserved, thanks.  
  
Next, I would like to point out that yes I do know that five cards makes a flush, just work with me ok?  
  
OK with that done Please everyone forgive me for having this up so late! Its finals, I'm sure you all understand the constant studying to get good grades at the last minute, perhaps making sure you don't flunk? Well yeah, I had no free time so forgive me!  
  
I do hope that you all are enjoying this, the next chappie you'll love! I promise (since I have had it planned for god knows how long)  
  
Remember to review!  
  
(151 reviews can you believe it?)  
  
Relena~ 


	21. Teachers

Chapter Twenty-One: Teachers  
  
Saturday, September 6th, year 1997  
  
Draco found himself waking up in the head tower that morning. They had finished up late that night. Explaining everything to Hanna, as well as starting to plan for the visit of two muggles is quite time consuming.  
  
Hermione was the one who suggested that Dora and Ray come to the castle. After all, she already had them covered as witches, and to have Mione missing for that long would cause panic among the staff, and well, things would get messy.  
  
A lie here and there would keep the situation rather safe. Dora and Ray already knew quite a bit about the wizarding world, so all they would need would be the wardrobes, and a way to fool the professors as to the fact about their magical ability.  
  
That was easily solved.  
  
Draco sat up and stretched on the couch. This was the second time in a week he had slept here, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"You look like a cat when you do that." Mione stated shocking the blond head out of his retrieve. "Oh don't look so shocked, I do live here." She sipped come of her coffee.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"WHAT!" and he scrambled out of his 'bed' and started pulling on robes left and right.  
  
"Its Saturday Draco." She notified him while trying to repress a giggle. Draco Malfoy, the esteemed prince of Slythrin house, was hopping around in front of her, on one foot, trying to get ready in a very undignified way.  
  
"I know that, I have Quidditch practice in five minutes!" And he grabbed his broom, which he stored there now. "I'll be off, tell everyone else I say morn." And he felt.  
  
Shaking her head, she imagined the situation with the Draco most people saw, and she started to laugh.  
  
"What's.so.. funny, Mione?" Hanna stated as she too rose from her sleeping position.  
  
"If only you had woke a minute sooner." She mused out loud.  
  
"What? What happened?" Hanna reminded Mione of a little child who was always so curious.  
  
'I guess it comes with the energy.' She shook her head again, holding her laughter.  
  
"WHAT!" Hanna was getting impatient.  
  
"Draco says morn." Hanna got the point.  
  
"Late for something?" a smile brimming on Hanna's face that matched Hermione's.  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So that's what made this mess!" Tom exclaimed as he stepped out of his room, looking rather mad for the disorganization.  
  
Hanna and Mione started to laugh, and Tom joined them shortly after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DRACO!!" a very annoyed Blaise yelled as the still half asleep Draco yawned his way onto the field.  
  
"Yo, Blaise."  
  
"You look like a wreck man!" Blaise stated looking at Draco messy hair and crumpled and not straightly tied Quidditch robes.  
  
"It does come with being half asleep and trying to get ready in one minute, so am I late?"  
  
Blaise looked at his captain is complete horror. "Do we need to reschedule? Honestly Draco, I've never seen you like this."  
  
"I had a late night, and I woke up late that's all."  
  
"You woke up early." The rest of the team came over to see what was up.  
  
"Late, that's why I'm a mess, Goyle."  
  
"Early, you weren't in bed when we," he indicated Crabbe "Went to wake you."  
  
"So what if I wasn't in 'my' bed." He said trying to indicate something, so that the team wouldn't question him further. "I still woke up late."  
  
"Oh, so it was that way huh?" a fifth year commented.  
  
'Thank god.' Draco sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok Draco, we know your.. . uh way with the girls, but try not to um, you know, on nights prior to practice!" Blaise was furious when he finished.  
  
"You know Blaise, why don't you be captain, you sound more like one then I do." The team looked at him oddly then.  
  
"You serious, or just trying to pick a fight, cus if it's a fight you-."  
  
"No!" Draco held up his hand to stop him "Not a fight, I'm deadly serious."  
  
"Draco, you sure you're feeling well?" the team looked at him strangely.  
  
"I'm in perfect health, be assured." Draco sighed and slumped to the ground. "Just exhausted."  
  
"Why don't we come back after lunch eh?" Blaise knelt down by his friend. "You sleep till eleven, then we wake you, you eat lunch, and stop scaring us, then we practice, what do you say?"  
  
Draco looked up at the group. It was true, they did look a bit worried, but still scared. "Why does this scare you." Draco stated in an almost dead voice.  
  
"It just isn't you. You A: haven't sneered once B: you're all over the place when you're normally so collected that no one can guess at your motives. C: Draco this just isn't you, you seem, well cheerful."  
  
"What's wrong with not being a prat? What's wrong with being happy?" Draco stood up and left.  
  
He really shouldn't have done that.  
  
The team exchanged looks. "We should tell Snape. He should know." All agreed and they headed off to the dungeons. They expected to see Draco on their way down, but they didn't. It was then that they realized that Draco had gone off somewhere, and they didn't know where he was.  
  
And an insane man is best looked after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was still mentally hitting himself for his actions last night, when he went down to breakfast.  
  
Ron noticed, but said nothing. He knew that when Harry got like this, he was best left be.  
  
Mione walked into the hall shortly after them, flanked by Hanna from Hufflepuff and Tom the head boy.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" she turned to the other two. "See you two later!" they separated to their respected tables. Mione sat by Harry, and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Dun know." He grabbed some Bacon. "He's been like that since he woke up."  
  
"Harry?" she shook him a bit. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
He stayed silent.  
  
"Great." And she rolled her eyes. "Where's Malfoy when you need him!"  
  
"Why do you say that Mione?"  
  
"Malfoy would be able to shake Harry out of this, by either cursing him or making him mad enough."  
  
"Wow, the git actually has his uses, I never thought of that before."  
  
"Attention!" Dumbledore stood up gaining the attention of the entire student body. "As most of you have noted by now, none of you have DADA."  
  
Quickly grabbing out her schedule, Mione noted that yes, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had an off-hour where DADA should have been. "Damn, why didn't I notice!"  
  
"Well, this was to the fact where we didn't believe that there would be a teacher this year, well then Mr. Stone here owled me saying that he wanted the job." He indicated the man beside him. It took Mione no time to guess at that profile. "So may I introduce your new professor, Professor Stone."  
  
Everyone clapped, but Mione gapped. And so did Tom and Hanna. Mione would bet that if Draco were here, he would irrespectively leave the hall.  
  
Well, since Draco wasn't here, Mione decided it was her job to take over the task. She stood up, grabbed her stuff and left the hall.  
  
Tom and Hanna followed her out.  
  
The hall starred in awe. Had Hermione Granger, Hanna Abbott and Tom just left the hall, rudely? The three most perfect students in the school, the three teacher pets?  
  
Over at Slythrin Table, Blaise thought for a second, on how Draco should have been the one to do that, but Draco wasn't there. Something was very wrong at Hogworts School of witchcraft and wizardry, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Harry was thinking along those same lines.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THE NERVE!" Hermione shouted once they were a decent distance from the hall. "THE NERVE!!!!!"  
  
"Umm. Mione? Could you perhaps explain why you just walked out?" Hanna looked back as if she really didn't want to follow her friend.  
  
"Draco would have." Hermione stated honestly. "Plus, it wasn't just me you two walked out as well. With no incentive from me to do so, might I add."  
  
"We were worried." Tom trying to get her to calm down decided that talking was best. "So, where was Draco." Changing the subject, "He definitely wasn't down there." He indicated the hall.  
  
"Yeah, where was he." Hermione mused as they walked up to the head tower.  
  
Tom looked at Hanna is to say 'lets not bug her about the teacher just yet.'  
  
Hanna nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco, at the time being was with Snape. Apparently acting like he did was a sign of insanity, so his fellow teammates notified Snape. And left it at that.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, you understand why you're here?"  
  
"Slightly, care to brief me on the reason, just in case." Draco looked at his potions master, directly in the eye. Which all in itself was a death wish.  
  
"Well, there is more then just one reason, Mr. Malfoy." Snape looked at him oddly. "You do realize you've been acting strange as of late?"  
  
"A little, but I'm allowed to try different personalities aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, well Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that now might not be such a good time to, umm try different personalities, how you put it. Which bring me to another reason why you're here." Snape lowered his voce. "Your father didn't show at the last meeting, care to tell me why?"  
  
"No clue, though he could be trying new personalities as well, I hear that they have a sale." He shrugged as if this wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I will not have your curt replies, this is quite serious!" Snape boomed while immediately taking a standing position.  
  
Draco glared up at his professor, yet another death wish. "If you so badly want to know why he didn't show, your telling me why you want to know."  
  
Snape looked down at his pupil in an odd way. That was a Gryffindor quality, courage, and unrelenting silence on a need to know secret. He softened then.  
  
"I advise Mr. Malfoy, that you don't try that personality any more, or we'll need to change your house. As to the reason why I need to know, I need to be able to trust you to tell you. But I can tell you, that your father is brimming on the edge of disloyalty, the death eaters will be after him soon, if he doesn't attend the meeting tonight."  
  
"How do I show you I can be trusted, so I know why you're concerned?"  
  
"I will pick a few students, and we'll meet in the headmasters office in ten minutes." And Snape left.  
  
Great, just great.  
  
Speaking of great, Draco decided that he might as well eat before judgment time. So he headed down to the great hall.  
  
Upon entering, he realized that a wand could likely drop and it wouldn't break the silence.  
  
Walking over to Slythrin table he saw the dark faces looking just at their food, as if they were trying to work out a problem.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Pansy as he took his normal seat.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't believe it if I told you."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Pansy looked up at him shocked.  
  
"Ok then, well Dumbledore was introducing Professor Stone, and the mudblood, head boy and prefect from Hufflepuff, just stood up and walked out in the middle of it!"  
  
"Perfect mudblood Granger?"  
  
Pansy nodded. "Told you that you wouldn't believe it."  
  
"Actually, I just might, and that's the weird thing." He mused as he looked up at the high table to see who this professor stone was.  
  
"It can't be!" Draco exclaimed once he saw the new teacher.  
  
"What is it?" Pansy looked at Draco along with the rest of the hall.  
  
"Rick."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rick, the new teacher's name is Rick, Rick Stone. A mudblood."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I met him this summer, No wonder Granger stormed out like that!"  
  
"I'm confused Drakie." Pansy was scrunching up her little nose, as if she was about to cry.  
  
"My father became slightly insane this past summer, so the doctors moved our family to a muggle town, as it happened we moved in right next to Granger. But since my dad was nuts we couldn't do anything about it. Well, Rick lives there was well, so I met him. Mudblood and Rick aren't necessarily on the best of terms." Draco explained quickly.  
  
"Oh! I see."  
  
"However I'm betting a million Galleons, That Granger didn't know that he was a wizard. Main reason, I just found out."  
  
"So he hates Granger?" she asked hoping that she got it right.  
  
"No, he is sort of obsessed with her. She hates him."  
  
"Ah." And she went back to eating, never thinking on how odd the situation was.  
  
Snape chose that time to walk up behind Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Follow me please." And Draco did just that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? I know I'm getting a little side tracked, but this just sounded so neat to happen.  
  
It'll be over soon, so don't worry your little heads, we'll get back to the Dora Ray situation soon enough.  
  
Well, you know the procedure.  
  
Read, then Review!!  
  
(Psst  
  
The button  
  
Is right  
  
Here!) l l v Relena 


	22. Trust

Chapter Twenty-Two - Loyalties  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Harry Potter, just to my plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked in silence beside his head of house was they approached a stone gargoyle that he knew to be the entrance to the headmasters office.  
  
This was completely pointless. Draco knew precisely why Snape was worried, he read it in Mione's book, around the fourteenth chapter, somewhere in the middle. But no, his honor demanded an answer from Snape.  
  
It demanded that Snape give him his secret, willingly.  
  
'Idiot!' he kept cursing himself as they walked up to the door, and as Snape turned the Handle. Never in his life, had Draco Malfoy ever done something useless, just for prides sake. Well, amend that, as of late, he didn't.  
  
Breathing out a sigh, Draco followed the bravest man he had ever laid eyes on into the headmaster's office.  
  
"You say you wish to prove that I can trust you with my reasons?"  
  
Draco looked up, he never though of it like that. He was gaining Snape's trust in this act. Draco looked him in the eye, and nodded.  
  
"Well then, you heard him Albus."  
  
"Actually, Severus, I 'saw' him, big difference considering that he didn't a say word." Snape glared at him. "Yes, well I guess that point was still made hum? Then would you mind leaving, Severus, I still have something to discuss with Mr. Malfoy. And I believe that you have something to do as well?" his eyes twinkled.  
  
Snape nodded, bowed and left the room just as quickly.  
  
"Professor Snape came and told me something incredibly odd, Mr. Malfoy, care to guess at it?"  
  
"That I've lost my mind?" Draco mused, thinking on how he might have.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No, though I dare say, a great deal of the school muses as much." He sat down, and gestured that Draco do the same. He did.  
  
"I dare say Mr. Malfoy, that I have seen some changes in you, as well as most of the seventh years. But with you, they are somewhat, more drastic. I thought at first that it was the change that happens among the students at your age, but then things progressed into an odd situation. Your father." Dumbledore Smiled.  
  
"What about my father, Professor?" Draco said acting as dumb to what was going on, as he should.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, I'm not dumb, nor insane, as to popular belief, but I believe that your father was dubbed so by the officials at St. Mungo's I trust."  
  
Draco nodded. "I was dueling with him, and knocked him out."  
  
"Well, my sources say that Voldemort cured him of this right?"  
  
"Right, umm professor?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Oh silly me, I'm sorry, for a second there, I thought that you were, oh never mind, Well you see Mr. Malfoy, your father seems to have gone back to his, umm, other self."  
  
"I am aware."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco oddly, as if trying to read his actions, trying to figure out what was a miss. "And," he paused looking for the right words to say "You find nothing, strange about this?" Dumbledore was for once in his life, completely befuddled, by something that should make perfect sense.  
  
"Nope. My father is better off this way, even if his life is in jeopardy." Draco said seriously. "Now, professor, explain to me something. What is going on here?"  
  
"Snape should be here in a moment."  
  
And with that the door opened and in walked Professor Snape, with Professor McGonagall, and Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione flopped onto her chair up in the Head Tower. Tom and Hanna Proceeded to sit.  
  
"So, Mione, are we going back?" Hanna kept looking behind herself, as if she just committed murder, not just the innocent though rude act of leaving a room.  
  
"Nope I'm not seeing that man until Tuesday, before dinner, when I happen to have to attend his class."  
  
"But what is wrong with him, come on Mione, you made friends with Malfoy before he turned decent, surly this guy can't be worse?" Tom looked hopeful  
  
"I know what your saying Tom, but to me, he is worse, you'll see."  
  
Snape chose that time to walk in. "Ms. Granger, please come with me." And he turned. Mione glanced at Hanna and Tom, they gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Mione followed Snape down the hall to the Head masters Suite. Snape wasn't even there when she walked out, and why would she get in trouble for just walking out of a room? It was rude, she had to admit, but it definitely wasn't punishable. As head girl, and a prefect for two years, she knew this as a fact.  
  
But then, what was she doing?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was honestly surprised to see Mione; well, surprised was a bit of an understatement.  
  
"Umm, Professor, why is Granger here?"  
  
"I would like to know why I'm here was well." Hermione crossed her arms and faced Snape.  
  
"The reason Ms. Granger is here is because of you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated,  
  
Bother of them looked at each other, then at Dumbledore like he was nuts.  
  
"Umm Professor?" Mione stepped up to his desk "I need a better explanation; I'm still in the dark."  
  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, trust Mr. Malfoy with your life?" Dumbledore looked rather serious at this, and made Hermione step back with shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Snape stepped forward. "If you were in a life or death situation, would you trust Mr. Malfoy to get you out safely?"  
  
she knew the answer, yes she would trust him, but the question was asked in such a way that it demanded trust to Snape.  
  
"I really don't know." She mused. Snape raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore glanced at Hermione in a reassuring way.  
  
Draco knew what was going on. But for this to really work, Snape needed to leave. After all if the teachers knew too much, they would solve who was up with their pranks at a latter date.  
  
Dumbledore could be trusted with a good prank or two, plus he knew everything anyway. "Professor Snape, would you mind leaving the room?" Draco asked softly, earning him looks from the other three.  
  
"No." Snape walked up to him. "You're trying to gain my trust, as thus, I won't leave."  
  
Sighing he looked at Mione "Granger its ok."  
  
"If that's the case." She smiled. "Yes, I would trust Malfoy with my life."  
  
That's what they needed. Mione gave Draco a look that said 'You're explaining later.'  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
The teachers watched, fairly confused, but Dumbledore still had a gleam in his eye. "I believe that's what you wanted, Severus?"  
  
"Yes. Ms. Granger, you may stay, since you know this. Mr. Malfoy, I'm a Spy. I am on the light side of the battle with Voldemort. I was simply worried about your father, since he may be regaining some common sense."  
  
"Professor, if you talked with my dad, safely, then you might want to explain being a Spy; he may want to join you." Draco thought. "Then he wouldn't necessarily be distrusted with the death eaters. Then he would be safer." Draco suggested.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you know why you father changed like this?"  
  
"That would be my fault, professors." Mione spoke up. Draco cursed.  
  
She wasn't supposed to do that, she was just supposed to be there so Snape trusted him.  
  
"How, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"This summer, the Malfoys moved in next to my home, I knew I wasn't supposed to favor one side or another, so Malfoys dad could regain his proper personality, however, he was influenced none the less, mostly by our way of life, and by our neighborhood. He must have remembered his experience, and preferred it."  
  
"I see, well that makes sense Professor, Lucius always did what he liked, and if he preferred this way of life, he would go back to it willingly."  
  
"You two are excused." Dumbledore waved them out as he and Snape discussed the situation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And that was about?"  
  
"Long story, tell you when we get to the tower." Draco put his hands in his pockets, and Mione could tell he was tired.  
  
Well, when you thought about it, he just did a lot of deceiving, and that did require a bit of work and fast thinking.  
  
"MIONE!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Ron.  
  
"Hay Ron," she turned to greet her friend.  
  
The friend in question glared at Malfoy then looked at Mione. "Why are you with him?"  
  
"Professor Snape just talked with both of us, now I'm heading back to my room and he's going to see Tom, so we decided to tolerate each other presence for a bit. So what brings you here, and where's Harry?"  
  
"He's talking with Professor Stone." Ron looked thoughtful. Draco went back to walking. "Speaking of him, Mione, why did you just walk out like that? It wasn't you."  
  
"I happen to know our new teacher Ron." They started to walk in the direction of the library. "And Rick happens to be a very big jerk, not to mention a complete egotistical basterd, ten times worse then Malfoy." Ron Whistled at this. "I know, come on lets get Harry out of there." She grinned at Ron, and he understood.  
  
Since the first day back, things were going normal with the golden group.  
  
Mione made a mental note to ask Draco later why he did what he did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Hi! Guess what? I GOT A LAPTOP! ^_^_^ all of you should be very happy to hear this, since this means that I can write more often and get updates to you sooner!  
  
Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter, tell me what you think, am I going to off the main plot or staying on pretty well. Forgive me if I have grammar mistakes, but I'm bad at grammar and I haven't installed that feature onto my laptop yet.  
  
Anyhow, I'm glad that I have over one hundred and sixty responses. Thanks a lot all of you!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
See you in chapter 23  
  
Relena 


	23. A Friend Always Understands

Chapter Twenty-three: A Friend Always Understands  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I Own my Plot.  
  
This is dedicated to Sasery, you review gave me the idea I've been looking for thanks!  
  
Approaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Mione heard civil talking, then a booming sort of speaking and knew that Harry was talking with the teacher. She motioned to Ron that they were inside the room. He nodded, and followed her to the door, of which she opened , and slipped through.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm breaking my word." She said to herself. Ron gave her an odd reprimanding look, and she quieted up.  
  
"So Harry, I take it that this is your best subject?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, and well, since we change professors so often with this subject, I would like to know how you plan on teaching the class this year; so I can do my best." Mione felt like gagging. Was Her best friend sucking up to the one man she absolutely detested?  
  
Well part of that was her fault, she never told Harry about him, but still, he should have gotten the point earlier.  
  
"well Harry, you don't mind?"  
  
"No professor."  
  
"Well, Harry," he repeated. "I plan on teaching you all how to deal with fear to start out with, then how to block curses you haven't learned, or learned about, then some basic study over most dark magic you can be in contact with."  
  
"I plan to be an Auror, sir."  
  
"An Auror? Harry, that's quite a big decision, you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"well, then, I have to admit, you other teachers, were, for lack of a better word idiots." Harry Cringed.  
  
He liked Remus thank you very much. Mione was almost glad that this happened, at least Harry got to see a side he often hides.  
  
"SO, Harry, I wont be able to teach seven years in one year, but I will try so that you can have the knowledge you desiar."  
  
Mione had enough, sneaking over to the door she stood up, as if she had just walked in. "Professor, I need to see Mr. Potter for a moment, can you spare him?" she tapped her head girl badge.  
  
"Yes, of Course, Mione, Harry we'll continue this conversation later." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and patted him in the direction of Hermione.  
  
"Professor, you are to call me Ms. Granger, not Hermione, and definitely not Mione. Come on Harry." And they Left Ron sneaking along with them  
  
Rick smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's up Mione?" Harry asked once they were away from the room.  
  
"Don't converse with that man in a friendly manner, for your own good." She got to the point, and Harry stopped and crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't you ever, tell me what to do for my own good, until you start listening when I tell you similar."  
  
"Don't give me this Harry; please, not now."  
  
"No, I converse with whom I wish to converse, when I wish to, thank you." And Harry walked back up with them.  
  
"Harry, you head up to the Tower, I want to talk with Mione for a sec."  
  
"Alright, and Hermione, when you feel like explaining to me, everything, I'm just waiting alright?" and he walked in the direction of the fat lady.  
  
"OK I know what's up Mione you can stop acting dumb."  
  
Hermione gave him an odd look. "You need to explain more clearly."  
  
"I know your friends with Malfoy."  
  
Shocked, Mione brought him into a class room, finger on his lips. "SH!" she looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Never say that aloud again!" and she sighed. "OK give me the overview of everything you know and how you found out."  
  
"How I found out. You know how I've been studying like you for the last year and a half? Well I can read decently fast now. So before you shut the book in you room, well cleared it I should say, you know the one you were so protective of? I read on what happened the day before we arrived, it helped that you had pictures, it made it faster to read and to understand." Ron looked at his friend who was obviously trying to figure out something, she had that look on her face. "As for what I know, I know that your trying to hide your friendship from the school, and that you're using every ounce of cunning and trickery you posses to do so. I also know that you're being fairly careless; people who know can see your flaws."  
  
"You wont tell Harry, will you?"  
  
"Haven't yet have i?" he smiled in an almost proud way, she returned it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But Herms, I would tell him soon, you know how much Harry loves puzzles, and he's using all of his will power to stop himself from figuring out what you don't want him to know."  
  
"Ron, I'll tell him when I well, I'll tell him." She looked at Ron. "Tell me how can you be so.. . so.. . alright with this?"  
  
"The 'you are friends with Malfoy' thing?" he smirked and leaned forward. "I know you Mione; you aren't a friend with a person for six whole years with out understanding the person. And I know Mione, that there is a lot you aren't even telling your self, but as for me? I accept it, because you chose it, I accept what you choose because I trust you, and so does Harry, he's just worried. " he walked to the he was beside her, "True Friends will always understand what you do, that's what makes us friends." He patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Ron." She whispered, "I needed to hear that."  
  
"Glad, now I should go to Harry before he suspects that I'm plotting aginst him as well."  
  
Mione faced him. "But you are."  
  
"No, you are, I'm being a friend and nothing more." Mione hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
He messed up her hair, "You already said that, plus that's what I'm here for."  
  
She let go. "You best go make sure Harry isn't hurting himself with suspicion."  
  
"See you."  
  
"See you."  
  
And he left. Mione sighed. 'Just great. Another person knows.' And she proceeded up to the head tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was up there and thinking. Tom and Hanna had stepped out to the library to let him think. He had just gained Snape's trust, something very hard to do, mind you, and he would be jeopardizing that trust in about a week.  
  
On top of it all, he was the one who was to blame for McGonagall Snape and Possibly Dumbledore, knowing of a lot of their secrets. He would need to explain. He was planning on it while they were walking, but Weasley was looking for Mione.  
  
Something struck him as odd though, why didn't he insult him? Something inside Draco was shouting that he knew, but how could he; it was impossible, but still.  
  
Draco shut his eyes and started some pattern breathing; it usually gave him rest from his ever constant thoughts.  
  
When the door to the tower opened up a few minutes later, He opened his eyes to see Mione. Smiling he motioned to the chair. "We have something to discuss."  
  
"Alright," she sat. "What?"  
  
"First Snape then Weasley."  
  
"Alright. So why was Snape fetching me to tell the headmaster that I trusted you?"  
  
"I, wanted Snape's Trust. He found out about my father, and told me about how he wasn't at one of the meetings, and well, I wanted Snape to be able to trust me, so I asked him why he was so worried and he asked if that's what I wanted, and things just happened. I'm sorry I got you involved."  
  
"It's alright, plus, we were had, Snape went to McGonagall to ask which student could be trusted to tell the truth, she suggested me." Mione smiled. Draco understood. McGonagall knew that they were friends and suggested her to help him out.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Ron knows." The nice relaxed state Draco was in, broke.  
  
"WHAT!?" he stood up in shock. "Since when?"  
  
"Since before we became friends.. ." and she told him about the talk they had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The foursome decided to skip dinner, Mione's request, but they found, that around dinner time, they had food to eat.  
  
"I notified Dobby, one of the house elves I'm friends with." She explained to her friends, and they started to eat at the circular table in the middle of the room.  
  
"SO how are we getting Dora and Ray out here?" Tom was the first to speak.  
  
"My birthday is next Monday; we could get them out during the weekend."  
  
"Isn't that a Hogsmead weekend?" Hanna mused.  
  
"Even better, we can do our work with out worry." Draco added.  
  
"Speaking of Hogsmead, the first one is tomorrow, are we going?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a fifth though seventh day, less people." Tom notified them  
  
"Now, how are we getting them out here?" Hanna questioned. "They could take the train, if they could get though the platform."  
  
"Floo powder?" Draco suggested. They all looked at him oddly. "What? Even squibs can use it, so muggles should be able to, too. Not to mention, they need witch clothing, so we could floo them into Diagon Ally, get them clothing and some magical school thing, then floo here."  
  
"You've thought about this quite a bit haven't you?" Hanna looked at him in awe  
  
"Only when I had nothing else to do, maybe."  
  
"Well, the plan sounds good to me, lets see if we can figure out how one could floo into hogworts." Tom started to write everything down.  
  
"They don't need to floo directly into hogworts, I know some passages from Hogsmead into the Castle. But if they must come to the castle, I have someone I can ask about entering that way." Mione told them.  
  
"Alright, so Mione works on the home route. Now who can get them to Diagon ally?" Tom wrote this down  
  
Draco raised his hand. "My father lives three houses down from them and he has a magical fireplace."  
  
"Alright Hanna can you take them shopping?"  
  
"Yep!" she seemed almost to happy about this.  
  
"SO you meet them at Diagon ally."  
  
"What about you Tom?" Mione asked.  
  
"I'll be finding out ways to hide the fact that they are muggles, and applying them once they arrive."  
  
Mione nodded.  
  
"And," started Draco. "Until they are completely here, anyone who isn't with them, will be occupying and watching the staff, and suspicious persons." He looked at Mione. "And if we need any help?"  
  
"He'll help, don't worry?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Wont tell." Draco sighed.  
  
"We'll have someone on constant duty." He assured the other two. "Ronald Weasley shall assist us if necessary." He emphasized 'if'  
  
"Pray tell Mione," Hanna spoke up. "How many rules will we be breaking?"  
  
"About.. ." she counted on her fingers. "five, three being laws and two sever rules."  
  
"Ahh." And they went back to eating. Once it was seven, they all worded on their homework and discussed classes that the others didn't have Friday.  
  
Mione was writing a letter it said:  
  
'Dear Snuffles,  
  
How are you, I'm fine, I hope your work is going well.  
  
Just out of curiosity, how do you floo into Hogworts?  
  
Mione'  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Hum?" he looked up from his runes essay.  
  
"Can I borrow Ebony?"  
  
"Sure." And she mailed off the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: How's it going? A little action has started, and I hope none of you are getting confused.  
  
I apologize in advance if I mess up any of the hogworts chemistry, but I'm not Mione, and I don't know everything about the school, though in my stoy Mione will be helping me out a bit, still, If I mess anything up, tell me so I can fix it. I want my story as realistic as possible.  
  
Thanks  
  
And remember to review!  
  
Relena~ 


	24. Hogsmead

Chapter Twenty-four: Hogsmead  
  
Sunday September Seventh one week.  
  
Mione woke up that morning on the couch out in the main room; Hanna Draco and Tom were there was well.  
  
Wasn't it ironic how she was always the first to wake? Well for the best of the last six years, Mione had to sleep late and wake early, so she was used to it. But today was the Hogsmead weekend before her birthday!  
  
So naturally, she woke everyone up.  
  
Touching her wand to her throat, she recited 'sonorous' and yelled "THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!"  
  
Thus causing the entire room to jump.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIONE!" Hanna whined "ITS Suhday, les hush sleeps!"  
  
Draco moaned as he stood up, and then fell back down, sleeping.  
  
Tom was wearing ear plugs to he just jumped and went back to sleeping.  
  
"you guys are no fun."  
  
They moaned again, and she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she entered the Great Hall, there was only one person there, Harry.  
  
"Morning Harry!"  
  
"Morning Mione, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing I'm usually up at this time, why are you up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
Her smile frowned and she sat down beside him, "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Just, another weird dream that's all."  
  
"Harry, a lot more than a bad dream is bothering you. Tell me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I feel, like I don't know you anymore." And he looked away from her.  
  
"Harry.. ."  
  
He looked at her and stood up, extended his arm, and spoke "My Name is Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lilly Potter; it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Mione looked at him oddly then stood up and took his hand "My name is Hermione Elizabeth Granger, daughter of Christine and Robert Granger, muggles."  
  
"There, you know, I never knew your mum and dads names?" they sat back down.  
  
"Really?" Mione looked shocked.  
  
"You don't tell me a lot about your home life, I hardly know more then what Malfoy could tell anyone, and thats pathetic, considering I'm your friend."  
  
Mione mumbled something that sounded strangly like 'not with the info he knows.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing!" she recovered.  
  
"What did you and Ron discuss yesterday?"  
  
"Friendship."  
  
"what about it?"  
  
"That I'm not acting like much of a friend to you." Her eyes dropped. "You know Harry, you aren't the first person to go through this hell, you know?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Mione looked up. "did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"How do you know what I'm going through?"  
  
"I know because I'm the one making you, now shut up for a second ok?" she snapped. Then calmed down. "Sorry, shouldn't have snapped."  
  
"alright, so what do you mean when you say I'm not the first?"  
  
"I have two friends at home; I had to force them into this too. They, as law states, can't know I'm a witch. But they are very clever, and quite smart. So whenever I have to lie to them about my schooling and where I am during the year, they have the capability to find out I'm lying, and they did." She took a breath "So you could say I'm used to this, though I don't like lying to you Harry, so I'm slipping quite a bit. Ron notified me. I'll tell you Harry, what I'm keeping from you, when the time comes when you need to know it. It will be before this years over, its just.. ."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I hate lying to you, but.." a tear formed and fell. "I don't want to burden you with this until you have to be, but I'm burdening you by not telling you, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I can't not now, you aren't ready, neither am I for that matter."  
  
"Alright, later then, thank you Mione for at least speaking with me."  
  
"No problem, after all, you're my friend."  
  
"Let's stop talking about that, what about Hogsmead, care to come with me and ron?"  
  
"SURE!" and she hugged him. "wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Glad, I've missed you Mione."  
  
"Oh and Harry?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Next weekend, I'm going to be a bit edgy, so, yeah I figured you should know in advance."  
  
"Time of month?"  
  
And she smacked him.  
  
"HAY I was just kidding!"  
  
"Don't kid about that!" she tried to sound serious, but a giggle came out, followed by full out laughter. Harry joined in.  
  
From the shadows, someone watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Mione got back up to the Head Tower, the other three were up. "Finally, you know you guys are horrible conversationalists in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, well don't blame us!" Hanna chided, "my brain doesn't work well until I've taken my shower!"  
  
"And I just was to tired to get up."  
  
"I need my sleep." Tom finished.  
  
"Oh well, look what I got!" and she slammed the big library book down onto the table.  
  
"Library? Our Mione?" Tom shook his head. "We almost broke her guys!"  
  
"Ha, ha." Mione said Dryly "Any way, get out your cards!"  
  
Hanna ran to her bag, tom got his from his back pocket and Draco from his sleeve. Hermione opened the book to the page.  
  
"This is a charm, the first of many we'll be adding to our calling cards, this one allows us to call each other, and know when ever any of the others are in danger. We pick a color for calling and one for danger. So for example, I choose my color for calling to be gold, and for danger, Red,"  
  
She recited "aureus et rubius narro!" and tapped her card. "Now you all do the same, it's calling color 'et' danger color then 'narro' in latin or Italian, which ever you know better."  
  
" can we say it in English?" Hanna pleaded "I don't know either of those!"  
  
"Umm." Mione flipped though that book, "It does say anything aginst it, so I say we could try."  
  
"YEAH!" And hanna tapped her card saying "yellow et black narro."  
  
Draco shook his head " Verde et Agus narro!"  
  
"show off." Hanna mumbled.  
  
"Sapphire et Bronze narro!" Tom tapped his card.  
  
"Now we all say 'convenio' to join them..one..two..three.."  
  
"CONVENIO!"  
  
The cards flashed. "There, all done. We should check Hanna and toms cards though, just in case. Hold them and vision either me or Draco in your mind."  
  
Hanna closed her eyes and held the card between her hands, in a praying fashion. Hermione's Card glowed yellow. "It works."  
  
"Now I will call you back." Mione held hers between her forefinger and her middle finger. Hanna's card glowed gold, the color gold of the power that embraced Hermione before. "It seems to work for you Hanna, now tom your try."  
  
He held his card in his palm with his thumb over it, and Draoc's card glowed a deep blue. Draco cupped his card and Tom's glowed a deep emerald.  
  
"This is all just fine and Good Mione, but how do we actually talk?"  
  
She flipped the pages, and pointed to a paragraph. "We talk though our minds, the cards are just used for calling, no communication can be placed on them, but through them, then we can talk. However, when one of us is in danger, no communication can be made." She recited.  
  
"Alright, if one of us gets in danger, how will we find them?" Tom asked.  
  
"I don't know, that page is missing." She pointed to the rippedplace where a page used to exist. "But lets not worry about that, I have to return this to the restricted section."  
  
"Restricted section?" Draco asked, in awe. "how did you get in during the day?"  
  
"Snape gave me promission from the potions thing I'm in."  
  
They all looked very schoked. "He must trust you a lot." Hanna Broke the silence  
  
"I suppose so." And she lifted up the book. "Also, I'm going with Harry and Ron to Hogsmead, so if you need me, find them." She winked. "Maybe you guys can do what you can't next week hum?"  
  
And she left.  
  
"Wow." Tom sat down.  
  
"I didn't realize she could go in there." Draco looked at the entrance with awe "This might make things later on, much easier.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, what to get Mione.. ." Hanna started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: short I know, but next chapter will be fun, so have no fear.  
  
See you later!  
  
Relena~ 


	25. Shopping

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shopping  
  
Draco knew precisely what to get Mione for her birthday, it was risky though. For the simple reason that it in fact cost a ton, people would know that 'a:' either potter gave it to her. 'B' or the only other person in school with money to spare did. IE him.  
  
So he planned on letting 'Tom' take the fall again. Draco felt really bad about having to have all of his actions around his friend have to be excused, but it was the only way at the moment. All for the other Slythrins would kill him if they found out the truth. I mean they did claim him as being nuts, just fro a simple thing as being decent.  
  
Draco walked with his head high, hands in his pockets, and robes fluttering behind him in an 'I'm so important' fashion.  
  
Pansy took Crabbe and Goyle for the day, his request, for a price.  
  
He had to get her something as well.  
  
That wasn't hard, in fact he grabbed it right off the bat. A book, one titled 'A girls Best Friend: a Guide to Beauty magic.'  
  
He never would have guessed Pansy as some one who was close to a friend, a couple of years back. But now, he trusted her, not with some things of course, but with a lot.  
  
He walked into the Post office and grabbed an order form, sat down at one of the tables and started to fill it out  
  
Send order to: Hermione Granger  
  
Get money Wrom: BRNVWWCUFPEGAUTFJMVRES  
  
Order: Moonbeam, Broom stick,  
  
Style: Ladies  
  
Color: Sage green with silver accents,  
  
Other: name: 'Mercury' written in gold on handle, wrap, personal whistling call.  
  
On the bottom of the order form, an amount of money appeared, 'two thousand Galleons'  
  
It read.  
  
Then an 'Alright?" with a line, and he signed.  
  
If Mione was getting a broom to fly on, it might as well be a good one. He brought up the envelope with the order within to the counter, paid for shipping and it went on its way.  
  
"I feel like a butterbeer." And he walked out and headed for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanna and Tom decided to go together, so that they didn't get the same thing. Draco assured them that his gift was impossible for them to get a duplicate of, so he went off alone.  
  
They were in the local book store at the time being, looking up and down the rows, for a book Mione would love, that she didn't already have.  
  
Hanna's hand stopped on a silver book that read 'Magical masks: Potions for deceiving appearances.'  
  
"Tom!" She called out "I found one!"  
  
He walked over and looked through it.  
  
It contained the recipe for polyjuice Potion along with other body changing, body borrowing, body shifting potions.  
  
One page he found was hidden under a tough spell quickly he countered it and found it had a recipe for animagery.  
  
"She'll love it." Tom put the spell back on; Mione would want to break it herself  
  
"One problem, its fifty five Galleons, I only have twenty!" Hanna whined.  
  
"I have forty; we could buy this and get her a card, form both of us." Tom suggested. Hanna Hugged him  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
Tom blushed slightly, but shook it off as he paid for the book, and had it wrapped.  
  
"The wrapping cost extra," Tom notified Hanna, "So we have only have three galleons left."  
  
"Let's make a card, and go get some butterbeer." And she dragged him down to the Three Broom sticks.  
  
"Whoa! One sec. Mione could be there!" Tom Shook out of her grasp. Then whistled.  
  
Ebony Flew down and perched on his shoulder. "Take this to my room ok buddy?"  
  
The owl nodded and grabbed the package, flying off to the castle.  
  
"Now we may go." He notified Hanna who beamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were with Mione the entire first part of the day. Around noonish, one of the two however, was always missing.  
  
Ron was the first to leave, allowing Harry an Mione to talk about her home, and things she never told him, that she could safely.  
  
She explained how her friends found out she was a witch, cleverly hiding Draco from the scene.  
  
She told about her 'journal' and how it became a pensive.  
  
"That was what that book was wasn't it?"  
  
Mione nodded. "I didn't want you to read it because.. "  
  
"Its privet, right?"  
  
She beamed "Right."  
  
"I'm sorry I did that, I was just worried and I guess I let my worry go a bit out of hand."  
  
"Its ok Harry, if I was in your shoes, I would do the same."  
  
They walked up that road to George and Freds Shop to say hello, when they walked in, they were greeted by a very happy Ginny.  
  
"Guys look!" she pointed at a gummy candy, sitting innocently on the selves.  
  
Though Mione knew, anything that had to do with the twins of trouble couldn't possibly be 'Innocent'. She walked over to the counter.  
  
"Fred, George! Come on out, I need to know something!"  
  
Fred walked out, they never wore name tags so you had to know them to get who was who. But Mione Knew that it was Fred, his nose had a scar from an explosion from one of their 'wheezes'.  
  
"Fred, what do those gummies do, their new." She indicated the ones that Ginny showed her.  
  
Though Ginny was no longer there, neither was Harry, she was used to this. Those two never missed a chance to kiss a bit since that started going out.  
  
"They change the eaters Hair color, to the color of the gummy." He explained.  
  
"Brilliant." Mione fingered the little gummy bear, which was a nice green. "For how long?"  
  
"A minute."  
  
"Good." She tossed the little bear into her mouth and instantly her hair was green.  
  
George walked out, and started breaking out with laughter when he saw Mione, the Green.  
  
"So how did you get them to work?"  
  
They were used to this, Mione after all helped them to this day fixing their recipies.  
  
"We just used a potion to change the hair color and mixed a little into the gummy recipe and controlled the color with the flavor." Fred explained.  
  
"Rather simple, rather effective." George said once her hair was under control. "though I must say Mione that you looked nice with green hair, it fit you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take a bag please, assorted." And she put ten sickles on the counter.  
  
"Nice doing business with you Mione." They said at the exact same time, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.  
  
She left the store in a very happy mood.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Fred turned to his brother.  
  
"She'll be the one, Harry is too close to the line, and has no pull for pranks, brother dearest has never had talent, she could possibly do something to Snape, and no one would know it was her."  
  
"She's no longer the goody goody she was in her first two years is she?"  
  
"Nope, she isn't. I only wish I was there to see what she has planned."  
  
"I almost feel sorry for the staff." And they nodded in agreement. Knowing her, she wouldn't stick with something small, it would insult her abilities.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was walking towards the Three Broomsticks when he spotted Mione walking away from his brother shop, a smile on her face.  
  
"Mione!" he called out, getting her attention. "They have anything new?"  
  
She walked up and put a purple gummy into his hands and said "eat."  
  
"Not with their stuff, not until I know it wont blow my head off." He protested.  
  
"Fine I'll eat one too." And she grabbed a red one. "Together, one two three." And they both popped the candy into their mouths.  
  
Mione turned to a red head, and Ron had purple hair.  
  
Mione couldn't contain her laughter.  
  
"What?" she pointed to the glass mirror. He looked. "AYAH! What did you make me do?"  
  
"Look at me." He did and burst out laughing. Mione red as the Weasleys was something quite odd indeed.  
  
It soon wore off and that entered the three broom sticks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw Tom and Hanna enter, he waved them over to his table, and they sat and ordered Butterbeers. After telling of what each got Mione, they Saw Mione and Ron enter.  
  
Draco knew Ron knew about them so he waved them over as well.  
  
"'Lo Malfoy." Ron nodded to him as he sat down. "Hay Tom, Hanna."  
  
Mione hugged each of them, in greeting then took her seat between Draco and Ron.  
  
"How's your day been going?" Mione asked merrily.  
  
"Great, we went shopping." Hanna indicated Tom, "And got a lot done."  
  
Mione knew what they meant. She nodded and looked at Draco. "I shopped, got something for Pansy for watching the two dolts, came here, and had fun talking."  
  
"What did you get her?" Ron asked  
  
"Just a dumb book she'd die for." She brought it out, Mione examined it.  
  
"She would indeed love it."  
  
Once it passed around the table once, he pocketed it again and looked up, and froze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Muwahahaha! I am evil. And yes I did this on purpose.  
  
No don't chide me, I know what I do.  
  
You wouldn't want the next chappie to long would you? Plus any hints would worsen your suffering.  
  
Well review!  
  
Relena~ 


	26. Much Ado about Snape

Chapter Twenty Six: Much Ado about Snape  
  
Harry and Ginny Walked in.  
  
But Draco soon realized that his action wasn't needed. The two walked over to the table, and nodded to everyone in acknowledgement, then took their seats.  
  
They ordered two more butterbeers, and the conversation continued, it briefly went to quidditch, of which Draco Harry and Ron all discussed civily.  
  
The other four chatted about school mostly.  
  
Ginny didn't complain much about her workload, and tom and Hanna were discussing NWETS. Mione just sat there sipping mindlessly, sending out a comment or and agreement here or there.  
  
It was really amazing, Draco thought. That all of them got along rather well when they forgot everything else.  
  
Draco separated from the two boys and whispered in Mione's ear "I wish we could do this everyday." And she nodded and Draco returned to his conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tuesday September Ninth  
  
Monday was nothing to special; they went to breakfast, classes, lunch classes dinner bed.  
  
Monday night Draco started teaching Mione the fine art of flying, finally. Meanwhile, or should I say, after word, Hanna gave all of them a basic Karate lesson, and they crashed.  
  
Tuesday morning, everyone was sore. Mione, the usual morning bird, had to be woken up, with Tom and Draco, by Hanna. She herself was honestly shocked that they were so badly out of shape.  
  
Draco and Mione didn't even bother to mention their quick agility on the tennis courts.  
  
Obviously, what Hanna considered fit, was being able to run the entire way around the school, and think of it as eating.  
  
Mione waddled down to break fast and inhaled her food, then, miraculously found her way to charms. She for one didn't know how she was planning on finishing up her potion exercise that Snape gave her as a 'starter' project, so she could get used to working on her own.  
  
Sighing, she nearly collapsed into her chair, but controlled her self, barely. Tom managed similarly.  
  
"Next hour," he breathed "I'm going to make Hanna regret this, highly."  
  
Mione nodded barely breathing out "Be my guest," before her head found the table.  
  
Harry and Ron could hardly not notice this, Hermione Granger, tired. "So, studying finally hitting you?" Harry asked in good humor.  
  
"No more like Hanna Abbott." She managed to say.  
  
"What?" both boys asked oddly.  
  
"Nevermind." Tom answered for her.  
  
Flitwik walked in and saw the two heads on the tables. He left them be, after all, they worked harder then anyone else did normally, they deserved the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mione finnaly reached the dungeons, she collapsed on her stool.  
  
"Ms. Granger." A cold voice drawled into her ear. "Late."  
  
"tired." She responded "It wont happen again."  
  
"It had better not." Snape walked up in front of her. "may I inquire what would cause me to find you this exhausted, when even in your third year, you still managed to run here and ther, even with your extra work load?" Snape asked in an almost worried way. Mioine laughed at the Irony.  
  
Snape was worried.  
  
About a Gryffindor.  
  
"Hanna."  
  
"I am not Ms. Abbott, Ms. Granger are you sure your feeling well?"  
  
"I'm in perfect health Professor, or at least I thought I was, until Hanna showed me that I'm not at all in shape."  
  
Snape understood. "I give you all of today, first thing tomarrow turn in your work, and I do mean first thing, before breakfast." And he turned on heel. "You may rest this class hour, in the library if you wish, or your room, I dismiss you ms. Ganger."  
  
He was about to leave when "Professor?"  
  
"Greedy Ms. Granger?" he sneered.  
  
"No, that's not it, I'm grateful for the time, but Malfoy went though the same hell I did, so.. ."  
  
"I'll see to it Ms. Granger." He snapped and left abruptly.  
  
Mione shook her head. That man had serious mood swings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry noticed that Snape was late, though he was allowed to be, this was the first time since first year, when he made his entrance.  
  
Suddenly the door banged, and he walked in, in a huff. "Draco Malfoy, due to your Physical aliments, you are excused from this class for rest, and rest only, I'll see you tomorrow first thing about the assignments."  
  
It was as Harry watched Draco leave, that he realized that Mione and Tom looked similar in charms, quite odd, and he subconsciously noted it.  
  
"Now today we will be working on a potion made back in the late eighteen hundreds.. . Any one care to try to show that you have a brain, and tell me what it is called?" Harry turned his attention back to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw Mione waiting for him "How, did you manage that miracle?" he smirked.  
  
"Bed." She told him, and they walked up to the head tower, then collapse onto their own chairs, and were asleep just as fast.  
  
When Tom found them it was Dinner time. He shook his head, Mione had managed to wiggle her way out of DADA, joint class because she was so exhausted, that it had litterly shocked Snape. Then, she convinced him that Draco was similar, and got him out too. It was all over school by then.  
  
Tom shook his head. After that Care of Magical Creature lesson, he felt well energized, and hoped that their sleep help them similarly.  
  
Hanna walked in and saw the two. "Damn, didn't know that it was that bad."  
  
"Hann, you're used to it, we aren't. Go easy on us, or those two won't get anything done."  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What about you then??"  
  
"I'll manage to keep up." He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush.  
  
"Come on, let's wake them, they will want to eat, at least with the work load they'll have."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wednesday 10th  
  
The next morning, after an entire day and a nights worth of rest, Hermione and Draco walked down to the dungeons to see Snape.  
  
The knocked on the potions door and were promptly answered. "Come in."  
  
They stepped in quietly.  
  
"Before either of you does anything about your school work, you'll explain precisely why you were tired, from what Ms. Granger told me, it was because of Ms. Abbott, care to clarify?"  
  
"Karate Lessons Professor, thy take a lot out of you." Draco Started.  
  
"And Hanna isn't used to teaching people who aren't use to the diligence, and energy you need to put into it." Mione finished.  
  
"I see. I won't waste my time asking why you wish to study such and activity, I however, expect it never to interfere with your work again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." They answered simultainusly.  
  
"Ms. Granger, your report?"  
  
"Here: everything I could find about the history of Polyjuice potion along with a complete analysis of every ingredient and how it contributes to the potion itself. Then I have all my works alphabetically cited, and then you'll find the recipe and alterations to make it work at a high more complex efficiency, along with a recipe I made, so people could copy animals, as well as humans." Hermione said rather quickly but with perfect pronunciation.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger, you may start your own project tomorrow, I expect a complete outline of the project, with a complete time line, along with your personal requirements, and goals. I also expect a proficient rubric so that I may grade your progress and work by the end of the week, you are dismissed." Hermione bowed, and left quickly.  
  
"As for you Mr. Malfoy," he waited until the door was closed. "The class was fairly slow yesterday, so you didn't miss much, however I expect you to not be behind, understood?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I planed on visiting your father tonight; I have already asked 'his' permission to see why you dad missed the meeting, I'm discussing the plan with him. Are you completely sure that he's not just scheming up something? If he is, I could get myself killed, you realize?"  
  
"Yes professor, if you don't believe me when I say he's safe, then do down the street a bit from the black mansion until you find a purple house, knock and ask for Rachel. She'll set you straight." Draco explained simply.  
  
"Who's this Rachel?"  
  
"Her mum and dad are nuts, and she's a friend, I would send your to Dora, that's Doreen, but her mom is to sneaky."  
  
Snape looked at the boy in complete shock. "This is something, a Malfoy, befriending muggles, I would call the presses, but it wouldn't suit me."  
  
"Then you'll speck to her?" Draco mused.  
  
"Yes. I guess I will."  
  
"I'll notify her of your coming then, so she answers the door. Her mum would ask you about a million questions on your robes, mainly about design." Draco smirked, then burst out laughing.  
  
Snape gave Draco an odd look, "A question, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Rachel a muggle, or a witch descendent, a witch whose home schooled or possibly a squib?"  
  
"A witch, ask her anything you'll like, but she isn't quite as powerful to go to schooling, nor is she a squib."  
  
"then she isn't a muggle,"  
  
"She is."  
  
"I thought-."  
  
"Thoughts may be deciving professor, if you absolutely trust me, I'll tell you something you really should know."  
  
"I trust you, what is it?"  
  
"She's a full fledged Muggle, but might as well be a witch with her knowledge, you'll see her here in less then a week, I ask you to help her stay, and help us deceive the other professors." Draco looked directly into the eyes of his professor.  
  
"A muggle is coming here? It's impossible Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Two, actually Dora's coming too, and no professor it's not impossible, don't worry about them getting here, just with the deceiving when they get here, will you help?"  
  
Snape sighed. As a teacher, he was supposed to be making the students do things, not the other way around, but if he could get a muggle here, it would be famous, to say the least. Not like anyone's tried it, but still, he wanted to see. After all, he was the only teacher at the school that demanded growth in abilities; this would show Malfoy's true prowess to him. "Alright, I'll help. But if I do not believe this Rachel capable of staying among us, without becoming a burden, then I hold my right to change my decision."  
  
"I understand, thank your professor."  
  
"You are dismissed." And Snape waved him out, and went back to grading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: ok now why is Draco asking Snape's help?  
  
I don't know really, this part wrote itself.  
  
Well review and give me your thoughts!  
  
Relena~ 


	27. The Coming of Dora and Ray

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Coming of Dora and Ray  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in reference to the books or the movies, I own my plot and my chars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday September 13th D Day  
  
7:00 am.  
  
The four some awoke to sun in their eyes and annoying bewitched alarm clocks buzzing in their ears.  
  
Mione was the first to raise, as usual, then Draco, followed by Hanna and Tom.  
  
Hanna didn't put them through their lessons the night before, mainly because today would be testing each of their own endurances.  
  
Mione had the coffee with creamer all set out and a breakfast delivered for all of them. They ate, in their last relaxed moment.  
  
Draco Proceeded to get dressed in his all black muggle ensemble. Mione and Hanna cleaned up, and Tom headed for the library.  
  
A tapping on the window drew Mione's attention as she noted the beautiful bird perched outside. She opened it and let the bird in.  
  
Mione picked up the letter that it dropped and looked at the address.  
  
"My letter arrived." She notified everyone as she read it.  
  
'Dear Mione,  
  
I am not about to ask why you need this information, but apparently you do. Flooing into Hogwarts is the same everywhere else, but you must say 'Hogwarts' then the proper name of the room. IE Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hope this helps.  
  
Sirius.'  
  
"Well, I'm off." Draco walked out of Toms room "Have fun everyone."  
  
"Draco, to floo here, you must say 'Hogwarts Head Tower.' Got it?"  
  
"Yes, luck, Mione Hanna, see you later, and remember what I said about Snape."  
  
They both nodded. "Bye and good luck." As Draco stepped into the fire place shouting 'Black Mansion!' and was gone soon after.  
  
"Well," Hanna turned to Mione "Help Tom out after you find out what Snape wants us to do, no clue why he's in on this though. I had better start getting things is shops pre picked out." Hanna Hugged her, and left saying 'Diagon Ally!'  
  
Mione left quickly for the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Arrived in the house almost instantly. His father and mother greeted him with knowing smiles, as he nodded and quickly left down the street.  
  
They had a few hours of extra time, and, knowing how females worked, he figured that they'd need it for shopping.  
  
The first house, Ray's, was a brilliant Purple, knocking on the door, since he did trust what sound would come from the bell, he was greeted quickly by Ray.  
  
"Have your stuff?"  
  
"All packed, one bag." She showed him, and he nodded, and they went down to the blandly white house that belonged to the Spinets.  
  
"What do we do after this?"  
  
"Get you witchly equipped, you'll meet Hanna then." Ray nodded as they knocked on Dora's door.  
  
He wasn't as lucky as before.  
  
Dora's Mom, of all people greeted him with a stern "where ever your taking my baby, I can get there as good as you can."  
  
"Mame." Draco started hoping that his sucking up paid off. "We have already booked transportation; you wouldn't want the schools money to go to waste?"  
  
"I want to go and see the place she'll be."  
  
Dora arrived behind he mother and gave Draco an 'I'm sorry' smile, which turned into a glare at her mom.  
  
"Please mom it's only two days! Not even that! They'll be able to reach you if I'm hurt."  
  
"But I wish to talk with you sweet heart." In a voice Draco recognized as a voice one used while manipulating.  
  
"Mrs. Spinet, we must hurry, so please." Dora slipped by her mom and waved.  
  
"I'll call when I get there!" she smiled with her fingers crossed behind her back. Draco smirked.  
  
"Come on now, we have to get you to Hanna." And they walked up to Draco's house at a quickened speed. They couldn't run because, they were after all, carrying luggage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione found her way to Snape's office rather quickly, without being stopped. And when she knocked, he answered promptly.  
  
"Professor? Malfoy asked if I could get some information from you that he needs." She said the practiced words.  
  
Snape looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Tell him to see me when he can." He responded.  
  
"Yes, sir." And she left. There was nothing she could do about it, at least and not have him guess completely at their plan.  
  
Since there was nothing else to do, she went to the library, to help Tom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanna was pacing in front of Gringotts waiting for Draco. She was a few minutes early, having done her quick grab by relatively fast.  
  
So naturally when Draco and the two arrived on time, she was completely out of patience.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"What do you mean finally?" Draco snapped at her. "I'm on time."  
  
"oh!" she turned her attention to the two girls "you must be Dora and Ray, tis a pleasure. I'm Hanna, your shopping consultant while your visiting." She held out her hand, of which they both took in turn, and shook.  
  
"Well, I had better be off now, your three have fun, and for Merlin's sake Hanna, find your patience, or you'll make stupid mistakes that we can't afford." He chided and left.  
  
"Well you two, let's get some robes on your bodies before people notice." And she dragged them off to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.  
  
Once they left Dora possessed one dark green robe and two black. Ray possessed a maroon and two black as well.  
  
(Written at the Turn of the New Year)  
  
They made a quick stop at the apothecary, then headed onto the bookshop.  
  
After being at flourish and Blotts for what seemed like forever, Hanna went to see what was taking then so long.  
  
Apparently, Hanna wasn't a book worm.  
  
"You have to give us an hour more, these are so interesting!" Dora whined.  
  
"PLEASE?" Ray begged.  
  
"There's a decent book store at Hogsmead, I'll take you there later, but not so many books! You're supposed to look like students, not new witches!"  
  
and they left to floo.  
  
Mione was sitting by the fire place they were intending to use, reading and waiting for them.  
  
"Alright, now how do we get to the school?" Hanna greeted Mione in a quick fashion, causing her to jump.  
  
"This way, Ray I'll take your bag, Hanna will take yours Dora-." She didn't get to finish the instructions because she was well smashed in between the hugs of her friends by then.  
  
"Get off her or we'll never get back!" Hanna snapped, and the three separated. "Sorry, shouldn't have snapped, but we are on a tight schedule."  
  
"It's alright Hanna," Ray looked at the girl to her friend. "Now how do we complete our journey?"  
  
"Oh you're no where near done." Mione stated. "We have much more to do when we arrive, yet. To get to Hogwarts we simply say 'Hogwarts head tower.' Just as you did to get here." They all nodded and Dora stepped first into the fireplace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco went to the library right after he left Hanna; there he found Mione and Tom working diligently.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Mione exclaimed when she saw him. "Go see Snape; he wouldn't give me any information."  
  
And that's exactly what he did next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you, have the two females arrived yet?"  
  
"Not yet professor, in a while."  
  
"Having troubles?" he raised an eye brow.  
  
"No, they are shopping at the moment in diagon ally."  
  
Snape looked up at him in complete shock "You let two muggles lose in diagon ally?!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "No professor, they have a guide. I told Hanna that two of my foreign friends had come to visit and needed to be toured around the place."  
  
"So, where are they from?"  
  
"America." Draco said using Miones pre made excuse.  
  
"Wise, Mr. Malfoy, I do hope that your using the same story?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I have it?"  
  
"Certainly, since you're going to be making it so it seems real. Doreen and Rachel aka Dora and Ray have been at Salem academy but have been home schooled for the last three years." Draco told the lie that the four of them had worked out the night prior. "Dora and Ray have been pen pals to me and Granger, and so they decided to come and visit. Dora is Grangers pen pall Ray is mine."  
  
Snape nodded. "Professor McGonagall notified me about your extraordinary transfiguration ability, now I believe that you've worked out that they can't possibly get wands, as they are muggles, so this is what I suggest you do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ray and Dora arrived, their mouths dropped. Thank god they were in the tower, a reaction like that would have lead to questions had other students been around.  
  
But it was only Draco Tom Hanna and Hermione.  
  
Hermione was promptly squeezed in gratification by her two friends. "Groff!" she managed as they let go.  
  
"Now, we must complete your transfer to our world." Tom stepped forward. "I'm Tom, in charge of making you have magic, or at least seem to." He looked at Hanna, "Hann will be getting you used to seeing magic on a regular basis, so you can easily visit. Draco will be getting you your wands and other essentials, Mione will get you temporarily sorted, so that when ever you visit, you have a place to stay, even though you'll be here mostly."  
  
"What if we aren't in a house with any of you?" Dora asked a wise question that was greeted by laughter.  
  
"Dora," Mione started once she regained control of her giggles. "There are four houses; I'm from Gryffindor, home of the brave and righteous."  
  
"I'm from Slytherin." Draco added. "Home to the ambitious and cunning"  
  
"I'm from Hufflepuff." Hanna Chirped up "Home of the Loyal and kind of heart."  
  
"And I" Tom smiled proudly, "am from Ravenclaw, home of the wise and diligent."  
  
"So as you can plainly tell," Mione finished. "no matter where you are sorted, you'll be with one of us."  
  
Ray who had been listening, and calculating on her fingers looked up. "That's messed up."  
  
"What?" the four looked at her oddly.  
  
"Draco should be in Hufflepuff, Hanna in Gryffindor Hermione in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Toms fine, but your three are sorted wrong." She shook her head. Dora looked thoughtful.  
  
"She's right you know. Hanna has shown courage beyond that that Mione holds, Draco has always been kind and a loyal friend to us, and Mione you are far more ambitious and wise then you are righteous."  
  
Draco blinked at her then fell over and started laughing.  
  
Mione glared at him "What? Don't tell me you agree."  
  
"No its just, say that to anyone in this school and they'll put you in St. Mungos!" he managed in between outbursts.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked "Are we sorted by the student body?"  
  
"No by a hat, it's just that it sorts us with who we are when we were eleven." Tom explained. "People can change a lot during seven years, so we don't stand out however, most people here get used to acting certain ways. Mione is highly righteous; in fact she assists in the saving of this school yearly from evil forces." Tom smirked. "Draco has the longest record of cunning antics of anyone in the school and Hanna is the most loyal person that I have ever met."  
  
Dora and Ray had their mouths on the ground.  
  
"We just act differently around people we feel we don't have to prove ourselves to." Hanna assisted.  
  
"I see." Dora thought. "That makes sense, now," she faced Draco with a smirk much like his own, "about those wands."  
  
"Oh right!" Draco jumped into a standing position. "Tom you need to get them their 'magic' or else this wont work."  
  
"Right, now this is rather simple, but takes a bit of work to get." He started "we are going to be using muggle antics to get your magic, mixed with wizarding ways. Mione." And Hermione walked over and took Doras right hand and Rays left. "She'll be transferring some of her other powers into you." And Mione did.  
  
They were glowing after she was done. "Wow." As well as other shocked words come from their mouths. Draco walked over to Mione to give her a hand.  
  
"You don't feel too faint do you?" he asked concerned. "Is all of your magic still enacted?"  
  
She nodded and went and sat on a chair, "I'm just burned, that takes work to do."  
  
"Now you two, that's only the first step." Tom continued. "Now you must close you eyes and check your moods, when ever your are scared, pissed or grieved. Or when ever you are willing to do anything to get something, your newly acquired powers will respond. It will take a while, you might not even have it when you leave on Monday, but I ask that you don't sue it among muggles"  
  
"You two also must remember to look at the world differently when you wish to use it, considering the power I gave you." Mione added.  
  
Tom nodded and continued. "You should practice relaxed breathing to control your wants so that they aren't bursting out and about the muggle world. Understood?"  
  
"yes." They both responded as the gold faded.  
  
"Wand time!" Draco announced. "We are going to see Snape; Hanna, Tom help Mione get to the headmaster."  
  
"I'm going with Draco." Mione said instantly. "Tom you and Hanna get the hat."  
  
"Alright." Tom agreed.  
  
And they separated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
They are there! YEAH!!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the chappie! And yes, they will be visiting quite often. You'll see.  
  
Well, remember to review! And 189 reviews, I'm so close to two hundred!  
  
Using my wonderful predicting skill, I predict that I will have my two hundred before I post chapter 30!  
  
Well happy New Year everyone!  
  
Relena~ 


	28. Neither Witch nor Muggle

Twenty-Eight: Neither Witch nor Muggle  
  
As they were walking to the dungeons, Draco turned to Dora. "Alright, now how did your mum know we would be taking you someplace?"  
  
"She um found the letter and actually read some before I grabbed it away, she didn't get any of the magic stuff, just that I was visiting Mione and you at your school." She blushed with embarrassment. "I hid it away really good, I swear I did. How she found it is beyond me."  
  
"Burn it." Mione stated.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Next time, Burn it, don't hide it, burning ensures that no one can read it." Draco explained. "We are taught to be careful here, our lives are at stake a lot, so when letters containing vital information that no one else is allowed to read come, we burn them. Inflamre!" Draco did a pretend spell with a pretend wand. They all laughed at his silly act.  
  
Just then they reached the door, and Draco put up a hand to silence them. Looking to make sure that they were all ready to face the evil teacher incarnate, he noticed a strange look of anticipation on Ray's face.  
  
He quickly dismissed it and they entered the potions lab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in." he was grading again, Mione noted, then thought at how much home work he assigned. He well deserved it.  
  
His eyes looked up, and caught with Rays. "Shut the door you idiots!" he barked at Draco, who instantly obeyed.  
  
"Explain to me again, Malfoy, why we have him in on this?" Mione snapped  
  
"Shut up Granger." Draco hissed and the two girls exchanged odd looks. So that was what Tom meant when he said they all acted differently around others.  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy, your wand making materials are over there, Ms. Spinet why don't you get your wand first. Rachel come here and I'll set the cloaking charm on you."  
  
"sir?" Mione steepped forword.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I've never seen a cloaking charm.. ."  
  
"Yes, you may watch and I'll explain as I do it." He gestured to a chair where Ray sat. Taking his wand out he spoke to Mione. "You use the swing technique for this spell, and the part you must remember is 'Te' which is pronounced like the drink. Go is go, I'm sure your fine with that." He rolled his eyes. Mione was taking it all in. "Next you must concentrate on what attribute you wish to hide. Such as if Miss Parkinson wished to use this, she would concentrate on her whinny voice."  
  
"I'm sure that she does that on purpose professor."  
  
"Yes yes, of course." He went back to explaining. "So, naturally, I'm concentrating on the fact that she is a muggle. The spell will hide that fact, and end suspicions to its existence. We will remove the spell once they are at Draco's house." Then he preformed it.  
  
"TEgo!" his voice boomed and purple sparks flew and encircled Ray, then vanished promptly. "There, all done."  
  
"Just finished professor." Draco stated with pride. "Dora now owns an eight inch holly and unicorn tail wand."  
  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy, now assist Rachel, Ms. Spinet, come over here so that I may cloak you." The girls switched place, and Mione followed Ray to see what Draco was up to.  
  
"Hay Mione," he whispered. "Ray I need you to sip this potion." He held out a green vile, which she took.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Just as much as you feel comfortable with." And she took a quick swig. "good, now put you hand in here." He showed her a caldron filled with clear water. She did as told, and mione saw that the green stuff she had just swallowed was coming out of her finger tips.  
  
Snape and Dora came over, having finished quicker, without Snape explaining each step.  
  
Soon a colorful pattern was in the caldron, Draco seemed to know how to read it for he nodded. Snape looked at the potion oddly.  
  
"Ash and phoenix feather?" he mumbled.  
  
"what was that professor?" Mione asked, having heard it.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
She shrugged and looked at what Draco was doing.  
  
He had taken one of the remaining twelve sticks that were on table, and set it in front of him. Mione immediately recognized it as Ash. Draco then took a phoenix feather out of a jar and set it on top of the branch.  
  
Draco knew that he could do this, he did Dora's just before, but Phoenix feathers were far harder to work with then unicorn tails. But he concentrated just the same.  
  
He focused on their connection though ray and found were he could force them as one. Very carefully spun his magic, and begun the process Snape had couched him in so very hard, earlier.  
  
First one does a space transfer; he changes the inside of the Ash stick so that the feather can be accommodated. Then he exchanged the air inside for the feather outside, causing a small pop.  
  
Then he transfigures the wood to wrap tightly around its new found core. Finally Draco looks back at the caldron. The Magic center swirl had ten life years, so ten inch wand.  
  
Now the fun part. Draco immediately swung his wand then pointed it at the branch, transfiguring it into the proper shape for a wand as well as the required length, ten inches.  
  
"Done." Draco announced proudly.  
  
"Well done Mr. Malfoy, twenty points for Slytherin." Snape commented in awe "So, Rachel, Ash and Phoenix feather, ten inches, nice choice."  
  
"You were saying something about that professor, what's so special about ash and Phoenix Feather combo?" Mione spoke up.  
  
"Well, Ash is a fire and air elemental wood, as you should know Ms. Ganger. Phoenix feather is fire and air as well."  
  
"So why is that odd sir?" Ray looked at snape.  
  
"Rarely does one see a wand in which the core and the wood have the same elemental properties. Also if you should happen to know Phoenixes are reborn from the ashes of which they died. Since your wands wood is called 'Ash' and has similar propertys, the feather will react with in. If a true witch or wizard held that wand, just using its raw energies could make the user possibly capable of," he paused as he shook his head, "Of restoring life, where it may be lost."  
  
This caused a deathly silence among the five.  
  
"So, I may be rendering the world lost of an ability because I posses the wand." Ray felt like crying.  
  
"That may not be the case." Snape said softer. "After all different lengths may be created, however, your wand may allow you to do magic, Rachel, real magic."  
  
"Professor?" the door opened a small bit and Hanna stepped in. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see Dora and Ray for sorting."  
  
"Very well, Ms. Ganger, stay back for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed." And they left, leaving Mione to turn to Snape.  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"Please take a seat." He spoke as he walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "I read your proposal."  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"I enjoyed your creativeness, and I think that it has possibilities, I however forbid you form doing it."  
  
"WHAT?!" Mione jumped up from her seat. "Why? You said it was good."  
  
"It is dangerous, Ms. Granger, for you to do-."  
  
"You don't believe me capable?"  
  
"No, you are quite capable, sit down, your giving me a neck strain, and don't interrupt, or points will be lost. AS I was saying your capable, but its dangerous, you'd need at least three assistants along with supervision. Neither can be givin to you. I have a class at the same time, and so does all of the other teachers, and Professor Dumbledore is busy, you know with what. The only assistants I would trust to be able to help you, happen to not have that hour off."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if I found a way to get supervision as well as assistance without having any classes be at forfeit?"  
  
"Then I would say yes, but since that is impossible, you must chose something else."  
  
"It's not impossible Professor, that's the first thing I learned from you, nothings impossible. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to see my friends sorted, you'll have the proposal on you desk Monday." And she left the professor in a very shocked state. That was the second time in a week! He needed to get his back bone back, for he was obviously becoming too soft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione practically ran to the office, using any short cut she knew, and arrived, amazingly at the same time they did.  
  
"'Lo!" she breathed as she caught her breath, and then turned to the statue. "Turtle!" and the gargoyle jumped to life, and to the side. "Welcome, you two, to the headmasters office."  
  
And they walked up the spiral stair case.  
  
Tom and Dumbledore were there when they arrived, tom sitting and Dumbledore holding the cap. "Ah, Ms. Smith, I believe your first." He gestured to the chair.  
  
Hanna Grabbed Ray's hand before she proceeded. "It comes to life, don't freak." And Ray nodded then sat. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and instantly Mione felt like it was the first day of school.  
  
The hat made weird faces and Ray was mumbling to herself, Dora looked at Ray like she had become nuts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had no clue what Hanna meant when she said 'alive' by the time she was seated, but when the hate was on her head, she knew perfectly well.  
  
"Ah, now, now this is odd. A muggle getting sorted. Was there some mistake?" a voice popped into her head.  
  
"No sir, just sort me I'll explain to you later when I have a chance."  
  
"Bravery. Smart too. Loyal and cunning. You're all of the houses young lady. But I see righteousness in you, far greater then anything else. I see your wish to help save lives, to help those in need, but a designer, Ray?" the hat shook his head. "You'll do far greater things then that! I'll show you, and I'll put you in the one place where you'll see my meaning. You young muggle belong in."  
  
Then. "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Now don't take me off." The voice said and Ray signaled to the head master, who looked at her oddly. After all she had been sorted.  
  
"Explain to me why you're being sorted."  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't, now just remember why, and I'll know, its far quicker." And Ray did just that. "Thank you, I hope your plans aren't foiled."  
  
"Thank you." And she took off the hat.  
  
"Ms. Spinet." Dumbledore called her over and placed the hat on her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dora has seen what had happened with Ray, she just prayed that it didn't take nearly as long for her.  
  
Sitting, the head master placed the threadbare old hat onto her head.  
  
"ANOTHER MUGGLE!" it announced inside her head, she knew, for everyone else didn't react.  
  
"Shh. I'm just like Ray."  
  
"Impatience, I see, and cunning. You're a planner, and most of your plans aren't always out in the open, your sneaky, there's no doubt in my mind where you belong!"  
  
"Wait, let's discuss this logically, so I know why and were you are making all of your decisions."  
  
That startled the hat. "I've never been interrupted before." It said in awe. "Now I'm curious." Dora felt a slight tickle in the ends of her hairs, like a shiver coming on. "I see, quite odd indeed. You are from a family line, which was at the beginning of time, Wizarding kind. Now I remember you name! Alicia Spinet that's it! She was a fine chaser for Gryffindor!"  
  
"So I'll be with Ray?"  
  
"No my dear child, you will not. You have none of the attributes that Godric Gryffindor found in his students. However Salazar Slytherin Prided students like you, and you are from a great wizarding family, just a few steps off of the main line. From what your friend told me, you're both pretending to be pure blood, or born from magical parents. But, since you are in fact a muggle, it would disgrace his standards. But at the same time, you simply wouldn't fit in anywhere else."  
  
"Put me there, if I truly don't belong anywhere else, maybe I can start a change that may help the world for the better. I was told that Slytherins hate everyone who isn't form a pure blood family, perhaps placing me in the house might show them different"  
  
"Now you're showing Gryffindor traits, I'm so confused and that's hard to happen to me!" Dora laughed. "Find it funny do you?" she nodded "Well, you aren't the first this has happened to. It's quite difficult to sort someone who hasn't been born quite yet. But I managed. So I guess I have to manage with you too. I guess I'll take your suggestion. After all, Mr. Malfoy is the only one I believe who could rival you in the amount of traits, but even now I see him changing, and far for the better.  
  
I may not be a divinatory, just a sorter, but I believe that if Mr. Malfoy had never moved to your town, the world would have then had its fate sealed in doom. Possibly, you'll help change others who need it. Those traits after all don't need to breed evil. I'm decided you belong in "Slytherin!"  
  
Everyone looked shocked. "You don't take me off!" it chided as she reached for the hat. "I have yet one more thing to say, the world is changing, and I see it in all who put me on, your world will change, you'll find you belong among us better then were you belong, Never, young muggle, let anyone know of your Family. You aren't as muggle as you might think, there are some who aren't wizard kind, or muggle kind, just remember that." Hand she removed the hat, and looked at it in awe.  
  
Then whispered. "Neither witch or muggle."  
  
"What was that dear?" Dumbledore came up behind her.  
  
"Nothing, here's your sorting hat," and she handed it to him.  
  
"It's a pleasure you have you both among us, I shall announce you at dinner tonight, no go along, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, get them arranged in their designated houses."  
  
"Professor?" Draco spoke up  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Remember how you were told that I was Ray's pen pal and that Dora was Grangers? I think it would save us a lot of hassle if you just flipped it, I don't think it's too vital for the rest of the students to know."  
  
Mione nodded and Dumbledore consented, sending them on their way.  
  
"Mione?" Dora asked as they left the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that power you gave me odd?"  
  
"Yes, it was, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing." And she went back into deep thought.  
  
Mione flashed Draco a look, and he knew she meant for him to watch over her.  
  
"Dora." Hermione tried to talk to her friend. "If you figure out how to control what I gave you, you could manipulate the magic, and maybe you'll become a witch truly."  
  
"Oh that's not what I was thinking about, but thanks any way."  
  
They soon arrived at the parting hall, Hanna and Tom went to the far left to the head tower, Draco and Dora to the steppes, heading for the dungeons. Mione and ray continued up to the right to the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"Something's wrong with her." Ray stated as they walked up.  
  
Mione nodded in agreement. "I just wish I knew what the hat said to her, even Harry wasn't that way, and he has a trick prided for Slytherin house."  
  
"I can't wait to meet the famous Harry and Ron." Ray smiled at her friend.  
  
"Tell me Ray."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Why does Snape call you by your first name?"  
  
"Probably, because he knows me, I met him before I came here, and he knew my name Rachel, and he's never called me Ray or Ms. Smith. Don't know why." And she shrugged.  
  
Mione put the information away for regarding later.  
  
The Fat lady finally spoke up. "Password?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Core." Mione responded, and portrait swung out to reveal a passage way into a brightly lit room, and sounds of laughter. "Ray, may I welcome you to Gryffindor Tower, this way please."  
  
And they entered the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: so, whatcha think?  
  
I'm getting somewhere really odd, and I'm going to back off again, but it will come together in the end.  
  
This was also the longest chapter lately, its eight pages.  
  
Any way I hope your enjoying it.  
  
Also, I now have a beta reader; now don't look at me like I'm crazy! A lot of my work seems edgy to me, and having to edit each chapter about tens time by myself is hard. She'll be betaing all chapters after this one, I would like to know if you see a difference or not, alright?  
  
Remember to review. I have over two hundred before the 30th chappie! I'm so happy! You guys have made my day!  
  
Also, Rick, he's evil lets hit on Mione but be very mean to her as well guy, ok? I swear he's in chappie 11.  
  
Relena~ 


	29. The New Girls

Chapter Twenty Nine: The New Girls  
  
Saturday around noon.  
  
When they stepped into the room, the laughter Ray heard from outside, was quickly silenced.  
  
Everyone looked at the two girls as if they were ghosts, and Ray had a strong urge just to leave.  
  
"Mione!" A red head boy walked up and embraced her companion. Ray noticed his clothing straight off, threadbare, and worn to show it. She was instantly disgusted. Why couldn't this cute guy care about what he wore, like Draco or Severus?  
  
"It's nice to see you Ron." Like on cue the room went back to normal. Ray glanced at the boy again. She obviously had missed something; this was the ever so famous Ron Weasley? Mione seemed to know him, so it could be possible that Ron hadn't the choice of what he wore?  
  
But she noticed something more. He held himself like he hadn't a care in the world. A cloak of kings floated off his shoulders, yet appeared to be invisible to every person but her.  
  
"Ray?" Mione giggled. "Does Ron have some dirt on his nose again, or it this perhaps the first time you've met someone who isn't trying to impress everyone."  
  
"Neither." She said in awe.  
  
"Oh come on Mione! Enough joking around, we both know that she is completely taken with my completely diviner looks."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Mione slapped his on the back and started to laugh, but looked at her friend, and frowned instantly. "Alright Ray, you're officially scaring me. Hello anyone home?" she waved a hand in front of her friends face. "Wow. Ray lost for words and zoning out, call the daily prophet!"  
  
"Rachel Smith." She made a curtsey. "It's a pleasure." She had almost said 'your highness.' But held back, she had a feeling that it wouldn't go over well with the rest of the room.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." He stuck out his hand, and she took it. They shook. "Over your shy spell yet, or should I leave so you can regain your composure?" he winked, and Ray laughed.  
  
"That's much better." Mione smiled and walked over to Rays side. "Ron, this is my friend from America, her name is Rachel, but everyone calls her Ray, because she's like a ray of sunshine on our cloudy days. Ray never stops smiling." Mione said happily.  
  
Ron looked at the auburn head girl beside his Mione and said "She'll do, but I'm calling her Rachel until she can brighten up potions." And he winked at the girl, causing her to smile.  
  
"I will, don't worry." She turned to Mione. "That's the one Snape teaches right?"  
  
she nodded. "the very same."  
  
"Oh then it wont be too hard." She said to Ron, causing his mouth to hit the floor.  
  
"You know who your talking about? This is Severus Snape head of Slytherin House!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he can't seem to stop calling me by my first name." Ray said proudly. "But don't mention that to anyone else." She winked.  
  
Mione was incredibly happier. "By the way Ron, where's Harry?"  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since three hours ago why?"  
  
"I wanted him to meet Ray. Oh well, she has to be situated first, come on, girls dormitory this way," and she walked up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Dora were walking in complete silence until they reached the dungeons. At that time Draco was plainly fed up, so he stepped in front of Dora, causing her to stop. "That's enough. This stops now." He said coldly forcing her to break her revive and look up at him.  
  
"What?" she said blankly, as if she had just been woken up  
  
"You aren't talking commenting questioning, or even taking in your surroundings! You're off in some alternate reality, thinking your brain to pieces, and ignoring the world around you. It stops now. Not only is this not healthy for you, its so unlike you its scaring Mione ray and myself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just.. ."  
  
"Just what Dora? Tell me, it will help."  
  
"The hat said-."  
  
"Ignore it. It said Potter would have done well in our house, but he's the most gryffindorish person I have ever met."  
  
"It's not that, it knew what house to put me in from the beginning." Draco looked at her shocked. "It was something it said about me. It said I'm not muggle or witch." She looked up at Draco. "IT said I'm something in- between."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Don't mind it. Mione put a power in you that's not magic, but its not a muggle thing either, you probably are controlling it some, so the hat saw it and thought it your ability, just ignore it."  
  
Dora sighed. "Your probably right." She looked up and smiled. "So tell me, how olds this place?"  
  
"That's the Dora I know. The age? I haven't a clue at least a few thousand." And they continued to walk down to the entry way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Dora questioned everything from the floor to the moving pictures along the way.  
  
They had reached a piece of blank stone wall when Draco stopped. "All of the housed conceal their common rooms and Dorms, this is our entry way." He gestured to the wall, then turned to it. "Serpent." The wall changed into a stone door that slid away to reveal a very bleak room. "It's not much, but you get used to it." And he walked in, Dora following slightly behind. "You may not have caught it, but its password protected. The password is serpent. But it can and will change. If one day you walk up, and the room wont open, find some one wearing our badge." He pointed to his own. "And ask for it."  
  
"Alright, do I get a badge?"  
  
"The entire out fit." He picked up his wand and pointed it at her current Black robes. "Geris Serpantis!"  
  
Dora was decked out in the same robes that Draco was. A green and silver tie and a badge with a snake on it, with her other robes changed similarly, except her emeralde one, which stayed the same.  
  
"Welcome fellow Slytherin." He nodded at her. Just then a group of seventh years walked into the room.  
  
Pansy, Blaise, and the two statues.  
  
"Ah Draco, feeling better?" Blasie spoke up  
  
"Why should you care?" Draco sneered, and Dora flinched.  
  
"We worry about you, and with good reason Draco." Pansy stepped forward. "You haven't acted like yourself all this year, care to tell us about it?" she said in a sorrowful voice that made Dora want to hurl, but she stepped forward to meet her, and protect her friend from the venom of spite this female was trying to feed him  
  
"I don't believe we have met?" Dora said all importantly. Draco looked like he could have cried with pride.  
  
The girl looked at her oddly. "I believe not." Her eyes flashed to her badge. "Though we should have, but that's not important. I'm Pansy Melinda Parkinson, and you are?"  
  
"Doreen." She said snappily.  
  
"Sir Name?"  
  
"Spinet." She spit.  
  
"Never heard of it." The girl looked at her evilly. "Are you of some kind of muggle heritage?"  
  
"I'm a Pure blood thank you, I've never heard Parkinson before, are you muggle then?"  
  
"Of course not you brat." That caused Draco to laugh.  
  
Everyone turned to him as he did so. Dora smirked like she saw him do so often. "Find something funny Draco?" she said ever so sweetly.  
  
"Of course Dora, but now is not the time, we must get you settled. Pansy mind showing Dora to the Girls dormitory, I'm not allowed in." he said in a mocking way.  
  
"You know her?" Pansy said in shock.  
  
"Of course! Her family is well known in America, and the Malfoys know everyone who is well known, anywhere." He said simply.  
  
Pansy looked like she was about to collapse, but Draco walked over to her. "Don't give Dora any trouble ok Pans? She's new and is a bit irritable now." Pansy seemed to calm down at this, and nod her head. "Good." Draco continued softly. "Now show her where she will be sleeping. You won't have to deal with her much; she's only staying off and on."  
  
"alright." She walked over to Dora. "Sorry, I can be a bitch sometimes when I see someone close to my Draco, won't happen again I'm sure. Start over?" she held out her hand.  
  
"Sure." Dora took it and smiled. "Now where do I sleep?"  
  
Pansy snickered and directed her to the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny noticed the new girl right off. She was watching Harry zoom here and there on his broom, with out noticing her of course.  
  
She had blonde hair, and was Slytherin, but she didn't 'act' like a Slytherin. That was what was odd.  
  
She was flanked by Malfoy and Parkinson, who were both currently laughing at something she had said. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, something was not right.  
  
On the train she had encountered Malfoy as he was on his way to annoy her brother, she suspected, when he had just stopped, turned and looked at her like he had never seen her before.  
  
"It's a bit much you know?" he had said. "Take it off and try making it look like you don't have any make up on." And he just walked off. Malfoy, nice. It just didn't fit to her. Now here he is laughing, with a new girl who seems to move, act, walk, and body talk as if she were Mione!  
  
Ginny, no longer interested in watching Harry fly, snuck up behind a bush so that she would 'bump' into them.  
  
As they walked up, she walked casually out, and they collided.  
  
The new girl looked at Ginny scared. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked rather fast.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, a bit dazed." She said picking up her fallen books.  
  
"Here let me help you." And she started to pick up books to, Draco and Pansy helped her with her quills and inks, and parchments. Soon everything was back in her bag.  
  
"Thanks." She said a bit dazed. That wasn't the reaction she had expected.  
  
"No problem." The girl just smiled at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ginny, um, Virginia, everyone calls me Ginny though." She said a bit shocked, but figured that she might as well finish. "What's yours?"  
  
"Doreen Angelica Spinet, everyone calls me Dora at home." She held out her hand.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley." She took the hand and shook it. "I have to admit, you're the nicest um, Slytherin I've ever met, not trying to make any generalities." She nodded at the girls companions. "It's just that our houses normally detest each other."  
  
The girls laughed. "So I have heard." She grinned. "But considering I have two, three if you consent, friends in that house, I doubt I can hate them."  
  
"Ahh, who?"  
  
"Hermione Granger and Rachel Smith."  
  
"I know the first, but not the second." Ginny admitted.  
  
The girl turned to her companions. "Why don't you two continue along, I'm sure Ginny can complete my tour?" she looked at Ginny, who smiled and Nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well then, I'll see both of you at dinner. Draco?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What Time?-."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Alright, bye!" and she waved them off, and dragged Ginny into the Quidditch field. "Finally!"  
  
Ginny was a bit taken aback. "Beg your pardon?"  
  
"I have been forced into their presence, and I couldn't break it. Not that I mind Draco, mind you, but when he's around anyone in this school aside from Mione Tom and Hann, he's honestly a basterd." She explained.  
  
Ginny almost ran. Who was this girl? No one in the History of Hogwarts was ever that blunt when talking about Malfoy.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized instantly the second she saw the younger girls face. "Mione is constantly telling me to mind my mouth, it just never sticks."  
  
"Umm, if you don't mind, how do you know Mione?"  
  
"We're friends, have been for ages! I moved to America though around ten." She said hopping she was getting the story right. "I found out I was a witch from a great family that was hiding, they brought me to America for teaching. For the last couple of years I've been home schooled, and I started writing Draco, as a pen pal thing. He mentioned Mione and I was so happy that I just had to come and see her." She girls face lit up. "So me and my friend Ray, who was also originally from here, decided to come up and visit. Ray was friends with Draco. Ironic isn't it? How we are in different houses?"  
  
Ginny starred at the girl like she had a third eye. Who was this girl?! She asked yet again.  
  
"Hay!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Ginny only then realized that they were on the field. Looking up she spotted Harry waving at them. Ginny waved back, and signaled him to come down. After he had seen, so why not have him know?  
  
When he landed he looked at the other girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"Doreen Spinet."  
  
"Dora?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes I do go by that, but how did you know?" she asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Mione received at letter from you once, I take you're her friends form America?"  
  
"Yes, and I remember that letter, it was the one I sent telling her that I was coming to visit."  
  
"But that was ages back."  
  
"Yes, but I does take a while to get everything together for a visit, My friend Ray is here as well."  
  
Harry was looking at her like she was dream. For once his prayers were answered, and he has another piece to the odd puzzle that was surrounding his school. "Oh!" he hit his forehead. "How dumb of me; my names Harry Potter."  
  
"I knew that." She replied simply.  
  
"What? How?" Harry asked confused, but immediately regretted it as she pointed to his head, and started chuckling. "oh." He felt himself redden, "After seven years I'm still not use to it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being famous."  
  
"That's alright, it shows you haven't gained an ego, it was nice to be introduced to you any way."  
  
Ginny couldn't tell if they were flirting or just acting way to casual for two people who had just met. Either way, she felt left out. "I was just showing Dora around, Harry. But you know this place better then I, would you finish showing her around? I have an essay to work on that'll take me ages to finish."  
  
"Sure Ginny, if you don't mind." He asked Dora.  
  
"Not at all," she responded a bit lost, what was Ginny doing? "Ginny, tell Mione I say hi when you see her? Also that I'll be up at nine."  
  
There was that nine thing she had mentioned to Draco, but what did it have to do with Mione?" "Sure, you two have fun." And she waved as she left.  
  
"Ginny is worrying me." Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its common knowledge that she has something for me," he started and looked at the blonde head girl beside him "Now it almost seems like she's setting me up." He laughed at this.  
  
"She should do her research." Dora said in a way that reminded Harry strongly of Malfoy. "I don't ever plan on having such relationships with anyone." She said bluntly.  
  
Harry was taken aback, but let it go. He held out his hand for her. "Come on, the grounds are best viewed from the air."  
  
She gladly took his offer and mounted the broom from behind him.  
  
The last thought that crossed her mind as they took off was of how odd it was to be riding a broom, but also that he never seemed to notice her badge. Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
AN: Alright I couldn't make this chapter much longer so you're getting a part two.  
  
Any way, remember to review.  
  
Relena~ 


	30. Rick Stone

Chapter Thirty: Rick Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Dinner Ray and Mione were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ray was talking, well, listening to Ron as he blabbered on about his family.  
  
Hermione had noticed how much her friend seemed to like Ron; it was really odd since Ray considered most boys, 'boring.' And 'leeches.' The fact that Ron wasn't any of these must have attracted her friend's interest.  
  
She heard laughter approaching their way and turned to see Dora and Harry walking towards the table. 'Oh dear.' Was the first thought that flashed though her head. "Hay Dora, Harry!"  
  
"Hay Mione." Dora said kindly. "Harry just finished showing me around." She indicated Harry, who was taking his seat. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him. "Sorry Harry I can't." she waved her hands and her gaze fell onto Ginny. "Hay Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked up startled. "Hay Dora, how's your day been?"  
  
"Good, any way, I'd like to thank you for what you did earlier, so name your price." She offered.  
  
Harry looked between them "Did what?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"I saved her from Malfoy's company." She explained to Harry. "And I'll get back to you on that price, but I really didn't do anything."  
  
"Its alright, just being there helped. Now I best go, my house is giving me odd looks." And she left.  
  
"Her house?" Harry asked befuddled.  
  
"Honestly Harry, if that were me you'd know by now." Mione chided him "She's a -."  
  
"Slytherin." Ginny cut her off. "And a decent one too, don't go judging her by her house Harry."  
  
Harrys jaw dropped and it stayed there until Dumbledore stood up and the hall silenced.  
  
"I do realize that it is odd for me to be giving announcements during this time of year, but I would like to inform you that we have two new students in our mist. They are off and on students, but I figured I'd introduce them to you any way. Would Ms. Smith and Ms. Spinet come to the front?"  
  
The two girls rose as if they were one entity. Ray whispered bye to Ron and walked up to the front. Dora seemed to almost run up there.  
  
"Introduce yourselves Girls."  
  
"My name is Doreen Angelica Spinet I'm 16 and will be turning 17 in Early November." Dora began and turned to her friend.  
  
Ray smiled. "I'm Rachel Silica Smith, 17, I had my birthday in May."  
  
"Very good." Dumbledore took over again "Now Ms. Smith is in Gryffindor house and Ms. Spinet is in Slytherin. I hope you all make then comfortable." And he nodded to the girls to leave and the hall went back to eating.  
  
Harry looked up and Caught Dora's eye, then nodded. She smiled and nodded back.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dora said in I quote, 'I'll be there at nine.'" Ginny gave her an odd look. "She said similar to Malfoy, I do hope you understand cus I haven't a clue."  
  
"I do, and thank you Ginny. Ray?"  
  
"One second, Ron's just telling me about 'following the spiders' in your second year."  
  
"You'll hear it again I'm sure." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So how about it? Dora's coming."  
  
Ray stole a glace at her friend. "Wouldn't miss it, after all, we have to be there. And if you wouldn't mind could we stay the night? I'm sure Dora would appreciate it, considering." And she rolled her eyes too.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we can find another couple of beds. Now you may continue your precious conversation, remind me never to interrupt your time with Ron."  
  
"Oh Mione." Ron just realized what they were talking about. "How about I come along too, Ray doesn't know her way, and it would mean an extra needless trip for one of you."  
  
"That sounds great. Thanks Ron." And they went back to eating.  
  
Harry thought, then decided on something. "Mione can I join them too?"  
  
"No." Mione, Ron and Ray said in unison. "Sorry," Mione said quickly, "But the only reason why Ron's coming is because Ray doesn't know her way around, if it weren't for that, he wouldn't be going."  
  
"How about I don't go, you're just going to be explaining the rules of the school and catching them up, I don't see why I need to be there, Ray can find her way." Ron looked at the girl in front of him. "Can't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can."  
  
"No, that's ok, Ron show her the way, I just wanted to see what you all were doing out so late, I thought it was a party." He admitted.  
  
"Oh, that's alright Harry, when we do have a party, you'll be the first to know." Mione said mockingly.  
  
"You really ought to think before you speak, Harry." Ray said knowingly. "Also I saw that look you gave Dora; you realize she plans on never falling in love right?"  
  
Mione looked shocked at Harry. "You like Dora? I mean like like?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, a word if you could?" Professor Stone stopped Harry from answering, and bent near Mione's ear. "You'll want to come."  
  
Mione became very pale, Very quick. Dora noticed from the other side of the room, after having heard her name numerous times. Immediately she tapped Draco's plate and pointed to Mione with her fork.  
  
Draco looked, and grew very angry. Catching Dora's eyes he nodded. Dora stood up rather quickly and stormed over, Draco right behind her.  
  
Hanna and Tom couldn't help but notice by then, they stood up and joined Dora and Draco walking over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ray recognized the voice and instantly stood up in defense mode, Ron joined her.  
  
Ray's eyes turned to slits. "Rick." She hissed.  
  
He was soon surrounded.  
  
Dumbledore gazed down at the commotion. He was very curious as to what was going on, considering that students never acted this hostile towards a teacher before, not even Snape. Curious he stood up and signaled to Snape that he should follow.  
  
"What may I ask is going on here?" Dumbledore asked in his ever calm voice of reason.  
  
"I was simply asking Ms. Granger here if I could have a word, and suddenly these kids surrounded me." Stone pleaded defensively.  
  
"Then you whispered something into her ear." Harry said coldly. "And she turned pale." Mione looked over at Harry suddenly, and smiled. He didn't understand, but he was helping her anyway.  
  
"Ms. Granger what did he tell you in your ear?" Dumbledore asked her kindly.  
  
"He said 'you'll want to come.'" She answered honestly.  
  
"Did you find that threat Ms Granger? Or would you explain why you became pale in another way?"  
  
The group of kids formed closer around her. By this time the entire hall was aware of what was going on.  
  
"Yes it did professor, but I don't think he meant it that way, by how he's acting now."  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore looked to the hall. "You all are to leave this hall immediately. Have a good night."  
  
And the students filed out in an orderly fashion, taking quick glances at the group.  
  
Pansy stopped quickly to drag Draco out as well. "No pans, I have to stay." And she left reluctantly.  
  
When the hall was empty Dumbledore spoke again. "I have no clue why any of you are showing this teacher so much enmity, especially when I've seen you kinder to Professor Snape here, nor do I expect an answer, I give you this choice though. Either Myself or Professor Snape, or any of the other teacher will watch over this discussion, since Ms. Granger needs to have this much protection, I think it only fair that Professor stone have similar." He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Since you're the cause of this, you may chose the teacher, he must agree though."  
  
Mione suddenly got an evil idea. "If I chose the teacher, I'll let my two best friends leave. Just to be fair. I chose Professor, Snape."  
  
Rick grinned evilly. "I agree."  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, we have been asked to depart." Dumbledore looked at the two boys. They nodded and left.  
  
Neither of them guessing at why Mione chose the evil Professor Snape.  
  
Once they were gone, Draco burst out laughing. "Pure bliss you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Hanna sighed. "We got out of that one nicely."  
  
"I do hope your all very happy now?" Rick asked the group, which suddenly turned cold and stepped in front of Mione.  
  
"You'll leave her alone." Draco hissed.  
  
"Why should I?" Rick drawled darkly at the boy. "I'm her teacher after all." He advanced, and Mione was grateful that Snape moved so much like a bat, for he was between the two in an instant.  
  
"I will have the entire story Mr. Malfoy as to why you hate this man, when you haven't ever met him."  
  
"Oh we've met professor." Draco spit to the side.  
  
Ricks eyes opened as if he were seeing the boy in front of him for the first time. "You were the boy with Mione in the park." He said in realization.  
  
"Mione, Sir?" Snape looked at him darkly. "You know Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I'm four years her elder, we went to grammar school together." He explained. "With those two." He pointed at Ray and Dora.  
  
"Don't expect any shocked faces here, sir." Hanna said in a cool sort of humor. "There was a reason why Mione chose Snape; he's the only teacher in this school who knows that Dora and Ray are muggles."  
  
"Oh yes that." Rick chuckled. "I was planning on letting 'Ms. Granger' know that I wasn't fooled, and that I would notify the staff if she didn't stop this foolishness." He instantly regretted that.  
  
Snape's eyes grew darker and far thinner. "So you were threatening her."  
  
"Not threatening her, Severus, Blackmailing, there is a difference." He notified the Potions Master.  
  
"It's similar," Snape notified him. "That explains why Ms. Grangers Friends immediately flanked her in your approach." He nodded knowingly at Draco. "And I doubt Mr. Malfoy is the only one who knows of you."  
  
"We all know what you have done to Mione before, there is no hiding, Rick." Tom stepped forward, looking far angrier then any of the rest.  
  
"I would like to know this, Tom." Snape said at the Boy with his eyebrow raised at the new professor.  
  
"He used to abuse me sir." Mione explained. "When we went to school, he was far worse to me then Malfoy ever was to me Harry or Ron."  
  
Snape raised his other Eye brow. "Are you sure your not exaggerating Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Not in the least." She said softly.  
  
"He was evil to her, Severus." Ray spoke up. Snape looked at her sharply. "Mione always had bruises on her after recess and breaks. She was covered in Mud whenever she got on the bus; he almost suffocated her on his last day of school, before he transferred. Dora and I found her face down in a mud hole, to tired and in pain to lift herself out."  
  
"Is that so?" Snape looked at the Man thoughtfully. "I'll have to notify Professor Dumbledore of this you realize Stone?"  
  
"Go right ahead! I'll tell him of those two's ability!"  
  
Snape shook his head, and then looked up at the man in a strange way. "Your not in your mind, surely you realize that Professor Dumbledore already knows that Rachel and Ms. Doreen are muggles?"  
  
That shut up Rick instantly.  
  
"You didn't?" Snape said a bit taken aback. "Then explain to me, sir, how is it that six students and I hold this secret without the head master finding out?"  
  
"Rick, you know this one." Mione said darkly. "It was one of your proverbs. ' a secret is kept better by three people, if two are dead.'" She said darkly.  
  
"I see," and he back away again. "I believe this conversation is over?"  
  
"I do believe you've said all you wanted to Ms. Granger, and the school is confident that it knows what it needs to, you may leave. The rest of your remain, I have a few questions."  
  
Rick left.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy, you told me that Ms. Abbott and Tom didn't know the truth about these two? I trust that they do by now, but did they when you told me this?"  
  
"Yes they knew." Mione answered.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy I know your friends with Ms. Granger, Rachel told me accidentally when I visited her house as you bade of me." Rachel blushed at this. "I do not tolerate lies, and as such you'll all have to spend a detention with me out in the Quidditch field, Monday night." He said catching them all off guard.  
  
"W-what?" Hanna sputtered.  
  
"You trust me enough to hold you secret, in return I trust you, so I hope you don't mind me not being a prick around you? After all, whoever could change Draco's mind on his priorities has my immoderation." He said simply.  
  
"You won't mind if we do things behind your back will you?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
"Only if it's not too distasteful." He responded. "You all are the top of your houses, I trust you know what you can and cannot do, and how much you can get away with. But my detention still holds, I believe by then you'll have need of it." And he left.  
  
"He's changed." Was the first thing they all said, at once. They then proceeded to break out laughing.  
  
"I best get to my house, Ron will be worried."  
  
"Oh yeah." Mione started, "Ron will join us tonight, and possibly fro the rest of the nights, you guys don't mind?"  
  
"Not unless we're discussing prank stuff, remember security." Tom said simply. The other three nodded.  
  
"Right then." Ray stepped back "I'll be off then." And she walked from the hall as well.  
  
"She just makes no sense." Tom said shaking his head.  
  
"I think she may like your Ron Mione." Dora said almost in disgust.  
  
"Whoa! He's not mine!" Hermione said defensively. "AND so what if she likes him, I say good for her."  
  
"She's muggle! It wont work when he finds out." Dora chided.  
  
"I know Ron; he wouldn't just dump Ray for that if he liked her. Who knows they may not get off like that, they just met today."  
  
"I think we all had better get back to our respected houses know, so no one thinks anything that's definitely not true." Draco said a bit annoyed.  
  
They were all shocked at his bluntness but agreed none the less.  
  
"See you at nine!" And they all parted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: is anything making sense to any of you yet?  
  
I hope this chapter explained a few things.  
  
And I can't wait to see what you all think of the story.  
  
Review  
  
Relena~ 


	31. Shopping again

Chapter Thirty one: Shopping (again)  
  
It was Sunday, The night prior was spent, talking and catching up.  
  
Ron, still not quite sure what to do, dropped off Ray and went back to Gryffindor Tower to stay with Harry.  
  
It was boring to say the least, they mostly talked. Mostly because of the 'let's get them out here' work today, they were all quite tired, so they actually went to be early.  
  
All six of them spent the night in Head Tower, and woke up in the common room.  
  
Hermione, hating to wake any of them before eight, went down to the kitchens at seven thirty to request breakfast to be brought up to the tower for when they woke. Dobby and the others were more then pleased to do so.  
  
Hermione had one thing she wanted to do, however.  
  
Sneaking up behind the green sofa, she spotted blonde hair, short, and ruffled.  
  
"Oh," she cooed as she looked at Draco's face. "He looks far more innocent while sleeping; better wake him before his precious reputation is ruined." She grinned evilly.  
  
Reaching over she cupped her hand over his mouth, then used the other to pinch his nostrils closed.  
  
It took a second. Silence, stillness, and then WHAM! Draco was up. Hermione let go just as he started to leap. And once he was well awake she walked around to face him. "Good morning Draco."  
  
He gave her a 'you have got to be kidding.' Look. "You Hermione Elizabeth Granger will be the death of me."  
  
"Glad to hear it." And she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Sugar buzz." He said as he started to lie back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't." she picked up his uncovered foot and started to tickle him. "Sleeping, you are too innocent for your reputation; I'm only trying to help."  
  
"Help?" he gasped between cries of uncontrolled laughter. "Gods, will you keep me up all the time?"  
  
"If that's what it takes." She answered simply, as she put his foot back down.  
  
"Even the Slytherins know I sleep! It wont ruin my Rep I assure you!" he reached over to her and started to tickle her as well.  
  
"Dr-Dra-Draco!" he was by far less merciless; Hermione could hardly speak during her attack.  
  
"OH!" Ray's voice sounded as she woke up and saw the two. Draco was bent over Hermione tickling her armpits, and her stomach. "Tickle time!" she announced to the world as loud as he could, then went and started to tickle Draco off her friend.  
  
Soon enough Dora, Hanna and Tom woke up and watched with knowing glances.  
  
Dora walked over and tapped ray on her shoulder, the proceeded to tickle her, leaving Draco and Hermione to tickle each other.  
  
"Breakfast!" a little house elf announced, and the four broke apart, and they all ate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright!" Dora announced once they had reached Hogsmead. "Hanna, you and tom will take Ray and me to get Mione a gift. Draco you and Mione do as you please." She waved as the four left.  
  
"I have a very strange feeling about this." Draco looked that the receding figures in a worried way.  
  
"Well, you should, after all Dora and Ray are known as the winners of the drop dead shopping contest."  
  
"Drop Dead Shopping Contest?" Draco looked at her like she had a third eye.  
  
"Also known as DDSC, it's held every five years at home, the five most frequent shoppers of this one mall have to spend 2000 pounds in twelve hours, no stopping, constant spending, and if you finish spending it all before the time is up, you lose. At twelve hours, who ever have the most items to money left wins. Then they get to keep the stuff. The losers have to give it all back. Except food and drink, for obvious reasons." She explained, leaving Draco befuddled. "Well I have to meet up with Harry and Ron now, Bye!"  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist. "Wait, did you ever compete?"  
  
She looked back confused, "Once."  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Of course." She shrugged and left.  
  
"DDSC huh?" he smiled and chuckled a bit, "muggles sure come up with the oddest things." And he turned to robe shop he preferred.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione found Harry Ron and Ginny in the three broomsticks. Of course, where else would they be?  
  
Up at Fred and Georges, sure, but they just arrived.  
  
She opened up the door and walked in; she took a seat at the table, and smiled. "Hay!"  
  
"Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "Where's Ray?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Dora?" Harry asked.  
  
"Also Shopping." She explained. "So what are you three up to?"  
  
"Just talking about your friends." Ginny answered well naturedly.  
  
"Oh," Mione bent onto the table, "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is Dora in Slytherin?"  
  
"Because she has no real desire to be noble, nor is she loyal, she's smart, but in a cunning way, and she likes being sly and tricky, she goes about things in an odd way to reach her means, and so on and such forth." She answered simply.  
  
"What does ray plan to do with her life?" Ginny asked. "She doesn't seem to brave, so why is she in Gryffindor?"  
  
"The hat has plans for her." Ron explained, "But what is she doing after school?"  
  
"She plans on being a designer, but that might not be the first thing she does." Mione winked at Ron, because he knew this as well.  
  
It was quite ironic, how Ron had figured out so much in so little of time, but then again, none of them were really good at keeping secrets from people they didn't need to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray was walking around the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as a suggestion from Ron. Tome was with he, wondering why she choose this shop.  
  
"Hullo!" a shop owner wearing red walked up to Ray.  
  
"Hello. I was wondering if you had something for Hermione Granger."  
  
The man looked at her shocked. "No we aren't holding anything for Mione."  
  
Ray laughed. "No! Her Birthday is tomorrow and I need a gift!"  
  
"A friend of Mione's? I haven't see you around before what's your name?"  
  
"Rachel Smith. I just transferred to Hogwarts on a temporary stay. Off and on lessons."  
  
"I see, I'm"  
  
"Fred Weasley yes I know." She smiled at him.  
  
"How?" Fred regarded her in the oddest way.  
  
"Ron told me."  
  
Fred shook his head. "Brother Dearest had better stop telling everyone he meets."  
  
"Well, onto the subject of a gift?"  
  
"George and I just had this wonderful idea for an item, possibly she would enjoy the plans?" he thought to himself. "And the theory, of course!" he hit his fists together. "George!" he called to the back.  
  
A man Walked out, that could have easily been Fred's clone, except one had a scar on his nose. So she was safe talking with them. "What is it?"  
  
"This is Ray, a Friend of Mione's; she is here to get a gift for Hermione's Birthday. I suggested the plans and the theory to our newest idea?"  
  
"We don't have to patented," George looked thoughtful, "yeah that sounds fine with me, however," he looked at Ray, "you will add us in on the card?"  
  
"Of course!" Ray looked at them shocked.  
  
"Alright then, let me get them" and Fred went into the back.  
  
"While your waiting, how about a gummy?"  
  
Ray smiled at him kindly. "Why thank you," she said taking a grape one, "I always wanted to see how I'd look with purple hair." She said sweetly, totally shocking George.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ron." And she ate it.  
  
Tom looked on as her hair changed to a deep Purple. It actually looked rather nice on her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dora, being the logical person she was, decided to get Hermione a dress.  
  
After all, she knew someone was bound to get her a book, She guessed that Draco wouldn't get her clothing, and such, a dress would be unique.  
  
She was with Hanna since Tom hated clothing shopping. Thus they split up in the tome square.  
  
Dora looked at all the robes and vowed that Ray should be doing this not her, but still. She hated most of the clothing, since they were just plays on robes.  
  
Then she spotted it. A light sage green Dress like robe, with black transparent cloth over it, the sleeves were cut in a faerie way with a ragged but elegant looked about them, and so was the under gown. They black transparent over coat was in no way restricting, it also looked like a regular dress, with angle sleeves. It looked like black mist was surrounding the gown. It had a very low oval neck line.  
  
"Hanna!" she called to the red head on the other side of the store. Hanna came straight over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this!" She took it off the hanger and held it out to shown Hanna.  
  
"Beautiful!" she awed. "One sec." and she shifted through the selection. She found a deep purplish red one, and sky blue, then gold like one. "We'll get these too."  
  
They all looked slightly different. Hermione's one looked like a faerie outfit, The gold one seemed a little Vampish. It had a halter neck strap and a tight gown with a single slit on the side that went up to the thigh, all in gold as the under coat. The black top was far looser at the bottom and was sewn with the slit as one. It went up to the neck and attached to a choker that was covered with diamonds. The sleeves were longer on the transparent over coat; they were puffy and ended at cuffs that matched the choker.  
  
The Purplish red one looked like an Italian Renaissance dress. On this one, the transparent black overcoat didn't float over the dress; it stayed together as if a single cloth, that broke around the collar line. The black went to a 'V' neck while the purplish red did a wave type thing in a regular collar, a bit higher then the 'V' line. The sleeves had a gold binding just above the elbows, where the regular sleeves turned into angle cuffs. IT stayed a bit stiff she noted around the chest, and then went out slightly in a loose free moving skirt.  
  
The last one, the one she liked, the sky blue one, was a mix between the gold and the Purple ones. It had the Purples skirt, the gold's sleeves and the purple's collar.  
  
"Why the extra dresses?" Dora asked innocently.  
  
"We have at least one ball or dance during the year, so why not?" Hanna responded as she got appropriate sizes. "I see you like the blue one so that's yours, I have the gold so do your think Ray would like this one?" she held up the purple one.  
  
"Of course, purple is her favorite color." Dora pointed out.  
  
"Good, then it is done, come on lets go buy these." And they went to check out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco just happened to be watching them, he noted the green dress, and heard the other dresses assignments. He just wondered who got the green one.  
  
Hermione. She got it. They were shopping for gifts, and Hermione liked green so, it fit.  
  
He thought back to when he saw her up in her room, how he had thought that she looked like a faerie, the dress, he decided, would fit her perfectly.  
  
Hanna had the same Idea Draco did when he entered the shop. They were bound to have a dance of some form this year, why not get something nice before it was all picked over?  
  
He spotted some rather nice black robes, deep and dark ones that seemed to capture the light, except if you held them one way, then they turned into a deep silver color.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
it's not the party yet, but it will be next time. So wait a bit longer.  
  
I'm very sorry I didn't have this up for a while, but I was trying to rush things and got a mean block. That's why you don't have the party.  
  
I find that if you just write with no problems you're usually going at a correct pace. You get blocks when you're either rushing things, or taking them too slowly. So that's my excuse.  
  
^_^  
  
Oh well, you know the deal, review! I love them all dearly.  
  
Byes!  
  
Relena 


	32. The Eighteenth Year

Chapter Thirty Two: The Eighteenth Year  
  
Monday September 15th  
  
Dora, Draco and Tom were running as fast as their feet would carry them down to History.  
  
Ray, Hanna, Ron and Hermione were running in the opposite direction out of the castle to Herbology.  
  
Why you might ask?  
  
Well naturally they stayed up way late the night before, and didn't wake up until a minute ago.  
  
Last night, Ron had managed to make it up to head tower once Harry had fallen asleep. Up there they spent most of the time practicing Fly, Karate, and Hermione's new magic.  
  
Much to their surprise, Dora and Ray were the first to get the hang of the magic.  
  
Needless to say, there are now seven Marauders maps around the entire school. However, they aren't all branded 'moony, wormtail, prongs and padfoot.' Only the original is.  
  
The other six, brand new looking, are authored by 'The Hogwarts Royalty.' They changed their name after Dora pointed out to them that a flush required five cards.  
  
Yes today is also known as Hermione's Seventeenth year of birth, or well, so they think.  
  
"Sorry were late!" the foursome called as they entered the Greenhouse.  
  
"She's not here yet." Harry pointed out to them.  
  
He had slept well the night they hadn't, and he was up at a decent hour, and more importantly, he arrived on time.  
  
The four breathed once again at this joyous news.  
  
"So, where were you two." he indicated Ron and Ray.  
  
"With Mione." Ray responded.  
  
"Ahh, so where were the three of you?"  
  
"We talked late last night Harry, that's all." Hermione plopped her Bag onto the table by his seat. "What's with the twenty questions?" she gave him an 'I'm worrying about you' look. Harry just sighed and went back to finishing his work.  
  
Hermione exchanged worried look with the other three. Hanna shook her head, and sat by Ron on Harry's other side. Ray did similar by Mione.  
  
The door slammed open, and in walked Snape.  
  
Double take.  
  
In walked Snape.  
  
The class silenced at his entrance.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Ms. Abbott, Come with me."  
  
"Dora and Ray as well." Hermione countered.  
  
"Very well." he nodded, impatiently. "Just hurry, we have little time."  
  
And they exited the room.  
  
The class waited, but no one else came into the green room. Once class was over, the Gryffindors went to Care of Magical Creatures, while the Hufflepuffs went inside to Potions.  
  
However, the Hufflepuffs Missed yet another class.  
  
"Any clue Harry?"  
  
"For the tenth time no!" he stopped and breathed a sigh, the continued on, "Sorry, but I'm getting worried."  
  
Ron nodded his understanding as they approached Hagrid's cabin. "One second Harry." and he took off towards the oncoming Slytherins.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry called.  
  
"One of the lot is bound to know what is up; they always seem to at least." He pointed to the group.  
  
Harry shook his head and let him do as he pleased.  
  
Ron walked straight up to Pansy.  
  
"What do 'you' want Weasley?" she hissed, and spit his name.  
  
"Funny you should ask, Parkinson." He smiled at her, causing her to do her own double take. "I need a question answered. Where's D-Malfoy?"  
  
"Snape came and took him from History." she seemed to be gazing at his second head. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Mione and Han were taken from Herbology, I was just wondering." He shrugged.  
  
"What would Draco have to do with those two?" she bit at him.  
  
"Well, nothing I suspect, I just noticed he wasn't around, so I wondered if something similar happened to him, if so, then I can guess at what is going on. Thank you for your time." He smirked, and then leaned into her face. "Pansy." he said clear as day.  
  
Turning around he went to join Harry, leaving behind him, a group of very confused Slytherins.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~**~*~~*~*~**~~*  
  
The very people in question were currently up in the headmaster's office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was pacing like crazy, all the staff, minus Hagrid, was around them.  
  
"Never, in all of my years NEVER!" McGonagall, shrieked.  
  
The topic being doubted is your wondering? Well, let's just say that one of the other prefects caught them out of bed the night before, and well, had snitched.  
  
However, this wasn't the reason that they were currently in the headmaster's office.  
  
Though it did have a lot to do with it.  
  
"Perspective magic!" Madame Hooch agreed.  
  
"How on earth were you able to manage hiding it this long?" flitwick asked.  
  
No one gave them a break between accusations of questions to say a word.  
  
Only Snape, Rick and Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
Draco, however, had enough.  
  
"Would you please," he mumbled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
They all stopped mid-sentence and stared at the boy.  
  
"what?" He smirked. "I said 'please'."  
  
"Now isn't the time, Mr. Malfoy." Snape mumbled to the youth.  
  
"I do believe, Severus," Albus started. "That they have far more reason to speak then we do, after all we have said." He stopped pacing behind his desk and sat down in his chair. Starring at the six, he continued. "Now, a simple question, how."  
  
Mione looked him straight into the eyes. "It's a matter of will and perspective." She answered.  
  
"When."  
  
"This past summer." Hermione stated.  
  
"Last night." The rest answered.  
  
"Where."  
  
"In my home."  
  
"Heads tower." They each answered in turn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just happened, sir." Hermione looked at her feet. "I got a letter form Draco, it showed me the piece of the world I kept overlooking, and it well, happened. I saw through the world. There was no reason to it."  
  
"We wanted to learn it." Ray answered for the rest.  
  
"Who."  
  
"All of us and Ron know." Hanna answered.  
  
"Now, do you know what you're working with?" he asked more carefully.  
  
"Yes sir, it's a form of wand less magic. It works mainly with how you view things. If you can see a pen on your desk that isn't there, and will it to be just as you see it," Hermione paused and looked at his desk, where a red and gold pen appeared, "then you can use this magic." The pen vanished. "However, it will remain, only as long as you think and believe that it's really there. Past that, whatever you make has similar properties as leprechaun gold." Hermione finished as if she had quoted.  
  
"Yes, and No, Ms. Granger. This magic is not unlike Harry's ability to talk with snakes. However it is by far worse. This form of magic is controlled by emotions; you can trigger it without a second thought. When we teach young witches and wizards, we beat out this magic from them. Children, as you know, see the world in its truest form." He looked at Hermione, as if she were the only on present. "It is a rather sloppy and dangerous magic, Ms. Granger. That is why we don't let our students practice it."  
  
"We have it controlled!" she argued.  
  
"We shall see." He nodded. "We shall see. And Ms. Granger."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Happy eighteenth Birthday."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
And they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eighteenth?" Dora asked innocently as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Eighteenth." Hermione confirmed. "In my third year, I used what is known as a time turner. And I re lived so many hours, that I'm officially a year older then I was before." She explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I hope so, plus aren't you two skipping classes today?" Hermione smirked at them.  
  
"So what?" Ray shot back. "We get to be with you today, that's far more important. Plus," she pointed out, "we are the resident geniuses of the school, one missed day wont hurt."  
  
"Ah, but I bet a talking to from Dora's mom will." Draco stated.  
  
"My mom's opinion doesn't matter anymore." Dora stated in a cold lifeless voice. "I've seen this, and I'm hooked." She nodded to emphasize her point.  
  
"I see, but you'll have to face her." Hanna kindly let her know. "you can't stay here for you whole life."  
  
"Yeah, but we can stay for the rest of the year!" Ray countered.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Dora repeated. "You in no situation to tell us that we can't stay."  
  
"I can't tell you, but I won't let you." Hermione countered. "I won't have you throwing away your lives for me, for this! You haven't learned enough magic to live on this side. If you don't go back, you won't graduate! You'll waste your minds; you will ruin your future!" tears fell. "No, I will not let you do that to yourselves. Sure you can learn magic, but you're going home, you will continue to live as muggles."  
  
"So we can't stay for your party?" Ray felt like crying.  
  
"Now you aren't staying, but I'll be if you don't attend my party." She grinned evilly. "I'm sending you home now, but you'll floo back at five. I'm sure Draco's dad will let you use his fireplace." She explained.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"You're a cool adult Mione." Ray stated.  
  
"The best."  
  
"No, I just haven't been destroyed be responsibility yet." She pointed out all knowingly.  
  
They all laughed at this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they saw off the two girls, Hanna and Tom ran off to Potions, as Mione and Draco walked slowly out to Care of magical Creatures.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?  
  
"How are you planning on explaining why Dora and Ray disappeared?"  
  
"I told everyone that she was not going to be around all the time, I'll just say I told them so." She shrugged as they walked out the main doors.  
  
"I'll use the same, its best if our stories match."  
  
Hermione nodded at this. "We'll tell Ron tonight."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That Ray and Dora are muggles. He should know."  
  
"Good point, I had best walk faster, if we arrive together, questions and heads will fly, see ya, Mercury."  
  
"Bye Draconis."  
  
And he walked ahead of her taking much larger strides.  
  
Hermione prayed that they day would be evening soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
If the universe could read the years of man, they seemed to know that it was her birthday, so her wish was granted.  
  
At almost exactly five the two girls flooed into their fireplace at head tower.  
  
Everyone of importance was there. Ron snuck out again. Snape came to supervise. Dora and Ray were there if you happen to need to be reminded. Draco, Hanna and Tom, were there to greet everyone.  
  
The only person, who 'wasn't' there, besides Harry, was the birthday girl herself.  
  
"Ok everyone get ready, I see her on the map!" Draco called out.  
  
"Nox!" Hanna shouted and everyone hid.  
  
Hermione, standing outside wondered about the sudden noise. But she wasn't dumb, she knew that they were going to surprise her. Smirking she looked at hufflepuffs part of the painting and said "viridian" then to Gryffindor she said "Scarlet." Moving onto Ravenclaw she recited "Sapphire." And last but not least she said to the snake, which controlled the door, "Verde."  
  
The painting turned itself into a door, viva the seven and the night before changing its properties. And she turned the snakelike handle and entered the pitch black room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape had no clue why he was here. But Draco asked him to supervise it so that they could stay up.  
  
Naturally he was the only teacher available to do so, with the circumstances, so he agreed.  
  
When Hanna shouted 'nox' he stepped into a kneel and slid behind a sofa. He had to play along or else he would ruin the party, though he had thought of the aspect. All the endings however, turned out him being cursed horribly by the birthday girl, so, he just played safe.  
  
He heard her recite the four passwords, which weren't supposed to be in place, but her guessed that they put them out of privicy's sake. She opened the door and ..  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone called out loudly.  
  
He noticed the fake pain of shock come across her face. Of course she knew this would happen. He stood up, not saying a word.  
  
"Professor!" this time she was indeed shocked.  
  
He nodded. "Happy day of birth Ms. Granger."  
  
"Thank you." She breathed, still shock truly by seeing her potions master there.  
  
"Presents!!!!" Dora and Ray shouted.  
  
Suddenly there were gifts at her feet.  
  
"Mine first." Ray said all knowingly. She walked over to the window and flung open the shutters.  
  
In flew two Owls, one white, whiter then Hedwig, the other blacker the blackest pitch.  
  
"Her name." she pointed at the raven like one. "Is Istar. His name is," she pointed at the white one. "Dagda. I give them to you."  
  
"Perfect names!" Hermione cried and hugged her friend. "Thank you!"  
  
"I'm not done!" Ray whined. "here." She handed a set of documents to her.  
  
"Wait! These are!" she flipped through them.  
  
Ray nodded. "The twins send their best wishes."  
  
"Now mine!" Dora called and pointed at the medium box.  
  
Inside was the dress they had picked out at the store, along with a pair of Faerie Earrings and a bracelet. "Knew you weren't going to take of your dragon necklace, so I didn't bother." She shrugged, and was hugged by Mione as well.  
  
"Now our gift." She shrugged towards Tom, as to indicate him as well.  
  
Under the wrappings was the book they had purchased. Hermione looked like she could stand not getting the rest of her gifts, as long as she had this.  
  
"We take your wanting to read it as a thank you." Tom stated, smiling.  
  
"Alright, professor, did you get her anything?"  
  
Snape hadn't thought of that. So naturally he didn't get a gift. But he did have one in mind.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, your gift from me, is my trust to do any potion you so wish, along with any ingredients you might want or need. I must require that you do them in the dungeons however."  
  
She looked up at him lost for words. "thank you." She managed.  
  
"Ok mine!" Ron decided and tossed a box at her. Inside were those jelly beans from WW in every color imaginable, on one half. On the other was another set of 'regular hair colors'  
  
"Those," he pointed at the non colorful side. "Last a day, so I guessed that you would want colors that looked decent."  
  
"thank you ron." And she tossed a green one into her mouth.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Once it was gone Draco's Present was left.  
  
Yes, she opened everyone else's gifts earlier.  
  
"Accio!" he shouted and a long rectangular present appeared before her.  
  
Eyeing it hungerly, she grabbed it from mid air and untied the green ribbon, finding a card.  
  
Opening it, she read out loud.  
  
"To Mercury,  
  
May your name serve you, not only now but in the future.  
  
Hopefully this will help you go where others cannot, how others cannot.  
  
Love,  
  
Draconis."  
  
Setting down the card, she and everyone else in the room looked at the box, with great curiosity.  
  
She lifted the lid, took out the tissue paper, and gasped.  
  
Before her was the newest, fastest, best broom ever, at least according to which broom magazine.  
  
The moon beam, clod out in her favorite colors, and Mercury inscribed upon the handle in the most glorious cursive she had ever seen.  
  
She picked it up, set the box down, and stood up. "Draco," she breathed, "It's gorgeous."  
  
"Of course," He nodded walking over to her. "Only the best will do for you, nothing less, I wouldn't hear of it." She hugged him, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Happy birthday, Hermione."  
  
"Enough with the mushy thankyous!" Hanna announced. "Time to Party!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and the fun commenced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An: There, it's done.  
  
Part two is complete.  
  
Now I should let you know that no I wont be going day by day for all of the days.  
  
No only during the section that I wish to tell.  
  
The first part was the summer. This just ended the second part.  
  
Third part will be starting next chappie.  
  
I want to dedicate this chapter to Tropical Flavored Yama, who is very sick at the moment.  
  
Feel better! ^_^  
  
Thank you all of you who have reviewed and waited patiently.  
  
Sorry this didn't come out sooner, but I needed a break from this story for a bit.  
  
Well, review!  
  
Relena  
  
P.S. this story on my comp read 11 pages with my AN. The longest chapter yet. 


	33. Dragons

Chapter Thirty-three: Dragons  
  
October 15th  
  
A month found the Hogwarts Royalty on a Wednesday in Care of Magical creatures' class.  
  
Well, at least on their way, no, Harry Hermione and Ron on their way to Hagrid's hut, Draco and the Slytherins were following the Gryffindors.  
  
Dora and Ray were at home in Muggle School.  
  
Nothing had changed much, Mione and the others were working on their 'extra lessons' and Mione was researching ways in which to clean Snape's hair and get the entire school to do one thing together for once.  
  
Ron had joined the group, and gained an emergency card as well. He was now the proud owner of the ten of hearts.  
  
Dora and Ray also held cards. Dora had a ten of spades and Ray a ten of diamonds.  
  
Walking only few feet further brought both houses to complete silence.  
  
Mione looked at the row of dragons and just imagined the grin of Hagrids face.  
  
"What are you all staring at? Get over here before I take points!"  
  
That was not Hagrid. Everyone shuffled over to see Snape standing in front of the chained down dragons.  
  
"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"He is incapable of handling such a situation because of his 'fascination.' Now everyone take a seat on the ground and pull out your parchments and quills."  
  
A rustling was heard as everyone did so.  
  
"Now Dragons come in types, fifty completely different ones and over a thousand subtypes, here are six, I shall call on six of you, three from each house, and point to a dragon, you are to tell me its type and where it is found. Ms. Granger, don't bother raising you hand, you go first. Name this one."  
  
He pointed at a silver dragon with wings that went iridescent at the edges, and had blue eyes. It seemed to think itself better than all the others, but she saw kindness in its eyes.  
  
It reminded her of Draco so much that she nearly said his name, but caught herself before she opened her mouth and instead responded "It's a Finnish Crystalline. They are found near the artic rings and found in England only when breeding."  
  
"Two points to Gryffindor." He pointed at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy name this one."  
  
It was a black dragon, with red eyes, and a glare that would shame Snape's.  
  
"It's a Bulgarian devil, sir, found in the forests of Germany."  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin."  
  
And on they went.  
  
Once all the dragons were identified, Snape put four students per Dragon, and told them to get the dragons to accept them.  
  
At the end of the lesson they had to prove that the dragons trusted them.  
  
Draco Mione Ron and Pansy were together, Harry Neville Crabbe and Goyle, were also together. Mione's Group got the Crystalline and Harry's got the Devil.  
  
"So, Granger, how are we going to complete this assignment?" Pansy asked sneering.  
  
"For you information Parkinson, Crystalline Dragons accept anyone who has a kind heart. In other words they have no secret evil desires."  
  
Hermione walked up to the dragon with one hand on her pendant and the other reaching out to touch the scales.  
  
They were like silk ice. She slowly place her hand firmly on the dragons hide.  
  
'hello young witch.' A voice echoed through her head. 'think and I will hear you, I don't want others to hear you.'  
  
'Hi, how is it that I can talk with you?'  
  
'your pendant.'  
  
'How is my pendant causing this?'  
  
'Not many show your kind of loyalty to our kind, that proves it. It was given to you by a dragon correct? And it is a dragon?'  
  
'yes to both.'  
  
'there you see. As such carrier you are a Dragon Keeper.'  
  
'a Dragon keeper?'  
  
'yes, that's the term for humans who can understand us.'  
  
'oh I see. Well its nice to meet you.  
  
'you too dragon keeper.'  
  
'Well, enough with salutations, our teacher wants us, our group that is, to gain the trust of the dragon we were paired with.'  
  
'well, the four groups with the brown and green dragons will have little trouble, they like humans. As for the black one, he only lets humans who are brave and have faced battle touch him.'  
  
'how can he tell?'  
  
'he can smell it on them, all dragons can. The black haired lad you came here with, he might be able to ride him.'  
  
'How can our group gain your trust?'  
  
'I let mostly everyone touch me, unless they bare the dark mark, then I kill them before they can reach me.'  
  
'then our professor?'  
  
'is an exception, he wears it for spying duties.'  
  
'oh, well our teacher wouldn't think that we did much if we all can easily touch you.'  
  
'I know, how about I give all four of you a ride? You all have the purest hearts of the lot.'  
  
'that would be wonderful, but aren't you a bit small to carrie us all?'  
  
'haven't you heard of dragon magic? I made myself smaller, like the others so we wouldn't loom over you. Now stand back and tell your friends that you are going to ride me, while I get bigger.'  
  
Hermione took a step back removing her hand, then she turned to the other three members.  
  
"He says that he will let us ride him to prove his trust in us."  
  
"Really?" Pansey looked overjoyed.  
  
"He said we have the purest hearts of the groups. SO he trusts us. Ok yeah, one second." And she ran off to see Harry as the Silver dragon gained size.  
  
"Harry." She stopped a few feet from the dragon.  
  
Harry walked over to her. "what is it Hermione?"  
  
"Are you having trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, we are, The two dimwits are to scared to do anything and Neville feinted."  
  
"Well, try walking up to it and put you hand on his scaled, then ask if you can ride him!"  
  
"You nuts Hermione?"  
  
"No not at all, Our dragon said that yours would trust you."  
  
"Ok I'll try." And he did as she asked.  
  
Hermione walked back over to her group to see her dragon became three times the height and size it was. And now it was lying on its stomach.  
  
'Get on.' He mind talked to her.  
  
"We can get on now!" she told her group and they all walked over to the dragon. They mounted the dragon like one would a horse, one hand on the wing and another on the neck. Soon they were all on. Hermione and Draco were closer to the head, riding in the crevasse of the neck; Ron and Pansy were on the back between the wing blades.  
  
"Hold on everyone!" Draco called and the dragon began to fly.  
  
It's nearly impossible to describe a flight on the back of a dragon, it's like flying a broom and riding a horse, the power of the wings and the flight are nearly overwhelming. The beauty you see of the world as you soar past it at dragon speed is remarkable to say the least.  
  
The Crystalline Dragon flew loop 'd' loops. Flew side ways and around in circles. It did dives and climbs. Once when they were near the ground they could make out someone yelling at them.  
  
"You g--- down --- before - --k- points!" it was Snape, but none riding could make it out, lest know who was speaking.  
  
Once the dragon had landing they were face to face with a reddened face Snape and a loud applause.  
  
They say Harry and the Black Dragon land beside them.  
  
"Hay Harry how was the ride?" Ron yelled curiously.  
  
"One word Ron..." he yelled back.  
  
"WICKED!" they both finished.  
  
Everyone climbed off the dragons backs wobbled as they caught their balance and immediately were cheering from the rush.  
  
"All of you get detentions for the next week!" Snape shouted at them, breaking their giddiness.  
  
"What?" Draco asked curiously "We did as you said, we gained the dragons trust, and proved it, by flying!"  
  
"A simple hand on the back would have worked Mr. Malfoy. Also you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are to see me right after class for an additional punishment!"  
  
The class ended in only a minute any way. Hermione walked over to the Crystalline Dragon while she waited for the rest of the class to leave.  
  
'what's your name?'  
  
'I can't tell you.'  
  
'why?'  
  
'because if I do, you'll have compleate control over me, do you want that?'  
  
'no, but I want to say good bye.'  
  
' there wont be any need for that, young dragons keeper.'  
  
'Why do you say that?'  
  
'a Dragon keeper, does just that, they keep dragons. I have spoken with you, and thus you keep me.'  
  
'No! I can't do that, it's against the law!'  
  
'Yet, there are many, though few of you.'  
  
'how do they manage?'  
  
'your pendant, child, I'll stay there.'  
  
'not now, Snape will realize you're gone.'  
  
'I know, but when the release us again, I will transport myself into your pendant.'  
  
'how will you stay?'  
  
'it's kind of like a genie in a bottle thing, my essence will be stored there.'  
  
'well--."  
  
"Ms. GRANGER!"  
  
'I'm being called, I'll see you.'  
  
'fare well, child.'  
  
"Coming Professor!" and she ran over to the small group.  
  
"Now that I have all of your attention, Dora and Ray will not be able to visit for another month, and punishment. Not only is it against the law to keep dragons, it's against the law to ride them as well, be greatful the punishment isn't worse."  
  
"What about Harry and Parkinson?"  
  
"They have an additional week of detention to the one I assigned you three. Now get going or you'll miss lunch."  
  
They couldn't leave quick enough.  
  
Hermione looked back for a second and smiled at the dragon. "You know what Ron?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I agree with Hagrid, they aren't that bad, Dragons."  
  
"Don't tell me you want one!" Ron Whinned and Draco looked back with an 'oh really?' expression on his face.  
  
"Oh no, I have one already." She placed her hand on her pendant, remembering what the dragon had told her. "right here."  
  
She almost didn't believe it herself.  
  
This year she had:  
  
Made friends with Malfoy.  
  
Told her friends her secret.  
  
Made her friends witches.  
  
Formed a group for seventh year pranks.  
  
Got Ron to accept Dora Ray and Draco.  
  
Made Draco's dad decent.  
  
Learned how to fly, Do karate.  
  
Discovered and taught a new kind of magic known as perceptive magic.  
  
Got along with Snape well enough to have him keep a secret.  
  
Shown someone her book for the first time in six or so years.  
  
And now she had become a 'dragon keeper' and officially keeps a crystalline dragon.  
Yet there was still more to do.  
  
A week ago Professor Stone was fired and tomorrow they would have yet another DADA professor.  
  
She also had to find out how she was spending the winter holidays, and she still had to help plan the end of the year pranks! She knew more was still to come; after all they had to practice more for the pranks.  
  
Hermione Elizabeth Granger was all in all making the most of her seventh year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ok cheesy chapter ending I know, next chappie this sections purpose will be revealed!  
  
Yeah, all shout for joy!  
  
But don't get over excited. I'm in my crunch period of school. You all know it, it's when all of your teachers are testing you and giving you projects galore!  
  
So naturally I have very little time on my hands and I can't lose that much sleep. So, as sacrifice for my grades and for the sake of being able to still write, I won't be publishing as often as I used to. This gap is about the time period you'll have between updates, maybe more.  
  
I'm sorry and please for give me. Once I'm out of this you'll know I'm be posting weekly like I did at the beginning, and when break rolls around, daily again.  
  
Please be patient!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
Relena~ 


	34. Planning

Chapter Thirty Four: Planning  
  
When Hermione woke up that morning after, she got dressed and she placed the necklace around her neck, and felt it glowing with a warm power. She touched the pendant.  
  
'I am here child.'  
  
'Call me Mione.' She suggested  
  
'I am here Mione. Don't worry, they don't know.'  
  
'Can I tell my friends of you?'  
  
'I'd prefer not now, but perhaps later.'  
  
'Alright. I'm going to breakfast now.'  
  
'Fare well Mione.'  
  
'By the way, what do I call you?'  
  
'I'm not named, if you wish me to have one than you choose.'  
  
'I'll think on that, bye.'  
  
And she ran down to the great hall.  
  
Draco and the others were already down there. It was around 6:15 in the morning. The sun was up and shinning, something that couldn't be said about the residents of the castle.  
  
Then again, that's what the foursome was hoping for.  
  
"You're late Mione!" Hanna called accusingly.  
  
"Sorry, I had trouble waking up." She walked quickly over to where they were. All the tables were out of the way, not including a single small one that the four were sitting at.  
  
"I think we have figured out a good prank to practice the time we need for putting all the tables as one." Draco stated.  
  
"But I thought that we would just have them change tables."  
  
"That one is too risky and hands on. This way, they don't have a choice." Tom pointed out.  
  
"Good point. Well Mione the Idea is.How about we paint the entire hall a single color?" Hanna suggested.  
  
"But what color?" Mione pointed out. "If it's too blue then Ravenclaw has advantage, Too green or silver, Slytherin and same for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."  
  
"Purple and black?"  
  
"No Slytherin." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Orange?"  
  
"Too Gryffindor!"  
  
"What if we did olive with it?"  
  
"YUCK!" Both girls shouted.  
  
"Brown?" Hanna Suggested.  
  
"Plain."  
  
"White and Black." Draco suggested.  
  
"Perfect." The other three chimed together.  
  
"Now we need to make it outrageous." Hermione Added.  
  
They planned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast started and the four were already at their house table eating calmly.  
  
Ron noticed and decided to talk to Mione later.  
  
Harry sat down in front of Mione and faced her.  
  
"Can I talk with you Mione? It's important." He asked simply.  
  
"Sure. One sec." She finished eating and Harry finished a side of a toast sandwich, and they walked out of the hall.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering about something."  
  
"Yes?" she prompted.  
  
"Your necklace changed."  
  
She knew that wasn't it. Harry normally had to build up courage to talk with her now a days.  
  
"Really." She looked down at it to see the tail of the dragon supporting a gem that changed colors. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Maybe it's cursed." He sounded worried. And as he stepped forward she noticed suddenly that he was wearing a black onyx dragon on his neck.  
  
"Harry." She pointed at his.  
  
He blushed and quickly hid it.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Hagrid maybe, not me."  
  
Harry faced her.  
  
"You know what it is?"  
  
"I have a good guess." She shrugged to indicate that she wasn't sure.  
  
Harry sighed. "You won't get me in trouble will you?"  
  
"Harry! I'm appalled! Why in the world would I tattle on you for anything?!"  
  
"Just checking, I'm a dragon keeper Mione."  
  
"The dark Devil from the other day?"  
  
"How did you guess??" He stepped back at looked at her oddly.  
  
"Remember the Crystalline?"  
  
"Don't tell me."  
  
"It's the gem here."  
  
She pointed at the multicolored stone.  
  
"But you've had your necklace forever!"  
  
"Yes, but it fulfilled the requirements."  
  
"But it wasn't given to you by a dragon."  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"It didn't come from your mom?"  
  
"Talk to Ron, Tell him I gave him permission for a week from now, now I have to go." And she went back into the Hall tears down her face.  
  
She really hated lying and keeping things from people close to her.  
  
"Mione!" Harry called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. He was looking at the floor. "How is it that you know everything about me, yet I know absolutely nothing about you!"  
  
"Whens my birthday."  
  
"September 15th."  
  
"My favorite color?"  
  
"Sage."  
  
"My dish?"  
  
"Macroni casserole."  
  
"See, you know some things."  
  
"Not everything."  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
Tonight that would change.  
  
She walked over to her table grabbed her stuff and looked at the Slytherin table, quickly catching Draco's eyes, and then leaving.  
  
Harry walked in after she had left and sat by Ron.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yeah Harry?" he looked up from his plate of food.  
  
"Hermione gives you permission for a week from now."  
  
He nodded in a comprehending way. "I thought she would soon. Twenty second, at seven, meet me near the fourth corridor, where the picture of the roman gods is?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, come on or we'll be late."  
  
And they left for class.  
  
"Ron, what did she mean by permission?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next few day's the Royalty planned. And planned. Still Planning, Ron came up one night and approached Mione.  
  
"Why did you make it a week from then? Harry's thinking his brains away."  
  
"We have something to do in this week. I couldn't have Harry putting us back." She answered.  
  
The other three continued to look up spells and charms.  
  
"He's your friend! He matters more then whatever you four do up here!"  
  
"Yes, but he can wait! This cannot!" She stood up.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"A simple test. We need to see how long and what we have to do for the pranks later on."  
  
"And your testing what?"  
  
"How long we can remain in the hall while working before we are caught."  
  
Ron looked at his friend oddly. "You know how risky that is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do it?"  
  
"So it wont be risky when it counts."  
  
"Counts?" Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is the reason behind your pranks Mione?"  
  
"Nothing, just the commencement of seventh year pranks. All muggle schools have them." Hermione quickly answered.  
  
"Though once we are done with this school." Draco started.  
  
"They won't be able to go on with their biased and prejudiced lives any longer, no matter how hard they try!" Hanna finished.  
  
"We are planning what others fear." Tom added.  
  
"All under Snape's hooked nose!" they shouted together.  
  
"you know, I reckon that you all have lost your crackers." Ron stated simply. "Harry better not hear of this, or you know what he'll say." He warned Hermione.  
  
"I know perfectly well what Harry will do; he'll insist on joining us."  
  
"We can't let Potter do that, or the plan wont work." Draco stated simply.  
  
"One of each house only!" Hanna announced. "Other wise the majority house will be suspected of plotting it all."  
  
"And they would be wrong to take all of the credit." Hermione finished.  
  
"Alright then, I'll leave you four be. Mione?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"when will Ray and Dora be back?"  
  
"After they finish with what they are currently doing."  
  
"Muggle School." He provided.  
  
"How did you know?" Hann gazed at him accusingly.  
  
"Ray told me everything."  
  
"She must be quite taken with you."  
  
"She is."  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Ask her to one of the balls."  
  
"In what sense?" Draco asked suggestively, earning a smack in the back of his head by Mione.  
  
"Ignore the Dragon." She said to Ron, who looked at her oddly.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Draco is short for Draconis which means Dragon. Draco is also the name of the serpent dragon constellation." Draco explained.  
  
"I see." He stood and waved. "I'm going to bed, so I'll see you four later."  
  
After he left Mione sat back down.  
  
"So where are we about?"  
  
"Found all the means I need to transfigure." Draco stated.  
  
"I know all the spells." Hanna offered.  
  
"Charms." Tom added.  
  
"I just finished the schedule." Mione stated after adding a few words. "Tomorrow's Friday."  
  
"Then it's set."  
  
And they all went to bed.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a few days afterward so that she could regain her strength to talk with him. Everyone would be wiped out on Saturday. It was a good thing that they all knew the homework from earlier in the week thanks to them all offering it. So they had no homework for the weekend.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be fun  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Hay! 34 out and about! I hope you all realize what's going on in this section.  
  
Update:  
  
First trial - getting Dora and Ray to be witches.  
  
Reason- To see how well they can work together, and what they can get away with.  
  
First Test- Painting the great hall.  
  
Reason- to see how much time they have on their hands before getting caught at night.  
  
Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying!  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


	35. 195's

Chapter Thirty Five: 195-'s  
  
Ron decided to go first thing to the head's tower, in no need for a rather large shock, which he knew was awaiting the rest of the castle.  
  
Harry presumed wrong when he thought that his trusty friend had gone down to breakfast.  
  
Sadly he wasn't the first to arrive.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!?" He knew that voice well enough; he had this specific teacher twice a week in his worst subject, potions.  
  
Harry ran to see what the matter was, being the kind and worried, and well and curious person he was.  
  
Looking in the hall he had to run his eyes twice.  
  
There stood Snape alright, and the hall, but neither were recognizable.  
  
The hall for one looked as if it came out of an old TV show from the fifties.  
  
Snape looked like on the professors from that time, with a white t-blouse and a sweater vest in grey. The only thing that seemed even a bit normal was the fact that he was wearing black trousers.  
  
Harry thought that Snape couldn't get any paler, but there he was, white washed.  
  
Harry stepped foreword. "Professor?"  
  
Snape stopped surveying his own newly acquired appearance, and gazed over at his student, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape summoned a mirror, and Harry looked in eyes filled with horror.  
  
He supported bottle cap lenses and flood trousers, and a white blouse top similar to his professor, but with pens and pencils stuffed everyplace imaginable. Over it was a letter jacket with a large 'H' with a snitch on one corner, and the left side supporting the letters 'Quddictch.' It was a grayish color as well, but lighter than his professors.  
  
He had no color on him at all.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tell me potter, have your mum and dad been resurrected?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I know just who pulled this off." He muttered going up the head table. He pulled out his wand "Reversi!!!" no effect, except his hair now looked rather similar to how Harry's did to begin with.  
  
"That isn't good is it?"  
  
"No Potter," he spat, "It isn't."  
  
Just then the other occupants of the hall walked in chatting, suddenly stopping and blocking the way as each person screamed or squeaked with fright.  
  
Majority of the girls supported poodle skirts with their respected dog on each. Some just wore spandex trousers that went right below the knee. All of their hair became unnaturally curly and put up in pony tails and pigtails.  
  
Some were even supporting heavy black cat eyed frames.  
  
The guys had three categories. They either looked like Snape Harry or 50's bikers.  
  
When Dumbledore walked in he had a small shirt that didn't cover his stomach, but a pair of pants that sure did, a cane and his long silver hair cut short in back.  
  
"Oh look! What a wonderful joke, don't you agree Severus?"  
  
They heard a shriek as McGonagall walked through and was instantly put in a rocking chair with all the knitting supplies.  
  
She instantly turned into a cat and was found to be black and white.  
  
Come to think of it, everything was black and white.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Draco, tom, and Hanna were the only ones not present.  
  
For only a short time.  
  
When ron walked in, he supported big black sunglasses and a letter jacket. His pants looked rather normal, and he walked over to Harry. "You know, if you hadn't been wearing you glasses, you'd look normal." He pointed out.  
  
Harry didn't question this knowledge. He took off the glasses and he suddenly looked like Ron.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Much better." Harry agreed. "What's going on here?"  
  
"A prank I bet, the twins did something similar to my room. Whoever did this though outranks them big time."  
  
Suddenly the doors banged open and in rode two motor bikes and a white haired and black haired seventh years, one with a bushy ash haired one, and on the other, a grey similar to his letter jacket.  
  
Hermione jumped off the bike and ran to embrace her two friends. "Ron noticed what was going on, so we figured to make the best."  
  
She had a blouse on that was tied in front right below her breasts and a pair of black khakis that didn't cover her bellybutton.  
  
She had regular bleach white shoes and her hair was put up in a makeshift swirl in the back, in a rather messy look, with a pair of sunglasses on top.  
  
The other girl looked similar, but with her locks up in a high pony.  
  
Both of the guys wore the 'biker look' but did it better than the rest.  
  
The blonde head walked over and grabbed Hermione by the waist.  
  
"Careful you," he whispered into her ear and walked off.  
  
She giggled. "I honestly love this time!"  
  
"You should have seen me earlier Mione! I looked like a stereotyped.GEEK!" Harry complained.  
  
"Really, how did you change?"  
  
"Took off my glasses."  
  
"Well, your fixed now, lets eat breakfast."  
  
"Where are the tables?" Ron asked.  
  
Rather good question.  
  
While everyone else was busying themselves over fixing their oddly new ensembles, no one noticed the missing tables.  
  
Hermione watched with joy, through her 'colored' vision as Slytherins and Gryffindors, and well as multiple other houses mixed and talked frantically, not throwing a single bad word or starting a fight.  
  
'So,' she thought holding her necklace, 'they can get along afterall.'  
  
"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore raised his hands. "No matter how much I appreciate the artwork and fine magical work, this cannot be allowed, so I ask everyone leave until we have the hall back under control."  
  
Everyone filled out, with the exception of the last people in the hall.  
  
"You as well, you five." Snape snapped.  
  
"I just thought that you all would like to know that I think that this is just a prank." Ron explained.  
  
"I believe that it is merely an illusionary spell." Hermione provided.  
  
"Anyone could have access." Hanna pointed out.  
  
"And it has been so long since anyone has had any fun," Tom reminded them.  
  
"Ms. Granger, kindly turn the hall back to normal." Snape drawled.  
  
"It wasn't me." She put up her hands in defense.  
  
"Then LEAVE!" and they left.  
  
But prior to being totally out the door they whispered back. "We come in search of the spirits that once lived with in the place, remember how beautiful you once were. Turn back and spin the thread through you. Even a thousand men forget, the beauty that you once were, you who were so beautiful, your masters have now returned." They said it in less than a whisper, and quicker then anything else.  
  
But once the doors closed, everything was back to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was waiting outside for Mione and Ron. When he saw them leave, he noticed their company.  
  
Hanna Abbott, a Hufflepuff prefect, Tom the Head boy, and Malfoy.  
  
"Boy, Ray and Dora will die when they hear of this!" And Malfoy was laughing, along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
He liked it the way Snape had said it. "What in the bloody hell was going on?"  
  
But one thing did make sense.  
  
Draco was short for Draconis which is Latin for dragon. Draco Malfoy had given Mione her necklace.  
  
She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night they stayed up all night celebrating a job well done.  
  
The entire staff was still befuddled as to what had go on that day, so they trusted it as a job well done.  
  
They had also learned that they had about five hours to themselves in the great hall after hours.  
  
All in all, not a bad piece of work.  
  
Harry found Mione on the map and walked up to head tower. He was greeted by the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWORSA?" the snake hissed.  
  
"Need help Harry?" Ron stepped out from behind a pillar.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"They aren't expecting you." He warned.  
  
"Bloody hell they are, tell me Ron what did I see with Malfoy and you five?"  
  
"Harry calm down, Hermione promised to tell you everything on her assigned day!"  
  
"TO bloody hell with the day, I want to talk now!"  
  
Ron sighed. Yes he and Harry had temporarily changed personalities, and yes his friend was rarely ever this pissed off.  
  
Ron faced the Snake "Silver." Then the Lion "Scarlet." Then the badger. "Saffron" and last the raven "Sapphire." He looked at the large 'H' and said softly "Decem de Core."  
  
The 'H' Enlarged to a large door as the mascots greeted "Welcome Ron."  
  
"I have a visitor." He thumbed Harry. They all nodded and they both entered the room.  
  
"How did.?"  
  
"We each have our own personal last password, and its voice checked." Ron Smirked "Mines Decem de Core, ten of hearts. Though you can't use it, even though you know it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
So chappy in which a prank is pulled, what do you think?  
  
Review and tell me JA!  
  
Review  
  
Relena~ 


	36. Thin Line of Friendship

Chapter Thirty Six - Thin Line of Friendship  
  
Harry entered the room and saw the pillow fight and all the food. Everyone was laughing. He honestly didn't see what was so funny.  
  
Ron stood at his back, looking at his friend in a worried like way, hoping he didn't go too far with his anger.  
  
It's said, Anger can make you do things you otherwise wouldn't dream of doing so. They say it gives you the courage to do what's right for you, and helps you get your point across better. But at what cost?  
  
He cleared his throat, loudly.  
  
Everyone turned to the door, and upon seeing him, grew very silent.  
  
"HARRY!" Mione yelled and ran up to him and embraced him like a brother. "it's wonderful to see you--." He pushed her off.  
  
She landed on the ground, in a heap of herself.  
  
"Harry, man what's your problem?" Ron Chided as he and Draco helped her off the ground.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he spat at her, his eyes glaring.  
  
"What?" she blinked a few times. "Harry, I'm Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I'm not." Harry shouted.  
  
"Chill Potter, she's done nothing to deserve this." Draco stood between the now horribly confused Mione and Harry.  
  
"Out of my sight Malfoy." He punched him in the gut so quick, no one could blink.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron shouted, and grabbed his friends shoulder. "Cool it!"  
  
He shrugged his arm off and walked in front of Hermione. He kneeled and put his face in front of hers.  
  
"You lied to me. With everything in the world, you lied to me."  
  
"What do you mean Harry?"  
  
He touched her necklace. "Malfoy gave this to you, why didn't you tell me when I asked you at the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Because she was keeping it quite Potter." Draco stated. "WE were trying to hide our friendship for both of our healths."  
  
"She still could have told me, Malfoy, I apposed no harm to her did I?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did I?" he shouted, standing up  
  
"Yes, Harry, you did." Mione whispered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By not trusting me in the first place." She glared at him. "You didn't believe me before, how could I know that you would go and beat Draco up after I told you? How could I know that you wouldn't think he put me under some spell?"  
  
"By trusting me in return." He stated. "Friends trust each other no matter what. I guess since you believe I wasn't trustworthy, and since I don't see you as someone I can trust any more, I guess we aren't friends are we Granger?" he spit at her, and left.  
  
The tears she was holding back came out full force.  
  
"How could that Idiot ruin such a good day?!" Hanna growled. Tom put his arm around her to calm her.  
  
"I'm going after him," Ron sated, "I'll be back later, but he can't think that he has no friends or he'll close up." And he ran out.  
  
Draco did care, he was pissed. How could the boy who lived no understand one of his best friends, which he had known for over six years? Even Dora and Ray understood.  
  
He sat down beside Mione and held her, closely and securely. He then started to rock her like he did that night when she woke up from the nightmare. He began to blow lightly into her ear and whisper "shhhh sh-h-h- h." over and over to her.  
  
"Why?" she sobbed, "why did he have to overreact?"  
  
"He must think that he's special," Draco answered back.  
  
"No, Draco, Harry needs to be able to trust people completely, otherwise he'd put himself in danger."  
  
"SO WHAT?!" he chided angrily. "Does he think himself so special that his friends have to tell him everything? Can't they have their own choice or life?" he whispered.  
  
"He's my friend, even though I'm not his, I'll try to get him back."  
  
Draco looked down at the girl in his arms, a sad look on his face, he knew she'd react like this, however, he also knew that she was moving to fast. "Sh-h-h-h-h" he repeated. "Give Harry time to cool off, talking to him now would be like walking into a den of cobras."  
  
She nodded hearing his concern.  
  
"You should rest, we were up all night yesterday, and with this you can't be thinking properly, and your just getting yourself stressed, lets get you to bed."  
  
He picked her up, and walked into her room, He sat her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her, he spelled them to keep her warm, and to be extra soft. He shut all the curtains and walked over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well Mione."  
  
But she had already fallen asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They do seem comfy don't they?" Hanna commented as Draco walked into Mione's room.  
  
"All in good time." Tom answered back, "right now, that's not what they need; right now they need friendship, not a relation ship."  
  
"But when they do get together, they'll look so sweet, and it will last."  
  
"It will at that."  
  
"Does either of them realize?"  
  
"Draco told me a week back, that he felt something for her, I bet Mione feels something too, but both of them know that now is not the right time for anything like that."  
  
"I hope that it comes soon, they'll be so happy."  
  
"You aren't understanding are you Han?"  
  
She smirked up at him, "No I understand perfectly, just I'm being stubborn."  
  
"That's what I like about you." He smiled and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was walking the halls in an angry daze. He didn't hear Ron come up to him, but after walking together in silence, he did start to realize his only friend was walking with him.  
  
Harry breathed out the breath he was holding, and with it released his anger. "Why did she lie to me?"  
  
"I don't know, but there more to her Harry, then either of us can fathom, it's a girl thing, give her time, she'll tell you eventually."  
  
"How come she didn't tell me when she told you?" He asked.  
  
"She never told me Harry, if she had, then I bet she would have told you as well."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Remember this summer when we went over to her house?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget, she started acting odd then."  
  
"Well I'll explain that later. Harry, Hermione has a book in which she keeps her sanity, we just happened to pick it up, that's why she was shouting at us. Inside, I saw a picture she drew," he paused and took a breath, hoping this went well, "It was of Malfoy, Harry. But it didn't look like him, he had odd eyes and looked kinder. After being around him for a bit, I realized that she saw something the rest of us couldn't, she glimpsed something mortal eyes weren't meant to gaze upon. She saw the TRUE Draco Malfoy."  
  
"True?" Harry laughed. "Is there such a thing?"  
  
"Yes Harry, and if you weren't so pissed off earlier, you would have seen it as well, twice today in fact. When I entered the Hall, the two bikers? Tom and Malfoy, Malfoy walked right up, smile on his face, and talked to Mione like they were best friends." He faced his friend. "Your dense Harry, yes they were trying to hide the fact that they were friends, but any idiot could have put the pieces together, I think half your anger tonight was at yourself for not realizing sooner."  
  
Harry Remained silent. They kept walking each hall of the castle in a very round about route back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Your right Ron." Harry finnaly stated. "I was angry at not figuring out earlier, actually I think I was ignoring it the entire time, and that I 'did' know."  
  
"Try to make up with Mione Harry; she was in fits when you left. You mean so much to her you know?"  
  
Harry smirked at his friend "I didn't realize she liked me 'that' way."  
  
"What?!" Ron looked so shocked. "She thinks of you as her Brother, that's all." An image of Draco in front of Mione stood ouit in his head.  
  
Harry laughed again. "I know Ron, I know."  
  
The reached the picture of the fat lady, Harry stopped before actually getting in front of it. "Ron, you realize nothing between me and her can be the same?"  
  
"Change is the progress of life Harry, for the better, that's why You-Know- Who's ways are so hated. Not only because he kills so much. That's why you're admired. You give hope, and you provided change for our world. Both Muggle and Magical."  
  
Harry Smiled at his friend. He always knew what to say to cheer him up.  
  
"Lets get some sleep, Ron." He faced the pink lady, "Regina."  
  
She nodded and opened the passage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray was at home, playing with her wand. She has been a witch for almost a month, and she wanted despritly to tell her Mom.  
  
But what would they think?  
  
She starred at it still for longer. A chill and shadow passed over her.  
  
She remembered what Severus had said. That her wand gave her a special ability to cast life on things.  
  
She knew better than to throw that around. She had heard from Ron and all the other Kids and Mione school, about a man named You-Know-Who, Harry called Him Voldemort.  
  
She wouldn't want to draw his attention.  
  
Ron's face poped up in her head, and she smiled. He was soo innocent.  
  
She had thought for a time, that she might have liked Severus. But seeing Ron changed her mind.  
  
Two more chills passes over her and she picked up her phone anda Dialed Dora.  
  
"Yam?"  
  
"Mrs. Spinet?"  
  
"Ray dear? Why are you calling so late?" she yawned.  
  
"I want to talk to Dora, please could you put her on?"  
  
"She went out for a few hours; maybe she's at the black mansion?"  
  
"Thank you, I'll go look for her."  
  
"Night."  
  
And they both hung up.  
  
Since she had become a witch, life seemed far more dangerous then it ever had.  
  
She dressed and grabbed her wand, and went over to the Malfoy's place.  
  
Ringing the door she heard a quick 'squeak' and she smiled "Mitty?"  
  
"Ms. Ray!" the house elf opened the door. "Ms. Dora is already here."  
  
"Thank you Mitty."  
  
"No problem Miss."  
  
She walked into the Living room, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were there chatting with Dora over a cup of cocoa.  
  
"Mind if I join you? I had a bad feeling at my place."  
  
"Did you ward it dear?" Mrs. Mafloy asked merrily.  
  
"Of course, when I left."  
  
"then stay and enjoy some Cocoa, we were just discussing jobs that Dora could do with so little magical training."  
  
"They suggested that I work for the muggle ministry and help the Magical one through it."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." She took a seat of the big fluffy couch. "What about me? What could I do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Two chappies in one weekend!  
  
Go me!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed, remember,  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


	37. Sub Rosa

Chapter Thirty Seven: Sub Rosa  
  
Sub Rosa: Latin for under the Roses means a well kept secret, and this is my own secret.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the boy who held her hand while sleeping. She smiled to herself and squeezed his hand.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her in shock, but it quickly faded.  
  
"Are you doing alright?"  
  
"yeah." She whispered. "You should go to bed."  
  
He smirked, "you woke me."  
  
"No I mean you should go to your bed, then sleep." She sat up a bit. "I'll be fine." She smiled weakly for still being half asleep.  
  
"It's just day break so how about I stay a bit longer?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
He smiled and she sat fully up.  
  
"What about potter?" he wondered  
  
"What about Harry?" she asked.  
  
"He seemed rather pissed last time I looked."  
  
"That's him, if things don't go perfect in his world, he gets scared, and lashes out."  
  
"He has a point though."  
  
She looked at him sharply. "What would that be?"  
  
"It's not the hard to figure out that we are friends. I mean, we aren't necessarily 'trying' to hide it any more are we?"  
  
"No." she looked at the floor. "We aren't, but do we really want to?"  
  
"I think it would be best if we did."  
  
"No. I don't want to keep anything Sub Rosa!" she snapped. A tear fell down her face. "I'm fed up with secrets; I'm fed up with lying!" The tears fell softly at first, but quickly turned into sobs.  
  
"There is a masquerade." He told her.  
  
"What's that have to do with all the tea in china?!"  
  
"We could go, if you wanted."  
  
The tears paused as she looked up at him in shock. "Are you asking me to the dance?"  
  
"maybe." He smirked. "plus, you said you hated lying, this way we could let everyone know at once."  
  
She smiled. "Me you Tom Hanna Dora Ray and Ron will all go, we'll crash the party!" she nearly shouted, falling into a pond of laughter.  
  
Draco joined her.  
  
"Glad your back Mione, having you out of sorts worries me a lot."  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
She spit on the floor. "If he can't accept it, then that's his problem, but I won't stop being his friend."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better."  
  
And they schemed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they left the tower, they went in two different directions so not to be seen walking in together.  
  
Hermione Entered the Hall and Saw Draco at his table eating contently.  
  
She was apparently the last one to arrive.  
  
When she took her seat, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"First I would like to say how nice it is to have our old hall back. Now I would like to draw your attention to the fact that we are once again missing our DA teacher. Professor Stone was fired yesterday, due to the fact that he broke the law and was caught trying to Rape a girl, He never actually Raped her, so her memory was modified I guess we all should apologize to Ms. Granger, whom seemed to know that this would happen." He made a quick bow towards her and continued. "So I wish you all to be ready to welcome back Professor Lupin tomorrow."  
  
The hall cheered with the exception of Slytherin table.  
  
"On a lighter note," he went on, "This Halloween, we are hosting a masquerade fro years four and up. You must wear masks that will be taken off at midnight for our last dance. As such, I pronounce today a Hogsmead day, to fourth and up to add a day fro shopping!"  
  
The specified years cheered at this. Hermione could help but notice the worry on Ginny's face.  
  
When breakfast commenced, Hermione moved near ginny. "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't have anything nice to wear! It wasn't on the supply list, so mum didn't get any, and I have no amount of pocket money to buy some!!" Ginny was truly worried.  
  
Since this was her first ball, she had no dress robes that could be modified.  
  
Hermione though of an idea, "After breakfast, come with me up to my room, I'll see what I can do. Dora and Ray will also be there."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hermione you're the greatest!" she hugged her friend.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry after the hug. Ginny went talking quickly to a friend of hers. He seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up at her. "I accept your apology, but I need more time."  
  
"Take all you need."  
  
Little did she realize, but they had just spoken with their minds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked up to the tower. Hermione made Ginny plug her ears for the password, even though it made little difference.  
  
When they entered, Dora was dancing around with Ray and Hanna was singing.  
  
"Tell me ma when I go home  
  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
  
They pull my hair, they stole my comb  
  
But that's alright till I go home!  
  
She is handsome she is pretty  
  
She is the belle of Belfast city!  
  
She comes a courting, one, two, three,  
  
Please wont you tell me who is she?"  
  
Dora took her place singing..  
  
"Albert Mooney says he loves her  
  
All the boys are waiting fro her,  
  
Out she come as pretty as a rose  
  
Rings on her fingers bells on her toes. . ."  
Hermione coughed.  
  
They all looked at her in the middle of their little song.  
  
"Hay Mione!" they coursed.  
  
"Girls, we have ourselves a bit of a tragedy, Ginny can't get a dress for the Halloween Ball!" Hermione told them with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Then let us be your Faerie Godmothers!" Dora exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get the materials for the perfect dress, it is muggle wear Mione?"  
  
"It is." Mione agreed.  
  
"Then I have the perfect design!"  
  
Ginny blinked. "Design?"  
  
"Ray wants to be a designer, her ideas are the best, and she the most professional sewer I have ever met." Hermione explained.  
  
"I'll find the best Hair style for you Ginny!" Dora offered.  
  
"I'll shop for jewelry!" The Ace of diamonds decided.  
  
"And I'll do makeup, and fitting with Ray." Hermione finalized the plans.  
  
"But I can't pay for this!" Ginny reminded them.  
  
They all froze.  
  
Hanna started laughing "Pay? Dear who said anything about paying us?"  
  
"Yeah, we are your faerie Godmothers!" Dora reminded her, "Better then Cindy had, since our work won't wear off since we won't magic it up!"  
  
"The make up and hair potions might have some magic in them, but those will last until you want them to, if muggles can do it, so can we!" Hanna decided.  
  
Ginny was about to cry from happiness.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Hay, what are friends for Gin?" Dora asked.  
  
Ginny smiled again.  
  
"Alright enough mushy stuff!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Lets go shopping." Ray decided. "Hay Mione where's a good place to get cloth?"  
  
"I think that Fuzzy fabrics would be a good place."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Across the street from Crystal's Crystals."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"By the book store."  
  
"Oh ok." And the five of them left in good spirits.  
  
"Hay Mione?" Ginny asked once in the carriages for Hogsmead. "What about your dresses and Jewelry and makeup?"  
  
"We have had this planned for ages already, we are all set." Mione assured her. "You're the one who needs to do this all in six days."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"It's October 25th, Ginny dear."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Counting today, that makes six days not counting October 31st."  
  
"Mione?" Ginny asked as they arrived.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"Can't tell." Mione smirked.  
  
"What's with you and not letting people know who you are going with?"  
  
"Protection reasons, I don't date who everyone thinks I do, and I would like my dates in one piece when I see them."  
  
"Harry and Ron?"  
  
"No, Ron knows, he had to, Harry is who I'm worried about." She caught herself and turned to Ginny, "You wont tell him?"  
  
"No. I promise, after all I do owe you."  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Think about the least likely people I'd go out with, and think logically."  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks and thought a bit.  
  
She starred at Mione realization dawning, "It's not My bro, or I'd already know, so it has to be. . . Mione, you going with him?"  
  
"I need a name."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wow. Your really don't date normal people do you?"  
  
"Nah, I do, just I'll the only one who thinks so, Come on the others are waiting."  
  
"Who is Ray going with?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ginny stared at her, "Really? He asked her?"  
  
"No, but they both just seem to know it."  
  
"Odd."  
  
"No, Weird and romantic."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Dora?"  
  
"She might try for Harry, but I doubt it. Dora always keeps to herself on personal matters."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Like me."  
  
"Hanna?"  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Figured."  
  
And they entered the fabric shop for the first session of their shopping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
Ok so what do you think? I know I haven't updated lately, so forgive me, Writers block!  
  
And I know it seems like one thing and another, but look at it this way, I have about seven Fanfics and I haven't updated three of them for ages! I really should work on Ravens and Writing desks and Raven, and Fly. I haven't ended any, and stories keep coming to mind, I have six stories I haven't posted since I want to finish at least one before I do.  
  
That and homework.  
  
I'm on spring break this week so I have more time, but I still have homework.  
  
SO forgive me please?  
  
Thanks and Review.  
  
If you have any ideas for how they are going to crash the ball, let me know I have a pretty good idea, but your might be better.  
  
Relena~ 


	38. Bad Luck

Chapter Thirty Eight: Bad Luck  
  
Ray and Dora ran back to the heads tower the second they returned from Hogsmead.  
  
They had both forgotten something rather important, like, let's say, School.  
  
"Malfoy Mansion!" they screamed and puffed back to their home  
  
Once there they stripped their outer layer of robes, quickly thanked Mitty and ran to school.  
  
Once they were there they had missed the first four classes for the day.  
  
Dora checked her pockets, and so did Ray, both sighed when they found their wands still securely on them.  
  
The bad feelings had been increasing lately, and the Malfoys had basically threatened them, in a nice we care about you way, to keep their wands on at all times.  
  
They rushed to Math, where Kat, aka Kathleen, was tapping her foot in a way that three years ago, greeted Ron and Harry if they were late to a lesson.  
  
Kat, almost, quite literally, looked like Hermione's twin.  
  
Her personality being exactly the same didn't help any either.  
  
"You two, I swear, where have you been all day, your moms said they saw you both off!"  
  
"Sorry, Kat." Ray breathed her hands on her knees.  
  
Running half the length of the castle grounds up to the fourth highest tower, on the fourth floor down their street and six blocks to school was pretty hard. Both of them were begging the sky for more air.  
  
"Gees, I haven't ever seen you two out of breath like this before, oh well, tis your punishment, take it as it is, and come on." Did I mention Kat likes talking a fourth in old English?  
  
Yeah, she'll randomly add tis, thine, thou, art, ECT. to anything she says.  
  
But she also worries a lot; in fact, she taught our dear Mione how to worry of grades.  
  
"You two should start working out more." She notified them once they were out of class.  
  
"more?" Dora said a bit scared.  
  
"You're joking." Ray whispered.  
  
Ok, so maybe she wasn't.  
  
But the fact remains, you gain a hell of a lot of exercise with their schedules as of late.  
  
Twenty potions essays a month along with five projects from random other professors, add on the fact that they go to two schools, each a fair jog from the other.  
  
Top that off with the homework they get from their normal school and dealing with their parents.  
  
It was worth every hardship, but with Kat saying that they needed more exercise, well, imagine a Hermione death sentence study session with exercising.  
  
"Honestly, were did you two run from? Home? Only a small ways, plus I've seen both of you manage that with less than a blink of an eye."  
  
Did I mention she worries?  
  
"It's nothing Kat," Ray comforted her, "We've been getting little sleep as of late, you know, additional projects to further our understanding of the class room material that is no where near touched in the homework assigned to us by the teacher." She quoted Kat and Mione's favorite speech, "Half of what you learn, you do by figuring it out on your own!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's all well and good Ray, but if you two are becoming so tired your missing class, then you maybe over doing it a bit."  
  
"We'll try to cut back," Dora grinned as she caught her second wind. "Honestly."  
  
Dora felt something warm in her back pocket.  
  
"I got to use to the restroom, save me a seat ok Ray Kat?" she thought for a second. "Decem Diamondus (ten of diamonds?)?"  
  
"Sum?(Yes?)" Ray turned to her friend, and Kat starred at the two of them as they spoke a dead language.  
  
"Miser sum.(I'm worried.) Regina core est.(About the queen of hearts.)" Dora explained.  
  
Ray patted her sleeves until she suddenly stopped, feeling the warmth under her palm. "Felix omnes sunt?(is everything fine?)"  
  
"I'm checking." Dora explained and went off.  
  
"What's going on Ray?"  
  
"Come on or we'll be late." She prompted, changing the subject.  
  
"You know something." Kat stopped and crossed her arms.  
  
"What? Of course I know something; I know a lot of some things." Ray explained quickly, "Speak more specific."  
  
"Mione, she spoke nothing but Latin when she came back from school the first time. Now you and Dora are too."  
  
"It's simpler to keep secrets is all." Ray defended herself. "Not that we are keeping any from you, it's just easier."  
  
"RACHEL!!!!" Dora zoomed and nearly toppled her friends.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Come on. We have to go. NOW!" she pulled her reluctant friend to her feet.  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, they are all here, we are so busted sister, come on move your rump!" and she basically ran/dragged her away from Kat.  
  
"Hay KAT! Tell teach we left early!"  
  
"Rachel Anne Smith, Doreen Crystal Spinet, get your pathetic excuses for carcasses back here this instant! You've missed too much school as it is!!!"  
  
Everyone starred at her since the people she was taking to were no longer present.  
  
She blushed slightly and ran after them.  
  
They weren't missing more school if she had anything to do with it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel, Delirious? Nauseated? TIRED!! Isn't this the second time we've dashed for our lives sake today?" Ray complained.  
  
"Run now, talk later." Dora chided.  
  
They managed to run all the way home again.  
  
However when they stopped to catch their breath out in front of Draco's house, they realized that they had a visitor.  
  
"Who lives here?"  
  
"Shit." Ray cursed.  
  
"Bloody shit." Dora corrected.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ray changed her opinion.  
  
"Go back to school Kat. No reason we all should miss."  
  
"Oh I can miss, I haven't been preoccupied as of late like two girls I know of."  
  
"Dora Ray! Come on in quick-who is this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Kat countered.  
  
"She followed us Nar, Could you handle her while we get beheaded by our beloved teachers?" Dora begged.  
  
"Certainly, hurry up now, Dumbledore looks mad, and mind you, that's hardly a good sign."  
  
The two walked into the house, and Kat made to follow them, but was cut off by Draco's mother.  
  
"I don't believe we've met? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, my family and I moved here this summer." She held out her hand, in form of greeting.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I want to know what's been up with those two as of late."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione called out from inside.  
  
"Mione Dear come on out here kindly?" she called back.  
  
She walked out, Hogwarts robes and all.  
  
"KAT?!" she shouted. "Great, of all the bloody luck!"  
  
"Mione what in heavens name are you wearing?" Kat looked over her soul sister in appalled.  
  
"Dear me." Narcissa commented, "You two look nearly alike."  
  
"We know." They said at the same time.  
  
"What are you wearing Mione?" Kat asked again, this time more darkly.  
  
"Go back to school Kat." Mione Ordered the best she could.  
  
"Why should i? My three best friends see fit to skip, so-."  
  
"We are in trouble." Mione explained, "or we'd all be in school right now."  
  
"Whatcha get in trouble for?" Kat asked innocently.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy? Take her back, its only a little ways that direction." Hermione pointed down a street. "Use any means needed, but do remember the laws."  
  
"Of course, luck to you."  
  
"I'll need it." And Hermione went back in.  
  
"Where is she going?" Kat Commented as Mrs. Malfoy came closer to her.  
  
"Forgive me." She said softly. "Patrificus totallis!"  
  
Suddenly Kat felt rather stiff, and in no control of her body.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she was caught by nothing before she hit the ground.  
  
Scared and floating she had no choice but to go where this lady lead her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but you couldn't have stayed there. I'll need to erase your memories of all you have witnessed, I'll try to keep some of your lessons in your head, but I may miss. I have never been too good at memory charms."  
  
"What are you?" Kat managed to say through a full body bind.  
  
"That's un important." She dropped her a few feet from school were no one would see them.  
  
"Finite incartum!"  
  
she fell from the air and starred up at the kind lady.  
  
And inched away slowly.  
  
"Once again, I'm sorry, Obliviate!" and Kat remembered little more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, inside Draco's house.  
  
Ron, Dora, Ray, Draco, Tom, Hanna, Hermione were all standing in front of three not very happy teachers.  
  
"Muggles." Dumbledore stated for the hundredth time.  
  
"Muggles." The group answered back.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"How?" Minerva asked this time. "How did they manage to get into the castle and sorted?"  
  
"We were witches at the time." Ray explained.  
  
"And aren't now?"  
  
"We still are!" Dora covered. "We just weren't always witches." She mumbled.  
  
"Pray tell us that again Ms. Spinet." Dumbledore said softly  
  
She took a deep breath, "We - just - weren't - always - witches." She repeated.  
  
"How is that even possible?" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
Snape and the accused became rather quiet.  
  
"Ms. Smith, Summon me that glass of water." Dumbledore ordered softly.  
  
"Accio Water." She ordered with a flick of her wand, and she directed it at the headmaster.  
  
"Perfect control." Dumbledore mused, "something few witches and wizards gain even over a good length of time,"  
  
"How did you gain magic?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Umm." They all muttered.  
  
Ron honestly didn't know this answer, but from the looks of things, It wasn't just the royals who knew. Snape knew as well.  
  
"Very well, is no one going to speak up?"  
  
"It's just very complicated professor." Hermione offered.  
  
"We have time." Dumbledore sat back.  
  
They sighed.  
  
"How did you find out about them Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked stalling for time.  
  
"I asked the sorting hat when I couldn't contact their parents." He answered simply.  
  
"Traitor." Ray muttered.  
  
Dumbledore became temporarily def and ignored the comment.  
  
"Any of you figured out how to say it?" Hanna asked.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Hay, I wasn't even in on this from the beginning, how am I supposed to know how you managed to do an impossible thing?" Ron muttered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley may leave, he doesn't know" Snape told the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
And he flooed back to the castle.  
  
"Ok, I think I can explain it." Hermione decided.  
  
"Very well, proceed."  
  
"Well, I promised Dora and Ray I'd spend my birthday with them this year, but I couldn't easily leave school. They kinda knew by then that I was a witch."  
  
"They did?" McGonagall asked, but Dumbledore silenced her.  
  
"Well, so me Draco Hanna and Tom decided that it would be simpler to have them over at the school, but how to do that when muggles can't approach the place?"  
  
"We figured that if they had some magical ability, they would be able to see it, but before we could do that, we needed to get them to the school. That put us in a bit of a bind." Draco went on.  
  
"Flooing was the best way, since squibs can do it; we figured that you didn't need any magic to do it. So Dora and Ray were flooed to Hogwarts." Hanna went on.  
  
"Mione Gave them magic, and Draco gave them wands, well I'm not quite clear on much, but it was mainly for the purpose of seeing Mione." Tom offered.  
  
"I also had something to do with this sir." Snape confessed. "I aided Mr. Malfoy in making their wands, and spelling them so that they wouldn't appear muggle by any means."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore commented thinking. "Well, I do believe that this was mainly Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Grangers Idea and work?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then a congratulations is in order, for doing something never thought possible, but I must ask that you take better care over your two friends." He warned. "No one, I repeat no one is to know. Then again, this might just be the lead we need for the war." Dumbledore went on muttering like he normally did, as they all flooed back to Hogwarts, minus Dora and Ray, who were once again Running back to classes.  
  
"I HATE RUNNING!!" Ray whined the entire way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ok so not so bad of luck, but you though there for a second didn't you?  
  
Well something bad had to happen!!!  
  
It was just getting to good to be true.  
  
About the Latin.  
  
First I'm only a pathetic 2.75 years latin student. So my spellings and endings may be weird. And yes I gave rough meanings IE Sum miser or Miser Sum, in latin order isn't highly important. Oh well it literally mean I am miserable. I'm worried works well.  
  
I hope that helps some.  
  
Review  
  
Relena~ 


	39. All Hallows Eve

Chapter Thirty Nine: All Hallows Eve  
  
October 30th  
  
Hermione was pacing in the tower again.  
  
"SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!" she announced rather loudly for the tenth time that night.  
  
Draco Tom Hanna and Ron cleaned their ears so that they still worked.  
  
"Hermione, you've said that like Ten times? Give it a rest, none of us can think of anything that could be amiss!" Hanna whined.  
  
"I still hold to my statement." Hermione notified them, "I've been to the washers, people, I know when something bad is going to happen."  
  
"WE KNOW!" they all shouted.  
  
"Tom not even you?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "No."  
  
"I'm going to my room." She announced.  
  
And she left the rest just sitting there.  
  
"Tell us Ron," Draco started, "Does she claim these feeling often?"  
  
"Surprisingly no, normally it's Harry." Ron responded.  
  
"Well Ron," Hanna prompted, "Why don't you ask The Boy who lived if he feels anything is amiss?"  
  
"Sure and have him get even more worked up!" Ron rolled his eyes. "It's almost Halloween Han; take a wild guess why Harry would be worked up and why I shouldn't talk to him."  
  
"His mum and da." She responded, defeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Hermione sat on her bed writing a letter to Harry.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I apologize for making you doubt your trust in me. You want to know anything about me; it's in here, the book attached. Yes it's large, I've been writing in it since I was seven, it's kind of like my pensive; I keep facts in my mind and memories here.  
  
Read as much or as little as you'd like, most will make you unhappy, I warn you now, but if you want to.  
  
Tom never needed to read this, he knows things oddly enough, Hanna was told stories, and Draco read the entirety of this book over the summer, so he knows me inside out.  
  
I hope you will understand and forgive me Harry.  
  
Hermione E. Granger'  
  
She thought it sounded alright.  
  
"Ishtar, Dagda," she whistled.  
  
Both birds flew her direction. She petted them and thanked them for helping her out, Ishtar carried the book and Dagda the note.  
  
They flew off in a burst of ivory and ebony feathers.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Things would finally be going right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat was pacing her room, she felt, wrong in a way, like something should happen that wasn't happening.  
  
She tried phoning Dora and Ray, only to find that they were visiting a friend.  
  
Just like Mia was always doing.  
  
She sighed and sat on her bed, bringing her legs up to her chest. She felt really wrong now. She wanted to call someone she was getting so scared.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Mione's number, and willed for her twin in soul spirit and looks would be on the other side.  
  
She whished with her whole heart.  
  
"Hello?" A lady picked up.  
  
"Is Mione there?"  
  
"No she's at school." The lady answered.  
  
"Is Dora or Ray there?"  
  
"No dear I'm sorry." Mrs. Granger apologized.  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"At the Malfoy's I would suspect." The lady responded.  
  
"The large black Mansion?"  
  
"The very same, look is everything fine Kathleen? You normally don't call looking for your friends here unless something is bugging you."  
  
"I'm fine; I just need to talk to them."  
  
"Well go over knock and announce yourself to the door, the Malfoys are particular a bunch."  
  
"I will thank you."  
  
"No problem dear, Be well."  
  
"Bye." And Kat hung up.  
  
Walking down stairs she sees her father on the couch beer in one hand and remote in the other. She shook her head to herself.  
  
"Da! I'm heading out, be back before dawn."  
  
"Aye Lass." He waved her on.  
  
Kat smiled brightly and left.  
  
Half way down the street she had a tug that said turn back, so she ran to the black mansion. She knocked hard, and announced "I'm Kathleen Douglas! I have to speak with Rachel Smith or Doreen Spinet immediately!"  
  
A man that looked like count opened the door and looked down at her worriedly.  
  
"Girls, come quickly." He yelled back into the house and the two girls came to the door.  
  
"Kat!" they announced.  
  
"Kat what's wrong?" Dora asked.  
  
"I don't know, just I have a horrible feeling, it feels wrong, very wrong, and I felt I needed to talk to you and get out of the house."  
  
Ray and Dora exchanged dark looks with the other two occupants of the house.  
  
"Kat, why don't you and Mr. Malfoy have some hot chocolate, me and Dora will go down to your house and see if anything is amiss."  
  
"No that's ok it's probably my imagination."  
  
"Never doubt yourself Kat, remember when you and Mione started studying rather hard in Third because you had a horrid feeling that there'd be a test the next day? And there was? And it was worth half our grade?" Ray reminded her.  
  
"Go check you two, I'll keep her here, and remember even if there is nothing wrong." His eyes went dark; Dora and Ray tapped their pockets and nodded.  
  
Mr. Malfoy led the girl inside.  
  
"Hello child." A lady commented. "I'm Mrs. Malfoy, and this is my husband, Lucius Malfoy, welcome to our home." She welcomed the girl.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray and Dora ran down to Kat's house while fingering their cards and sending a talking signal out to their friends at Hogwarts.  
  
When they arrived there they changed their message instantly.  
  
Hanging over Kat's now destroyed house was what they were taught was the "Dark Mark" or the Symbol of Voldemort, a Man who was the Wizarding version of Hitler.  
  
"Well, well, more Muggles!" a spitting noise could be heard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione practically flew from her room, "Someone fetch Snape, whoever doesn't feel like fighting, someone else Dumbledore, come on! The rest we're helping Dora and ray!  
  
"I'll get Snape." Draco offered. "Death eaters can't spot me or dad'll be caught."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I'll get Dumbledore," Tom offered.  
  
"Then Ron Hans, your coming with me, Wands arms and spells at the ready, were hunting death eaters."  
  
They all left in appropriate directions.  
  
Ron said he needed to get his cloak so he ran up to Gryffindor tower while the two girls went off to help Dora and Ray.  
  
Ron didn't need his cloak; he needed to let Harry know what was going on.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed when he heard what was happening.  
  
"Yeah, figured you'd want to know."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be damned if I won't help." Harry grabbed his cloak.  
  
"No Harry." Ron ordered. "You stay put. You are still a main target for them if they see you they won't hesitate to kill you!"  
  
"They can't kill me Ron." Harry told him as he clasped his cloak with the invisible one underneath it. "Voldemort won't let them, Voldemort wants to kill me."  
  
"And he could be there in a second, and I say no. Plus you can't get there without me."  
  
Harry looked at his friend frightened.  
  
"You have to floo, and the only fireplace in the school that will let you floo from it is in the Head tower, you need me for the password to get in and then the name of where to go, so if I say no Harry, I mean no. I just figured you ought to know. Bye!" and Ron left to meet up with the others.  
  
Harry cursed. The older he got, the more of a kid everyone treated him like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hanna and Hermione came out of the fireplace, Kat was lost for words to say the least.  
  
Draco's Dad's eyes darkened. "Is something off?" he asked.  
  
"Death eaters, Ray and Dora say they have attacked Kats house." Hermione notified them.  
  
"Shit!" Lucius cursed, "Bloody hell why now?!" he ran and grabbed his cloak, "Come on you three." He nodded at Ron who just came in, "Dress up time, have to play sneak and destroy, hurry up."  
  
With in second they were all wearing pitch black robes and White masks. Kat passed out ages ago.  
  
"You three can change you clothing to anything in a second?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good." And they left. "Let me do the talking." Mr. Malfoy warned.  
  
Again, everyone nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down near Kat's house, Ray and Dora knew and were glad that the death eaters were merely playing games with them.  
  
"Let's liven thing up a bit, Inflmore!" and fire, which was supposed to hit them, and light them on fire like little roman candles, encircled them instead.  
  
After all, that puny spell couldn't penetrate a simple barrier, of which Ray had quickly cast.  
  
Both wands remained hidden; the barrier was made with perception magic.  
  
This scared the death eaters a bit.  
  
Now there weren't all of them, which would be very dumb on Voldie's part, but only six or seven.  
  
"Patrificus totallus!" They heard Mr. Malfoy cry. The both tried not to look overly joyful at this.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he shouted at the group, "The mark is in the sky, the Ministry will be here in seconds, do you want to be arrested?" he hissed, "Hurry up, come on, you're useless to our lord in prison."  
  
"What about you Lucius?" one spat, "Our Revels lower then you now?"  
  
"I had work, or I would have gone, same rule applies now, come on, move your arses!"  
  
Hermione Ron and Hanna Moved over to Ray and Dora.  
  
"You three," Lucius Shouted "deal with those two, but make sure the ministry can't take anything from them. You know what I mean." They turned and nodded, he left with the other Death Eaters.  
  
Once they were sure the Death Eaters were completely gone, Hermione Ron and Hanna changed back to being their normal selves.  
  
"You know what Mione? These cards work out quite well." Hanna Decided. "And you were right, something was amiss."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"You five, come on move it!" Snape ordered form behind them, "Lucius is right, the ministry will be here soon, and we don't need them finding muggle witches, Dumbledore is at Mr. Malfoy's place and already handling the young lady there."  
  
They all went to Draco's home, feeling rather excited. They didn't fight at all, or talk for that matter; however they managed to help out their friend, though they couldn't save her home or father.  
  
It was war truly, and in war people suffer Daily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Kat are you alright?" Hermione had changed her clothing to the muggle kind. She raced over and hugged her friend.  
  
"Died, dead, fire, my fault." She was obviously shocked.  
  
Hermione held her close and rocked her back and forth "sh.. .. .. .." she ordered softly, "Don't say dumb things that aren't right, you're better than that Kat. Come now, I'm here, everything will be fine."  
  
The fire flickered. Draco walked in with Poppy, who took the scared girl form Mione.  
  
"I want to stay with her." She told her professors.  
  
"That won't be possible Ms. Granger." Poppy said shortly.  
  
"It will be possible I'm staying with her!" Hermione shouted, shocking everyone.  
  
"Ms. Granger, there is hardly any need for hysterics." Snape informed the girl.  
  
"Oh yes Professor there is," she said darkly then added something that only Hermione and a few select few knew about, "I'm not abandoning my twin sister. Not with her like this."  
  
The nurse really had no choice at that point, "Very well, you may come with Ms. Granger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Well there is action now. The ball will come soon, if you hadn't noticed this was at night on the day before Halloween so yeah.  
  
Also I would like to apologize for not updating in ages.  
  
I have been swamped with homework to say the least, plus its been hard to be in contact with a comp, so I'm horribly sorry!!!!!  
  
Enjoy I hope  
  
And review!  
  
Relena~ 


	40. Change of Scenery 2

Chapter Forty: Change of Scenery 2  
  
Hermione followed the nurse as they flooed back to the school and into the infirmary.  
  
"I've never heard of this before Ms. Granger. Twins? And one not of wizarding prowess?"  
  
"No, Kat has power, just my biological father refused to send her to school."  
  
"He can't evade Dumbledore dear."  
  
"He didn't send her is all." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well, she appears to have weak powers, maybe she wouldn't have broken out to much?" the nurse suggested.  
  
"Yeah, yeah like that." Hermione said absently.  
  
Draco eventually caught up with Hermione having eluded the other teachers long enough to get to her.  
  
"Mione," he breathed, "A word?"  
  
"Yeah, but quick."  
  
"Not here." He nodded to the door  
  
They walked out quick and stopped right outside the door.  
  
"She's not your sister." Draco accused.  
  
"And you know very well how and why that excuse was made."  
  
"So that you had access to her if her father was too damn drunk to care for her, yeah I know." He sighed. "But bring her here Mione?"  
  
"She is safe here." Mione said simply, "Plus, Dora and Ray are here, Why not Kat?"  
  
"She'll freak and blow her cover!"  
  
"What cover?" Mione asked, "Dumbledore knows she is a muggle." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"True, but the rest of the school doesn't."  
  
"It'll be fine, I'll see you in a bit Dux Draconis, just have to check in on my sis." She winked and turned on her heal, walking back into the infirmary.  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head before walking off to the heads tower with such an air of importance that no one would stop him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat by Kat's bedside, her friend's hand in hers, her eyes pleading for her to wake.  
  
"She's just in shock dear." The nurse explained again, even though Hermione knew it did no good; she wanted to make sure her friend was alright.  
  
Poppy left to get a potion from Snape and left the two girls to themselves.  
  
A flicker of lashes let Mione know her friend had awoken.  
  
"Well, now who's the sleepy head?" Hermione chided.  
  
"Mione?" Kat asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." She squeezed her friend's hand, "No need to worry." Even though there was, she had lost her home and only family after all.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My school, Hospital wing." Hermione explained.  
  
"Your school?" Kat was suddenly awake, and sitting up.  
  
"Well, Ms. Douglas seems you have awoken" Poppy said cheerfully re entering the hospital wing with a bottle of some green clear substance that she poured into a glass. "Drink this and I'll allow Ms. Granger to take you up to her room for the night, you go home tomorrow."  
  
"Go on, it's alright," Hermione prompted her friend, "She's a great nurse."  
  
Kat drank it all in one gulp.  
  
"Very well, go on now, I know you want to leave, most people do." Poppy shooed them out and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Well," Hermione said with a tone of Irony, "You are the first she's let out without being there for at least twenty four hours." She explained to Kat. "Come on, my room."  
  
"Hermione? What was that stuff I just drank?"  
  
"Just some medicine." Hermione lied. "You feinted, remember? She wanted to make sure you could stand on your own two feet."  
  
"How did I feint?" Kat asked perplexed.  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow if I still need to." Hermione offered as they reached the moving stair cases.  
  
"What's going on Hermione?" Kat asked against one of the walls, looking in complete horror at the impossible sight in front of here.  
  
"What is the big bad Kat scared?" Dora called from below them. She was already wearing her Slytherin Robes. Her staircase joined their platform. "Its no big deal Kat," she called up, "it just moves." Hermione stepped on, dragging Kat.  
  
Once they had reached the entrance to the heads tower, Hermione and Dora looked a lot different to Kat.  
  
After all, they weren't scared in the place that Mione called school.  
  
"Silver, Saffron, Sapphire, Scarlet." They chanted together.  
  
Then Mione said "Regina CORE!"  
  
And Dora followed up with "Decem Gladius!"  
  
The Portrait changed forming a door of which Mione opened. "Come on Kat, or do you want to stay outside all night? I'm sure peeves would have fun with that." Hermione smirked.  
  
Kat wasn't sure what a "peeves" was, but she didn't want to find out, so she went in.  
  
"SO, they are back!" Ron said merrily, "Kat is fine, right?"  
  
"She doesn't know Ron." Hermione chided, "And she won't know until I talk with her, now we are going in my room, so good night," then she thought for a second and yelled back, "and no ease dropping!"  
  
They all moaned their disappointment.  
  
"People here are a tad off aren't they?" Kat commented once in Hermione's room.  
  
"A tad." Hermione agreed in an odd way,  
  
Her two owls flew in at that time.  
  
Kat was about to scream when Hermione cast "Silentus!"  
  
Kat wasn't sure why she could feel her windpipe and vocal cords working, and yet couldn't speak.  
  
"You look like a fish out of water, Kat dear, don't fight it." Hermione advised. "Now, these are my owls, and no you eyes aren't fooling you, his name is Dagda and hers Istar." She pointed to the respected birds.  
  
"Finite Incartum." Hermione swished her wand and the spell was broken.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Stopped you from making an idiot of yourself." Hermione told her bluntly. "This place is a tad off, yes, but we needn't worry about our surroundings now, they can wait, sit." Hermione summoned a chair for her friend, making Kat jump once again.  
  
Once Kat had sat, she asked a rather sensible question, "Why am I here?"  
  
Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. "To be safe, Kat do you remember anything at all that you heard before coming here?"  
  
"Well, no. What's wrong Hermione?" she looked at her friend eagerly, "And why am I here to be safe, can't I be like that at home? I mean I have lived there most of my life and I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Well," she started unsure, "Your home and father are," she choked. This was something she had never done before and didn't quite know how to approach it.  
  
"ARE?" Kat prompted, scared of something her heart had been screaming to her all night.  
  
"Non existent." She said as calmly as possible, Kat turned pale. "You told Ray and Dora you felt something off, I felt similar earlier, so they went to check on your house since they knew of this evil, they found it attacking your home and called me by magic. Ron Hanna and I arrived as quickly as we could, so we flooed. You saw us enter by fire place, which is how one floos, it's complicated. Well, you saw us, and feinted. We couldn't save your home so," Hermione looked sad. "I'm sorry; you are here so that you may be safe."  
  
"May I get some sleep Hermione?" Kat asked, in a zombie like way, "I need to process what you just said, and well I may sleep for a while."  
  
"As long as it is not forever." Hermione warned.  
  
"No, only 12 hour's maybe." Kat defended.  
  
Hermione changed the chair into a bed for her friend, "Good night, Kat sleep well. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my friends."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
When she shut the door, she let out a large breath she hadn't been holding before that moment.  
  
"How is she?" Draco asked emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Tired, sleeping currently." She reported. "I don't know how she's feeling, when I looked at her." Hermione leaned against the door facing out, eyes almost brimming with tears, "It was like a death eater had kissed her." Hermione shut her eyes, tears falling. "I never expected them to be harmed." She announced. "Kat Dora Ray, I never even realized that they would ever be involved with all of this." She slumped to the ground. "I was being naïve I guess." She wiped her tears off, "They were always involved, from the start, like the rest of us."  
  
Hermione felt warm suddenly and protected. Draco held her tight to him, "It'll be alright, everything will turn out right in the end. Isn't that what you Gryffindors are always saying?" he smiled at her, pulling back.  
  
She smiled back, wiped off the new tears that had formed. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on, Dumbledore wants us to decorate for Halloween. Tomorrow's the ball." He moved closer to her. "What will you be?" he asked in a teasing way.  
  
She pushed him back, "Like I'd tell you." She smirked.  
  
"Fine," he snapped hurt, "then I won't tell you."  
  
She smiled, and held her breath, after a while she couldn't keep it in any more and broke out laughing.  
  
Draco soon joined her, and everything was normal again if only for a moment.  
  
"You two coming?" Ray called up.  
  
"Yeah!" they chorused, which sent them into another giggle round.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The great hall looked barren from the lack of tables. Dumbledore told them to decorate and that he would reserve the image they made and re apply it at night.  
  
Hermione cast a spell so the light changed colors.  
  
Ron changed the window so that they were different colors.  
  
Draco with a swish of his wand, changed the house banners so that they represented one of the four original Hogwarts royalty.  
  
Hermione's had a lioness on top of a heart. The lioness supported a crown. The background color was red and the trim gold.  
  
Draco's was a snake wound around a princess crown with a long sword in between. The back ground green and the trim silver.  
  
Hanna had a badger holding a diamond with a princess tiara encircling the creature. The back ground yellow and the trim black.  
  
Tom had a Raven grasping a staff in its talons. Over its head, not on, A crown appeared suspeneded. The back ground sapphire and the trim bronze.  
  
"Love it Draco." Hanna commented with a mischievous grin. She took out four bobby pins and transfigured them into four thrones below each tapestry.  
  
Ray suspended starts all over the air, so that if felt like you were going through space.  
  
"Great." Hanna shouted, "I like it, now for the dance floor!"  
  
Dora pointed her wand at the floor and changed it into a five star ball room.  
  
Tom added the tables, with each houses color on equal tables.  
  
"Now, for the little magical surprises." Hermione suggested with a grin  
  
And they started their work, all worries forgotten for the time being. After all, the ball was meant to cheer people up, not make then gloomy and worrisome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
See another chappie fairly soon!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed, since I had to edit this one bunches.  
  
I like it better than the original, but I still don't know about Kat. I kind of did that one on impulse more than anything, so if you have any ideas let me know.  
  
I would also like to say that I'm terribly sorry I hadn't updated sooner.  
  
I've been pounded with loads of work so my times been sparring.  
  
Once summer starts, I'll be fine I hope.  
  
Relena~ 


	41. A Pair of Brown Eyes

Chapter Forty One: A Pair of Brown Eyes  
  
Who every said Kat wasn't adventurous apparently didn't read the part I wrote about Kathleen being almost exactly like Hermione.  
  
So that next day, looking around the bend, glaring at each moving picture, Kat snuck down to level ground, where she immediately exited the castle.  
  
She was the presented by yet another problem, she had no clue how to get home.  
  
What had Mione done! Kidnap her?  
  
"Hey Mione!" a boy, slightly chubby, baby's face and buck teeth ran up to her. He looked a tad off, like Jeremy from Physics, like he couldn't pass any class.  
  
She thought for a moment, Yeah, she and Hermione were mistaken for the other a lot, but never had she expected this, so she decided to see if all the people around here were off their rockers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Are you looking for Hermione?" she asked normally, the boy looked at her oddly.  
  
"Yeah, I was looking for you, are you alright? We have a potions exam tomorrow and I don't understand how bog root infusions help the silver alloy turn into diamonds, and since you are taking the tutorial, five or so year above us, I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Maybe, you should look for Mione, I'm really no good at, what did you call it?"  
  
"Potions," He repeated and gave her a calculating look, "Mione should I get Ron?"  
  
"ok lets get past this alright, Hello," she held out her hand, "I'm Kathleen, Hermione's twin sister." In normal school, it was considered an on going joke, here it was the rules, oh well.  
  
"twin?" the boy blinked twice, "I didn't know Mione had a twin!"  
  
"Yeah well, she hardly talks about me, and I her, what's your name?"  
  
"Neville," he sputtered, "Neville Longbottom." And savagely put out his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Now, About potions, why don't we go to the lab and have you show me what you know, maybe I can solve your problem logically?" She REALLY wanted out of here, but a poor soul, was a poor soul, what could she do?  
  
"Lab?" the boy choked on the word, "Snape doesn't let any one in there, except for class."  
  
"That how does the man suppose any of you learn?" she asked sweetly, "Come on, I'll take all the blame if we are caught."  
  
"You know, you really confuse me," he said as they started walking, "When you speak, it's just like something Mione would say, but at the same time there is no way you could have ever attended Hogwarts, because after twenty four hours, no one likes Snape or tries his rules."  
  
"Well, that makes sense, I have never attended class here, I don't know if I ever will."  
  
"Lucky, your potions master must be really sweet." He said mournfully.  
  
Maybe she was in a different reality, Where she came from, Chemistry, Physics, not POTIONS!  
  
This was going to interesting, but from what he had said, it sounded like a chemical reaction that needed explaining, that she was good at. She just needed to know what precisely was happening.  
  
"Mudblood!" a black haired boy ran up to them, "Helping the hopeless again? Get over it, he'll fail even with your help, though it could be your help poisoning him." He smirked.  
  
She slapped.  
  
"My Name is KAT! Gods, get it straight!" and she and Neville walked off again.  
  
"Reckon the Mudblood lost it?" Blaise said to Crabbe and Goyle who had finally caught up.  
  
They both starred, mouths open, nodding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape had realized that his class room door was slightly ajar. This meant that some one was in it.  
  
Stepping out of his morning stroll he entered the rooms, to see a Brown Haired girl and Mr. Longbottom sitting at a caldron.  
  
"OK so you add this at right about now," Mr. Long bottom explained, and the girl nodded, "Then," he added it, and a diamond appeared in the bottom. "Why does it do that?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "We've haven't covered this."  
  
"Ms GRANGER!"  
  
Kat looked up to see a rather handsome, yet old dark haired man growling at her, she apparently had done something wrong.  
  
His anger changed to confusion as Neville started to clean up rapidly, "Come on," he hissed, "While he hasn't taken points."  
  
"Ms. Douglas? What are you doing out and about?" Snape asked, an odd look in his eye.  
  
"I got tired of that room! I wanted to leave, so I was going, when Neville stopped me, I'm Sorry sir, but what is your name?"  
  
Neville could have fallen over and into a concussion from what he had just witnessed. A nice Snape, and a Girl, who looked and acted exactly like Mione, who didn't know of Snape's existence.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, Potions." He did a short nod/bow.  
  
"It's a pleasure." She quickly curtsied, and gestured at Neville, "He's having problems with this potion, I can't help him,"  
  
"Well of course you can't." Snape said dryly. "I'll aide Mr. Longbottom, you find Ms. Granger."  
  
"I have no desire to see her at the moment sir." Kat said darkly.  
  
"Fine, then you may stay until I'm done helping Mr. Longbottom, maybe you'll learn something during your stay." He gave a look like he couldn't imagine anyone learning at all.  
  
"I'll stay, it'll be interesting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in a frenzy, tonight was Halloween, she should be getting ready, but no! Kat had to vanish, now the royals were searching the school for her.  
  
A warm card let her know that one of them had succeeded. A light silver glow told her Draco, and since he had the dungeons, that's where she went.  
  
"Mione!" Hanna called from the fields, "Did you get Dux's message?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going down there now." Hanna had caught up by then.  
  
"I'm coming too, Tom says he'll sit this out." She smirked, "You know what that means."  
  
"Yeah, that he knows what's going on, again."  
  
Hanna nodded as the rounded the bend to see Draco.  
  
"Potions." He said.  
  
"Potions?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"She is with Snape, in the potions lab, learning a potion with Longbottom."  
  
She ran past him and flew into the class room, "Professor!" she announced.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger." He nodded. "Maybe you can take over, I tire of teaching more then I have too." And he left.  
  
"How?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"He must be psychic." Kat offered, "He knew who I was at second glance."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, Most older wizards just have amazing perception."  
  
"Wizards?" Kat asked confused.  
  
"Yeah what else, Neville, I'll help you later, I need to talk to my sister." Hermione pushed the utterly bewildered boy out of the room, and promptly closed the door behind him.  
  
The less people who knew, the better.  
  
Out side Neville saw Malfoy and Abbott waiting against the door.  
  
Not really wanting to know, he left quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you leave, and how did you get here." Hermione asked shortly.  
  
"I don't like it here." Kat said simply, "I wanted to go home, but your friend Neville Stopped me thinking I was you, I wound up here out of the kindness of my heart, Severus came in and took over from what ever poor excuse of teaching I was doing, then you came in."  
  
"I see," Hermione sat in of the chairs, "Why do you call Snape by his first name?"  
  
"I'm not his student am I?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Never mind, look, Kat our school hold balls occasionally for the holidays, we have one tonight, and since you can't leave for your own safty, you'll have to come." Hermione sighed, "Which means, dear 'sister' that Draco Hanna and I will be helping you get ready. The dress is in costumes so its not that hard, but you don't have an outfit."  
  
"I can wear one of yours." Kat answered simply.  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to think its me in an old out fit."  
  
"Since when have you become fashionable?" Kat smirked.  
  
"Since Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil." Hermione said simply, "Come on we had better get started," she stood up and looked at her friend, "Please don't go wandering around like that again, you had us in a frenzy!"  
  
"Us?" Kat asked as they walked out of the dungeon.  
  
"Us." Hermione gestured to the small group outside the door. Ray, Ron and Dora had come during the conversation, and were standing with Draco and Hanna. "May I introduce you Kat?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"From left to right, Ron, you know Ray, Draco, Hanna, and you know Dora." She faced her friends. "Everyone, this is Kat, we are 'twin sisters'," she emphasized the term, "If any one gets nosy."  
  
They nodded and extended their hands, Kat shook each one, and sighed, "I'm stuck here now aren't I?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ray smiled, "We still manage classes at home."  
  
"And you two will tell me the entire story once we have time," she glared at the two girls, "Now what is this about a dress?"  
  
They moved her up to the Heads tower.  
  
All six chanted this time, Kat noticed, but they all had a different ending. Once inside she saw a boy with Black hair and a book in hand.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked simply.  
  
Hanna jumped forward and hugged the boy, startling him out of his book, "This handsome one is Tom, Just Tom."  
  
"Hello Tom," Kat held her hand out, "I'm Kathleen, everyone calls me Kat."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kat." He smiled and shook her hand, "You aren't anything like our Mione you know," his eyes flashed, "Your more Raven claw." He released her hand, "However, you wouldn't be uncomfortable in Slytherin, but since you crave knowledge and no adventure or power, Raven claw would be your house, your father you know he's dead, however much you miss him, You may want to talk to Harry, he's the only person I know of that's in a similar situation as you."  
  
Kat Blinked, "What?"  
  
"Ignore him, his family is Gypsy, they have a personality and past reader ability, its ok, it's how he says, 'nice to meet you'." Hermione said cheerfully, "Now, your costume!"  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape sat in his privet rooms sipping some brandy, 'that girl,' he thought for the hundredth time that day, 'what is it about her?'  
  
Snape went over the entire conversation they had, he could place how he knew that she wasn't Granger once he had bothered to look.  
  
Her eyes came to mind, a light brown near hazel. Not like Granger's Chocolate.  
  
Amber, interesting.  
  
He took another sip.  
  
Why couldn't he stop wondering about her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco found it rather hard to transfigure clothing for someone who looked just like Mione. It was inhumane. He wanted to make it as far from Hermione's style as he could, but she kept popping up in his mind as he worked.  
  
So he forced himself to stop and consider the differences.  
  
Personality, that's for sure, Kat and Mione are highly similar, But Kat looks more for facts then the basis of them.  
  
How they talked, Mione is always cheerful and courageous, Kat is more of a know-it-all then Mione was in her first year!  
  
Then a thought occurred to him, Their eyes.  
  
Mione had deep brown eyes that were always laughing.  
  
Kat had golden amber brown eyes, far more superior looking, and intimidating.  
  
He had the difference down, and he went back to work.  
  
The Final product wasn't Mione, but definitely Kat.  
  
It was a golden long Japanese kimono, with see through lace coming out of the sleeves and base, making it look like a dress.  
  
It would fit her perfectly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Ok I had a VERY long chapter, so I split it into three parts.  
  
This is the first one, and I will not post all three at once so I'm trying not to give you a horrid cliffy. If my writing seems to end abruptly, that's why.  
  
That's the reason why it has taken so long, along with the fact that I dislocated my leg and that I'm taking an intensified collage course this summer.  
  
Please for give me for the lateness of my post.  
  
I hope to have the next chapter up on Friday to celebrate the Book.  
  
Remember to Review!  
  
Relena~ 


	42. Twins

Chapter Forty Two: Twins  
  
Once everyone was finally ready for the ball, they all met up in the tower, with the exception of Draco, who had other plans.  
  
"I really don't see why he's making such a production of his costume!" Hermione mumbled annoyed, for the tenth time that night.  
  
Hanna patted her shoulder, "It's important to him, let it slide." She suggested, looking at Tom for some advice.  
  
Tom shrugged back, not knowing how to help their uptight friend.  
  
"Mione for Merlin's sake clam down!" Dora finally shouted, adapting the magical saying, "Draco has a reputation to keep doesn't he? Maybe he's down in the Slytherin common room right now, trying to keep it in tact as much as he can."  
  
"Maybe your right. It does make sense." She sat down.  
  
None of them changed their appearances, they all were fairly recognizable in their costumes.  
  
Mione made her hair stand out wild and tamed at the same time, it wasn't bushy, but looked airy and light instead. She over exaggerated her eye make- up, which, consisting of dark green and sage eye-shadow, and glitter, had made her eyes look more, faerie-ish.  
  
She wore a light pink lip gloss, instead of lipstick because it make her look far more natural, like a faerie. She wore pointed faerie boots and all her jewelry. The faerie bracelet, which looked like silver leaflets with hidden faeries about it, and her earrings which sparkled, with quartz, had one faerie each, holding the gem.  
  
About her neck, was her most precious possession, her dragon necklace. It didn't clash with her other jewelry at all, in fact, it matched so perfectly, Hermione had the feeling that they shopped with it in mind.  
  
The sage green dress just seemed to fit her, like it was made for Hermione, it touched her curves correctly, and shimmered and moved with no restrictions, while staying modest. When ever she did move, in fact, the light hit her and shimmered like a magical aurora that lived about her in that outfit.  
  
On the skin not touching jewelry, or hidden by the dress, Hermione added more glitter to, except her face, and neck.  
  
She was truly a sight to be seen.  
  
"Mione," Ginny walked up to her friend in her Egyptian dress, "It has to be said, balls suit you. During your fourth year Yule ball, everyone couldn't believe you looked the way you did. And now, look at you!" she gestured to the gown. "You always shine at these kind of get-togethers." She comforted her friend.  
  
Ginny herself, didn't look bad at all. Her beautiful eyes were accented with Egyptian eye lines and her lips were given the darkest red imaginable. Her naturally red hair was straightened and stitched with beads like the queen of the Nile herself wore. Her dress was gold, and white. A fairly nice sleeveless gown that looked like one the queen of Egypt would wear, which is how they got the idea. Ray had out done herself in it's making.  
  
She was wearing no earrings, but a heavy plate necklace, and a golden snake armband. On her feet were slippers, in shimmering gold, and her nails were done in bright blue and red.  
  
By the time the 'godmothers' were done, she had truly looked like the queen of the Nile.  
  
Dora had gone for an elegant look, like a prom queen or a diva. She was just gorgeous. The light sky blue favored her green eyes, in such a way that it looked, like she was almost an angel when put with her golden locks. She had nearly gone for that look but decided it was to cliché. So she just dressed up in her nicest make up.  
  
Ray had used the renaissance look to her advantage, and dressed up like a princess from that era, complete with bodice and petticoats. She even had a cape with an antique clasp. She looked perfect with her hair chain mail garment, that hung down and gave a look of superiority, she truly looked like she had come from the middle ages, everything from her make up, to style of jewelry just screamed the time period.  
  
Hanna had to make her self up. She looked like a vamp with she was done, an evil goddess. Blood red lipstick, black eye liner and mascara, golden eye shadow and bronze blush. Black pumps that had at least three inch heals. Her hair was tamed and placed in a bun, with a pony tail coming out of it. She painted her magically longer nails bright red to match her lipstick and she wore diamonds. A diamond plated necklace, a bracelet with handing diamonds and from her ears hung little diamond tears. Finally, as a final touch, she wore belly belt, a fine tread chain of silver with a single diamond hanging from the end of the y-chain that fell beautifully to her side. She looked almost like a queen in this outfit. A beautiful sight indeed.  
  
Tom dressed plain, in a dark navy suit with black accents here and there. He however, was also wearing a large broad cloak, that was black on the underside, but on the outside, it was navy and had bronze feathers stitched in all over it, and bronze stars along the borderlines. It matched his black navy and golden feathered mask.  
  
Ron wore a black tux as well, with red accents, and a tasteful black with red underlain satin cloak. His outfit had a distinct flavor of the renaissance as well, considering Ray was the one who made it for him. His mask was black with red beads.  
  
They all were standing around waiting, considering they didn't want to be there early However, Hermione and Tom had to open the dance with a short dance between them. So they had to be on time, even if they refused to be early.  
  
When the clock chimed the hour, they all stood up, grabbed their respected masks and started down to the hall.  
  
Hermione wore a mask make of silver glitter and green leafs. Hanna's was thin and gold. Ray wore a feather and ribbon mask like they wore at masks in the middle ages. Dora's mask was light blue with white feathers hanging downwards. Ginny, not really wanting to wear a mask, had transfigured one so that the god Oris was facing in on both sides of her face, using his wings to form eye holes.  
  
Hermione, despite her understanding of the situation was in tangles, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous. Sure she had expected Draco to not join them before the ball, but at the same time she had hoped that she could al least walk down with someone.  
  
Looking over, she spotted her 'twin' wearing a gorgeous golden kimono, long an dress like, she had lotus flowers on her mask and in her hair. Her hair was up in a beautiful Japanese style. Three buns, two on the sides, that were hidden by the large blooms and one in back that hung elegantly down to her neck.  
  
Kat did look far better then she did, Hermione thought sadly. Her makeup was practically perfect, and normally she never dressed up like this, never, so it could only make Hermione wonder. Why did this time matter?  
  
They reached the great hall at the same time that everyone else did, much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
A hand clasped onto her shoulder and she looked up at professor McGonagall. "Come with me." She said softly leading Tom and her to the head of the crowds.  
  
The doors to the hall opened, and everyone was surprised to see the new crests, silence overcame the hall.  
  
"Attention," Albus announced to the crowds. "The Masquerade shall now open with our head girl and boy." He gestured to Hermione and Tom, who had, rather quickly changed their outfits to red and navy robes, respectively.  
  
They didn't want people knowing who they were the entire ball.  
  
The song was a simple waltz, and they started to dance around the hall as people begun to gradually join them, they separated, and transformed back into their costumes.  
  
Tom placed his hand on her shoulder, "Go find your dragon," he whispered softly, as he went off to find Hanna.  
  
Looking around she felt lost, although she herself had decorated this hall, having all these people in it made it seem so foreign. She started to panic, she couldn't even find her friends.  
  
"Draconis," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," a blonde haired girl walked up to her, and Hermione immediately recognized Pansy.  
  
"Hi," Hermione smiled, "I'm a bit lost."  
  
"I noticed, love your costume by the way." She commented, handing Hermione a butter beer.  
  
"Thank you," and she indicated both the compliment and the drink.  
  
"Your date leave you?" she asked sadly.  
  
"No," Hermione answered, "He's not in my house, so we were to meet up here." She looked around, and immediately spotted him.  
  
How could she have missed him!  
  
He was wearing a black suit that when it hit the light perfectly, it turned silver. His long cloak gave him an air of importance, and his hair shinned like white gold, On his cloak were two rampant dragons , and he wore a sword.  
  
The perfect knight.  
  
"I take you spotted him?" Pansy teased.  
  
"Yes," she faced her. "Thanks for keeping me company, but I want to dace now," she handed back the drink , and whispered a quick "Thanks Pansy" before she flew off to Draco's side.  
  
Pansy at that moment realized who she was talking to, and was surprised. Hermione Granger was actually wearing Green and silver? She had actually, knew who she was talking to and still held a decent conversation.  
  
Maybe Gryffindors weren't as hot headed as they seemed.  
  
Then she noticed her date.  
  
Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione skipped up behind him and place her hands over his eyes, "guess who?" she whispered.  
  
"Regina," he took her hands and spun her around, then kissed on of her palms. "Let's dance." He suggested, softly into her ear.  
  
"You make me find you, then you suggest a dance?" she asked angrily, then smiled, and kissed his cheek, "I would love to."  
  
"Thought you might," he smiled in return, and took her hand, leaving his sword off, they found their way to the center of the dance floor.  
  
A soft song came on, as Hermione willed it to.  
  
He took her hand and placed the other on his shoulder, and he placed his other hand on her waist.  
  
They moved slowly, and to the rhythm of the song, spinning and dipping. Hermione danced freely in a cheerful outgoing way that accented her existence as a faerie. Soon everyone was looking at the couple in awe.  
  
Their movements were nearly perfect, and they danced as if they had done so since they were born.  
  
Draco, turned her into a spin and brought her back close to him. Hermione took her hands and locked them around his neck, as he held her waist. They danced, still spinning and moving in the basic dancing pattern, but without letting go.  
  
Hermione didn't know why she felt so relaxed. All she really knew was that somehow, she and Draco had gotten far closer then friends. Draco held her softly, like she was something very precious to him, and she held on like she would fall if he let go.  
  
All the times she had cried, all they times she had felt afraid, or whenever she had simply needed someone, he was always there.  
  
"Draconis?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Mercury," he pulled back and looked into her eyes. His eyes were filled with a happiness that she had only just found. But wasn't sure about.  
  
Things were moving fast, but at the same time, "Draco," she started again, "Let's talk outside for a second." She suggested.  
  
"Alright." And he lead her from the floor.  
  
Everyone watched them leaving, they looked like royalty, in their grace.  
  
However, Pansy wasn't the only one that night to realize who was who, per say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanna and Tom watched as the two left the hall, they knew, deep in their heart, what was going on.  
  
Looking to the side for a moment, they saw something else, that no one had expected.  
  
Kat had made her outfit, far less extravagant, and was currently discussing, something, with their potions master.  
  
Hanna held a giggle. "Hopefully no one thinks that's our dear Mione," she told Tom, who agreed.  
  
"Yes, else wise we'll have a far worse situation on our hands."  
  
"You must say, that it is quite amazing, getting Snape to talk normally for once?"  
  
Tom faced her and cupped her face, "Yes, but not nearly as amazing as you." And they kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had found Harry sitting in a corner, "Are you going to sit there all night?" she asked simply.  
  
Since her hair was plaited in beads, it's true color was hidden, and Harry couldn't recognize who he was speaking to.  
  
"I guess, I don't like dancing much." He sipped his butter beer.  
  
"That's a shame," she sat by him, "I guess I'll have to stay here until you feel like dancing."  
  
Harry regarded the girl oddly for a moment. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's against the rules." She notified him, "And it would ruin the fun."  
  
"Then," a smile came to his face, "Let's play twenty questions, and see if we can figure it out?"  
  
"Alright, but once you guess correctly, we'll dance."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
And the game commenced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Draco found themselves on a stone bench out in the middle of the garden. It was dark, and the roses were orange and black. Not really romantic, however the two sat down and looked about them.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked after a while.  
  
She looked up at him a smiled. "I remember this summer, when we were still at each others throats, and I still called you my enemy. Remember that?"  
  
He smiled, "yeah, and I guess Ray was right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember how, after our first tennis game, when she called us friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess by then," she looked up at the stars, "I was starting to understand."  
  
He put his hand on hers. "You let me read your book." He said calling her attention back to him, "It showed me things about you, that I simply didn't know,"  
  
"Then when we were finally getting along, your father got his mind back, and you had to leave again." She said softly, her other hand suddenly clutching her necklace.  
  
"I hated that." Draco said suddenly, "I don't know when, but you had become a part of my life, having you gone, just hurt."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I felt similar." She looked down at her pendant, "I was looking foreword to school, but yet I wasn't. You said you would need to be the same prick you were before, and that scared me, but I wanted to see you again, as well as Harry and Ron, but I mainly wanted to see you.  
  
"On the train, I was not sure how to act when you came in. So I pushed myself into a little corner, waiting for a cue, you insulted me I threw it back, knowing it wasn't personal." She knew that she was starting to blab so she simply cut to the chase, "But, when I had the nightmare, that night, I felt as if my world was going to fall apart." Draco watched her intently, "Then you came, and suddenly, everything felt right." She looked up at him, "It wasn't the only time; when Harry blew up, and when Kat lost her family, you were there for me. You held me and," she leaned on him, and suddenly felt secure. Out of nowhere, she felt an electric shock pass through her body as his warm lips touched hers, silencing her.  
  
Draco put his arms around her and held her close. "Seeing you in pain, mentally, physically, or emotionally," he whispered into her hair, "Upsets me, and I have this overwhelming need to hold you," he pulled up her face, "But when you smile, it's like everything is alright, nothing could be more perfect, Hermione," he bent in closer, "I love you."  
  
He caught her words before she could say them, he tasted her mouth, and she responded. The connection between then was so vibrant that both felt an amazing power course though them.  
  
Hermione pulled back softly for a breath, "I love you too Draco." She put her hand on his mouth, "I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't even know why, but I love you, and in some ways," she lowered her hand,  
  
"I think I have always loved you." They both whispered at the same time.  
  
They remained in each others embrace for quite some time there after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ok yeah, remember when I said I had all these written? Well I was hoping on having this posted Monday, BEFORE my surgery, but I couldn't find it. So now you'll all have to thank my sister for posting it for me.  
  
The best way you can show your thanks to her, she tells me, is for you to read her original story " Magic Of Terra" and review it. Her ID name is JMBunny, she can't give me the link so you can search for it. She tells me its in fantasy and its on fiction press, like it wasn't obvious, but hey! She's doing me and you a GREAT favor.  
  
But if you really don't feel like reading it, that's fine too.  
  
Just remember to review for me, AND PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
RelenaS 


	43. Who's Who

Chapter Forty Three: Who's Who?  
  
They pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"We had better get in, they'll be unmasking soon." Draco said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"hmm." She nodded and leaned into the touch.  
  
Draco smirked and removed his hand bringing it down to her hands. He stood up first and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I guess your right." She smiled and they walked in, Draco's arm around her waist and Hermione's hand in his other hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore announced the second the two entered the hall.  
  
They maneuvered between the frozen bodies, over to where Hanna and Tom were.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not yet." Hanna said, apparently excited.  
  
Hermione smiled, and looked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"..Ball to of which our head boy and girl need to be thanked for once we recognize them, but first, and most importantly and my favorite part, the unmasking!" people made lots of noise at this, some even moved to leave the hall, stopped by the fact that all the doors were closed and sealed. "We shall have a count down to prepare you all for some shocks that may occur, we start at TEN"  
  
With a flick of his wand, a blue and elegant number '10' appeared above his head.  
  
"Well,?" he asked, "What are you all waiting for!"  
  
"Ten!" the hall shouted, the number changed to a nine, Hermione could have laughed her head off, "Nine!" they continued.  
  
Draco leaned into her ear as the hall chanted 'Eight!' "I love you," she smiled and leaned on him.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered as the hall said 'Seven!'  
  
"Six!" people started to get anxious.  
  
"Five," Courage regained, some of the chanters lost.  
  
"Four." Quicker now.  
  
"Three." Couples became closer.  
  
"Two." Dumbledore raised his wand.  
  
"ONE!" and everyone's masks vanished.  
  
Draco took Hermione's face in his hands, as he kissed her.  
  
Pulling apart they looked over the damage.  
  
Harry was with Ginny, much to his shock. Hermione giggled a bit. Dean was with Pansy, and they saw her look over and smile, even wave.  
  
That caught Dean's attention. Who looked over, and went extremely pale.  
  
After all, Hermione was being held in a very possessive way by Draco Malfoy. Others in the hall, who were looking over the damage stopped on the foursome. Mainly Malfoy and Granger.  
  
Blaise and many other Slytherins were furious. With the exception of Pansy, who had the entire dance to let the idea sink in.  
  
"well, now, I believe our dance is over, sad to say" Dumbledore started up again, "All to bed where you may rest your feet!"  
  
And the hall started to be emptied.  
  
"I can't find Ron," Hermione was saying to Draco.  
  
"You go find him, we'll head up to the tower." Draco whispered, "Unless you want me to come along?"  
  
"No, you go up, I'll be fine." He glanced into her eyes with the look that asked, 'you sure?' "I told you I'm a big girl, I handle any mishaps that might occur, go on." And she pushed his towards the others.  
  
And she set off into the halls to find her red headed comrade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, while Draco isn't around," Blaise whispered to a group of Slytherins. Pansy included.  
  
They followed the head girl from the hall.  
  
Pansy had a really bad feeling, which was why she was tagging along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Granger!" She was down a weird hall way that she Harry and Ron often used for an escape route from the hall. She turned to she four Slytherins, Blaise, Pansy, and the two oafs.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Granger, you hit me this morning, and you were with Malfoy during the dance, I have no clue what you did to him, but its stopping now!" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Would you like points taken Zambini?" she asked nicly, "If not, please put your wand away. First of all I never saw you this morning, I was all over the castle looking for my sister, she might have slapped you, but not I."  
  
"It was you, I know how filth looks like." He spit.  
  
The two goons had also brought out their wands, Hermione looked over and pansy and told her, with out words. ' I know your not in this,' Pansy nodded quickly.  
  
Hermione was relieved. But Blaise wasn't through. "Even if that wasn't you Granger, I saw how you Have Draco hanging all over you! I can't forgive you for spelling my best friend out of his mind."  
  
That was the last straw apparently, as he lifted his wand and cried "CURCIO!"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes as the curse caressed her body flying off behind her as if it hadn't recognized a being there.  
  
"You!" he growled.  
  
"That will be enough," she said, in a deadly quiet voice, reaching her hand up to her heart, she held it there long enough four the main colors of each house to shine.  
  
"And what did that do!?" he laughed and prepared another curse,  
  
"Expelliarmus!" four voices cried.  
  
His wand and the two goons went flying. Pansy's stayed in her hand.  
  
"Pansy wasn't attacking me." She explained as the four shadows took form.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at his fellow house mate, and turned to Hermione, "You called?"  
  
"He cast curtacious Draco, get Snape." With a quick glace he looked over at Ron, "Mind getting him, I'm not leaving her."  
  
Ron nodded and headed off to the dungeons.  
  
"I see you found him before I did," she smiled.  
  
Pansy cast a spell for ropes and tied up the three.  
  
"He was already up at the tower, we were about to call you when you called us." He put his arm around her. "Pansy, thanks." He said sincerely to the girl present. She nodded.  
  
"I think we had better get Dumbledore as well," Hanna suggested.  
  
"Tom, you go, Hanna Stay, we need to keep majority." Hermione decided.  
  
Tom nodded and went off in the opposite direction from Ron.  
  
"What's Going on Draco?" Blaise demanded. "Why are you helping a Mudblood? What if I told your father?" he smirked evilly.  
  
"Don't make hallow threats, Blaise, their degrading." Draco said coldly.  
  
"Hallow?" Blaise whispered, "I'm deadly serious."  
  
"However, Mr. Zambini, considering what must be done, you wont remember enough to send any messages." Snape said darkly coming up with Ron behind him, and Kat beside him, "You shouldn't have attacked Ms. Granger with an unforgivable, or else I wouldn't have to erase your memory so that you can remain at the school, if you had done anything else, your threat would be valid." Snape stood by the boy.  
  
"Tom has been sent to fetch the headmaster," Hermione notified the potions master.  
  
"Very good, Can one of you take Ms. Douglas up to her rooms?" Snape asked, Hanna nodded. "Very well, hurry up now."  
  
"that girl!" Blaise said shocked,  
  
"My sister, my 'twin' sister," Hermione stated, " Kathleen Douglas."  
  
Blaise looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"What might I ask is the problem Severus?" Dumbledore appeared, Tom at his side.  
  
"Mr. Zambini here, Cast the curtacious in hopes of attacking Ms. Granger." He said easily.  
  
"Ms. Granger, did you?" The headmaster asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, as a defense only sir. Past that I used no magic on them." She said easily.  
  
"Who used magic on him?" he asked out loud. Everyone but Hermione, Snape and the three on the floor, raised their hands.  
  
"Han to sir." Tom said, "But she obviously has been sent somewhere."  
  
"I see, Well, considering the circumstances don't want to be repeated, Mr. Zambini, I'll have to modify your memory from the second our countdown reached one, until now. Ms. Granger, Please take your court and leave up to your rooms, having you around once this is complete, might cause questions."  
  
Hermione nodded, and signaled everyone to follow her.  
  
Pansy regarded the group oddly, Did the head master just call them her 'court'? "Sir?" she asked.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, I expect you to get your three comrades down to your common room once I'm done, tomorrow you may talk to Mr. Malfoy." He said kindly as if he could read minds.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
And the headmaster and Snape both cast 'Obliviate.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, are you sure your fine?" Draco asked for the tenth time, once they had reached the tower.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, with worry in her eyes, "I'm fine, I have my perception magic, Draco, I can handle myself in such situations."  
  
"But if he had cast the killing curse!" she could tell he was beating himself up over this.  
  
"Draco," she touched his cheek, "I know you can't help but worry, but I'm fine, look at me," she spun around on the tips of her toes and landed flatfooted. "See?"  
  
He put his arms around her, "Don't scare me like that ever again," she remembered what he had just said to her, about holding her.  
  
"Draco," she put her arms around him and held him close, he looked up at her, and she was smiling the most pure smile he had ever seen.  
  
He wanted to kiss it, to taste its purity, so he did.  
  
When they separated he whispered, "You mean the world to me,"  
  
And it was answered my cat calls and whistles from their audience.  
  
"About TIME!" Hanna shouted.  
  
The two blushed, and smiled at each other.  
  
Hermione leaned into his ear, "I have something to tell you," she whispered.  
  
And they walked off to her room, with a 'we'll be right back' so that no one got any bad ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is it?" he asked as they sat on her bed together.  
  
She touched her necklace, and indicated the orb, "Remember when we had dragons in COMC?"  
  
"How could I forget? Snape and riding on the dragons, plus the detentions!"  
  
"Well, remember the crystalline dragon?"  
  
"Yes," he was regarded her oddly.  
  
"He's right here." She tapped the small multi colored clear stone that had formed on her necklace.  
  
"What do you mean?" he took her hands.  
  
"I'm a dragon keeper, so I get a Dragon," she shrugged, "And it's all thanks to you that I'm a keeper." She tapped his nose, "As a dragon who gave me this dragon," she tapped her pendant, "You qualified me."  
  
"well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked hurt.  
  
"He didn't want me to, he asked for some time." She indicated the dragon in her necklace. "Harry has the Devil in his hidden necklace." She added.  
  
"well, you have the better of the two," he smiled, and kissed her hand, "thanks for telling me."  
  
"Draco, Tell me, how long have you wanted to kiss me?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Since I realized how much you mean to me, which would be after your nightmare." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I won't kiss you this much in public."  
  
"Of course you wont." She stood up, " The others might be making up stories now. We also need to get my friends home."  
  
"What about Kat?" Draco Asked, taking to his feet.  
  
"Could your parents watch over her during the weekdays?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course," He smiled, "I'm sure they would love to, if only for you."  
  
"Good," Hermione sighed, "She would die if she couldn't go to school."  
  
"Like a certain bookworm I know?" he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come on, before they really do get any ideas!" and they left her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Ok the last part here you go. I added some since it was too short with just the last part in it.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Review!  
  
RelenaS 


	44. The Group is complete

Chapter Forty Four: The Group is complete  
  
The next morning, a knocking was heard at the portrait of the crest. Draco rolled off his couch and mind changed his clothing, while walking unsteadily to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out groggy.  
  
"It's me Draco, Pansy?" the voice he heard was indeed Pansy's.  
  
He opened the door and looked at her oddly, "You ok? What's up?"  
  
She gave him an 'I'm fine' look. "Just let me in, I want to talk."  
  
"Everyone's still asleep." He explained.  
  
"So," she shrugged, "I can still talk to you right?"  
  
He brushed his fingers through his hair, "One sec." and shut the door.  
  
"I take that was Pansy?" Hermione asked over her book.  
  
"Yeah, and since you are awake enough, can you take care of it?" he fell back down asleep.  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh, "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered walking to the door, and opening it, "Pansy? Sorry, Draco just fell back asleep." She explained to the girl, "Come in, we can talk in my room."  
  
Pansy regarded the room with a slight humor. Draco was sprawled all over his couch, and Hanna was laying in Tom's embrace. Ron was on the other couch and there was only one chair open, Hermione walked over to that one. She picked up a book and stepped around the mess back to Pansy.  
  
"Forgive the mess, we celebrated last night." She smiled and led Pansy to her room.  
  
Pansy nearly had a heart attack. "Green, Granger?" with silver accents.  
  
"It is my favorite color," Hermione explained, she summoned a chair for her to sit on.  
  
Hermione plopped onto her bed and whispered something gently to her book, which caused it to slam shut, scaring Pansy.  
  
"It's my diary," Hermione explained to the shocked girl.  
  
"Oh, Well, um." Hermione noted how nervous she was.  
  
"About last night," Hermione started instead, "Thank you. If you hadn't been there, I would have panicked, and the situation would have been worse."  
  
"I was only worried about Blaise," She explained, "He often gets in over his head."  
  
"That's alright." Hermione smiled crossing her legs.  
  
"Look Granger,"  
  
"Mione." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Mione?" Pansy blinked.  
  
"call me Mione, but only in here." She smiled, "I know you have a rep to hold, but you saved my neck, I owe you my friendship at least."  
  
"Alright, Mione," she tasted the name. "Last night, Dumbledore told you and your 'court'," she accented the term, "to leave. What did he mean?"  
  
"The old crazy man figured us out." Hermione laughed, then looked back at pansy and tried a different angle, "I'm known as the queen of hearts, Pansy." Hermione simplified. "Tom is the king of clubs, Draco is the leader of spades since he detests the name 'jack', Hanna is the Ace of Diamonds and Past that, all tens." Hermione paused and had an inspiration, "We are one short. But the point is we dubbed ourselves the 'Hogwarts Royalty'." Hermione smiled sweetly, "That's why Dumbledore said my 'court'."  
  
"I see, why isn't Draco the king?" Pansy asked confused, "If you're the queen."  
  
"I'm Head girl, Pansy, and Tom's Head boy, we chose rank that way." Hermione explained, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because Kings and Queens, well their normally together, and Apparently your with Draco and Tom's with Abbott."  
  
"I see what you mean, but we are odd that way." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You know what? You'd make a fair Slytherin." Pansy commented.  
  
"You should see everyone else." Hermione pointed out, "Speaking of which," she glanced over at the clock, it hit 9:00.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"Damn Draco stop!"  
  
"Would you two stop shouting!"  
  
"What in the world?" Pansy asked, "They're timed?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking, come on." Hermione opened her door.  
  
"Mione?" Pansy said as an after thought.  
  
Hermione looked back, "Yeah?"  
  
"How did you evade the curtacious?"  
  
Hermione smirked in a way that would make Snape proud, "Stick around long enough and you'll see."  
  
And they went into the common room for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Pansy," Hanna asked from one side of the circled table, "Tom here doesn't have a ten, want to take up the spot?"  
  
She blinked, "Whose Draco's Ten?"  
  
"Dora," all four answered.  
  
"Oh And Mione's?"  
  
"Ron." In perfect harmony.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Pansy asked, "Boy with girl? Girl with Boy?"  
  
"Nah, mine's Ray." Hanna explained.  
  
"Sure, but, umm, doesn't that mean I'm part of your group too?" she asked un sure, but inwardly hoping it to be true. She wasn't sure why though.  
  
They exchanged glances, "Mione," Draco said happily, "Break out the cards!"  
  
"Wait!" Hermione stopped them, and looked at the Slytherin, to, up until last night, she hadn't liked much, "Pansy, you must promise not to tell a soul what goes on in this room."  
  
"Sure." She shrugged, "I mean, if I join you, it'll be my neck too."  
  
"Ok then" Hermione held out her hand and Pansy eyed it oddly, a golden light shinned around her hand and started to concentrate in the center, suddenly a card appeared. "Ten of clubs, as a member of the Hogwarts Royalty, you have to put a simple spell on this card, choose two colors, that aren't any house colors, since they are taken. Got the colors?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you say them in Latin or Italian?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Cast this spell, Color et color narro." Hermione told her, after memorizing the spell because the multiple times it was cast. "The first color is a calling color, so if you call us, our cards glow that color, the second color is the danger color, if your in danger and you use the card, it will light our cards that color so that we know. Once cast we'll bring out our cards," she stopped talking as if realizing something, "DAMN!"  
  
"I'll get Ray and Dora." Draco said easily, walking to the fire place then vanishing.  
  
"I'll get Ron." Tom offered and left.  
  
"What?" Pansy breathed.  
  
"We need you to be connected to ALL of our cards." Hermione explained. "For now choose your colors."  
  
"Alright, umm I want purple and brown, but I don't know those colors."  
  
"Purple is taken by Ray," Hanna notified her.  
  
"If that's the case, tell me all the colors taken, it might help." Pansy suggested.  
  
"I have red and Gold," Hermione started, "Ron has Orange and maroon, Tom has sapphire and Bronze, Draco Green and Silver, Ray has Purple and Pink, Dora has sky blue and tan, and Hanna has Yellow and Black, so brown is fine." Hermione listed.  
  
Pansy thought for a second, "How about white and grey." She suggested.  
  
"Perfect, but I don't know Grey." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"that's fine, I'll do it all in English, that does work right?"  
  
"Yes, me and Tom did it that way." Hanna smiled brightly.  
  
"Alright." She put down her ten of clubs, which didn't look like the playing card, it had a maiden, that looked like her on it, wearing black and holding a club, in the four corners were the number ten, written in an old script. She put her wand on it, "White et Grey Narro!"  
  
the card glowed for a second and it was complete.  
  
At that moment Draco walked from the fireplace with Dora and Ray following him. Already knowing what was going on they placed their ten cards down by Pansy's, except the little maidens looked like them. Ray in red and Dora in black. Holding a diamond and spade respectively.  
  
"we are here!" Ron announced, as he and Tom entered. Ron's was a little Ron in red holding a heart.  
  
Then the four others placed down their cards. The four didn't resemble the little king, queen, jack and the diamond had no one, but their cards, instead of being black and red, were designed with the house colors.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked everyone, they nodded. She looked at Pansy, "You're the last to join, welcome, now to have your card connected to ours we all cast 'convenio' together. Ready?"  
  
Pansy nodded. She felt so comfortable here, and it was odd. People from all houses just getting along, no prejudices; it was heaven.  
  
"CONVENIO!" She shouted with the rest of them.  
  
Everyone took their own card back and put them in a safe keeping place. She noted that Hermione put hers where her heart was.  
  
"That's how you called for back up last night." Pansy said finally understanding.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "If you need any of us, or just want to talk, don't hesitate, alright?"  
  
Dora walked up, "I knew you'd get here." She said offering her hand.  
  
Once she took it, she felt every one of the seven hug her.  
  
"WELCOME!"  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, wondering if she gave in to quickly.  
  
"Stay here tonight alright?" Hermione offered, then looked up at the two girls who came form the fire, "What about you two, stay for the weekend?"  
  
"Can't," Ray said sadly, "I snuck off to get here, my mom will be looking for me soon."  
  
"Same here." Dora explained.  
  
"Well, then we'll see you later." Hermione waved to them as they flooed back to the black mansion.  
  
"Care to explain?" Pansy asked, knowing that there was something she was missing, something going on with the two girls.  
  
"Now Pansy," Draco started, taking her hand, "Don't freak." he ordered.  
  
She nodded her head in consent, guessing that this was something worth knowing.  
  
"Their muggles." Ron said, before anyone else could.  
  
"Really?" The lost Slytherin looked at everyone around her, "How in the name of Merlin did you manage that one?!"  
  
"Well, it's complicated." Tom said, "You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah," she sat up excited, "Anyone would want to know how. I mean, you got them sorted, they have magic, and they're muggles. What not to want to know?"  
  
The five exchanged glances, sat down, and they started the tale of their greatest accomplishment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort looked up from the crystal he was gazing in. He knew time was of the essence.  
  
But he also knew that plans worthy of admiration, demanded time.  
  
Now was not that time.  
  
She was too strong, to protected.  
  
He needed to wait until she was weaker, then he would attack.  
  
He needed to get rid of her, that was for sure.  
  
'He' thought the man who wasn't really man, "Doesn't know how powerful of an ally he has hiding in the mists!' Voldemort thanked whatever had given him this insight.  
  
They had two great weapons, one they knew of, and one they didn't.  
  
He had an idea of how to break one of them, but first, he had to stop the other from being.  
  
She would be ready in time.  
  
Now was too soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Aren't I evil! ^_^  
  
But I have little else to do, I hope you are enjoying.  
  
I haven't been able to read any reviews for a while, so I only got to read the ones for forty two after I had 43 posted.  
  
SO ~*Slone*~, that means I didn't get your message about stopping, so here's my explanation.  
  
Simply, the story isn't done. It JUST ISN'T DONE. I have ended two small plot lines simultaneously, however, if you look you'll see that I have more. I will end this after I have reached the conclusion that I have planned, trust me alright?  
  
Relena~ 


	45. Don’t Believe What you see

Chapter Forty Five: 'Don't Believe What you see' or 'The Princesses Gift'  
  
December 13th  
  
Hanna waked to the sounds of the usual morning calamities.  
  
Hermione remained the first up everyday.  
  
Tom, continuously tried to get Draco to be less of a messy sleeper, to no avail.  
  
Pansy, woke up first, after Hermione and tended to try to clean up a tad before Tom woke, never actually finishing.  
  
Ron, who stayed over rarely, often left once everyone woke up.  
  
Hanna waked up last, like this morning, to the noise.  
  
"Guys!" She shouted. Stopping them in mid fight every morning.  
  
Hermione looked down from her book, which had gotten thicker again, "Hanna it's hopeless, just let it go, by eleven they'll be sane." She told her friend.  
  
Hanna sighed. Hermione was right, by about eleven, everyone calmed down, on weekends that is.  
  
Today being Saturday.  
  
Hanna brushed her hair, stretched, got dressed in Hermione's room, and came out.  
  
They were still shouting.  
  
She sighed.  
  
You very well couldn't live with someone as long as they did in such close quarters and not get into usual brawls.  
  
Eating her Egg toast-witch, and drinking her tea, she watched them fight.  
  
The room was large, yes, however, it fit four comfortably. With well, six maybe eight on a constant basis, it was a tad much.  
  
But they were all very close. Even Pansy, who had just joined a month and a half ago. Pansy was amazing company.  
  
For Hanna at least. Hermione Dora and Ray gave off the impression they came form the same rock. Having three studious, curious, know-it-alls was sometimes too much. Not to mention, Hanna was a typical girl, besides her Karate. She needed someone to swap make-up tips with.  
  
It was funny when she watched them, Hermione writing and drawing in her book like she did every morning since the evenings were taken.  
  
She really was dedicated to it.  
  
Hanna shut her eyes and opened them again. Hermione said that when she used perception magic, an eye sometimes appeared. None of them had yet admitted to seeing such a thing. Hanna however kept practicing.  
  
Tom wanted the room clean, Draco needed to feel free and Pansy, wanted less conflict.  
  
'Solving the first two should solve out the last' Hanna reasoned, and concentrated.  
  
About a month back, Hanna had a wild inspiration. One that she hadn't told anyone of. One that she had been practicing, and perfecting, like the perception magic.  
  
A crystal formed in her mind, it had two sides facing her.  
  
Draco.  
  
Tom.  
  
She entered the right, Draco. Picturing clouds and birds, she entered and called on her will. Forcing her perception magic to form how she wanted, she imagined the feeling of freedom as weightless flying, without a broom.  
  
And willed it to exist.  
  
Her eyes remained closed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK! I'll try to clean it up, but when I just wake up don't-." Draco caught his breath, and his eyes opened wide. "what the?"  
  
Tom looked at the boy oddly. "Fine ten minutes ok?"  
  
"Where am I?" Draco said, his breath hard.  
  
Hermione looked up, Pansy too.  
  
"Draco," Hermione put down her book and walked up to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Pansy moved her hand in front of his face, "Drake? Anyone home?"  
  
"I was just talking with him," Tom said confused, "And he blanked-." Tom Stopped talking, and fell on his knees.  
  
"TOM!" Both girls called, since she knew Mione couldn't leave Draco, Pansy rushed to his side, then knowing Hanna was awake, she searched for the one who should have been at his side before her.  
  
She was on the couch, holding her glass of tea in her hands, concentrating, eyes shut.  
  
"Hermione," She said scared, "It's Hanna."  
  
The Queen's vision snapped to the couch, and she saw the same thing. "Damn!" Mione cursed, "What is she doing!" she moved Tom and Draco to their own seats with a flick of her hand, and advanced on the keeper of diamonds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanna had left Draco's realm in the crystal, and moved onto Tom's.  
  
She imagined a meadow, with an ocean by it. The winds, soft yet enough to tousle one's hair. Relaxing light, not strong enough to blind you but bright.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
She willed it to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"HANNA!" Hermione shouted, taking the tea from her hands and splashing it on her face. Hermione was pissed. But no response, "Stop it!" she screamed, shaking her friend by her shoulders, "Whatever your doing, please, Stop!" she had started to sob, scared, scared for Draco, scared for Tom, and scared for Hanna.  
  
"Hermione," Pansy whispered.  
  
"Pansy, Get Ron, Get Dora get Ray, Get someone, HURRY!" She yelled at her friend. Pansy could see the tears in her eyes, she was scared, and worried, and deadly serious.  
  
Pansy took her card in hand and called Ron, Dora and Ray, Emergency. Then turned it to message, and she shouted in her mind 'GET UP HERE NOW!'  
  
Standing, she ran for a professor, any professor, preferably Minerva, Snape, or Albus, but she wasn't picky, any would do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanna looked over her work and was pleased, She watched Draco flying with birds soaring beside him.  
  
He was lost, she realized, "Stop it!" a voice shouted. She shook off the thought and turned to Tom.  
  
He was sitting in the meadow, eyes wide.  
  
He was scared, "Please, STOP!" the voice shouted again.  
  
Stop what? Her mind asked, I'm helping. Giving them what they want.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione faced Hanna once Pansy was gone.  
  
"Hanna, listen, come back," she whispered, "Whatever your doing it's hurting you too, come back. Please, wake up." A tear from her sad eyes fell on her friends frozen fingers.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "Bring them back with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please," a voice penetrated her mind, strong, sad. "Wake up!" it ordered.  
  
Hanna looked at the two images, what was she doing exactly? She asked herself scared. How were they reacting outside her mindscape?  
  
"Please," the voice pleaded. Her world wrinkled around her, like a drop of water had hit a pond, the crystal began to break. "Bring them back with you!"  
  
Hanna became scared. She fell into their sides, taking the boys hands, she drew them out.  
  
The crystal shattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione watched as Hanna's eyes fluttered open. She was about to smack her when she heard Draco ask, "What in the Bloody hell was that!"  
  
Ron and the twins had been there for an hour, so had Snape, the first teacher, luckily, that Pansy had come across.  
  
'Well', the Slytherin child thought, angrily, 'if Hermione isn't'  
  
Pansy walked up and hit the Ace of Diamonds, as hard as she could, straight across the face.  
  
Hanna looked at the angry girl shocked, "What was that for Pansy?" she asked, truly lost.  
  
"Don't you even start with me!" She screamed, "Do you have any clue what you just did!"  
  
"Yeah," she blinked, "I put Draco and Tom in an alternate reality." She answered calmly.  
  
Snape took in a sharp breath. "You did what?" he asked, stepping away from her.  
  
"Put them in their minds, made them see something that wasn't there," she said frustrated, "I just wanted them to calm down a bit!"  
  
Hermione slapped her.  
  
"Get out." She said darkly, "GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET!"  
  
Hanna, wide eyed, ran from the room.  
  
Hermione threatening wasn't something you took lightly.  
  
"Mercury," Draco whispered into Mione's ear, "What's going on."  
  
Hermione spun around, tears in her eyes, and hugged him, "Don't scare me like that again." She sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanna sat by the lake, as Hermione and Draco approached her.  
  
Hermione sat down first, and hugged her. "Hanna, I'm sorry," she said softly, "I was scared, Draco talking like that, it scared me." The tears that she had just freed herself from, came back full force.  
  
"No, you have all rights to mad at me, I should have told you what I was doing." Hanna admitted, "I was being selfish."  
  
"What exactly," Draco asked taking his seat by Mione, "Did you do?"  
  
Hanna smiled. "I manipulated your mind, your perception of the world around you."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked befuddled.  
  
Hanna looked out at the lake, "It's complicated, I mean, it just hit me one day, and took me a while to figure it out." She took a breath, " You use perception magic, but instead of making it, universal, or willing it so that it 'exists', you focus on one person, and will it to exist for them, and only them." She tried, and started laughing, "Sorry if it makes no sense, the theory itself is very abstract." She looked at the two, "If that's confusing you should try doing it, it's hard."  
  
"Hanna," Hermione said worried, "Have you tried this on any one else?"  
  
Hanna blinked, "No. it was the first time on people back in the room." She looked out at the lake, "I tried it on butterflies, ants, birds, but back in the room, I guess, the fighting was getting at me, and I just wanted it." She looked at Draco, "I'm sorry, when Hermione was trying to snap me out of it, I realized, you looked lost."  
  
"You could see me there?" Draco asked eyes wide.  
  
"Well, yeah I mean for me, it was real." Hanna shrugged, then pulled her knees close into her body, "But Tom," she ducked her head into her lap, "I scared him. I really scared him."  
  
Hermione realized then that maybe Hanna didn't want her magic to work the way it did, maybe in a way, she hadn't wanted that.  
  
"This is what Professor Dumbledore meant." Hermione said sadly, wrapping Hanna in her arms, "Perception magic comes from us, it has no other medium it needs, it feeds from our emotions, so," she looked in her eyes, "When we aren't in complete control of our emotions, we can do things we probably will regret, things we really don't want to do."  
  
"Then is it wrong?" Hanna asked her friend, "Is it wrong?"  
  
"No." Draco answered, "It simply means Hanna," he smirked, "That like we need to train our bodies for Karate, we need to train our feelings for the magic. Practice, work, dedication, discipline." He smirked as she smiled.  
  
He had quoted from her first prep speech to them, on their first lesson from her.  
  
"Right, we have to work at it." She agreed.  
  
"Hanna," Hermione started, "I don't want you to teach the others this, even though its your decision, I don't believe that they should go through this. If they want it, that's another story, but don't tech them unless they are willing to learn, even then I want you to tell them of what you went through. Everyone saw what happened around you, but no one knows what trials you went through, after, before and during the uh, 'situation'." Hermione smiled, " you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Hanna smiled, "I'll keep it to myself, this shall remain distinctively me." She looked at Draco, "Like your transfiguration ability, or Toms mind reading ability, or Hermione's perception ability, this will be mine."  
  
"Glad you have something to gloat about," Draco said happily, "Just don't use it on me again, at least, tell me before you do."  
  
"Don't worry I will," she smiled.  
  
"Let's go in, everyone's waiting." Hermione stood, and the other two followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok so now they all have a special talent, and you have some clue about their weaknesses.  
  
I hope you're enjoying.  
  
Remember to Review!  
  
Relena~ 


	46. Dreams and other horrid things

Chapter Forty-Six: Dreams and other horrid things  
  
Yellow eyes, piercing into me.  
  
GET OUT!  
  
Closer then you realize.  
  
Harry?!  
  
Get AWAY!!!!  
  
~December 20th~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" echoed about the school of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Draco Malfoy woke in the common room of the Head Tower. Stood up and ran into one of the rooms.  
  
A girl was sitting up, holding her head, eyes pinched shut, mouth wide open, screaming.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted and ran, putting his arms around her. She was still screaming. He took her lips in his, silencing her, and got out as soon as he entered.  
  
"Shh." He whispered into her ear, scared half to death. "Hermione," he said normally, "Mione," he said softly, "Mercury," he whispered into her ear, softly, as he rocked her back and forth, "I won't let anything harm you, I'm here, your fine."  
  
She had stopped screaming, but she was sobbing into his bare chest. He didn't have time to put on anything normal, all he was wearing was a pair of pants.  
  
Hermione wound her arms around him and held on tightly. He held her as strongly.  
  
She was slowing down the tears, and was starting to drift off again. When Draco felt a calm normal breath pulse on his chest, he let her go. Placing her under her covers once again, he kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine." He said softly to her and faced the door where the other eight of the group had formed.  
  
"Tom, Get McGonagall. Pansy, Snape. Ron, get Potter, but don't let him in this room. Hanna, stay here if she wakes up. Dora Ray, go to father, let him and mother know, ask for the strongest sleeping potion available." As he started for the door, Ron grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you off too?"  
  
"To get Albus."  
  
"Let me," Hanna begged, "Mione needs you."  
  
Draco looked at them and gave in, Hermione did need him here. He nodded.  
  
Everyone disbursed.  
  
'This is the sixth night in a row.' Draco thought as he sat on her bed, taking her hand in his. And every time, she couldn't remember the dream. However, Draco knew one of the dreams, the one at the start of the year. It had included Potter, so he allowed Ron to fetch him, but wouldn't allow the boy who lived to get anywhere near her.  
  
"Hermione," he moaned, "Gods, what's wrong!" A tear fell from his eyes onto her hand. "Please, please, remember this time!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall sounded surprised to see him there, Her face turned sad, "Did she say anything this time?"  
  
"No." he choked, "Nothing."  
  
"When Severus and Albus get here, we'll have to wake her up." She warned the poor boy.  
  
"I know, I have Dora and Ray getting a strong sleeping draft from my father." He explained.  
  
"Good idea, that'll keep them busy."  
  
Draco nodded still holding her hand, tightly. "Potter is still coming up, Ron insists every time."  
  
McGonagall looked at the boy, with a kind of respect. "Harry won't enter this room, while your theory still stands, Mr. Malfoy." She comforted.  
  
"That's all that can be done." He kissed her hand, 'Hermione' he thought as if his thought could reach her.  
  
"Maybe truth serum?" She suggested.  
  
"If Hermione agrees to it, only then." He said the same thing he had been repeating for the last six nights, and Minerva knew it.  
  
"You're not the only one who worries, Mr. Malfoy." She told him. "Harry, Ron, Ray, Dora, Kat, Hanna, Tom, Pansy, Myself, the headmaster, Severus, her parents, and many others."  
  
"I know." He looked down at her as she lay there sleeping restfully, while the world worries. He caressed her brow moving her hair from her face.  
  
Minerva looked at the boy with more grief then the girl, 'he truly loves her,' she thought with a pang of sadness. 'This is destroying him, he probably hasn't slept since the second night.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, If this happens again, I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to send you off to bed in thee Slytherin dorms." Minerva said as softly as she could.  
  
Draco looked up, shock all over his face, "no." he whispered unbelieving, "You can't!" he shouted as he took to his feet.  
  
"I can, and from the looks of things, I might just have to." She kneeled putting her hand on his shoulder, "You need rest, Hermione will start worrying about you if you keep this up."  
  
"Minerva?" Snape asked, followed by Dumbledore. "We need to wake her up, else wise the school will never again get a decent nights rest." He looked at his devastated pupil, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stay?" he asked his head of house is a horse whisper, "Next time I- ." Snape glared at the Gryffindor head of house.  
  
"Did you tell this boy that he can't be here if this happens again?" he snapped.  
  
"So what if I did, he needs sleep Severus!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Draco, need I remind you, is the only one that can stop Ms. Granger from screaming!" he snapped back.  
  
"Please you two, We have to tend Ms. Granger now." Dumbledore said softly, walking over to the bed side. Raising his wand he whispered, "Revenerate." A blue light shinned over her eyes, waking her.  
  
"Ms. Ganger, do you recall your dream?" He asked again.  
  
Tears welded up in her eyes, "no," she shook her head wildly. "NO!" she screamed.  
  
Draco grabbed her and held her close, whispering so that the teachers didn't hear, slowly she calmed down.  
  
"That's enough, don't send her back to sleep Mr. Malfoy." Albus warned, Draco nodded and reluctantly laid her down. "Ms. Granger, may we use Varitiserum?"  
  
"Yes," she sobbed, "I don't want to have to do this again."  
  
"Very well, Severus." The potion master came up with a vile of clear liquid, and handed it over.  
  
"Just a tiny sip dear." Dumbledore said soothingly.  
  
Hermione nodded and sipped.  
  
Draco took the vile once she had enough.  
  
"LET ME IN!" Harry shouted from the other side of the door.  
  
Draco cast "Placidus," on the door.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Ms. Granger, Tell us of your dreams this evening."  
  
Her eyes glazed over and she opened her mouth.  
  
"I don't remember." She whispered scared.  
  
All the teachers exchanged dark glances, as if they had feared this, as if they thought this might happen.  
  
"I don't understand." Draco said slowly. "Why can't she?"  
  
Albus approached the boy, and he placed his calming hand on the boy's shoulder, "It may be that these dreams are indeed not her own, Mr. Malfoy, she may be-."  
  
"She may be WHAT?" Draco shouted, "SHARING THEM? You can't share dreams." He whispered darkly.  
  
"You can." A voice sounded from the door.  
  
Harry stood there, glaring at Draco, door wide open.  
  
"What do you mean Potter?" Draco ask darkly, scared that he was in the room now.  
  
Harry raised an eye brow, "You seriously don't know?" he let out a dark laugh, "Me and the dark lord have been sharing since fifth, not a piece of cake mind you."  
  
"So are you saying that you had these dreams too?" Draco asked looking to kill, as if Harry had been sending the dreams.  
  
"Calm down, Draco, I would harm Hermione you know that much." Harry said quickly noting the powerful wizard in front of him. No Harry was not a dumb person.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Potter." He said calmly putting his wand away, "You read her book, you know of her dream."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened, the professors forgotten he responded as if dead, "How could I forget."  
  
Draco nodded solemnly and turned back to the authority in the room, "So if she is sharing, any clue who she is sharing with, or why? I mean Miracle boy here lived through Avada and had a blood transfusion in order to gain this 'ability,' What about Mione?" he demanded.  
  
"It seems to me, Draco," Albus spoke softly, "That her new gained abilities in perception have, lets say, opened her mind up to the world. If anyone knew they could easily do this, they would have no trouble forcing either dreams or nightmares onto her." He paused to make sure he wouldn't get his head bitten off again, satisfied, he continued, "If someone, say, wished to use this against her, they could easily destroy her mind." His eyes twinkled, "However, if someone wished for good for her, they might give her a more energizing sleep, and one always seems more open to good them to bad."  
  
Draco thought he heard a hint in there.  
  
"Regardless," McGonagall spoke up, "How much I realize this may shock you, we had to be certain first, your persistence on the absence of varitiserum delayed this revelation much to ms. Granger's distress." She took a breath, "As the only one that can take her from her dreams, I had hoped you would show at least a bit more maturity on this matter, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But you may remain, hopefully we can figure out a way to," Snape smirked, "Avoid such situations, as occulomency would hinder Ms. Granger, more then aide." He explained.  
  
Harry shot a glance at Malfoy, he calmed her? How?  
  
"Very well," he responded, understanding the delicacy of the situation better then anyone else present.  
  
"WE GOT IT!" Sounded from the common room, turning all focus back to the present.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, remember, with all power, there are boundaries, no matter how great the bounds are, they exist. Until these boundaries are discovered and known, power can not be controlled, and unless power is controlled, it cannot be focused nor grow." With that the professors left, allowing Dora and Ray to enter with the sleeping draft.  
  
"Thank you," Draco smiled at the two and took the draft over to Hermione.  
  
"He's right." She whispered looking at Draco, "I don't know the bounds of my own power, so far its allow muggles to be witches Han to enter and manipulate minds, and it has allowed someone to be able to control my dreams." A tear feel from her cheeks.  
  
Draco set down the vile and gathered the girl he loved into his arms, un aware that Harry still watched.  
  
"Mercury," Draco said clearly enough for Harry to hear, "No one, and I mean no one can control your dreams fully, for your mind still works well, and thus plays a part. Force the dream back at them, this is only a boundaries to understand, not to crumble by."  
  
She nodded into his chest, "Your right Dragon, your right."  
  
"Take your potion and I don't want to hear form you until tomorrow." He kissed her forehead as Harry slipped out, thoroughly disgusted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HOW IS SHE?" and other such questions left Harry untouched, but swallowed Draco whole.  
  
"Fine," he answered, "We have and idea of where these are coming from, but we will discuss it later, now bed, all of you." His voice was much to tired to have the order thought of seriously under any other circumstances, but now it hit home with every one.  
  
"Harry mate?" Ron asked, bringing Harry from his train of thought, "Let's hit the hay."  
  
And they left as everyone else took their respected places of rest in the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
I MUST FALL TO MY KNEES AND SHOUT FORGIVNESS FROM ALL OF YOU.  
  
My life has been hell, and my major writers black in the last month or so had aided to none. I wish to tell you in hopes that you will forgive me, how much it hurt not knowing forever what to do with my story.  
  
Mind you I know this was eventually going to happen, but lack of any other muses forced me to use it now. I realize reading the chapter that this was to happen now.  
  
YES I HAVE BOOK FIVE INFO IN HERE. But it matters little. This story, unlike others I have in mind, will not revolve around book five.  
  
ONCE AGAIN I BEG FORGIVENESS. I don't deserve it I know. And if none of you wish to review because you are mad at me, then I wont yell for it.  
  
But I love reviews. If you see it in your heart to forgive me, and to understand that I have a full AP schedule in school and I might not have the time I would like to work on this, then please review!'  
  
Review  
  
RelenaS 


	47. When all Returns to Black

Chapter Forty-Seven: When All Returns to Black  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night.  
  
Sure he knew Hermione loved Malfoy, and yes he was aware of EVERYTHING. Hermione was after all, a decent recorder of events.  
  
However, 'reading' about something and 'seeing' it, were two entirely different things. He had felt his stomach turn when he saw Malfoy holding his devastated friend.  
  
So many things had happened to him, he had hoped that at least his friends would remain untouched. This new insight however, left him to wonder.  
  
He felt sad, and understanding of his foster sister/ friend. The three of them had been through so much, yet Hermione hadn't necessarily needed to be involved. He took her for granted so much that he had started to hate himself.  
  
Life, for Harry James Potter, moved and changed entirely to fast. How often had he just wanted to shout at the top of his lungs "STOP!" and just sit there as time lie frozen around him.  
  
He needed his friends, but he wasn't sure who they were exactly. Pansy Parkinson still glared at him as she had done for years, but smiled at Ron, who smiled in return.  
  
He knew he shouldn't, but Harry somehow felt betrayed, abandoned, lonely.  
  
He needed his friends, he loved his friends.  
  
He just wasn't sure what he would do when it came to 'their' friends.  
  
He touched his dragon pendant with its red eyes and black body.  
  
'what do you think?'  
  
'why do you feel you even need those people?' a dark deep voice responded.  
  
'my life is so hard to handle, friends make it easier to bare.'  
  
'Why?' the dragon responded.  
  
'because they,' he stopped, not knowing how to put it exactly.  
  
'support most of your responsibilities? Are there so you can place worries from your shoulders to theirs?'  
  
'No, They - Understand.'  
  
'understand?' the voice repeated, ' I doubt it, they haven't lost the people you have, they haven't been though what you have.'  
  
'that's true.' Harry said simply, 'but they care.'  
  
'and exactly how does that make them necessary?'  
  
'because if I didn't have people around me who cared, then I wouldn't have the strength to live each day.'  
  
'it doesn't seem like the ones you have told me about care, they seem to rapped up in their little lives to notice how much your hurting.'  
  
'It would be selfish of me to insist that they lived each day around me. I'm not the center of the universe, and I have never wanted to be.'  
  
'but you are, thing happen around you, because you are there. Voldemort attacks people close to you, because they are close to you. Like it or not little one, you have become the center of the universe, and you know it.'  
  
'I'm not the center,' Harry responded softly, 'Hermione sees an eye, not me, when she observes everything at once. Since she can see everything as it is, I know I can't be the center.'  
  
'then perhaps she is?'  
  
'no, I never said that, and I would never wish it on anyone.'  
  
'Harry, child, your hurting, maybe if you want those friends back, you should tell them your hurting and ask for help. You are very stubborn, and prideful. The very things you don't want to be. You can't save the world alone and you don't want to, so ask for help, don't try to fight everything by yourself. Its what that witch friend of yours does.'  
  
'what do you mean?' Harry snapped, 'what about Hermione?'  
  
'she can see everything in its truest form, but before she 'truly' could, she started giving out the gift, Ron has it Malfoy has it Parkinson, Dora Ray Abbott and Tom, they all share parts of her power.'  
  
'why?'  
  
'because she knows that to shoulder such a burden alone is madness.'  
  
'then'  
  
'perhaps Harry, your anger and mistrust is spawned from a growing madness in your self caused by your mass burden, sharing is key to control. You don't move a million books at once do you? You move maybe one or two at a time.'  
  
'yes, Iguess you're right, maybe Hermione and the others can help me, gods know I need all the help I can get. Thank you for your wisdom Nox, it seems to be the very thing I need at times.'  
  
'I'm only here to help little one, whenever you're in need, I'll be here.'  
  
'thank you'  
  
And Harry gently let go of the black pendant and let it lay on his chest.  
  
Tomorrow he would go talk to Malfoy, if he needed help he would first patch up as many problem as he could.  
  
The first on his mind was his relation ship with Malfoy.  
  
If Ron and Hermione could forgive him, then certainly he could as well.  
  
But first, he would ask for forgiveness.  
  
After all 'the first step to heaven is not to forgive but asked to be forgiven' He wanted to show Malfoy he 'wanted' his friendship not that he was willing to 'have' it.  
  
For that to work, he needed to show that he was sincere, and what better a way then sacrificing his dignity?  
  
With that, Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, sighing. She brushed off her blankets and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"I look horrible." She stated to it.  
  
"Of COURSE not dearie!" the mirror cried back, "You just woke up, you're supposed to look like that. I would know, I AM a mirror, its my job."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Sure, how do you explain why my eyes 'still' look puffy everyday after I'm done with my beauty charms?"  
  
"."  
  
Hermione sighed, this was going to be another long day.  
  
After Brushing her hair, applying charms and dressing, Hermione stepped out of her room, and saw the very thing she wasn't expecting.  
  
All seven of her accomplices were circled around a couch. Correction, six. Ron was sitting next to the black haired boy.  
  
Harry. She realized.  
  
Clearing her throat all of her fellow court members turned at looked at her shocked.  
  
"Harry, are they bothering you?" she asked glaring at each of them. She hadn't had proper sleep for ages, and was highly susceptible to mood swings.  
  
"NO!" he stood up like he was just threatened to be forever separated from brooms. "I-." he looked down, "I actually wanted to talk to-um."  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Actually," he started slowly, like he was in trouble, "Icametotalktomalfoy."  
  
"Pardon?" the room announced. They were all very good at hearing.  
  
"I came to talk to Malfoy!" he shouted, "Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure I'll talk to you Potter." Draco smirked from his place in the loop, "One must be curious as to why though."  
  
"I just want to talk, alone ok?" Harry snapped.  
  
Draco raised his left eyebrow, "Really?" he said curious. Shrugging he headed for the door, "Come on Potter, you wanted to talk."  
  
Harry and Draco left.  
  
"Someone," Hermione said softly, "Mind explaining what happened?"  
  
"Well," Hanna stared, "Harry was knocking on the door,"  
  
"Banging!" Pansy amended. "He kept chanting 'Let me in'."  
  
"Of course we were woken up, so Pansy went and got the twins here." Hanna pointed to Dora and Ray.  
  
"I was woken up by Harry yelling that he wanted to see someone." Tom added.  
  
"I came in a few minutes later," Ron continued, "I saw was Harry gone so I came up here, Draco was already at Harry's throat when I entered, Tom sat Harry on the couch."  
  
"I suggested that Ron defend Harry just in case, then when we were ready to begin the questioning," Hanna continued.  
  
"You walked in." Pansy finished.  
  
"I see." Hermione looked point blank at her childhood friends, "Home. Now."  
  
They both nodded, wished every one well, then vanished through the fire place.  
  
Sighing, the Queen of Hearts sat down in her chair. "Its to early in the morning," she whined.  
  
"You had a long night," Tom sat down a cup of coffee in front of her, that Hermione gratefully took and sipped deeply.  
  
"Thank you, Tom." After her second sip she looked up at her friends. "Please Sit, I have a lot to explain and I don't want you standing the entire time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Harry and Draco walked for a long time in silence, a good two people apart.  
  
It wasn't a strained silence. It was closer to confusion.  
  
Harry simply didn't know where to start, and Draco was lost as to why boy wonder wanted to talk to him alone.  
  
"So," Draco took the initiative. "Why me?" it sounded odd, even to his own ears.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at the man he knew Hermione was in love with. Draco stopped once he realized he was the only one walking, and turned to look back at Harry.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry said simply, and clearly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco turned completely Raising an eyebrow, "Why are you apologizing to me?" he demanded, lost and confused.  
  
"Because, I'm been a complete git, to Hermione, Ron everyone, but most importantly, you."  
  
"Me?" Draco walked over to Harry. He could tell that he was having trouble, and talking over a distance must not help much.  
  
"Yeah, you." Harry looked Draco in the eye, "I love Hermione, or I use to."  
  
Draco definitely wasn't expecting this.  
  
"You've been helping her out, being close to her, a true friend." Harry let out a sharp laugh, "And what have I done but add to her anxiety?"  
  
Draco looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on, "So you are apologizing to me, for acting like a git to her, I'm lost."  
  
"No," Harry faced his once nemesis, "I'm apologizing to you for making you put up with me, and my selfishness. I wanted to apologize for being a git to you," Harry took a breath calming himself down and releasing his clenched fists. "I felt my action were wrong, and that they effected you the most next to Mione. So I'm asking for your forgiveness."  
  
Draco swallowed all that was said and held out his hand, "I forgive you, want to be friends?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled, a true smiled that made Draco want to step back a few feet.  
  
"Sure! Thanks, Mate." With that last word Harry hit Draco's hand in a fierce shake.  
  
"No problem," Draco said not quite sure whether he should be scared or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Chapter 47 at your feet.  
  
Yes I have been jumping about in this story lately. No it wont continue.  
  
Now that I have Harry and everyone where I need them, let the fun begin!  
  
The fun, note, may take a few chapters to actually START. So yeah.  
  
Review.  
  
RelenaS  
  
P.S. I know this was a very lame chapter, but I needed it done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
First of all, Spooky, you probably recognize that live Harry used in the start of the chapter. Yep that was from you ^_^ I loved it so much I had to put it into this part. Harry was going to do that, but it made it SOOOOOO much easier to explain because of what you said!!! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
All of you are so understanding it makes me want to cry, you guys are the best! Your feedback is always welcome and has helped me greatly.  
  
I appreciate the understanding you all have for me, and I'm grateful to have such wonderful dedicated readers!!  
  
Thank you, I got this out as soon as I could as my thank you.  
  
^_^THANKS^_^  
  
RelenaS 


	48. The Problem

Chapter Forty Eight: The Problem  
  
Hermione and the following six other students from each of the four houses, majority of the two most opposing houses, caused a stare.  
  
Up till now, the Royalty kept to themselves, not drawing attention.  
  
But Hermione was scared, and needed support, and Harry was there to show his sincere support for his best friends.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mudblood," a voice drawled from the entrance to the great hall. Blaise looked up from his leaning position on the wall, and frowned. "Pansy, Draco." He nodded, "Why are you two with 'her'" he spit out the last word, causing the group to shift slightly into a protective brace around Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco were in front. "Watch your tongue Zambini." Harry hissed.  
  
"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked calmly, his eyes dark.  
  
"Just wanting to talk to some old friends, unless their 'new' friends have a problem with that." Blaise spit again.  
  
"You can get dehydrated like that," Hanna informed him simply.  
  
"Why you little Hufflepuff! Loyal to the end, and dumber then nails!" he laughed at his 'joke', while the group stared at him.  
  
"Hanna, control." Hermione warned.  
  
Harry looked at both of them confused.  
  
"Hey!" Blaise's eyes glazed over, "Where did you go?" he looked around frantically.  
  
Harry woke up when he felt Ron pulling him to the great hall, "Hanna can't keep it up for to long." He said as if it explained the world.  
  
"Tell me later." Harry said back.  
  
He received scattered nods among the group.  
  
They entered the hall and split up to go to their respective tables.  
  
"So what just happened?" Harry whispered to Ron once they were seated.  
  
"You should know, you read Mione's book right?" Ron asked, piling his plate to the brim with food as he always did.  
  
"Yeah, but she said that Hanna Manipulated minds to see and feel what she wants of them." Harry explained, "was that what she did just then?"  
  
Ron nodded and waved Harry closer, "Who else do you know about?"  
  
"Well Mione can see things unseen and manipulate perception, and since perception is reality, reality itself." Harry started, Ron nodded. "And Hanna's Trick, the fact that both Dora and Ray are, you know." He took a breath, "I don't know the rest." He admitted.  
  
"It's Alright." Ron responded, "You'll figure it out soon enough."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Once they had finished breakfast they went back up to the room to relax for the day.  
  
"Hey!" Dora shouted, coming in with Kat in tow, "Why don't we play a gave of Tennis, get our mind off horrible things." She suggested.  
  
Ron, Pansy and Harry were a bit lost. Pansy and Ron didn't understand what "tennis" was and Harry simply didn't get how they would play.  
  
"Sounds great to me," Hermione smiled, "Pairs?"  
  
Ray nodded "Two sets."  
  
"I got Draco." Hermione decided.  
  
"Me and Dora will play," Kat added.  
  
"I want to be with Ray, I don't know how to play." Ron said, blushing fiercely.  
  
"I got Tom!" Hanna threw herself over him and gave him a hug as if to mark him as hers with bruises.  
  
"I'll play with Harry," Pansy spoke up, "He grew up with muggles, so he should be able to help me."  
  
"That's everyone." Draco did the math quickly, "Lets go out to the Pitch and I'll get up set up, what kind of court?"  
  
"Turf." Hanna, Mione, Dora, Kat and ray answered.  
  
"Ok, two courts, five pairs, match play?" Draco asked making sure he had it all.  
  
Nods all around informed him that he was indeed right. "Ok then lets go!"  
  
It took about a half hour for everyone to get dressed, and have Draco transfigure rackets balls and a court. But they were soon all ready.  
  
Once the galleon was flipped and it was decided that the first two matches were HaT VS HeD and PaH VS RaR. Dora and Kat sat out as they were to play victor of the first match.  
  
As the games progressed, Pansy and Ron got better and better, and two hours later when they were on their last tournament match, they had attracted a crowd.  
  
You see, Lavender Brown had come in search of Hermione and found them playing in the middle of an awesome volley, and she ran off to tell all her friends, who told their friends and people they came across and so on and so forth, until they had mostly the entire school crowed around their little double court.  
  
The last match was Hermione and Draco Vs Harry and Pansy, I know, didn't see it coming.  
  
Dora was reffing and everyone was set.  
  
"And begin." Dora called, blowing her whistle.  
  
Hermione served a fast corner ball, not even giving Harry a chance to get it.  
  
"Fifteen love!" Dora called out and Hermione was given another ball.  
  
Hermione served the same ball, but her arm was getting tired, so it had less power. That was all it took and Pansy slapped it back at her.  
  
Draco stepped up and slammed the ball out of Pansy's abandoned corner, she had chocked the net to much after the serve.  
  
"Thirty Love!" Dora Shouted, and Hermione got set up for her next serve.  
  
This one was given to Harry, her arm was just to tired. He hit it to Draco, who volley it back to Pansy who gave it to Hermione who managed a slam barely.  
  
"Thirty five love!" Dora Announced.  
  
Pansy had a gleam in her eye as Hermione hit the ball to her.  
  
Pansy retrieved it quickly and slammed it from the court.  
  
"Thirty five fifteen!" Dora shouted, and a small amount of clapping could be heard.  
  
Hermione glared at Harry, and smiled and served, slamming it past him.  
  
"Forty fifteen!" Dora shouted and there was another set of claps.  
  
Hermione served to Pansy and she slammed it a little to hard and it landed out of the court.  
  
"first game, Hermione Draco." Dora announced, and there was cheering and the group had figured out their were being watched.  
  
The two teams switched sides and Harry was serving.  
  
Draco retrieved the serve with grace and skill, not power. It landed on the court so near Pansy that she had to step back to avoid being hit.  
  
"Fifteen Love!" Dora called and Harry was given the next ball.  
  
Hermione returned with power and it flew past Harry. Out.  
  
"Fifteen -Fifteen!" Dora called.  
  
"You alright Mione?" Draco called, she nodded, and Harry served.  
  
Draco slammed it past Pansy.  
  
"Thirty fifteen!"  
  
Harry served when he got the ball. Hermione received sending it to Pansy who hit it to Draco who slammed it by Harry.  
  
"Thirty five -fifteen"  
  
Hermione and Draco shared a nod, and they got ready, this was going to be fun.  
  
Harry Served to Draco, Draco gave the ball to Pansy who hit it back to Draco, but by then Hermione and he has switched places on the field.  
  
Harry got it when Pansy missed and hit to Hermione who was now Draco who slammed it to the open court.  
  
"Forty - fifteen"  
  
There were a couple of cheers.  
  
Harry served and Hermione hit it to pansy who hit it back, and Hermione slammed it out of the court.  
  
"Set, Hermione Draco."  
  
They switched again and Draco was serving.  
  
Draco smirked and Slammed the first three serves past Harry and Pansy.  
  
"Thirty-five love!"  
  
Draco let Pansy have the next serve, and she sent it to Hermione, how had enjoyed her little rest, and Hit it by Harry.  
  
"Forty Love!"  
  
There was clapping and a slight gasp.  
  
Draco sent Harry's ball flying.  
  
"Game set Draco Hermione!"  
  
Pansy was up for serving and managed two hits past the pair, But Draco managed one back.  
  
Hermione then started a volley that went on with tons of near misses. Everyone was tired so they never slammed it. Draco ended it with a cunning hit so that the ball landed by Pansy's feet.  
  
"Thirty - Thirty!"  
  
Pansy Slammed the ball as hard as she could by Draco, letting off some steam.  
  
"Forty -thirty"  
  
Hermione hit the next one out.  
  
"Duce!" Dora called, and a murmur found its way in the Audience.  
  
Draco and Hermione found the balls and hit them to the corners, to tired to play around any longer.  
  
Harry and Pansy were feeling the same way, but it made their moves sluggish instead of quicker.  
  
"GAME, SET, MATCH! Hermione Draco!" Dora shouted and there was cheering from the crowds.  
  
They players turned to see the teachers and a majority of students gathered round. Some were clapping, some were booing.  
  
They all bowed and with a swish of his wand the court was gone along with the rackets and balls.  
  
The clapping stopped.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said softly.  
  
"hm?" he asked.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Hanna added and Pansy nodded, agreeing.  
  
Draco looked back, and beside the teachers were Mr. and Mrs. Blaise and the rest of the school, all gaping.  
  
"I - Shouldn't have been able to do that I'm guessing?" Draco whispered.  
  
The group of friends nodded.  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, Blaise Smirked.  
  
Things were going just to plan.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
GOMEN NA SAI!!!!!  
  
Ok that's all you get.  
  
I'm not begging for forgiveness on writing this chapter so late when nothing major happened.  
  
I was simply to busy and had other stories I wanted to write before this one, so it was placed on hold, for a long time I hear.  
  
I'm sorry, if you wish to continue reading I will finish the story, it just might not be in this year, or it may, depending on how life goes.  
  
I have a beta who has kindly edited chapters 1-3 so far. She's getting to the rest and it will all be edited eventually.  
  
I hope you like my story, and I'm sorry if I have made you angry or mad or sad in any way, flame me if you like, just don't judge my story by my efficiency.  
  
RELENA 


	49. The Taking

Chapter Forty Nine: The Taking  
  
Dumbledore was certainly not happy with the group after Draco's performance, "You are most certainly welcome Mr. Malfoy." He announced loudly.  
  
The crowd faces him, and Draco took hold of the opportunity, "Of course sir, it would have taken me much longer myself."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Now I believe dinner is in order?" he clapped his hand "Back to the great hall before the House elves feel their work is insufficient!"  
  
The students bustled and talked and generally walked back to the great hall. After the game, everyone was feeling a tad hungry.  
  
No to mention it was warmer inside and most wizard borns needed to talk to the muggle borns about what they had just seen.  
  
Dumbledore gave the group a knowing glace and then he too went inside.  
  
Hanna laughed, "Their faces!"  
  
"Hanna, that could have been disastrous..." Tom warned.  
  
"I know, I know, but their faces 'were' precious." Hanna retorted.  
  
"Lets go get food," Ron complained, his stomach noisily agreeing.  
  
Hermione nodded, but out of her left eye she saw some movement in the forest.  
  
Everyone cheerfully was making their way to the hall, but Hermione remained behind. After all, she would be fine, and chances are it was nothing.  
  
She touched her Dragon pendant for reassurance, but her dragon companion was well asleep.  
  
"Has anyone seen Mione?" Draco asked when they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked around, finally answering with a series of "no's" and head shaking.  
  
Draco pulled out his copy of the Royalty Map and quickly scanned for Hermione, finding her on the edge of the map.  
  
"What is she up to?" Pansy asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
Draco didn't answer for he was already racing back out of the hall, everyone following.  
  
Snape had noticed the transaction and whispered to the headmaster before leaving himself.  
  
Hermione was cold, but determined. She was sure she had seen something over here, and she was going to find out exactly what she saw. She gazed into the forest with determination, and headed out into the black.  
  
She quickly lit her wand and walked through the many plants and roots. One especially large root, however, eluded her notice, and she feel face first into some mud. "Bloody great." She muttered wiping herself off.  
  
"I would leave it. It suits you, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione jumped and looked about her, seeing no one she glanced over her shoulder one last time, and took a step foreword.  
  
"Why the hurry, don't tell me your scared?"  
  
"Am not!" Hermione yelled back and realized that in her fear, that sounded pretty immature.  
  
The voice chuckled and Hermione Blushed embarrassed. "I don't have to put up with this!" she shouted, and a series of power flowed from her, revealing the owner of the voice.  
  
"She didn't run into the forest did she?" Hanna asked out loud. Pansy hit her head.  
  
"where else would she go?" Pansy retorted.  
  
"The main question would be 'why' she went into the forest." Tom amended. Everyone nodded, except Draco, who was glaring into the forest as if to find a light, that would be Hermione's wand.  
  
"I'm going after her." Draco stated and started walking into the forest.  
  
"You most certainly will be doing nothing of the sort, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"You can't stop me Snape." Draco said coldly.  
  
"Watch me, Patrificus Totalus!" sparks flashed from his wand and shot straight for the boy, but when they touched Draco the vanished.  
  
"Now, watch me, professor." Draco retorted and walked into the thick woods.  
  
Harry knew what could be out there, and started to follow when his arm was caught, "Now Harry, that's no place for you to be, let the others go." Dumbledore said softly, nodding at the royalty.  
  
They nodded and took out their wands before going into the forest after Draco, in hopes of finding Hermione, along with the reason why she was in there to begin with.  
  
"They say curiosity killed the cat Granger." Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione took a step back in shock, "Ginny?" she asked, not believing.  
  
"Ginerva, please," Ginny flipped her red locks back and behind her ear. "Ginny is the name of a spineless twit of a girl who was so 'stupid' that she managed to let herself believe that the one she loves loved her back."  
  
"I don't get it." Hermione said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Well, that's how brilliant you really are now isn't it Granger?" Ginerva glared at the girl. "Its amazing really, someone so brilliant is really so dumb in reality."  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going on Ginny?"  
  
"GINERVA!" Ginerva snapped back. "And you honestly don't know?" She laughed evilly at this, "Oh how I wish I could show everyone how stupid you really are." She started to pace around Hermione, looking like a lion stalking its prey. "Pitiful Mudblood, quiz time. What's the most powerful emotion?"  
  
"Love," Hermione responded.  
  
"Err! Wrong! Revenge, and Hatred are tied." Ginerva smirked and Hermione flew backwards into a tree. "You see, I was wondering, since the start of school, exactly what had changed, you weren't around Harry or Ron as much, and began to be all 'friendly' with the enemies." She smiled as vines wove around Hermione arms and ankles trapping her to the tree. "So I kept an eye on you, see what was different. I followed you everywhere I could, to the library, to your new common room, everywhere. But it was beginning to get tiring. Then your new 'friends' joined the school, so I had more then four people to follow any more. So I recruited help. Blaise was quite fortunate that I chose him, Ms. Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Ginny...." Hermione whispered, her ribs and back hurting from the harsh impact.  
  
Ginerva sighed frustrated, "Its Ginerva, say it with me 'Gin er Va!'. So I began to watch you far more closely, monitored your powers, you did use them quite a bit. Eventually, I harnessed this new power of yours, perfected it. Then Blaise got smart, told his daddy what was going on, so he came today to check on his boy, when he realized what exactly was going on, he offered me the mark. The mark of power, fear, revenge."  
  
"The dark mark." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Yep, but I refused, saying I was a much better spy if not branded." Ginerva shrugged, "But now you followed me when I was off to meet him, so sorry Granger," Ginny smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
The vines around her arms and legs tightened and a new vine came around her neck and started to squeeze. Hermione was so scared it was hard to concentrate. But she tried, imagining the vines loosening their hold, bringing her to the ground.  
  
A wave a nausea hit her, it hurt so much, why was nothing happening?  
  
"You forgot something about your power me dear." Ginerva cackled, "It can do whatever you imagine, and I imagined you without the ability to fight back."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and the vines wrapped tighter, a bone cracked and she let out a very loud scream before her mouth was covered by yet another vine.  
  
"Riddle will be so please with me when I bring you to him," Ginerva smiled and snapped her fingers.  
  
The vines let go of Hermione, and Ginerva made her hover with a flick of her hand, and follow behind her as she went deeper into the woods.  
  
Leaving behind Hermione's dragon, on one of the vines that had been around her neck.  
  
Draco heard the piercing scream, and ran towards it, the others following close.  
  
When he reached the clearing where Hermione had been only moments before, there was no sign of anything.  
  
"Draco!" pansy shouted pointing to a tall tree.  
  
Draco looked up, and cursed very loudly.  
  
AN:  
  
I'm once again extremely sorry about the delay in updating. I have no excuses except school.  
  
I appreciate all the reviews support and threats (they make me write faster).  
  
I will be going on a month trip to Italy on the 5th of June, so don't expect any further updates till early July.  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
Relena  
  
Updated  
  
Name was wrong Thanks to Rose for pointing it out to me and yes I checked and its Ginerva. 


	50. Eden

Chapter Fifty: Eden  
  
Draco ran through the forest, fast, dodging what he could, ignoring the pain brought on by what he couldn't, his hands clasped around a figure of a dragon, his eyes focused and fierce.  
  
Did you ever think of me,  
  
As your best friend.  
  
Hermione stirred, looking around the darkness, scared, and tied up. What was going to happen?  
  
'Draco!' she screamed mentally, squeezing her eyes shut, as if it would make the message go faster.  
  
"You can't just run out there Mr. Malfoy!" Snape shouted.  
  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT!?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, until we can locate Ms. Granger you are to stay put, do you understand?" Dumbledore said, calmly, and decisive.  
  
Draco's eyes shot daggers at the old man.   
  
Did I ever think of you,  
  
I'm not complaining.  
  
"Rested?" a voice called.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione croaked, her throat tense, ready to cry or shout.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why I should tell you?"  
  
Draco ran up to the Head chambers of the castle, not thinking, his magic flaring all around him.  
  
Something tugged at his mind but he pushed it aside.  
  
The doors opened and he grabbed Hermione's book and touched it. "please" He whispered. "You portrait the world, show me her. Show me Hermione....please."  
  
He squeezed the book tight.  
  
An image flashed through his mind and he flew out of the room, causing all of the royalty to fall down the stairs in his wake.  
  
"he isn't?" Hanna asked softly.  
  
Tom took her hand and pulled her to her feet "He is," looking at every one he said "Hold onto me."  
  
I never tried to feel.  
  
I never tried to feel.  
  
This vibration.  
  
"FILTHY LITTLE MOODBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione Screamed. The voice....Her Dragon....  
  
"You have to want to feel it...the pain....enjoy it....Crucio!"  
  
She screamed, so loud, it was silent.  
  
"He what?" Dumbldore boomed.  
  
"Left, sir." Snape reported.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Following."  
  
It was so dark, Draco didn't bother lighting his wand until he found it to dark to see. A flick and it was bright again, he never stopped running.  
  
He felt like he walked through a mist, and smirked.  
  
Shutting his eyes he focused hard.  
  
Where she was.  
  
He was to be.  
  
Draco collapsed, then vanished.  
  
I never tried to reach.  
  
I never tried to reach.  
  
Your eden.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione whispered, cold. She curled up on the wood floor taking to a sitting position, looking around.  
  
Her eyes were sore from crying, her throat horse, her body aching from the memories.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her head snapped to a corner, to a scared Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"where are we Hermione?" Ginny rocked, "I don't like this, I can't remember anything again....what's happened, what are we doing here? Hermione!" She screamed.  
  
Hermione braced herself...they would come back...  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
For minutes.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Cautiously, Hermione started to crawl, to tired and weak to get up, to Ginny.  
  
When she reached her, she was so dizzy, she felt like she had already blacked out.  
  
She hugged her friend, her friend who had just visibly hurt her.  
  
"Hermione..." Ginny sobbed, not feeling Hermione holding her tight.  
  
"Shhhh.. .. .. Ginny, I'll get us out of here."  
  
"where are we?" her voice, so tiny cried so softly.  
  
"where are we indeed." Hermione looked around  
  
Your eden.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, seeing a mansion before him.  
  
He was in the mud.  
  
Grimacing he stood and cleaned himself up, then looked at the black building again.  
  
Home.  
  
Why was he here?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He turned around and saw Pansy and the others appear, All holding onto Tom for dear life.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"My ability.. ..." He explained. "Is to see where everything is, and to be there if they are."  
  
Draco nodded, as if getting it for the first time.  
  
Hanna Fell over, holding her head, "What's this?" her eyes shut.  
  
"Hanna!" The other gathered around.  
  
Your eden.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
No sound.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione shook her more.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Ginny, What was the screaming?"  
  
"What do you mean?" a tired voice answered.  
  
"Before, there was a man, and the words, the screams, my screams.. .. .."  
  
"Hermione, there was no screams.. .. .."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I didn't, He did."  
  
"Whose 'he' Ginny."  
  
"The man who took me."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend shocked.  
  
"I don't know how long I've been here, but a man brought you in, when I woke. He's been spelling me for ages."  
  
"You didn't wake up, till just now Mione.. .. There were no screams."  
  
"Why am I so tired and weak?"  
  
"He took our magic."  
  
Did I ever think of you,  
  
As my enemy.  
  
"KAT!" Hanna yelled, her eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Kat's in Trouble."  
  
"So is Hermione!" Draco retorted.  
  
"No," Hanna looked up shocked.  
  
"What's going on , love?" Tom asked softly.  
  
"It's Kat.. .. He wants her.. .. But he thinks Kat is Hermione!" She passed out.  
  
Draco looked up. "I'm going." And he ran into the field, to the Black Mansion.  
  
"Kathleen?" Snape asked calmly, entering the potions classroom.  
  
"Yes, Severus."  
  
"Where is Hermione?"  
  
"With him."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I am Her,"  
  
"What?" Snape asked eyes wide.  
  
"I'm Hermione." She said simply.  
  
Did you ever think of me,  
  
I'm complaining.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"So my two little ladies are up at last." A voice slithered at them.  
  
"Hello Tom." Ginny greeted, her eyes and mind elsewhere.  
  
"Ginerva.. .." The man, tall, Brownish black hair, walked over to Ginny and held her.  
  
"Still half of a whole, aren't you, good." HE stood and walked over to her, "You've been a bad Girl." He pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Ginny.." Hermione whispered, looking up at the man with red slits for eyes. "Ginny.." Hermione looked to her friend.  
  
"She's in another place for now." He explained dully. "The silly girl."  
  
"Voldemort.." Hermione glared at him with such spite in her eyes.  
  
"Being as powerful as you are, I'll forgive that." He spat.  
  
"Powerful?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No, you don't know.." The tip of his wand jerked Hermione's head up so that she was looking more at him, as he crouched in front of her. "Kathleen," he stated.  
  
Hermione looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"You two were separated since you were born, two halves of a whole, by the wizarding community, in order to seal your powers. Together, you two became a threat, separate entities were by far more, safe." He smirked.  
  
"Now, Safe you two were, innocent, you were," he continued, "Until this summer, when your self started to try to pull yourself together. For you cannot fully live, fully love, unless whole, your body saw that it needed to become one again."  
  
"This will become a threat, to me, to the ministry, to your friends, a Mudblood, the holder of Faerie line." He said disgusted, spiting on her face, "no matter, You are weak, as you are, separate, and wand less, your power stripped from you. I will be doing the whole world a favor ironically." He stood.  
  
"NO!" She screamed.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Someone shouted from the doorway, Draco stood there.  
  
I never tried to feel.  
  
I never tried to feel.  
  
This vibration.  
  
"Severus?" Kathleen asked her only friend and father since she came to this castle.  
  
"Yes, Kathleen?"  
  
"Take me to her, please?" She asked. There was no need for her to state who "her" was, they both knew.  
  
"Yes," He sighed, getting up and putting on her cloak, before grabbing her hand and leading her out.  
  
"I'll miss you." She whispered.  
  
He barely heard.  
  
They arrived shortly to the street before the Grangers house, where the Royalty were gathered around Hanna.  
  
Kathleen detached herself from Severus and ran up to Harry, pushing him over hard.  
  
Harry fell to the ground and the others looked up at her like she was nuts.  
  
She moved around and held Harry down, grabbing his necklace before running in the same direction Draco had gone.  
  
"Its best if you all stay here with me." Snape said, his voice stern, before they all ran off. "Ray, Dora, Go home." He ordered.  
  
They stood defying his orders, staying by their friends.  
  
"Fine." And he looked up at the castle. "Good-bye." He whispered.  
  
They all heard.  
  
"Young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, "Your father would be ashamed."  
  
"Not bloody well likely." Draco said coldly, approaching with his wand out.  
  
"Is that so?" Tom stood and pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled. "Leave Draco alone!"  
  
"He defied me girl." He spit at her, "When this is all over with, my servants will all need to be punished, why not start now?"  
  
"Where are my parents, Sir?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Gone." He answered easily.  
  
For a moment Draco's eyes darkened, then Voldemort laughed.  
  
"No, I didn't kill them you foolish boy. I would if I had the chance, they were well gone before I arrived. Warned I believe, well its no matter. What I'm here for will be done soon."  
  
"Why are you killing her!?"  
  
"She's Faerie!" He answered, and Draco's eyes grew large. "So you finally understand do you, what been happening?"  
  
"The nightmares.." Draco whispered.  
  
"Her soul fighting with itself to join two bodies, two minds into one. Some days she succeeded."  
  
"Who?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Me." A voice calmly announced from the doorway.  
  
"Kat.." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco starred.  
  
It made sense.  
  
"If the catalyst dies." Voldemort announced, "The threat will be gone, I don't see why the ministry never finished the second off!"  
  
"Maybe because they thought me a weapon against you." Kathleen spoke quietly, walking towards him.  
  
I never tried to reach.  
  
"What is this?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You didn't want her." Kat explained, "It's always been me. I'm the one with the memory, the thoughts locked away. They would never have allowed the Catalyst to go to Hogwarts, so I didn't."  
  
She clasped the chain she took from Harry around her neck.  
  
"Go ahead." She taunted the man, "Kill me."  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He raised his wand.  
  
I never tried to reach.  
  
Your eden.  
  
In a flash of green light later, a body lied on the ground, her eyes shut, her skin glowing.  
  
The power flowed into the necklace, making it stronger.  
  
Harry clasped his chest, and doubled over as if in pain.  
  
"What's the matter potter?"  
  
"My powers, they are growing.." He whimpered, "I can see everything.."  
  
Harry vanished, just as Snape tried to touch him.  
  
The Dragon necklace grew into a full sized dragon and glared defiantly at Voldemort, Screeching its hatred.  
  
Under the dragon, appeared Harry, Glowing gold. His green eyes flaring at Voldemort.  
  
Draco used this time to run over to Hermione and hand her, her dragon necklace, which she put on immediately, then kissed Draco, before standing up, feeling her powers returning.  
  
Your eden.  
  
"This is it Voldemort," Harry's voice echoed all around.  
  
Hermione's Dragon glowed brightly, Draco felt his new powers flowing from him into the dragon, from outside, all the others could as well.  
  
Not knowing where to focus, before or behind him, Voldemort switched and touched his arm calling his death eaters to aide him.  
  
"No Voldemort." Hermione said, Her voice like Harry's, "They can't enter here."  
  
True to her word, around the edge of the room there was a fine print of writing, and stones.  
  
A faeries Circle.  
  
Your eden.  
  
"Neither can live.. ..While the other survives." Harry quoted.  
  
Draco was beyond confused.  
  
"I thought at one point, that it meant me or you Voldemort. Now I understand, no one knew, no one understood that the prophecy was referring to Hermione and Kathleen. They were in our prophecy."  
  
"But how?" Voldemort hissed  
  
"Don't you see?" Hermione answered, her dragon now full form and behind her. "Harry couldn't live fully, nor could I, until Kathleen died." Her voice dark, Voldemort looked at her scared.  
  
"Now that, that is done," Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Good-bye, Voldemort." Hermione raised her wand.  
  
Simultaneously, Hermione and her Dragon cast a ward around Harry, protecting him from the back effect of his mothers protection, now in Voldemort, while Harry Cast Avada Kedarva.  
  
Voldemort was long gone before the green light touched him.  
  
Hermione's power flared, flowing into her so fast, being used so much, that it burned out.  
  
So did the power in the royalty.  
  
But not in Harry.  
  
Who had kept all of Kathleen's gift.  
  
I never tried to feel.  
  
Your eden.  
  
Hermione ran quickly over to Kat and held her close, crying. Draco joined, and held Hermione as she held her friend, her twin.  
  
Harry went over to Ginny, and woke her from her trance.  
  
By the time the others, with Snape and Tonks and the other Aurors had arrived, they were all quiet, and there was no sign of a fight.  
  
"What happened here?" an auror asked loudly.  
  
Tonks nodded to Snape and went to report to Dumbledore.  
  
"Might I explain?" Snape offered, as the students came together, Harry with Ginny and the whole of the royalty, to comfort Mione, or morn for Kat, or both.  
  
Hermione cried the hardest. Never having known what she had risked, with her new found power.  
  
Knowing how selfish they had all been, misusing it all along  
  
I never tried to ...  
  
Your eden.  
  
Somehow, Hermione knew that at least Dumbledore had known all along..  
  
She also knew, that whenever Kat had not been around her in the castle, that somehow, they had always been together, complete.  
  
Faeries cannot live on one plane, but must instead live between planes. For their power would destroy, not only them, but the world and plane they inhabited.  
  
Faeries cannot control their power if they are a single entity.  
  
That is why Faerie rings existed.  
  
So that both halves of a whole could be separated, but still draw from each other, ensuring that their magic could grant wishes, and that the Faerie would survive.  
  
By order of all the Ministries of Magic in the year 1300, All faeries were banned from this plane.  
  
All those with Faerie blood were to be separated, and the core destroyed.  
  
This ensured that no longer were any of the planes connected, but that no more miracles ever occurred again.  
  
AN:  
  
My longest chapter for this story, and necessary.  
  
Forgive me for the delay but you can clearly see why.  
  
This was a hard chapter, and a sad one, one that I have had planned for a while but finally figured out how to work it like I wanted.  
  
I Thank the use of Sara Brightman's "Eden"  
  
Which was the last key I needed.  
  
I have one or two chapters left, then its all done with, and no, there will be no sequels.  
  
It will end completely without the need.  
  
RELENA  
  
As always  
  
Review kindly. 


	51. May Time come undone :: Epilogue

Epilogue: May time Come Undone  
  
A girl, not even 3, ran up the stone steps her beautiful dark auburn hair, flying behind her. "Mum, Da!" She called into the mass of people at the celebration.  
  
A man with bright red hair, picked her up from no where, "And what do you need, my Istar?" The girl pointed to where a boy, with thin brown hair and bright silver eyes stood, smirking.  
  
"Drake was being mean to me." She said, her eyes wide and sad, her bottom lip protruding just a little. Ron smiled slightly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, then you can stay with me and do boring adult things, how about that?" Ron said decisively.  
  
The girl nodded and leaned on her fathers shoulder as he held her.  
  
"Decimus core!" a voice shouted from behind him and he turned to a woman, her short blonde hair back in a tie.  
  
She smiled at him, her glasses making her eyes look less friendly then they really were. "Good even, Dora." He greeted.  
  
"good even to you too Ron, how's Ray these days?" The female smiled, sipping her drink.  
  
"She's fine, her line of clothing is about to release their winter wardrobe, so she's stressed out beyond belief, I had to practically drag her here tonight." He explained.  
  
Dora smirked, "I see, well, she does run the most popular clothing line in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. That is a lot of responsibility."  
  
"How's work at the embassy going?" Ron asked, a playful smile on his lips.  
  
"Muggles are quiet inclined to believe there is no such thing as magic even though there is an embassy sitting right in the middle of town, how do you think my work is going? Not to mention until I'm Ambassador, nothing will get done, the muggles at least trust me, nothing against Alicia of course, but she's Magical born and raised, she knows nothing of the muggle world."  
  
"You just happen to a muggle that the magical community adopted." Ron tweaked her nose.  
  
"Yes, that would be the case." Dora glared.  
  
"Now come on, your cousin Alicia isn't all that bad, she was a great chaser if I remember."  
  
"Perhaps she should have joined a Quidditch Team then, she has no right in politics!" Dora explained. "She loses track of the currency exchange everyday, she doesn't even know what a treaty is!"  
  
"There, there Dora." A calm voice sounded hugging her from behind, "At least we have you in there, or it would be a complete disaster."  
  
"Ray, your just lucky you got famous."  
  
"Lucky, my friend?" She smiled and went to hug and kiss her husband and child, "This is what makes me feel lucky."  
  
A glass chimed, and everyone's attention went to the front of the room where the Prime Minister of Magical Britain stood.  
  
Her hair was brown and curly, her eyes soft yet stern. "Good even, my fellows and welcome to yet another ministry Christmas Ball." She smiled and set down her glass. "I'm not so great at speeches as Dumbledore. But then again, who was? Its been four years since the downfall of a great evil, four years since we all lost a mentor, a friend, perhaps one as close as family." Heads fell in the memory of Harry and Albus's deaths. "Its been six years since I myself graduated from Hogwarts. Next year, the time I spent there will have seemed entirely too short. Since my graduation our world has seen a great many changes among it, from sorrow to joy.  
  
We lost some closest to us, Hanna Abbott," she paused, "Tom Draconis" She paused again, "Pansy Parkinson," She looked up, "Those who were most closest to me, and my friends, we will miss you, and of Course, Harry Potter, who lived, to die to live on forever. The Great Albus Dumbledore, May the world be blessed to see another man such as himself. Severus Snape, who showed his loyalty just when we needed it the most.  
  
The world has changed too, in positive ways. No longer are we separate from the muggle world, our own gradually dying ahs been revived. Muggles and Wizards alike are talking, making peace. Two muggles, who are also two of my oldest, dearest friends are here tonight. Doreen Spinet and Rachel Weasley." Both were applauded. Our new Embassy to Muggle Britain has been working diligently towards making it so our world isn't entered by non magical beings, but is still existent to the muggles. St. Mungo's is open treating muggles of illnesses we have long since cured with magic." Once again there was applause. "Once, six years ago, I was able to see the world around me in its truest form," Things quieted. "Since that time I have lost my gift, but I still see the world now, as on its way to a new dawn of existence. My Husband, bless his heart, could not be here today. He is working, you see." People around her smiled. "My husband, for those who don't know, is currently in America, founding a much needed school of magic there, however, one of his Co-founders is here tonight, Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Once again their was applause. "Time marches us all foreword. On this night of magic, Christmas eve, children will go to bed, and tomorrow their eyes will brighten as they race to open their presents. Time, is a very precious thing. Even if the world is about to be destroyed, it will faithfully pull us onward. It will get us through the tough, into the good. Time heals most wounds, only those of the heart are unaffected. They say Time deals with the heart, where it is not present, time is, and where time isn't, the heart is.  
  
"This evening, may time come undone, and let our hearts be filled with joy, for our losses and our gains have seen us all here this day, smiling and well as can be hoped for." She raised her glass one more time and drank it down fully. The rest of the guests did the same.  
  
She walked down the steps into the sea of people chatting, and patting her on the back, walking until she reached her friends. She hugged Ron tight.  
  
"Good speech Mione." He congratulated.  
  
"Good speech," Her friends echoed.  
  
"Auntie Mione?" a small voice spoke and the lady looked at the girl half asleep in her fathers arms.  
  
"What is it Istar?" She asked sweetly, combing the child's hair with her hands.  
  
"Tell cousin Drake to leave me alone, he's so mean."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course dear, I'll tell him, but I don't think he'll stop."  
  
"Why is that auntie Mione?"  
  
"Because he sees you as his little sister, and he loves you." She kissed her fore head and looked to her friends, "I had better find Drake, Good night all of you, I should go. Draco will be expecting us home before midnight."  
  
They all nodded. Ron put Istar down for a moment as all three dropped to their knees in a sign of respect.  
  
"Go well, Our queen."  
  
Hermione smiled, and curtsied, and left.  
  
Once she was out of sight they all stood.  
  
"Da, why did you just kneel before auntie Mione?" Istar asked confused.  
  
"Because, once a while back, Auntie Mione was the queen of hearts." Her mother answered, brushing her hair out of her daughters face, "She could change the world as she saw it, and she made sure that her power made everyone smile. She was a good queen."  
  
What Ray, Dora and Ron did not mention was that Hermione was a queen, crowned by the magical creatures of Britain three years ago, and that they, were her own guard.  
  
It all was because less than six years ago, Hermione was half of a Faerie, and her other Half died to Voldemort, saving the world from the faeries magic.  
  
However, four years back, right as Voldemort died, Hermione felt her soul become strong again. Kat had been hiding in Voldemort, weakening him, all that time.  
  
When Kat rejoined Hermione, she was not herself a full faerie, as she had already died, so when Hermione became a faerie from their joining, her powers were not chaotic like a faeries power should be.  
  
Hermione hid this from all of the Witches, Wizards, and Muggles, but she was crowned Queen, as Faeries were once crowned before they were banished.  
  
The world had, since the crowning, seen miracles, which no one could logically explain. If any of the elder witches or wizards knew what had caused the miracles to return to the earth, they knew better than to speak about it.  
  
Charlie Weasley however, knew something had happened that night Hermione was wed to Draco.  
  
All of the dragons in his region, had took to the skies circling, connected, and that night, time had stopped.  
  
That night, Istar was born.  
  
AN:  
  
Yes, its over, that's why its called "Epilogue".  
  
No you will not see a story about Istar, though if you go back and read this one, I'm sure you'll figure out what is so special about her.  
  
No its not obvious, but if you are curious I beg you to try.  
  
I will not allow anyone to write a sequel, nor will I write one.  
  
If this chapter seemed rushed I'm sorry, but there was no other way to end it.  
  
Review for one last time.  
  
RELENA 


End file.
